<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protecting the Traumatised Youth by spookyserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985727">Protecting the Traumatised Youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyserpent/pseuds/spookyserpent'>spookyserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pour Gold into the Cracks (and Watch Me be Fixed) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of Dad!Schlatt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Crossing References, Big Brother Sam, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Dreamon, Eggpire, Exile!Tommy, Found Family, Gen, Healthy Communication, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied DreamNotFound, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, John Mulaney References, Mexican Dream isn’t Quackity, Minecraft, Not the actual CC’s, Prison, Protective Sam, Ranboo is getting adopted, Sam Nook - Freeform, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Character Death, The boys are fighting, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jack Manifold, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like men, prisoner dream, purpled and punz are brothers, the egg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyserpent/pseuds/spookyserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam blinks. “What?” </p><p>Even behind the mask, Sam has the distinct impression that Dream is grinning at him. “A week and he was begging for my attention, even after I stole and burnt his armour, even after the beatings. He couldn’t stand me leaving him because I was the only one to show up, to pay him attention. It was hilarious.” </p><p>Sam is going to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Sam decides to ask Dream about his intentions and ends up becoming a big brother to Tommy and Tubbo. All the while, Dream and George fight, Niki and Jack plan child murder and Ranboo is slowly getting adopted into the SBI.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pour Gold into the Cracks (and Watch Me be Fixed) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Already Read, Cheshire's MCYT recs!, Completed stories I've read, Cute MCYT, Favorite DreamSMP Fics, Found Family, Found family to make me feel something, Literal god teir fics, MCYT Fic Rec, The Reasons For My Insomnia, the M in MCYT stands for my god how did i end up in the minecraft fandom again, ùwú oh worm? then squirm.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just had inspiration so,,, enjoy :) </p><p>Also, this is my first Minecraft one-shot so if they don’t feel authentic, I apologise. </p><p>A bit of an AU and SPOILERS// for Prison!Dream </p><p>If the CC’s want this taken down, it will be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam tries to ignore Dream’s cutting remarks every time he spends a minute in the prison to check Dream’s there, still breathing, to hand over his meals. Sure, he could easily check the security feed and the dispensers are perfectly capable of giving Dream his potatoes without human interaction but, in all honesty, Sam is curious. </p>
<p>This is the creator of the server he lives and works on, this is the so-called God. Yet here, stuck behind obsidian walls in nothing but his green hoodie and smiley-face mask, he doesn’t look like much of a God. He looks weak, easily killable. It wouldn’t be hard to take his last life, really.</p>
<p>But Sam won’t. Not just because of his morbid curiosity - because this is like trapping a butterfly simply to watch it’s wings flap in panic and fear, trying to escape an impenetrable glass jar - but because if anyone should take Dream’s last life, it should be Tommy. Not Dream’s jailor. No matter how many times he begs Sam, in that sickly-sweet, honeyed tone of careful manipulation and lies. </p>
<p>“C’mon Sam,” he’d murmured to him on the second day, “you’d be the hero of the server.” </p>
<p>At the time, Sam had rolled his eyes, rolled the potatoes to him, ignoring the words. </p>
<p>Dream had sighed, hands outstretched to pick the potatoes up. “I know the lava and the water won’t work. I’ll keep respawning here. All you’d have to do-“</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Dream.” </p>
<p>Back then, it was easier to ignore, to watch from afar, to spy the butterfly from outside the glass jar. Only something about Dream is magnetic, a star drawing in the people like lone planets to his orbit. The temptation to see him, to understand him is almost overwhelming. </p>
<p>So Sam resists. For a week. </p>
<p>Dream keeps the begging and the sharp remarks up, all cutting to the bone then smooth as honey as if to heal the wound. Sam has always had particularly thick skin - as part creeper, getting angry is simply a no-go zone, he has to be even, calm or his anger can become a bomb - and even if he didn’t, Dream has only interacted with him in-depth during the prison’s construction. He doesn’t know Sam all that well and so his words like knifes do little but scratch instead of cutting deep. </p>
<p>Every time, Sam ignores him. They follow a pattern. Sam appears to hand over the potatoes, Dream goads him or begs, Sam tells him goodbye and then leaves before Dream can say anything else. Three times a day, every day for five days. </p>
<p>Until he can’t let his curiosity from spilling over. </p>
<p>“-I can see a sword on you,” Dream continues as Sam slides the potatoes to him. “It would be easy, Sam. I wouldn’t even put up a fight, I swear.” </p>
<p>He snatches the potatoes from the floor and pauses, waits for Sam to bid his farewell but Sam is rooted to the obsidian floor below. Curiosity bubbles up inside him, much like the heat of anger igniting gunpowder. He can practically hear the sizzle in his ears. </p>
<p>“Sam?” Dream asks after a moment, tilting his head. His stance widens, his arms dropping loose to his sides. He must think Sam is finally going to take him up on his offer. </p>
<p>“Why?” Sam finally speaks, keeping his voice even; monotone. Before Dream can respond, Sam hastens to correct his mistake. “Why beg now? Tommy had you cornered, you were begging to live then. Yet all it takes is three seconds in this cell and suddenly you want nothing more than a sword to your ribs.” </p>
<p>Silence spreads between the two of them. Dream, clearly evaluating the new situation, probably wondering how he can spin in to favour him. Sam regards the white mask and keeps his expression neutral. </p>
<p>“I didn’t realise how isolating it is.” </p>
<p>Sam refuses to laugh at the lie. “Don’t lie to me Dream. You put Tommy in exile for that entire reason-“</p>
<p>“-actually Tubbo-“</p>
<p>“-everyone on the server knows it was you.” Sam puts as much authority in his tone as he can and Dream falls quiet. “So I ask again: why?” </p>
<p>With another head tilt, Dream backs to his bed, sitting down and placing the potatoes on his pillow. Crossing his arms over his chest, he says, “did you know that it only took around a week to break Tommy?”</p>
<p>Sam blinks. “What?” </p>
<p>Even behind the mask, Sam has the distinct impression that Dream is grinning at him. “A week and he was begging for my attention, even after I stole and burnt his armour, even after the beatings. He couldn’t stand me leaving him because I was the only one to show up, to pay him attention. It was hilarious.” </p>
<p>Sam is going to be sick. The sizzling in his ears rises a pitch but he can’t move. He’s stuck in place, listening to Dream proudly recount what he did. It’s worse than Sam expected because he can’t hear any lie. This is all the truth. This is the cat bringing the dead bird to his owner’s feet. </p>
<p>“Pitiful,” Dream amends after a breath, “but still funny.” </p>
<p>Silence once again fills the room and Sam knows Dream is spotting the crack in his armour, in his careful facade. He doesn’t bother to hide it. If Dream thinks it’s a weakness, he’ll keep trying to exploit it, so he’ll keep speaking. Sam tells himself it’s a way to finally satiate his curiosity. It’s not an actual weakness. </p>
<p>“You okay, Sam?” Dream asks, amusement in his tone and Sam nods, robotically. </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Dream.” He spins on his heel and leaves to the laughter of Dream behind him. </p>
<p>When he gets back to his guard station, he vomits into a bin, finds his hands shaking violently. He wills the heat from his stomach, from his neck, from his palms, away. He will not let Dream get under his skin like this. Dream is in his prison, under his mercy. Not the other way around.</p>
<p>Three days later, after manually feeding Dream and checking the security feed, he finally ventures back down. He rations that he wants to give Dream a taste of his own punishment - for Tommy, his brain whispers - and not the fact that every time he considered it, his hands shook once again.</p>
<p>Before he ventures down, he spends an hour sitting in the crater of L’Manberg, noticing the Bloodvines growing in the rubble of a once powerful nation reduced to nothing but ash and dust. Sam was never really concerned with L’Manberg but he remembers brief glances and interactions with Wilbur, with Tommy and Tubbo. </p>
<p>Wilbur was so bright back then, a flame that could never be put out. His presence demanded attention, respect and his charisma, his delicate handling of words so effortlessly had him a following in no time. He had a silver-tongue and an angel’s face and even when descending into madness, that once bright flame corrupted into a full-blow forest fire of fear-inducing power, Sam could still see the odd appeal to follow him. </p>
<p>Tommy was like a flame too, only one that burnt you, instead of Wilbur’s warmth. He raced through the server with a childlike joy, screaming and laughing and swearing until half of the server lost their hearing. He was a ball of energy, uncontrollable and wild, until Wilbur started to change. Wilbur’s all-consuming flame coaxed Tommy down from fire to embers, breaking him down and down but never fully putting him out. </p>
<p>Sam has heard the rumours of their brotherhood, of the infamous Technoblade joining in the War because he was the oldest, of the Angel of Death, Philza Minecraft, being their father. Sam has heard these rumours, brushed them off as stories told between children. </p>
<p>He saw the way Tommy defended Wilbur until the very end, the way all three looked up to Philza, the teasing Technoblade endured around Tommy without immediately cutting him down in the name of the Blood God, of the shared horror of Wilbur’s death, the betrayal in Tommy’s voice as Technoblade released the withers, not once but twice, the shout from Philza of having to kill his son. </p>
<p>So maybe they weren’t all rumours, all stories. There was truth there, underlying it. Sam couldn’t unearth it, though. He had a prison to build. </p>
<p>He should’ve taken the time to listen. </p>
<p>Then there was Tubbo. The equal and opposite of Tommy. The easy smiles and more childlike joy and intrigue. Sam saw him chase Tommy around the server, the way laughter would always follow them because it was alway a them. If Tommy was there, then Tubbo would be following. Never one without the other, like interchangeable pieces. </p>
<p>Then the revolution happened, and the Wars, and the presidential elections. Wilbur was driven mad with power and greed and prideful envy: his country was stolen from him and no one, not even himself, could have it so he blew it up and begged his own father for a poet’s death. Dying with his country. Tubbo became president - so young, too young - and the boy became a man in a matter of minutes in his too large suits and forced smiles and bruised bags under his eyes. Tubbo got the country Wilbur tried so hard to destroy and was left with a wreckage to fix, an almost impossible task of starting afresh, building something more peaceful. </p>
<p>And Tommy - so young, too young - still reeling from his brother’s abuse and subsequent death at the hands of his father, lashed out. George’s house in flames. George, the one man who Dream would go to Heaven and Hell for, the one man who Dream would do anything to protect. Tommy and Tubbo, backed into a corner and under the stress of a childhood of war and bloodshed and death, a decision was made. </p>
<p>Sam hadn’t been there when Tommy was exiled but he was around when Tommy came back to fight for L’Manberg, however futilely. Sure, Sam had noticed the boy was different. He held himself in a hunched manner as if preparing for a blow. He looked skinner, more pale. Bandages had covered his arms, his hands, up his neck. Faint bruises and cuts and burns had littered the available skin but Sam hadn’t thought to look closer. He was a boy, a child; he, himself had gotten into so much when he was younger, he believed maybe the boy was injuring himself while adventuring. Tommy had been like that before, plasters and bandages from fighting mobs and sparring with random people on the server. </p>
<p>Now, as Sam sits in the ruins, he replays Dream’s words. Those wounds weren’t from adventuring. Those wounds were tended to by a brother who’s eyes had narrowed in betrayal as Tommy switched sides. Those wounds were inflicted by the prisoner behind Sam’s obsidian walls. </p>
<p>“Planning an extension, Big Man,” Tommy says behind him and Sam startles, springing to his feet. </p>
<p>Now, he can see the sudden jerk of a hand to the sword at his side, the fear in Tommy’s eyes before he blinks it away, laughing at Sam’s shock. “Easy there, Big Man. Didn’t mean to startle you.” </p>
<p>Sam shakes it off, clears his throat. “Sorry. I was pretty deep in thought.” </p>
<p>Behind Tommy, Sam can see the vague outline of Tubbo chatting with Jack Manifold. “S’okay. We’re just here to get some building supplies for, well, I don’t know, something Tubbo’s planning.” He smiles and Sam aches to know how much of it is a front because he knows a week won’t have healed him. Not when he saw the state of the pair in that museum Dream had. The fire burning so harshly in Tommy’s eyes, it burnt Sam to look in his direction, as he stood in front of a cowering but accepting Tubbo. Sam doesn’t think he’ll ever escape that image of them all. Two children facing off against a God, knowing they’re going to lose but willing to try anyway. </p>
<p>“There are some chests over there,” Sam points to the left of him, Tommy follows the finger with his gaze. “I think they’re filled with stone and wood.” </p>
<p>Tommy grins down at him - he’s so tall and lanky and still so skinny - and claps him on the shoulder. “Thanks, Big Man. Might get your advice on how to build. I mean that prison,” he whistles between his teeth before turning to the pair bickering in the background. Sam doesn’t miss the harsh glare Jack sports in Tommy’s direction only to drop it once Tommy turns to him. “Yo! Over here!” </p>
<p>Sam watches them go after a quick hello and goodbye to the pair. Something burns in his chest, not gunpowder or rage. Something sweeter, all the more violent. Protectiveness. Philza and Technoblade are god-knows-where, Wilbur’s dead and a half of the server are either obsessed with an Egg or still vying for Tommy’s head on a spike. </p>
<p>He vows, as he ventures back into the prison, grabbing the potatoes and heading to the only filled cell, that no one is going to hurt Tommy. Or Tubbo. Not again. They deserve a goddamn childhood not filled with angst and atrocities. </p>
<p>If Dream is surprised, Sam can’t see it as the lava falls in place behind him. </p>
<p>“He has returned.” Dream breathes and Sam rolls the potatoes to him. “Did our last talk upset you?” </p>
<p>“I understand why,” Sam starts, his thoughts nicely lined up in his head and Dream once again tilts his head. He ignores the potatoes rolled by his feet. “I mean, they’re kids, right? Manipulating them is easy, they don’t know any better. Even Wilbur makes sense. At the end, he wasn’t in his right mindset.” </p>
<p>“Have it all figured out, do you?” Dream sneers but Sam no longer cares about the walls Dream builds around him with his words and lies, trying to protect himself. He’s behind Sam’s walls now and Sam has a few tricks up his sleeve. Dream can’t hide anymore. Not even that stupid smiley mask can save him. </p>
<p>“So why not kill Tommy when you had the chance? Wilbur served his purpose, so did Tubbo. But you said you’d broken Tommy, so why not kill him?” </p>
<p>“You can’t force me to answer you.” </p>
<p>At this, Sam does laugh and if it sizzles in his throat, well, it only adds to the point he’s trying to convey. “Of course not but if you don’t answer me, I’ll leave you all alone to your thoughts.” </p>
<p>“And why would that bother me?” He rests his head on his hands, elbows on his knees as he sits on his bed.</p>
<p>“Because I control who comes in and out, Dream.” He plays a card that’s bound to leave an impression. “So when Sapnap says he’s wants to visit, or George, I can simply decline. You’ll sit here, with these four walls as your only friends for years. Tommy lasted a week of isolation, right? How long do you think you’ll last?” </p>
<p>Dream is sitting up now, hands dropping to his bed, clenching his fists in the sheets. Sam can feel the glare behind the mask. He doesn’t waver. He doesn’t even blink. This isn’t a threat, Dream isn’t a threat, not when they’re in Sam’s domain. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to see them anyway.” He spits and Sam smiles, takes a step back, clicking his communicator - with added controls for the mechanisms in his prison - so that the lava can recede. </p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to let George know that his meeting with you will have to wait until the prisoner stops trying to escape.” He uses such an upbeat tone, so unlike his usual monotone, that Dream takes a second before it clicks. It’s not even a lie. Both George, Sapnap and Punz have asked Sam about a possible meeting. Sam simply told them to wait until he’s sure Dream has settled in. Dream, much like Sam, knows they won’t question it if Sam tells them to wait longer. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, he stands, rage turning his clenched fists white. “You wouldn’t.” </p>
<p>Sam laughs again, steps onto the path, walks backwards. “Who’s going to stop me?” </p>
<p>The lava is in place before Dream can make the steps from his bed to the path. Sam hears the scream of rage switch to pain as he burns to death, respawning back in his bed, back in his cell of obsidian walls, back to isolation. </p>
<p>In the security room, Sam watches as Dream paces his cell like a caged lion, seething. He sits back in his chair, resting his joined hands over his stomach. He’ll give the God three more days to cool off. </p>
<p>He has questions. Dream has answers. </p>
<p>And outside, Tommy and Tubbo are trying to start anew. Dream can’t hurt them from his cell. Sam will do everything in his power to stop Dream from hurting them again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly didn’t intend to write another chapter but... here we are :)</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for your kind comments and kudos!!! I’m glad you’re enjoying it.</p>
<p>Also, to clarify the Implied DNF tag, you can read it as a relationship or as a friendship. It’s simply because whenever I try to write them, the chemistry is just There.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">True to his word, Sam waits three days until he approaches Dream again. Instead of trying to understand the God, he tries to build a tentative friendship with Tommy. At least he already has that with Tubbo. Their friendship is already pretty solid. It’s as simple as Sam likes redstone and Tubbo is a natural. He’s interested enough that teaching him the mechanics is easy, more a game than a lesson. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He calls it Phase One of his plans. Phase Two is a little more complicated. In fact, it’s a lot complicated but Sam is patient. All he has to do is play the long game and try to heal the boys instead of re-traumatising them. Easy. Hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he comes up with ideas to approach Tommy. Maybe he needs help with something although he highly doubts the boy would help at all. Sam would barely finish his sentence of help before Tommy would laugh, call him a bitch and run off. Tommy is strangely like Punz in that way. They both only do something so long as there’s a gain, a payment of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam still remembers watching the boys go off to fight Dream, the way they joked as if dying could never be a possibility. Punz had approached them, all of them, with a goal in mind to help. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream plans on killing Tubbo and imprisoning Tommy in your prison.” Punz had stated to Sam with indifference in his tone, gaze as sharp as the sword strapped to his back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re only telling us that now?” Captain Puffy had shouted as Quackity froze and Sapnap ducked his head. Even then, Sam had seen the way Jack and Niki Nihachu had looked to each other, eyes grinning but mouths pulled down into a passive, pretend frown. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Punz had shrugged. “I go where the money leads me. This time, that’s Tommy. He pays well.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam shakes the memory from his mind, along with the same image of all of them kitted out, facing off against Dream as Tommy shielded Tubbo. He needs to help Tommy in whatever way he can. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fishing trip would be too on the nose. Mining would probably lead to Tommy pushing him in lava or out-right refusing him. He could head over and help Tubbo with his new plans - Snowchester and its new found independence - but he’s seen Tommy around the ruins of L’Manberg or staring at the prison, or sitting at his bench, a faint song from one of the discs playing in the background. It means for whatever reason, Tommy is choosing to stay rather than follow Tubbo. It means Sam can’t rescue two birds with one clean sweep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It could be the lasting effects of his exile, Sam reasons. Even if Tommy is willing to die for Tubbo, maybe the possibility of having to face up to what happened is too much for him to deal with. Sam couldn’t face a betrayal that harsh, that personal. It leaves a metallic taste in his mouth thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s staring at the ruins again - the Bloodvines are creeping closer, spanning out, finding no resistance in stopping the spread - when the decision to approach the boy is taken completely out of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Sam!” Tommy screams and Sam yet again startles. For someone so loud, he can be extremely sneaky. “You’re a good builder, right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam blinks at the tall child. “Weren’t you congratulating my prison a couple of days ago?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy pauses and then belts out that distinctive laugh. “Oh, yeah! I mean, it is... something- like, it’s so big and intimidating- like me, ‘cause I’m a big man! But anyway, I wanted to ask, and you don’t have to or anything Big S - Big S doesn’t really sound rights does it? - but I feel like we’re on the same page, and you’re a builder, which I certainly am but-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy.” Sam interrupts before his brain becomes anymore fried. Tommy snaps his mouth shut and Sam internally winces at the implications. “Do you want me to build something for you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy scratches the back of his head with his hand, dipping his head slightly to avoid eye-contact. “Uh, yeah. But you don’t have to-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy,” Sam says again, this time softer. “What do you want me to build? And where?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a split second, Tommy stares at him like he’s a grown a second head. Sam calmly stares back. This is what he wanted in the first place, after all. Helping Tommy with a build is something Sam can easily do and hopefully will show Tommy that Sam can be there for him, that Tommy can trust him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A trust that before, Tommy would give out freely, easily. He had yet to understand the fragility of open trust, of loyalty without reciprocation. Now, even with his carefree attitude and recklessness, he’s not the same boy, who would normally be hanging off Sam’s every word, looking for any chance of attention. There’s something darker in his eyes, more calculating, more wary. A dog that’s been kicked but still returning to his owner. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tommy tilts his head, like he’s evaluating the sincerity in Sam’s voice, Sam can’t help but see Dream. It unnerves him, ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A hotel.” Tommy says, finally, seriously. “No one really loves here anymore not with,” he waves his hands at the crater, “and everyone has their own sides again. Even Tubbo and Snowchester. So I thought I’d be good to build somewhere everyone can live, no matter the side.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods, impressed. It’s a good idea and Tommy’s not wrong. Even before L’Manberg was blown up a final time, people had started to drift away. Maybe a part of them could feel the inevitability of its destruction. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy’s face shifts, a lighter edge to his eyes. “You could be my Tom Nook! I pay you and you build my hotel.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam can feel his lips twitch into a half-smile. He does love a good bit of Animal Crossing. “So you are going to pay me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait, wait!” Tommy leans forward, frantic hands moving to grab Sam’s shoulders, his eyes wide with glee. “I never said-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s been said.” Sam grins back to Tommy’s defeated little pleas of mercy. “Show me where you want it built and then you can fetch me some materials.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy shakes his head, dropping the hands from Sam’s shoulders. “Seriously, man? C’mon. Why do I have to fetch the materials?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because Sam Nook is asking you to?” He tries and Tommy laughs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam Nook certainly doesn’t sound like that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a sigh, Sam flicks through his communicator until he finds the sound he’s looking for. All the while, Tommy begs for some leniency. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicks the sound and begins typing. The chatter of Tom Nook fills the area around him as the words, HELLO TOMMYINNIT, fill the void of the communicator. He pauses the sound, looks up to find Tommy smiling at him. This time, it doesn’t look strained. Briefly, he looks like the boy from before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a dramatic sigh, Tommy replies, “hello, Sam Nook.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam spends the rest of the day silent as the chatter of a video game character speaks for him. Surprisingly, Tommy listens when Sam uses the chatter. He shows him the plot of land,cleans up the bridges and rollercoaster above with little complaint, goes to find wood, stone and red dye. All the while, he has that smile on his face, the one Sam saw when it was just Wilbur and Tommy and Tubbo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not healing, not really. Sam can’t change a year of trauma by pretending to be an Animal Crossing NPC but he can give Tommy his friendship. In all honesty, he would’ve built the hotel without Tommy’s help just because Tommy asked. Sam’s trying to offer that olive branch. Tommy doesn’t need to put up unnecessary walls when Sam has no intention of harming him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the night draws in, he knows he has to visit Dream for his nightly meal. The three days have passed and Tommy is laughing and in the distance, Tubbo is rebuilding so Sam counts it as a win, bids Tommy a goodnight and ventures back to his prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, when he appears from the lava, rolling the potatoes to Dream’s feet, he’s silent. He’s already asked his question. Now it’s time for Dream to answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or not, but Sam has time. Sam can be patient. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Dream merely faces him with that mask, Sam nods, turns on his heel. “Good-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy’s important.” Dream’s voice cuts through Sam’s and he pauses, shifting his weight so his back is still to Dream but he’s also in his line of sight. He wouldn’t put it past Dream to attack. Not when Sam angered him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods to say he heard but doesn’t respond. He waits for clarification or elaboration of any kind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream sighs, loudly. “He believes so strongly in everything. I thought at the start of their little rebellion, it would fall apart the minute Wilbur started to lose it but Tommy believed him and so the Wars happened. Somehow, all Tommy needs to do is open his mouth and the entire server is willing to be at his beck and call.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t just kill him when you had the chance.” Sam turns back around to face Dream, who suddenly laughs, an odd, harsh sound, the opposite to his usual wheeze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t it obvious? I had him exactly where I wanted him in exile. We were </span>
  <span class="s2">friends </span>
  <span class="s1">and he listened to me.” His hand shoots up to grab at his hair. “Then he had to go and piss me off and run off to </span>
  <span class="s2">big brother </span>
  <span class="s1">Technoblade. I can’t believe that idiot was willingly hiding him from me. Probably should’ve called in that favour, then and there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s mind begins to run to catch up with the onslaught of information. Tommy annoyed Dream somehow, Dream lashed out and some part of Dream’s manipulation must’ve broke if Tommy ran to Technoblade. Sam latches onto that: Tommy was able to fight back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, like an anvil falling atop him, the reason behind it freezes his thoughts in place, stunning him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may be the God of this server but more people started ignoring you the longer Tommy and Wilbur stayed. Ironically, Tommy has more power than you do and he’s had that power for a while. That’s why you didn’t kill him,” he spits out, words stumbling over each other to get out in the rush. “You need him alive if you want to regain power.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream sinks down onto his bed, lifting his hands to slow clap. “Attachments destroyed this server but a well placed attachment, Tommy to me, could’ve won me this entire war, could’ve won me the server back.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t expect everyone to rally against you. You didn’t factor in all of our attachments to Tommy and Tubbo.” Sam states and isn’t surprised when Dream remains quiet. It doesn’t matter, he only has one thing left to say. “I’m confused, Dream. You talk about attachments like you don’t have them.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man in question leans back against the obsidian wall. “I don’t. I dethroned George, pissed off Sapnap. Bad only cares about the egg and Karl doesn’t involve himself in things like this. Fundy’s still upset over the whole wedding ordeal, Punz and Eret are mere pawns and they know it and the one time I want Technoblade, he conveniently couldn’t answer my calls. I needed to cash in that favour and all of a sudden, he’s busy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because they’re brothers, Sam’s mind whispers. Because even after the betrayal on both sides, after Tubbo’s death, after the destruction of L’Manberg, there is brotherly love there. A protective instinct. Time spent and memories made. A strange desire to defend. Even if Tommy and Technoblade don’t share the same blood - Sam would be extremely shocked if they did - none of that matters so long as there was a time they considered each other family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam may never understand Technoblade’s reasoning, or Philza’s, but he knows that simply turning your back on family isn’t as easy as it sounds. Sure, Technoblade never joined them to help but maybe he knew it would end like this. He would fight to save his little brother, only for Dream to command him to walk away or worse, help him drag Tommy into the prison. Sam is starting to understand that while Technoblade might have strong values when it comes to the honesty of his word, he values his family higher. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe there is something salvageable there. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You might not have any attachments,” Sam says, quietly, after a moment of thought, “but some of them are attached to you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Visiting me is different than being attached to me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure George and Sapnap would disagree.” Sam replies, watching the way Dream tenses at a mere mention of their names. Then, for his sake and for the honest answers, Sam adds, “they ask to make sure I’m feeding you, that you’re warm, that you have a bed, that when they see that message on their communicator of you dying, that you do respawn.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even with a mask on, Sam can see the line of tension in his shoulders, the dip of his head and the way his fingers move his mask to check its covering the entirety of his face, the way he shifts as if to curl up in a ball. Dream may be a manipulative God and Sam is no way trying to redeem him but he wasn’t always this. Sam remembers him before, the man behind the God, the man who wheezed when he laughed, who let his friends in his server simply because he enjoyed their company. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe there is something salvageable here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can say you don’t care about them until you lose your voice,” Sam murmurs, fiddling with his communicator so that the lava recedes. “But that won’t stop them from caring about you. They do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll hate me eventually. Or forget about me. It’s only a matter of time before you all forget.” Dream whispers, voice gravelly and hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam can’t argue with someone who might be timeless so he doesn’t. Instead he asks the only question that matters, another olive branch, “do you want to see them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pause is so long Sam begins to walk away when a tiny voice interrupts him half-way across the path, “yes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods, doesn’t turn. “Then I’ll tell them you’re being cooperative and they’re free to visit when they please. Goodbye, Dream.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the lava can fully cover the distance between them, Sam can make out a quiet, “goodbye, Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He runs a hand across his face, takes a few, steading breaths. He isn’t a therapist or a doctor, he can’t heal these types of wounds in people, the wounds that fester in the mind until they corrupt and destroy. He fears he will break what is already freshly broken. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only, they’re not broken. Sure, they’re frayed at the edges, parts bent out of shape. Tommy and his flinches, Tubbo and his need of drastic measures to feel safe, Dream and his foul words of manipulation. They’re not pieces of material that are unusable that Sam would throw away during one of his building projects. No, he can work with these. He can gently mould them back into place, warm the cracks until the material links together, sew back the frayed edges or cut them away if needed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He taps on his communicator, types a message, two, presses send before his mind can catch up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first one sends: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">how is Snowchester this time of the year?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An instant response: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">snowy I’ll give you the coords come visit me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second one sends. It sits for a few minutes as Sam resolutely ignores his communicator and busies himself with checking Dream - curled on his bed in a tight ball - on the security feed and making his own late meal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It isn’t until he’s making his way back to his own home to say a quick hello to Fran that a message finally comes through. He stares at it and smiles.This road won’t be easy but Sam is willing try and pave the way and by the looks of it, other people are willing to help too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">when can I see him? name a time and I’ll be there </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sam Nook is my favourite and you can pry him from my cold, dead hands. </p>
<p>It’s going to remain completed but I am considering adding a few more chapters... maybe. I might also add some more SBI angst and Ranboo, because he’s my enderchild and I’ll protect him until the end. </p>
<p>I appreciate all of your comments and kudos and if you want more, well, I might give you more :) </p>
<p>Thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are again. Even though I had a full day of work. Here we are. </p>
<p>I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. </p>
<p>As I mentioned in the past chapter, DNF is implied, you can read it as two platonic soulmates or two romantic soulmates. Just be prepared for angst :) </p>
<p>We have some George, Tubbo, Niki and Jack, even a bit of Phil, Techno and Ranboo. </p>
<p>It’s a little longer than the others so I apologise. I got a bit carried away.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He doesn’t know you’re coming today,” Sam tells George gently, sensing his panic rising as they journey from the towering obsidian walls on the outside to the sections dedicated to making the visitors, as well as the sole prisoner, as safe as possible. “You can regroup if you need to.” </p>
<p>Earlier, George had given his armour over, along with his weapons, without a word. Only now, as he makes a quick respawn point in case of an accident - or Dream deciding to use George as a way to escape - George hesitates at the final door. </p>
<p>His clout goggles stare resolutely ahead but Sam watches his hands shake at his sides, his body so tense Sam wonders if a stiff breeze would shatter him into tiny pieces. </p>
<p>“I-“ George speaks, his voice low and quiet. “I’m alright.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Sam asks, just to check. This entire meeting is to try to settle things. For Dream, this a reward for answering Sam’s questions. For George, by the look of his distraught face, this is a conversation long over due. </p>
<p>George takes a steading breath, nods. “Yes. I’m sure.” </p>
<p>“Remember, shout if you want to leave.”</p>
<p>Sam fiddles with his communicator, holds a lever down on the right obsidian wall and together, they watch the lava recede. George, taking another shaky breath, begins to walk along the path to the only full cell. </p>
<p>Even from across the long walk-way, Sam can see the way Dream jumps from his bed, frozen mid-step as he stares at the man approaching him. Sam backs away from the room, up to where his security cameras are as the lava sets back around the cell, encasing the pair in an inescapable, obsidian bubble. Sam settles in his chair, eyes locked with security feed on the computer in front of him.</p>
<p>“G-George?” Dream breathes as George stands before him, as still and tense as the obsidian around them. </p>
<p>“Hello, Dream.” There’s no inflection, no emotion. It’s a cold and empty statement and if the flinch Dream gives - Sam is surprised he doesn’t try to hide it - is anything to go by, this conversation isn’t going to be a pretty one. “How are you?”</p>
<p>Dream sniffs, his stance so much smaller than the intimidating God Sam witnessed scream at the server’s population back in his mountainside museum. “Oh, come on now, George. Look around! How do you think I am?”</p>
<p>“I never wanted this for you!” George shouts back, stepping closer and Sam briefly wonders if he might have to involve himself. “You’re the one who only ever cared about power?” </p>
<p>“Coming from you.” Dream spits, his tone as icy and harsh as a snowstorm. George freezes in place and Dream lets out that laugh again, the one that has the hairs on the back of Sam’s neck standing on edge. “I gave you the server. Every time you needed my help, I was there. You wanted my power then. Haven’t you ever considered that these wars happened because of you, because I was defending you?” </p>
<p>“You dethroned me.” </p>
<p>“I made you king!” Dream screams, the sound raw and hurting. He exhales, shudderingly. “I made you king and you didn’t want it. At least Eret was grateful.” </p>
<p>George scoffs. Sam has the distinct impression he’s rolling his eyes. “Of course Eret was grateful. They like power as much as you do. A match made in Heave- sorry, Hell.” </p>
<p>Dream straightens, tuts. “Don’t be jealous, George. They may have the throne but we all know you have something more valuable.” </p>
<p>Sam wonders if it’s heard too much already, if he should leave but George knew what he signed he came in, that Sam would be accessing the security feed for both of their safeties. A tense silence sits in the air and Sam watches the way they shift around each other, two magnets opposing one another. Dream leans on his right foot, George leans back on his left. George shifts his weight, Dream matches a second later. It’s an odd dance to watch and Sam doesn’t know whether they realise they’re even doing it. </p>
<p>If Dream is fire, all barely concealed rage and explosive episodes then George is ice, all indifferent expressions and closed-off emotions. No wonder they’re drawn to each other, attracted like those magnets, only to instantly repel once too close. After all, fire melts ice, and ice freezes fire. </p>
<p>They stare at one another for a few moments longer, Sam ready to recede the lava at any given time, when George sighs, walks to a wall and sinks to the floor. He pushes his head back against the wall, linking his hands in his lap. </p>
<p>Dream, through some subliminal message, sits opposite him, only his legs are drawn up to his chest, fingers fiddling with his mask. </p>
<p>“Why Tommy?” George asks, fire extinguished from his voice, replaced with that freezing detachment. “All this trouble, these wars, betrayals. All for him.”</p>
<p>“He’s important.”</p>
<p>“And I’m not?” George’s voice cracks and he looks down to his lap, coughs. “What about Sapnap? Bad?” </p>
<p>Dream pauses his fiddling, lifts his mask so his lips are visible, side-steps the question. “I didn’t intend for it to go this far, I swear. It’s- look, back then I saw it as a game and then-“</p>
<p>“Like usual, you took it too far.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to!” The mask once again covers his face. </p>
<p>“Then why let it?” George snaps, knuckles turning white. “Tommy was always going to cause trouble, that’s why you let him in. You wanted some excitement, someone uncontrollable and wild. Why? Because the rest of us were already under your thumb? Did we bore you, Dream?” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t like that. You’re twisting my words.” Dream hisses, leaning forward. </p>
<p>“Then what was it?” </p>
<p>“George-“</p>
<p>“I can leave.” George goes to stand. Sam holds up his communicator.</p>
<p>“He reminds me of myself!” Dream snaps, arms curling up to bracket his head, mask tucked behind his knees. George freezes in place. “He did, anyway. But he had Wilbur and Tubbo, even Techno and Phil. He had his family already and then I let him in, because he was funny and crazy and Wilbur had all of these ideas- you were right on that one, I did want some excitement but not because you bored me.” </p>
<p>He doesn’t look up, doesn’t move. He’s a green statue carved against the black stone. Something that should be looked at but not touched, in fear it’s elegance will crumble to dust. </p>
<p>“I wanted to feel like a kid again. Remember the times when Sapnap, you and I used to go out and adventure foreign servers.” He laughs that harsh sound, his shoulders hunching further in. “Then all of a sudden, everyone finds him fascinating. Everyone wants to hang out with Wilbur, follow his rebellion. It didn’t bother me at the start.”</p>
<p>“It seems to bother you a lot now.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. It does.” Dream slowly unfolds his limbs, long legs splayed out across the floor, his hands falling to his thighs, his head hitting the wall behind him. “It didn’t bother me until everyone saw them as these heroes, fighting against my reign. Everyone saw me as this villain, why else do you think I fell into that role?”</p>
<p>“Seriously, Dream? That’s your excuse? You are the villain now.” </p>
<p>“Oh, come on-“</p>
<p>“You killed Tommy twice, exiled him, blew up the country he made with Wilbur, who you inadvertently killed, and, to really top it all off, you made that sick museum to make sure everyone obeyed you like some tyrant by using their attachments against them.” </p>
<p>“I’d like to remind you that nothing of yours was in there.” </p>
<p>George scoffs, runs a hand through his hair. “We both know why that is.” </p>
<p>Dream doesn’t dignify that with a response. He stands, not looking in George’s general direction and faces his clock. “I think I’d like you to leave.” </p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Sam!” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay! Jesus.” Sam stands, grabs his communicator. “I have one last question then I’ll go and if you really want, I’ll never come back.” </p>
<p>Dream nods, tightly. </p>
<p>“Why couldn’t you have been happy with us?” George asks, clears his throat and hoarsely adds, “with me?” </p>
<p>For a second, Sam thinks Dream won’t answer. He taps his communicator and the lava slowly begins to recede, neither of them turn to watch. George stares at Dream’s turned back and Sam has a feeling he already knows the answer. To show one’s back is to be vulnerable, to trust completely that no harm will come while not looking. </p>
<p>“I stopped being happy with you when everything I cared about was used against me.” Dream speaks, slowly, softly. “I don’t have any more weaknesses but one, George. It’s the only one that refuses to leave and I can’t- it’s too important for me to push away but I won’t let it control me. Not anymore.” </p>
<p>George’s shoulders shake ever so slightly. “So that’s it? This is the end?” His voice has gone cold again, emotionless but Sam can hear the faint quiver underlying his words. </p>
<p>Dream’s body once again hunches, twists like he wants to turn, his hands out stretching at his sides before he catches himself. Pulling himself up, he straightens, clenches his hands into tight fists. “Goodbye, George.” </p>
<p>Emotionless, cold. No fire, just ice. Sam has a bitter taste in his mouth as he watches George curl in on himself, as he watches the ice shatter into irreparable pieces, as he watches the fire consume and burn away the last remaining bridge between them. </p>
<p>Sam moves quickly, jumping from his chair and hurrying down the stairs and through the doors to stand in the room opposite the cell, awaiting a still frozen George. It’s almost as if Sam is watching a silent film as George draws himself up, shaky hands raising to straighten his clout goggles, to pull his t-shirt down; all the while, Dream remains staring at the clock, barely breathing. </p>
<p>“We would’ve fought for you, Dream,” George breathes. “You were our friend but you’ve made your opinion on that very clear. I’ll tell Sapnap and Punz to not bother, that it’s a pointless trip. That’s what you want to hear, right? That I hate you, that we all hate you. That you’re this vile, manipulative man that has changed from the man I once knew and cared about?” </p>
<p>Dream shudders and George exhales, harshly, until his voice is hoarse with pain and sadness. “Well I can’t because all of that would be a lie.” </p>
<p>George steps forward, lifts a hand and hovers it over Dream’s shoulder, their height difference shown in the way George’s head only reaches the top of Dream’s back. Dream shudders again and George drops his hand, steps back, the shattered ice now reforming to cover him completely, sheltering him from Dream’s burning presence. </p>
<p>“I don’t hate you. I can’t make myself do it. And I know Sapnap feels the same. So I’m sorry that I couldn’t be enough for you. I’m sorry that I was so easily controlled. I’m sorry that my offer of happiness was too good to be true.” He takes another step back. “But most of all, I’m sorry that you met me because it’s clear you would’ve had such a better time if you didn’t. At least now you won’t have any weaknesses, right? This is what you want. I understand that now. I understand that whatever this is, it wasn’t enough for you.”</p>
<p>George strides away and Sam is yet again rooted in place as he watches George cross the bridge with determination in his pursed lips. Behind him, Dream staggers away from the clock, hand outstretched. </p>
<p>“George-“ </p>
<p>George spins on his heel, freezing Dream in place with his stare alone. “This is what you wanted, Dream, remember? You’ve made your bed, now lay in it.” </p>
<p>Fire and ice link eyes, time stills. George clears his throat. “Goodbye, Dream.” Sam doesn’t know how he makes it sound like the knell of a funeral bell, so final. </p>
<p>The lava covers the distance as George walks off the pathway and in silence, Sam leads him out of the prison, a dull ringing in his ears, a sizzle in his throat. At the entrance, George pauses to look at Sam, armour and weapons returned to him, firmly on his person. </p>
<p>“You heard all of that, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>Sam nods, doesn’t try to hide it. “Security cameras are dotted around. You did sign the books to say you read them.” </p>
<p>“So you already know I won’t be coming back, then.” George says, fits Sam with a penetrating gaze. “Who he is now, that’s something I don’t think you can redeem.” </p>
<p>Sam shrugs. “I’m not trying to redeem him. This is a punishment.” </p>
<p>“Sam,” George says, dropping his gaze away to the lake. “Dream will only learn how to not end up in this situation again. He won’t be better or do better. He’ll just get smarter. When he gets out, he’ll make sure he never gets put back in. You’ll have a target on your back.” </p>
<p>“By the sounds of it, the entire server will.” Sam shrugs again, follows George’s gaze to the lake. “And I don’t think Tommy intents for him to get out. Once Wilbur is revived, Dream will be left in there.” </p>
<p>George gaze snaps up to his. “You’re willing to spend however long that is looking after him?” </p>
<p>“The prison can run by itself. There should be other guards anyway. The only reason they’re not here is either because they left L’Manberg entirely or they’re obsessed with an egg.” </p>
<p>George runs a hand across his face, nods. He looks as devastated as when he arrived. “Am I- Am I doing the right thing?”</p>
<p>Sam considers this, organises his thoughts. “If he doesn’t want to see you, coming to visit is only going to make the situation worse. To be brutally honest, I think he does want to see you. I think he misses you all greatly. He can’t admit it because then he would be a hypocrite. He can’t be angry about the server having attachments when he does.”</p>
<p>George sighs, nods. As he turns to leave, he pauses, looks over his shoulder at Sam. “If he asks to see me- us, could you-?”</p>
<p>Sam smiles. “I’ll let you know.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” With a relieved look passing over his face, George takes his leave. </p>
<p>Sam watches him go, feeling more on edge than ever. It’s not like he intended to redeem Dream with one visit, no, his hope wasn’t that high. He didn’t expect it to go quite so wrong, though. He had hoped that some part of Dream - the part from before, the part that surrounded himself in friends and cared with all his being - would show itself, would seek out George’s friendship like a moth to a flame. </p>
<p>But Dream did what was expected. It is, after all, lonely at the top. He couldn’t be sure his attachment wouldn’t be used against him so with a final clean sweep, he burnt every bridge connecting his server to him. </p>
<p>Sam sighs, shakes off the remaining unease and does a final check that the prison is secure. He has a boy to visit and he can’t see him with a dejected expression. </p>
<p>Leaving the prison and the prisoner behind him, Sam ventures to a chest by the hotel to gather the supplies he found for Tubbo. Some redstone, different stone and brick styles, a selection of wood and a beehive. If Dream needs time to be helped, that’s fine with Sam, he has others he needs to look after anyway. He can be patient.</p>
<p>So he collects his items in his belt and begins the long trek to Snowchester, thinking about George’s pain, the walls Dream hides behind to protect himself, the way they spoke and moved around each other like dancers, who’d be dancing with each other for their entire lives. </p>
<p>“Phil!” A voice shouts and Sam stops, turns to spy Tommy sprint from his mud-shack to the three approaching figures. “Have you come to see my hotel?” </p>
<p>The man in question pauses where he stands, his wings fluttering around his shoulders. Technoblade stands at his right shoulder, pink hair braided down his back, pig skull hiding his expression. Then, strangely enough, Ranboo stands behind Technoblade, off to the side but still part of the group. His tail swishes around his ankles, his eyes frantically darting around. </p>
<p>“No,” Philza replies, shaking his head, smile on his face. “We’re here to get some of Ranboo’s missing things. He seems to have misplaced them.” </p>
<p>Ranboo shifts on his feet. “I can’t remember where I put my memory book, which tells me where my things are.”</p>
<p>“Convenient,” Technoblade huffs and Philza chuckles at his side. “You’re gonna have to invest in a memory board, which links all of your memory items together ‘cause I’m not coming here again.” </p>
<p>“You’re-“ Tommy blinks between them, ignoring Technoblade completely to stare at Ranboo. “You’re with them, now?” </p>
<p>“Well, Ranboo doesn’t steal from me, Tommy.” Technoblade replies in Ranboo’s stead and Tommy rises to his full height. </p>
<p>“And who was it who blew up my country? Hmm? You! Twice actually! I think some minor thievery-“</p>
<p>“-you betrayed me when we were surrounded by thirty people!” Technoblade shouts back but Sam notes, not once does he reach for a weapon. For a man named the Blood God, known on the basis of his violent tendencies, he doesn’t once try and harm Tommy. “After I hid you from Dream, too! It wasn’t my fault-“</p>
<p>“-you bitch-“</p>
<p>“-hey, hey.” Philza speaks, not even that loudly and both of them immediately snap their mouths close. Oh, Sam thinks, definitely family. “We didn’t come here for a fight, Tommy. We’re just getting Ranboo’s things.” </p>
<p>For a long second Tommy blinks at them. Sam finds his own hand resting on his sword. He highly doubts he could, or would need to, protect him from Technoblade and Philza but he’s willing to try. His protective instincts have firmly latched onto Tommy and so he will do whatever it takes to look after him. </p>
<p>Then, like Tommy is rebuilding himself into someone new, his posture straightens and he leans towards Ranboo, who watches Tommy with anxious, flitting eyes.</p>
<p>“Welcome to the family!” Tommy yells, clapping Ranboo on the shoulder making him flinch, mouth set in a bitter smile. “Enjoy it while it lasts.” </p>
<p>He doesn’t spare any of them a second glance as he turns and heads away from them, from his house, from the hotel and into the nearby forest. Sam watches his retreating form, fighting the urge to run after him. He knows interfering now would do no good. Tommy needs time to recover before Sam offers a helping hand. </p>
<p>His heart aches for the boy, though. He wants nothing more than to find him and draw him into a hug, allow him a safe place to break down and heal. No child should be put in a situation like this one. War and bloodshed and death is something no one should experience, especially not so young.</p>
<p>But he can’t go to him. Not when Philza catches his eye as he turns around. Not when Tommy has yet to fully trust him. Not when the healing process is this fragile. So he meets Philza’s gaze, stares a second too long to show that it was no accident that their eyes met in the first place, and then turns for Snowchester. </p>
<p>As he walks, he tries to set out a plan. Tommy appears to love Sam Nook and that’s a perfect way for Sam to build on that trust. He could probably talk to Philza or Technoblade, even if the thought sends sizzling heat spreading through his body. It’s better than nothing. Dream is, well, Dream. Sam has no idea how to help someone who doesn’t want to be helped. </p>
<p>The soulsand pathway is impressive and Sam lets all of the days events fall from his mind. Now is Tubbo’s time. He deserves Sam at his best. Big brother Sam. Sam, who helps him build and is blown away anytime the boy talks about his ideas for machines. </p>
<p>Snowchester is all spruce wood and snow, buildings that are practical and warm, sitting at the edge of a half frozen sea. Sam breathes in the fresh, frosty air and follows the sound of voices. </p>
<p>“-here?” Tubbo asks, voice strained as Sam rounds the corner. He finds him standing opposite Jack and Niki in the middle of a potato field. </p>
<p>“I invited her,” Jack responds, calmly, evenly. Sam is oddly on-guard. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Tubbo,” Niki says, smiling at him, ducking her head slightly. Her hair is pink now and she’s wearing a heavily distressed coat that’s more of a cloak. As Sam walks towards them, he tries to remember where he saw that coat before. “l can leave if you want me to.”</p>
<p>“No, no. No need.” He smiles up at her and spots Sam in his peripheral vision. “Sam!” </p>
<p>Sam waves as Tubbo hurtles towards him, skidding to a stop inches away. “Hey, Tubbo. I thought I’d take you up on that offer to see Snowchester.” </p>
<p>“Do you like it?” His cheerful voice betrays worry. As if Sam could look at him and tell him he didn’t like it. When it comes to Tubbo and those puppy-dog eyes, Sam would be proud of any build or creation in Tubbo’s arsenal. </p>
<p>“Tubbo,” he says, drawing it out to watch the boy squirm. “I love it.” </p>
<p>Sam continues even as Tubbo gleefully shouts and fist bumps the air, ignoring the stares of the pair behind the boy. “The spruce wood hides it within the forest and the way you’ve built it into the hills and used the surrounding sea is amazing. Well done. You should be proud.” </p>
<p>Tubbo’s cheeks flood red and he drops his gaze, blonde fringe covering his eyes. “Thanks, Sam.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.” To stop his embarrassment, he adds, “I brought you a gift. Or maybe a few.” </p>
<p>He hands out his items, the wood and stone - Tubbo’s overjoyed by the beehive - and leaves the redstone until last. He offers it out with a tiny smile, an olive branch. “It’s if you wanted to create more of your machines. I’m free until nightfall if you need my advice on anything-“</p>
<p>“Yes! Thank you!” Tubbo instantly drags him to an archway carved into the hillside, showing how he’s having to mine the door anytime he wants to enter his vault. </p>
<p>Sam doesn’t ask why he has a vault. He doesn’t question the armour stands or the enchanted books or the weapons. Sam doesn’t ask because he understands. This is boy who grew up in war. Of course he would only feel safe surrounded by violence.</p>
<p>Instead, Sam calmly listens to Tubbo talk about his plans for a redstone door he can’t be bothered to make. He offers a few suggestions, points out how to deal with mechanics and using the natural incline to his advantage. </p>
<p>Together, they build and create and all the way, Tubbo chats away discussing his plans of expansion, Snowchester’s independence, his trials of getting Tommy to live with him. Sam listens and drops in his advice, always careful not to interrupt or assume, and allows Tubbo to rant and rave and be a child. </p>
<p>Of course, when Tubbo accidentally kicks snow at him, Sam sees his opportunity and takes it. He’s simply thankful that being part creeper means the cold biome hardly affects him because of the heat his body naturally produces due to the gunpowder in his chest.</p>
<p>He makes a haphazard ball of snow in his palms and throws it directly at Tubbo’s head. Bullseye. Tubbo flinches from the cold, spins and while his eyes are narrowed in mock rage, his lips are twitching into a smile. From the porch of a house, Niki and Jack watch the interaction. Sam ignores the stares. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to declare war, Sam?” Tubbo asks, already reaching down to grab a palmful of snow. </p>
<p>Sam shrugs, reaching down too. “Hmm. Maybe this will tell you the answer.” He throws the snowball straight at Tubbo’s face. </p>
<p>From then on out, it’s instant chaos. Tubbo yelps at the hit, screams as he grabs as much snow as he can to pummel Sam, who laughs as he dodges the hits, throws more back. Sam runs around the houses, using them as cover as Tubbo climbs the trees to get a height advantage. Laughter and screams fill Snowchester as snow and ice are thrown back and forth. </p>
<p>Time passes in a blur as they have a snowball fight and it ends with Sam sneaking up behind Tubbo and tackling him into the snow. Squeals and shouts echo around them as Tubbo fights back against Sam trying to simultaneously tickle him and dump as much snow on him as possible. </p>
<p>“Sam! Sam! Stop!” </p>
<p>“Say I’m your best friend in the whole wide world!” Sam shouts back.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! You’re my best friend in the whole wide world! Please, have mercy!” Tubbo yells between giggles. </p>
<p>Sam backs away, flops on his back beside him, shivering in the snow, panting. “That’s a victory to me.”</p>
<p>“You totally cheated.” Tubbo whines back.</p>
<p>Sam hovers a hand over Tubbo’s chest. “What was that, Tubs?”</p>
<p>Tubbo responds almost instantly. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sam drops his hand. “That’s what I thought.” </p>
<p>Together, they lay there in the freezing tundra and a part of Sam feels complete. Tommy and Dream may be a work in progress but he’s always been closer to Tubbo. He’ll always look after the boy he already considers a little brother.</p>
<p>There is something salvageable here. </p>
<p>After ushering Tubbo inside to get warm - the shivering became non-stop and even the gunpowder in Sam’s chest couldn’t stop blue climbing up his fingertips - Sam bids his goodbyes. He gives Tubbo a final hug, because he can, because he can’t give Tommy one, because he needs it.</p>
<p>“If you need anything, anything at all,” he says and Tubbo rolls his eyes as he pulls away from the minute long embrace. </p>
<p>“Message you, I know. I’m okay. Thanks for visiting me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back, so maybe plant something other than potatoes or I’ll spend my time trying to find where you have Technoblade hidden.”</p>
<p>Tubbo laughs. “Shh, don’t tell anyone, but, he’s in my basement.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Sam yells, pulls Tubbo into another quick hug and starts his trek back to his home.</p>
<p>He doesn’t get very far. Jack and Niki are waiting by the soulsand pathway. </p>
<p>“You’re getting pretty close to Tommy, aren’t you Sam?” Jack asks and Sam blinks at him. </p>
<p>“Yes, and?”</p>
<p>Niki shifts towards him. “We’re just wondering if we could possibly help with this hotel he’s planning to build.”</p>
<p>“It’s seems like it might take a while,” Jack adds.</p>
<p>“Surely you’re tired after dealing with Dream all day. Jack and I could help deal with Tommy.” Niki continues and the frenzied look in her eyes makes the coat’s familiarity click in Sam’s head. Wilbur. That was Wilbur’s coat and she has the same look in her eyes, of anger and sorrow and a bloodthirstiness, that reminds Sam of Wilbur before he blew up his own country, before he begged his own father to kill him. </p>
<p>“Put us to work, Big Sam,” Jack finishes and then they pause, waiting for his answer. He blinks. Sizzling sounds in his ears, his chest heats up. Whatever their intentions are, Sam has a strange inkling that they aren’t good. </p>
<p>He smiles at them. “I can cope, it’s okay. I wouldn’t want to make you work on something that I’m perfectly capable of finishing myself.”</p>
<p>“But Sam-“ Jack says, grabbing his arm as he walks away and something inside of him snaps. The gunpowder burns in his chest, igniting a part of himself he’s learnt to keep dormant. Only this time, he doesn’t try to stop it. </p>
<p>Snatching his arm away, he allows the sizzle to fill his words as he spits back, “I don’t know what either of you are up to and frankly, I don’t care. But know this: Tommy and Tubbo are under my protection. Whatever you’re planning better not involve either of them. I doubt your plans include Tubbo but Tommy matters to me and to a few certain individuals on this server. Or have you forgotten I have a God under my lock and key who really wants Tommy alive. If something happens to him, what’s to stop me from letting the consequences of your actions slip out with netherite armour and an axe from my obsidian walls?”</p>
<p>They stare at him in shock and a dark part of him enjoys it. Sam is calm and quiet because that blind rage can kill people if he’s not careful. Creepers are naturally violent, explosive creatures. He swore to never be like that, to give into his stupid instincts. He was more that his strange biology. </p>
<p>But he has the distinct impression they plan on harming his children, his traumatised children, who look to him as a big brother, a friend. No one is allowed to do that now, not while they’re under his protection. </p>
<p>“You’re really going to defend Tommy? After everything he did?” Jack asks and Sam draws himself up. </p>
<p>“Dream manipulated all of the situations,” he cuts his eyes to Niki, “even Wilbur’s situation. Tommy wasn’t to blame for any of that.” </p>
<p>“But-“ Niki starts and Sam shakes his head, steps back, wills the heat from his chest away. </p>
<p>“No. No ifs or buts. You hurt them, you deal with me. You kill Tommy, well,” he smiles, it’s cold, “I’m sure a certain prisoner of mine would love to hear that key piece of information.” </p>
<p>“Are you threatening us?” Niki asks, voice low and eyes alight with a fire that tries to burn Sam where he stands. Little does she know, he burns with a different kind of fire, a different kind of rage.</p>
<p>“I believe you threatened the people I care about first.” Sam says and with a final look, walks back home, each step burning him alive. Fear and dread crawl up his throat at the prospect of Tubbo or Tommy getting hurt. He won’t let it happen. He refuses to let it happen. </p>
<p>He knows they won’t kill Tubbo: Jack is too attached. He, too, sees Tubbo as a little brother. But Tommy is different. His pain and afflictions with Wilbur and Technoblade have caused him to have rifts with multiple members of the server. Few would be sad to see him go. </p>
<p>Sam knows he can’t ever let Dream out. Not until he’s learnt his lesson, not until his punishment has ended. But the thought of Tommy - bleeding out from a sword through his chest, thrashing as he’s held underwater, seizing as he’s splashed with poison, screaming, crying, pleading - dead causes Sam’s hands, his entire body to violently shake, his vision turning red. Dream would know before Sam could even stagger to his cell. The God wouldn’t even have to beg to be let out. Sam would gladly hand over his weapons, his armour, the keys to the prison. Because it would mean that justice had been served for Dream and that someone was in need of a punishment for their crimes. </p>
<p>The walk home to his house is a blur. He simply finds himself clutching Fran to his chest, shaking as she licks his chin, whining at his distress. </p>
<p>He vows to defend and protect them. Sam and his traumatised children, who don’t even know the depths to which Sam would go for them. That’s okay, he reasons, breathing into Fran’s fur. They have time to find out just how much he cares.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yet again, I don’t know how many chapters I’m going to write which is why I’m leaving it as completed. </p>
<p>If you want more, please be sure to tell me. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is because of all of your lovely comments and all of the kudos. My readers asked for more food, I have decided to feed y’all. </p><p>Before you get in to it: some cursing because Tommy and some references to blood. Also some SBI angst. I don’t care what the CC’s say, as for fanon and this fic, the SBI are a family. </p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam doesn’t remember much from the night before. He remembers the previous days with ease: Dream’s silence every time Sam hands over his food, role-playing Sam Nook so that Tommy can work and start to trust Sam, watching Niki and Jack disappear every time he stopped by Tubbo’s home. Then, nothing. </p><p>He thinks he can remember Captain Puffy, explaining something about Tommy, and his own remarks of what Dream mentioned about the exile. Then his vision had turned red, like fresh blood and he must’ve passed out. </p><p>There was a voice, deep, so deep it was like something straight from the depths of Hell was murmuring to him. He’s pretty sure it mentioned Tommy too. Something about being immune. Something about death. Something about power. The problem is, Sam can’t get a sense of what the big picture is because it all blurs to crimson, like his memories of the night are being washed away with blood. Maybe it’s his blood. He can’t feel his body so he wouldn’t know.</p><p>All he does remember is this: Tommy screaming his name in that panicked, angry way that betrays the fear, the pain, the concern. Tommy screams for him and the gunpowder inside of Sam ignites, burns hot and deadly and the fog across his mind lifts ever so slightly. </p><p>“T-Tommy?” He slurs back, his head hitting something hard in front of him. </p><p>“Sam!” Two voices scream and he groans, his head pounding as his throat starts to heat up. Something inside his brain tugs at him, calls to him, the red creeping across his vision. </p><p>“Sam, where are you!” A woman shouts and he can barely hear her over the ringing in his ears, the dull throbbing of his brain. </p><p>“Sam?” Tommy screams, his voice an odd croak and a fire scorches through Sam, burning away the red from his eyes, the fog from his brain. </p><p>“I’m here!” He yells back, ignoring the pain it elicits from his throat. How did he end up like this? Where even is here? </p><p>“Sam! Oh my- are you okay?” The woman - Puffy - calls to him and he blinks his eyes open to the sound of mining around him. He’s encased in black. Obsidian, he assumes, if mining it is taking so long. He chuckles at the irony: the prison guard becoming the prisoner. He wonders how long he’s been here, if Dream is safely tucked behind his own obsidian walls.</p><p>The obsidian cracks, shatters and Puffy’s concerned face appears. “Oh, Sam. Tommy! He’s here!”</p><p>He blinks at her, sags forward as she starts mining more of the obsidian away. His brain aches and he wants nothing more than to curl up with Fran and sleep for seventy years, or at the very least, until his headache dissipates. </p><p>“Sam?” Tommy breathes and he blinks his eyes open in time for the obsidian to break and for Sam to lose all function in his limbs. He collapses into the boy’s arms - when did such a lanky child get so strong? - and hears metal on rock as another set of arms grab him. Puffy must’ve dropped her pickaxe to catch him. </p><p>“Hi.” He smiles at Tommy - he likes Tommy, he wants to look after the boy - but Tommy only frowns at him. Sam lifts a shaky hand to prod at his cheek. “Why’re you sad?” </p><p>Tommy looks over Sam’s head to Puffy. “Sam, are you okay?” </p><p>“Hmm.” He nods. “Don’t be sad.” </p><p>Tommy stares down at him and Sam prods him once more. Tommy deserves to be happy, not concerned about Sam. He’ll be fine, he has to be fine for Tommy. </p><p>“Let’s get him out of here,” Puffy says from beside him to Tommy, gently grabs Sam’s chin so that he faces her. “You think you can walk?”</p><p>He nods. “I just wanna go home.” </p><p>“Sure, buddy. C’mon.” With his arms pulled over their shoulders - the height difference has him leaning more on Puffy - together they walk him out of the room he’d been imprisoned in. </p><p>Much like when his eyes were closed, all that surrounds him is red. He looks around, groaning every time they pull him over a Bloodvine- oh. The Egg. He’s in the room with the Egg that a few members of the server won’t stop raving about. Bloodvines creep along most of the floor, climbing up the walls, decorating the entire room in shades of red. It makes his head ache. It makes him want to drift back into the crimson fog. </p><p>He would. It would be easy to give in if it was quiet but it’s not. Tommy won’t stop talking. He talks about how the Egg is a bitch, that his hotel better be finished, that he’s recently watched Avengers: Endgame, that Peter Parker is his favourite character. Somehow, the endless chatter pulls Sam back from the edge, has his chest heating at the red being burnt from his mind. </p><p>He knows it’s because Tommy is scared. This was a mistake of Sam’s part: he’s starting to involve himself in Tommy’s life and now he’s injured. Not deathly but something is definitely wrong. Sam briefly wonders if this is what Wilbur felt like when he stood by the button, knowing that it would destroy his little brother but not being able to stop. </p><p>As Tommy becomes more and more distraught, telling Sam he’s going to be okay, that he’ll be home soon, Sam pulls himself together. “Tommy,” he groans out, silencing the boy instantly. “I am okay. M’tired, is all. Wanna hug Fran and sleep.” </p><p>The boy nods, tightens his grip around his arm, his waist. “Yeah, yeah. I know that, Big Man.” </p><p>“See, Tommy,” Puffy says, tone so falsely cheerful it makes Sam’s heart hurt, “Sam’s going to be okay.” </p><p>Sam has no idea how he came to be co-parenting a sixteen year old with Captain Puffy, but here they are. He pats Tommy’s chest as they pull him towards his house. </p><p>It doesn’t take long before Tommy starts chatting again. Sam contributes by groaning despite the topics of conversation passing through his ears and out again in seconds. Puffy chats back, mostly focusing on keeping Sam upright and leading them in the right direction. </p><p>The further they walk, the more Tommy talks, the clearer his head is, the red fog lifting. He wants to make Tommy leave, tell him to go so that he doesn’t see Sam when he’s like this. Tommy deserves Sam at his best, not half-mad and so, so tired. But as the boy rambles, constantly shifting so that Sam remains firmly held in place, he can’t move his mouth to form the words. He can’t make him leave, not when he looks so desperate, so worried. </p><p>He must make some noise because Tommy staggers to a stop, eyes wide with panic as he looks at him. “Sam?”</p><p>“M’okay.” </p><p>“We’re close, anyway,” Puffy reassures Tommy and once again, Sam is pulled in the direction of his home. </p><p>It’s easy to zone out, trusting them to get him there safely. He lets his thoughts drift to Dream back at the prison. Is he concerned as to where Sam is? Or has he assumed Sam has left due to his silences and decided to plot a way to escape? </p><p>The aching of his skull causes Sam to loose his train of thought. It shifts to Ranboo, the other child of the server, who seems to have been adopted by Philza. Sam can still remember the false bravado Tommy showed his father, the way he left Ranboo with a warning before stalking off alone. Is that why Tommy trusts so little now? Is he used to being abandoned?</p><p>Through the trees, Sam spots his home as Puffy hands him off to Tommy, hurrying to find a lever so that they can open his redstone door. Instead of feeling proud of his creation, he can’t help but feel a sense of loss. Tubbo and his redstone door Sam helped to build. Does he too feel abandoned? Is that why he can’t see the obvious betrayal in Jack’s eyes every time they talk?</p><p>The door groans open and he’s ushered inside - he is safe here, vulnerable - only for Tommy to abruptly freeze right in the threshold. He positions himself to stand ever so slightly in front of Sam. </p><p>“What the fuck is that doing here?” He snaps, so tense, so battle-ready for someone so young. </p><p>“What?” Sam mutters, trying to look over his shoulder. Oh. He blinks at the sight. A young, red Bloodvine sits in the middle of his home, cracking the stone of his floor in it’s haste to grow through. </p><p>“I’m destroying it.” Puffy replies, all lethal grace as she strikes the vine in one clean stroke. “Sam, do you have an poison pots? Fire would be too risky in such a confined place.”</p><p>He points to his line of chests as Tommy’s breathing increases. While Puffy finds something to damage the plant’s roots, Sam pats Tommy’s arm, smiles at him when he looks over. “M’okay. Puffy’ll kill it.” </p><p>Tommy stares at him, that evaluating stare that’s so like Dream Sam has to suppress the shiver. With a huff, Tommy shakes his head. “Not taking the risk, Big Man. Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? Your house is certainly big enough.” </p><p>Before Sam can reassure him that he’s perfectly capable of surviving the night, Puffy approaches, nodding as she sheaths her sword. “I agree, Tommy. Lets get him to his bedroom-“</p><p>“Fran.” Sam breathes. He needs Fran, needs her comfort. </p><p>Puffy smiles at him. “I’ll go get Fran when I know you’re not hanging off Tommy’s arms. Also, drink this holy water I got from Church Prime. That should neutralise the Egg’s effects.”</p><p>So that’s how Sam finds himself hustled into his room, Fran hot on his heels as Puffy practically tucks him into bed. All the while, Tommy watches from the doorway, wringing his hands together as he discusses his own experience with the Egg. Supposedly he’s immune. Sam’s oddly proud of him. </p><p>It doesn’t take him longer than holding Fran to his chest, the idle noise of Puffy and Tommy talking to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. </p><p>When he wakes, the fog from his brain is gone, and he finds Tommy passed out at the foot of his bed, piles of blankets atop him, clutching a knife. Puffy is curled on a chair, a single blanket wrapped up to her neck, covering half her face. He knows whatever happened to him - the Egg, the way everything blurred together, the sound of Tommy’s voice pulling him from the edge - doesn’t make any sense but he refuses to let anyone he cares about be taken like he was. Tommy may be immune but Tubbo and Puffy might not be. He refuses to let an Egg destroy what he’s trying to build. </p><p>Watching Tommy and Puffy wake up is equal parts humorous and unsettling. At the sound of Sam’s feet hitting the wooden floor below, and Fran’s paws shuffling along, they both jerk awake with wild eyes and messy bed head.  Puffy’s hand reaches for her sword while Tommy instantly puts his back to a wall, knife held out confidently. Sam doesn’t want to think where he learnt to sleep and wake like that. </p><p>“Easy there,” he says, his words no longer slurring. “Just me. Oh, and Fran.” </p><p>Puffy blinks the sleep from her eyes as Tommy pants, slowly lowering the knife. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Better. Alive. I can actually think straight now, so that’s nice.” She nods, sighs, leans forward to squeeze Sam’s shoulder. Tommy is still blinking the panic from his gaze. </p><p>“You had us for a second there, Sam. Not going to lie.” </p><p>He smiles, catches her hand to squeeze, makes sure to catch Tommy’s gaze. “I’m okay now. Thank you both for coming to save me from an Egg. That is a sentence I never thought I’d say.”</p><p>And just like that, Tommy lets out his belting laugh, the knife slotting into a pocket, earlier fear gone. Puffy punches Sam on the arm, running a hand through the knots in her hair. </p><p>“Go be a good host and make us some breakfast.” </p><p>Sam locks eyes with Tommy again to hear him laugh once more when he asks as innocently as possible, “fancy some eggs?” </p><p>The rest of the day passes much like the morning. Puffy and Tommy refuse to leave Sam’s side on the basis that he could drop dead the minute they look away. If it were anyone else, he would be complaining, begging for his privacy. Only he sees the lingering stress around Puffy’s eyes, hears the hidden panic in Tommy’s chattering. So he lets them fuss around him as Fran drapes herself across his lap every time he sits down, finds himself dozing for most of the day.</p><p>Puffy explains that two nights previous, Badboyhalo and Antfrost cornered them to ask whether they liked the Egg and how attached they were to Tommy, as he was immune and so had to die. When Puffy and Sam reminded them of the fact that Tommy is a child and so shouldn’t die, Sam found himself shoved into a tiny cell so that he was exposed to the Egg while Puffy was chased off as Antfrost tried to kill her. She ran, searched for some way to help and came across Tommy, who was waiting at the hotel for Sam. Together, they came to rescue him. </p><p>If he drags them both into a hug to hide the fact there are tears in his eyes, well, that’s his secret to keep.</p><p>It isn’t until the night starts to draw in again that he knows he has a prisoner to visit considering two whole days, plus the one he’s spent at home, have passed. After much pushing, they finally give in even though Tommy keeps muttering about not letting Dream see any weakness. </p><p>They walk him to the prison before branching off. Puffy to her own home, Tommy to his. Tommy, however, pauses before he departs. </p><p>“Promise me you’ll be at the hotel tomorrow.” He says and it comes off aggressive but Sam is starting to understand the boy before him. His abandonment issues are larger than the crater that was once L’Manberg. </p><p>“So long as you promise to help me with building it.” </p><p>Tommy considers this. “Will Sam Nook be there?”</p><p>Sam shrugs, doesn’t fight the smile on his face. “He might show up.” </p><p>Tommy holds out a pinkie finger for him to take. “Then I promise to help build.” </p><p>Sam links their pinkies, shakes and stamps it with their thumbs. “I promise to be at the hotel tomorrow.” </p><p>Parting, Sam makes his way through his prison, reacquainting himself with the layout. He tells himself that even if Dream refuses to talk, after what happened with the Egg, the God of the server really should be made aware of some things that are going on.</p><p>He collects the potatoes and an apple - it’s been a long day - and walks towards Dream’s cell. Tapping his communicator, the lava recedes and he journeys across the pathway. </p><p>Dream is surprisingly waiting for in the centre, head tilting to the side. “I thought you’d died.” </p><p>Sam rolls him the food as the lava falls back in place. “No. Still breathing. Did you feel something or was it the automated dispensers?”</p><p>“Dispensers,” Dream responds, picking up the apple and inspecting it like it’s poisoned. “I haven’t done anything to warrant you ignoring me so I assumed the worse. What happened?” </p><p>It’s indifferent but Sam knows better than to assume that’s what he’s actually feeling. “Bad kidnapped me and tried to feed me to his pet Egg.” </p><p>“What?” Dream says, loudly, jerking his head up from looking the apple. “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“It means, some members of your server have started to worship an Egg and if you don’t like said Egg, their response isn’t a pleasant one.” He responds, leaning back on his heels. “Thought you should know. Also! You might be interested to know that Tommy is immune to the Egg.” </p><p>Dream pauses, tilts his head once again. “Which means Tommy has interacted with the Egg.” </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about Tommy, Dream, it gets worse.” Sam says, sarcastically, the events of the past couple of weeks making his head spin. “Tommy is now not only getting hunted down by Bad and Antfrost, but a few other members of the server are also vying for his blood.”</p><p>Sam might not be able to see Dream’s expression but the hairs on the back of his neck rise and the heat in his chest burns. He finds himself standing straighter, instinctively leaning away from the man before him. </p><p>“Really?” He breathes and Sam nods, fingers itching for the sword at his side, chest heaving with heat. “Who?” </p><p>“Uh, I’m not at liberty to say.” Sam replies because he has the faint impression that the Dream he is looking at now is more powerful and dangerous than the obsidian walls containing him. Sam doesn’t know what God powers he has as the Admin but he has a feeling Jack and Niki would be quick to find out if Sam name dropped them into conversation. While the pair may be plotting something, Sam isn’t willing to be the reason they died when they haven’t actually done anything yet.</p><p>“Then why tell me at all?” </p><p>“You said it yourself: Tommy is important. Considering you can’t interfere now, I still think you should be told.” Sam shrugs as the hairs on his neck fall, the threat decreasing. “Plus, you’re talking to me again.”</p><p>“So this is a reward? You do know rewards are supposed to be good things, right?” Dream says, anger gone from his voice, back to the normal Dream. Sam resists the urge to sigh in relief. </p><p>“Would you have rather me not told you?”</p><p>He shakes his head, fiddles with the bottom of the mask. “No. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Sam clears his throat. “I have a question.”</p><p>Dream laughs, settles back on the bed as he picks up his potatoes and places them next to the apple on his pillow. “Of course you do. Shoot.”</p><p>“If something were to happen to Tommy, would you try and escape?” </p><p>Dream sits quietly, thinking and Sam waits him out. He wants the truth, after all. He can be patient. “Probably. I know how to bring him back so I’d do that and go after the person or people who killed him.” </p><p>“Would you let yourself be imprisoned again?” Sam knows it’s a stupid question but the wheeze he gets from Dream is worth it. </p><p>“Sam. Who do you take me for? Hell no.” </p><p>Sam doesn’t think as he mutters, “even if I let you out?” </p><p>Dream is silent, head tilting to the side and it’s like he’s staring at Tommy. He may not be able to see Dream’s eyes - according to reliable sources, they’re green - but he knows that he’s being fit with a calculating, evaluating stare. </p><p>“If you let me out,” Dream drawls, slowly, “then I suppose I could owe you a favour. One that would mean I return to this cell.” </p><p>“I’m not making you a deal now,” Sam says, quickly. “Frankly, I don’t intend for you to ever leave these walls but-“</p><p>“-Tommy‘s important.” Dream finishes and Sam nods. Dream hums, leans his head back on the wall, fiddling with the bottom of his mask. “I understand. Thank you again, for the information. And the apple.” </p><p>Sam smiles at him. He doesn’t trust the man but maybe if something happened to Tommy, which he doesn’t really want to think about, he could rely on him. </p><p>“Goodbye, Dream.” </p><p>“Goodbye, Sam.” </p><p>The discussion stays with Sam as he makes his way over to the hotel. Through the gates Tommy installed, he opens one of his chest and grabs his drawing plans. He stares at the design and the notations he’d jotted beside it while Dream’s words of a favour bounce around in his head. </p><p>A favour. A favour like the one Technoblade owes Dream. A favour that could mean an alive Tommy and an imprisoned Dream. A favour that would be more like making a deal with the devil. </p><p>As he pulls out the stone and wood, his hands freeze over the red dye. Red like the Egg. Red like the film over his eyes as he was imprisoned behind obsidian walls much like his own prisoner. Red like blood. </p><p>Sam takes a deep breath, closes his eyes. He is safe and Tommy is safe and Tubbo is safe and even Dream is safe. He exhales, opens his eyes. He can’t afford to crumble when he hasn’t even put the scaffolding up, when he hasn’t even tried to build his boys back up. </p><p>He takes another look at his drawing plans and gets to work. His mind, whirring away with thoughts of his boys, of Dream, of a red Egg, quietens. His thoughts reshape to plans, to designs, to structures and materials.  </p><p>Grabbing his hard hat, vest and boots, he rummages through his chests for materials. He lays out his scaffolding on the base he prebuilt, measuring the distance between blocks, smoothing edges and cracks as he goes. The foundations go up first, strong stone bracketed by wood. Then he dyes the clay he found, the red that is Tommy’s colour, not the colour of blood or of an Egg. </p><p>The sky lightens as he builds, humming under his breath as he goes. In all honesty, he’s missed the feeling of straining muscles, of being able to look at something he created and think it’s a job well done. </p><p>Sam finishes with the red clay when Tommy rounds the corner, all nervous energy blurring into excitement at the work Sam has finished. Something burns hot inside of him and he grins at Tommy’s shocked expression - wide eyes and mouth in an ‘o’ shape - as he wipes the sweat from his brow. </p><p>“You- it’s actually,” Tommy says, stuttering over his words and Sam smiles up at him. </p><p>“You told me to be at the hotel. Thought I might as well make some progress since I spent most of the day sleeping.” </p><p>Tommy’s eyes cut to him. “You didn’t sleep? Sam! What impression are you leaving on my child brain? I need good fucking role models, man!” </p><p>Sam laughs, gently clasps his shoulder and pulls him in, handing him a hard hat on the way. “I am a perfect role model, I’ll have you know. Look at Tubbo.”</p><p>Tommy scoffs even as he does a spin in the lobby, pulling his hard hat on. “Tubbo is currently building nukes, Big Man. I really don’t think that helps your point. I think it actually proves that I’m right, which I am, all the time. I’m always right.” </p><p>At that Sam pauses, stares as Tommy walks around touching the materials with the tips of his fingers. “He’s building nukes? Since when?” </p><p>“I don’t know, man. Tubbo wanted a way to stop anyone from blowing his shit up again so he took inspiration from Techno’s ranting about power or some shit and decided nukes. Jack completely agreed with him but then again, Jack’s a dick so? It’s something I’d expect.” </p><p>Sam continues to stare. He’s been so focused on Tommy that he hasn’t really considered the consequences of the wars on Tubbo, the ex-president. </p><p>Then there’s Jack again. Jack, who now has access to nuclear weaponry. Jack, who wants Tommy dead. Jack, who can’t kill Tommy outright without Tubbo hating him forever. </p><p>Sam clears his throat. “I might have to go and visit Tubbo soon.”</p><p>Tommy belts out a laugh, his red t-shirt blending in with the red clay behind him. “He’ll be okay, Big Man. He’s not gonna be blowing shit up randomly or just ‘cause he can. He’s not-“</p><p>The mood shifts instantly. Tommy’s grin drops from his face as he looks away. Sam wants to hug him, try and push all of his pieces back together. But he can’t. The trust is fragile between them still. Tommy may have saved his life from the Egg but Sam has to be careful with his approach on personal matters.</p><p>He clears his throat again. “There’s a stack of stone in the chest over there. I need help with building up the walls.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>He smiles at Tommy’s bewildered expression. “I know we have a contract but you’re here now and you promised last night. Might as well assist on something that is going to be named after you.”</p><p>“Sam,” Tommy complains, “I am paying you a very good price to work on my hotel. Those diamonds were hard to come by and well, do these hands look like the building type. Not that I’m not a builder! I’m a fucking fantastic builder, I mean, look at my house-“</p><p>“Tommy, you promised,” Sam interrupts, softly. “Don’t make me get Sam Nook.” </p><p>Tommy ducks his head as he lips twitch. “Maybe I need him to remind me what I’m doing?” </p><p>With a sigh, Sam adopts the still, straight figure of an NPC and taps his communicator. Lines of text fill the void as Tom Nook’s chatter sounds around them. </p><p>In less that five minutes, Sam has Tommy laying stone. He picks it up quickly once Sam shows him the correct way. They spend an hour in relative silence apart from Tommy’s lacklustre complaints. When Sam checks on him, Tommy actually looks to be enjoying himself.</p><p>It isn’t until Sam has finished his wall that he decides to finally breach the topic about Tommy’s family situation. He makes sure to continue his building, moving onto the next section in his plans so that Tommy doesn’t feel pressured into answering.</p><p>“Can I ask you a personal question? You don’t have to answer, of course.” He asks, joining two bits of wood. Tommy nods and Sam lets out an exhale. “Are you, Philza, Wilbur and Technoblade family?”</p><p>“It’s complicated.” He answers after a long pause where Sam thinks he won’t answer at all, his eyes firmly locked on the stone he’s placing. </p><p>“I gathered.” Sam responds somewhat dryly. </p><p>“Ooo, sassy Sam, you bitch. You wanna hear about my backstory- I am totally Peter Parker. Sam, aren’t I like Peter Parker, the Spider-Man? Ah, I wish I could shoot webs from my hands and climb shit. I mean, I can climb shit now but it would be cooler to be Peter Parker.” </p><p>Sam hums his agreement, waits. Then, after a few steading breaths, Tommy mutters into the stone he’s facing, “we grew up together. I mean, Techno was first, obviously. He was always the favourite. Think Phil said he found him in the Nether, as a fighter for those pit brawls? The ones that Pigmen fight in and everyone else bets on? I don’t really know. Techno never really spoke about it.” </p><p>“Okay.” Sam says, assuming that’s it but Tommy continues, words spilling from his mouth like he has needed to speak about this for awhile. </p><p>“Then Wilbur came next, but supposedly their birthdays were the same, or something, so Wil always said they were twins. He came from the streets like-“ Tommy coughs. “Wil said he was busking in the streets when Phil offered him a home. Phil said Wil tried to pick his pocket and when Wil pulled his puppy-dog eyes at him, Phil took him home.”</p><p>At the silence, Sam gently questions, “and you?”</p><p>“I, uh, well Phil found me after I thought Techno was trying to rob my shit and I pulled a sword on him. I didn’t know who the fucker was! How could I have known he was the infamous Blade?” He shouts, rolling his eyes. “Wasn’t my fault. Still could’ve took him, though. Tech was skinnier back then.” </p><p>“And Philza saw you try to fight his eldest son and instead of disciplining you, he offered you a home?” Sam asks, incredulously and Tommy laughs, nodding. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. Phil’s always had a soft spot for kids, I guess. All of us didn’t have anywhere better to be so,” he shrugs, rubs his forefinger and thumb across the bottom of his t-shirt. “I guess, we all started to see each other as brothers, Phil as our dad. Especially when we founded the Antarctic Empire. We were a family then but...” </p><p>Sam nods, allowing the conversation to stop but Tommy doesn’t appear to be finished, his mouth a thin line. </p><p>“Phil liked to travel, right? So we were used to him leaving us for days at a time for work or just because his wings needed a stretch. We could look after ourselves, it was fine. But the length of his travels kept getting longer and Tech was getting asked to tournaments. It’s how he met Dream. We ended up meeting Dream through Techno. So then it was just Wilbur and I. He, well, I guess, he kind of raised me.” </p><p>The look in his eyes is so lost and Sam doesn’t even realise he’s frozen in place, staring at an adult in a child’s body, a child that had to grow up too quickly.  The abandonment issues, the anger, the defensiveness. It all starts to click into place, the puzzle finally showing the full picture. </p><p>Tommy shrugs, eyes still so far away. “When the Antarctic Empire was disbanded, Dream offered to let us come here. Phil was already god knows where and I think Techno either followed him or went somewhere else. So Wilbur and I came here. Tech came when we needed him only to betray us. Phil showed up in the final hour and Wil-“</p><p>Tommy blinks, drops his head. Sam looks away, pretends he doesn’t hear the sniffles. He only approaches when silence once again fills the hotel lobby, reaching out to lay a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. </p><p>Because he knows what happened after that. It’s common knowledge throughout the server. Everyone knows what happened on that fateful day, on what happened afterwards because of it. </p><p>Technoblade released the withers after Wilbur blew up his own country and begged his father to kill him. They all were there to see Wilbur rant and rave. They were all there to see Phil stab his son and kill him. </p><p>“The worst part,” Tommy whispers, not looking at Sam but not moving from his touch, his voice wavering, “is that I know it wasn’t Wilbur in the end. After everything he did, I know it wasn’t him, it wasn’t my big brother but I don’t hate him. I don’t hate him or Techno or Phil. I don’t even hate Ranboo for stealing my spot as his son. Even a part of me still thinks Dream’s my friend. I mean, how fucked is that? I just can’t. I can’t because he’s still- they’re still my family and I can’t-“ </p><p>He shakes and Sam moves on instinct, tugging the hard hat from Tommy’s head and pulling the boy into his chest. Tommy goes willingly, curling into Sam, gripping Sam’s building vest tightly in his hands. </p><p>“Why does it hurt so bad?” He whimpers and Sam holds him, grips him so tight his arms ache but Tommy only crushes him right back. Sam holds him and he makes a deal, a vow with himself that no one is ever going to hurt this boy again. Never again. Not Jack or Niki, not the Egg, not Dream, not even Philza. If no one else is going help this boy, then Sam is gladly going to step in. </p><p>“It hurts because it matters,” Sam says when Tommy stops shaking but doesn’t let go. “It hurts because you love them and when you love someone, when they’re your family, it doesn’t matter what they do. Some part of you will always be a part of them.” </p><p>“But how do I get it to stop hurting?” Tommy murmurs into Sam’s now wet shoulder. Sam runs a hand through Tommy’s golden hair, holding up both of their weight.</p><p>“You stop trying to hate them. If you can’t now, you’re never going to. You do the only thing you can do, Tommy.” Sam squeezes him tighter, promises to protect and defend this boy until the very end. </p><p>“What’s that?” Tommy whispers, voice hoarse as Sam holds all of his broken pieces together. </p><p>“You let yourself begin to heal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry for the pain!!! But for there to be healing, there must be pain. </p><p>Yet again, I say it’s completed but I do have ideas, okay? I just need to write them. </p><p>Honestly though, thank you all so much for reading and commenting and giving kudos. It means so much to me and I love your ideas too. </p><p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am tired but y’all needed feeding so, enjoy your meal ;)</p>
<p>Tw// Tommy’s suicide attempt mentioned </p>
<p>Remember to look after yourselves, stay hydrated, take your meds, eat if you haven’t today or simply because you’re hungry.</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy takes Sam to the bench, once his eyes are dry and his hands don’t shake. Sam sits in the sun as Tommy rifles through his enderchest, finds what he’s looking for and pulls back, dropping the disc into the jukebox and joining Sam. Sunlight washes them gold as they sit side by side, Mellohi playing in the background. </p>
<p>“Is this one of the discs-?” Sam asks and Tommy nods, that faraway look in his eyes returning. </p>
<p>“When I was in exile,” he says, voice still hoarse from crying earlier, “all I thought about, all that kept me going was imaging how I would get them back. Being able to look Dream in his fucking face and laugh because he wouldn’t have anything to hold over me anymore.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t,” Sam reminds him. “You have them back.” </p>
<p>“But what did I lose to get them?” Tommy breathes. “L’Manberg’s gone, Wilbur’s dead and I don’t really know who Tubbo is. Not anymore. Everything changed when I was in exile.”  </p>
<p>“You can rebuild. You’re already doing that with the hotel.” </p>
<p>Tommy sighs, shrugs, rests his chin on his palm. “It’s not the same.”</p>
<p>“No,” Sam agrees, “but you’re not the same. You’re not the same boy who arrived on this server. You’re not even the same boy from three weeks ago. That’s not a bad thing. It’s simply a thing. You’re always going to change, Tommy, but you’re still you. Despite everthing, you’re still you.” </p>
<p>Tommy sniffles, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “When did you get so good at this talking about your emotions shit?” </p>
<p>Sam laughs. “You do know I was one of the first members of the server, right? I was there when Dream made it. You wouldn’t believe the amount of arguments we had back in the first few days.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Tommy looks up at that, eyes shining with intrigue. “You guys would fight?” </p>
<p>“Have you met George and Sapnap?” Sam says to Tommy’s laugh. “It was tense at the start. Dream wanted a permanent home for us all but George and Sapnap were used to travelling with him. It worked out eventually.”</p>
<p>Tommy snorts. “No, it didn’t. Look around you, Big Man, does this look like it all fucking worked out? The prick’s in prison as we speak! Everyone’s pretty much relocated as far away as they can get and an Egg is slowly taking over the server. It’s all fucked, man. All of it.” </p>
<p>“But isn’t that why you want to build the hotel? To bring everyone together?” </p>
<p>Tommy laughs but the sound is far from amused. It’s hollow and broken. “That was the plan at the start but now, I- well, I think I just need to do something. I can’t deal with all this quiet. It’s too much like exile.” </p>
<p>Dream’s words of the exile ring through Sam’s ears. Beatings and blowing up his armour. Leaving him so that Tommy would grow to see Dream as his only friend, like Stockholm Syndrome. </p>
<p>Tommy must see recognition flick across Sam’s face. “Dream told you, didn’t he?” He asks, his tone closed off and resigned, he stands, shaking his head. “Is that why you’re suddenly acting like you give a shit, like you care? I don’t need your pity, man.”</p>
<p>“No! Tommy, I do care about you, okay? It’s not pity.” Sam tries to salvage the trust between them, tries to stop the walls from going up. “He told me what happened because he was trying to get under my skin. You know Dream, he tries to push any advantage he can. He saw that I cared about you and tried to use that against me.” </p>
<p>“But why?” Tommy hisses, hands gripping his hair. “Why involve yourself after what he told you?”</p>
<p>“Because I honestly didn’t realise how affected you and Tubbo were. Honestly, Tommy, I forgot that you two are kids.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a child!”</p>
<p>“You’re sixteen and you’ve already been in multiple wars and exiles, watched one brother blow up the country you founded together and then die to his father’s hand and another brother  blew up the same country with your dad!” Sam snaps back, hating the way Tommy’s face drains of colour but needing him to hear the words. “You’re sixteen and your best friend exiled you under a God’s order to which said God then proceeded to blow your armour up and beat you. You’ve been through Hell, Tommy. No one, especially not a sixteen year old, should go through that.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine!” He shouts, all defensive energy and wild eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you?” And just like that, the fight leaves Tommy’s body. He slumps back down next to Sam, dropping his head into his hands. Sam lets him sit, turns away from the boy and rests a hand delicately on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Tommy mutters, after a tense few seconds, “so Dream didn’t tell you about the pole?” </p>
<p>“The pole?” Sam asks, furrowing his brow, squeezing Tommy’s shoulder to reassure him that he’s still there before dropping it, giving him some space.</p>
<p>Tommy clears his throat, still as a statue. “Yeah, I- uh, well-“</p>
<p>He nervously laughs and Sam reminds him, “Tommy, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I’m not here to pity you, I swear.” </p>
<p>Tommy takes a shuddering breath, nods. Sam watches as he leans back onto the bench, his hands slipping from his face to rest on his knees. </p>
<p>“I tried to fight back against Dream. I mean, I thought the prick was my friend but I didn’t like him. So I got some supplies, hid them under Logstedshire. I was planning on running.” He closed his eyes, fingers turning white where they grip his jeans. “Dream found them, obviously. Could never hide anything from the green bastard. He found it and blew it up- well, he actually blew everything else up as a punishment, told me he would stop visiting me, that I’d displeased him or whatever.”</p>
<p>He sighs, long and drawn-out. “So with the last materials I had on me, I built a massive fucking pole and stood at the top of it.” </p>
<p>Sam doesn’t know whether he wants to cry or be sick as a few more puzzle pieces fit into place. Tommy was going to jump. Tommy wanted to die. </p>
<p>“I mean, Ghostbur had fucked off and no one came to my party and my last friend had just blew up all my shit. I literally couldn’t rebuild from that.” </p>
<p>“But you’re here now.” Sam breathes. “You didn’t...” </p>
<p>Tommy shakes his head, opens his eyes, smiles bitterly. “Realised as I was staring down at a destroyed Logstedshire that Dream was only friends with me to watch me. I knew then that he was afraid of me, that I was a threat. So I jumped into the water and went to the only place I knew I’d be somewhat safe: big brother’s house.”</p>
<p>That’s how he ended up at Technoblade’s. The big picture finally makes sense, the image as clear as day as the events line up in Sam’s head. Did Technoblade know what Tommy endured or did he simply see his brother in such a state that all he could do was offer him some support, some comfort? </p>
<p>Either way, Sam counts it as a small win. Technoblade didn’t turn his back on Tommy. He could’ve easily sent the boy away but he didn’t. Whether it was for his own gain or the fact that his little brother needed him, he still helped. </p>
<p>Maybe there is something salvageable there. </p>
<p>“I know it doesn’t mean much,” Sam says finally, “but I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I want you to know that if you ever feel like you have to do something drastic like that again, you can always come and find me.” </p>
<p>Tommy rolls his eyes but his lips twitch. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Big Man. I’m good.” </p>
<p>Sam squeezes his shoulder. “I’m just here to let you know that you don’t have to be, okay?” </p>
<p>Tommy rolls his eyes again but leans into the hand, clears his throat. “I assume your plan for the day wasn’t listening to me ramble about my fucking problems, was it?” </p>
<p>Sam sighs, removes his hand with one last squeeze. “I’d been meaning to go and see Tubbo.” </p>
<p>“The nukes really freaked you out, didn’t they?” </p>
<p>“That and I’m not really a fan of Jack and Niki these days.” Sam replies, at Tom’s confused stare Sam adds, “they, uh, they may be planning on killing you.” </p>
<p>Tommy blinks and then immediately belts out a laugh. “Seriously? That’s amazing. I mean, I get Jack. I piss him off so much because it’s so funny when he gets mad. Niki, though? Wow. That one, yeah, I didn’t expect that one.” </p>
<p>“I think she was wearing Wilbur’s coat.” Sam tells him, his voice hushed and Tommy’s strange, joyful expression fades to one of dark understanding. </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Sam thinks today might have been enough of unearthing Tommy’s trauma. Hesitantly, he asks, “I can stay and help with the hotel or, if you want, you can come with me to visit Tubbo?” </p>
<p>Tommy shakes his head. “I don’t think- I mean, we’re not on bad terms or anything but it’s difficult-“</p>
<p>“You need to talk to him, Tommy.” Sam interrupts, standing. “He doesn’t know what happened to you in exile and you don’t know what happened to him while he was president. Your friendship will always be strained if you don’t talk to each other.”</p>
<p>“You think it’s strained?” </p>
<p>“I think you two have always been a pair. Tommy and Tubbo, Tubbo and Tommy but now, now it’s just Tommy and just Tubbo. I can’t tell you why that is but I have a feeling it has something to do with the lingering resentment of him exiling you.” </p>
<p>He scoffs. “I’m not resentful.” </p>
<p>“Then tell him that. What if he thinks you are?” </p>
<p>That’s how Sam finds himself trekking up to Snowchester with Tommy hot on his heels after Tommy had taken the disc from the jukebox and placed it securely back in his enderchest. He thought that maybe getting Tommy to finally speak to Tubbo would offer the boys a way to connect over their shared history, their shared trauma. </p>
<p>He can’t understand what the boys have been through considering he spent his time in the Badlands, appreciating the neutrality of the land. Well, the neutrality that the land has most of the time. </p>
<p>But maybe Sam has too much hope in his plan because after the initial greeting, the minute Sam nudges Tommy into discussing their fragile friendship, it devolves into a shouting match. </p>
<p>Sam supposes he should’ve expected this. They are, after all, teenagers.</p>
<p>“- the discs mattered more than me -“</p>
<p>“- exiling me, I can’t believe you gave into that green bastard -“</p>
<p>“- what was I suppose to think when you said that? I thought you died and then you’re with Technoblade of all people -“</p>
<p>“- saved my life! You know I never forgave him for the fireworks but you sure seemed to not mind -“</p>
<p>“Boys.” Sam shouts and they both freeze, snapping their heads around to look at him. “Can we maybe speak about this instead of screaming at each other across a potato field?”</p>
<p>Tommy blinks as Tubbo says, “that sounded like Phil.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Sam gestures to the house behind them. “Now, can we go somewhere warmer?” </p>
<p>“Since when did you have a dad voice?” Tubbo asks, awe in his tone as Sam leads them from the field, up the wooden stairs to Tubbo’s house. </p>
<p>“Since I adopted a couple of kids.” </p>
<p>Tommy cuts him a glare. “I’m not a child. Why does everyone keep calling me a fucking child?” </p>
<p>“You are sixteen,” Tubbo responds and Tommy immediately shouts back, “I’m not a fucking child, Tubbo! I’m a Big Man!” </p>
<p>Opening the door, Sam steps in while Tubbo looks up at him and innocently says, “already regretting those adoption papers?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Tommy squawks. “At least I’m not the one getting found in a box at the side of the road again.” </p>
<p>Sam leans back against the now closed door, brows furrowed. “You were found in a box at the side of the road?”</p>
<p>Tubbo nods, sitting on his couch, drawing his knees up to his chest. “That’s how Phil found me, yeah. I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this before.” </p>
<p>“Tubbo came last,” Tommy adds for Sam’s benefit, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. “I’d been with Phil for a year by then, maybe two.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask a personal question?” Sam asks, looking to Tubbo and he smiles, small and knowing. </p>
<p>“I don’t really remember anything about my parents. Schlatt used to joke about being my dad but, it’s Schlatt, I took everything he said to me with a pinch of salt.” </p>
<p>Sam is so out of his depth. He’s not a therapist, he can’t fix years worth of issues. His chest burns and he stares at the pair before him, young and lost, and knows that he’s going to try anyway. </p>
<p>“As Ranboo would say, now, we don’t have time to unpack all of that.” Tubbo mutters and Tommy’s lips thin. Sam shakes himself and starts to organise his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Okay,” he begins. “We’re going to enforce the don’t talk unless you have the,” he rummages through his pockets and finds a redstone torch, “redstone torch. Go.”</p>
<p>He hands it to Tubbo first, knowing he needs to get the boy to speak as much as he can before Tommy inevitably interrupts. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Tubbo begins. “You said the discs mattered more than me and I know, I know that’s not true but even when we were fighting Dream for that last time, when he asked you to give up the disc for my life, you- you hesitated-“</p>
<p>“-you told me to run!” Tommy, as expected, jumps in. That really didn’t take long. “You told me to run and leave and take the disc!”</p>
<p>“Tom-“ Sam starts but Tubbo beats him to it. </p>
<p>“Because I thought maybe then this could all be over and more countries wouldn’t be blown up and you’d finally be happy!” </p>
<p>Tommy opens his mouth to scream back but Sam watches as something flickers on his face. His face drains of colour and he stares at Tubbo in horror. </p>
<p>“Is that why you were reassuring me that you dying was okay, back in the museum?” He whispers and Tubbo instantly drops his gaze, refuses to meet Sam’s eyes. The redstone torch in his hand shakes. “Tubbo?” </p>
<p>“I saw the pole, Tommy. I know you thought about it too.” His eyes briefly flick to Sam but Sam doesn’t flinch from the inquisitive stare. He already knows about Tommy, now he knows about Tubbo. His chest burns along with his eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t-“ Tommy breathes, so much quieter, so much more reserved. </p>
<p>Tubbo shakes his head, keeps his eyes on the redstone torch. “When I thought you’d died, I knew my decision of the exile was the worst decision I’d ever made. I should have never given into Dream like I did but I didn’t- I don’t- everything was falling apart and I knew L’Manberg meant so much to you. It was Wilbur’s. So I tried to save L’Manberg, forgetting you needed to be saved too.” </p>
<p>Tommy ducks his own head. “You don’t need to save me, Tubbo. Not when I’m not allowed to save you too. You’re right, I do care about the discs but not more than you. You’re more important than the discs.”</p>
<p>“Those discs are the memories of the Antarctic Empire,” Tubbo starts but Tommy scoffs, stops Tubbo with a wave of his hand. </p>
<p>“Tubbo, if it came down to the discs or your life, I would choose your life over and over again. I know Dream didn’t give us a choice but if he did, it would’ve been you. I’m- I’m sorry if you ever thought different.” </p>
<p>Tubbo hiccups, wipes a hand over his face. “I’m sorry that I exiled you and let Dream get what he wanted.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I sided with Techno after, well, everything he did.”</p>
<p>“Tommy,” Tubbo says with an eye roll that shows his bloodshot eyes, “I’ve forgiven Techno for that.  For the murder and the withers. Just like I forgiven Wilbur.”</p>
<p>“And the destroying L’Manberg part? ‘Cause that’s a big fucking deal, Tubbo.” </p>
<p>Tubbo shrugs. “We both know it was only a matter of time before someone tried to blow it up again. Now it’s lost all three canon lives. We can move on.”</p>
<p>“Rebuild,” Tommy mutters, smiling at Sam. </p>
<p>“What else do you think I’ve been doing for the past weeks?” Tubbo shouts and Tommy’s smile drops from his face. </p>
<p>“Uh, making nukes and being all chummy with Jack.” </p>
<p>“Tommy!” Tubbo snaps, staring at Sam guiltily. Sam’s lips twitch as the puppy-dog eyes make an appearance. “Uh, I can explain.” </p>
<p>Sam sighs, calmly says, “it seems blowing things up runs in the family.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Tommy and Tubbo shout at the same time, only to then immediately turn to one another and stare. Sam is only mildly unsettled. </p>
<p>“As long as you let me know if you plan on building more or doing a test run, then I’m not going to take your nukes, Tubbo. Just be safe.” In unison, they both face him with matching open mouths and wide eyes. “What?”</p>
<p>“I was expecting more shouting-“ Tommy starts. </p>
<p>“-maybe some ‘I’m disappointed in you’s’.” Tubbo finishes. </p>
<p>Sam sighs. The road to recovery is a long one after all. He supposes that their past adult-figures might not have been the best role models. </p>
<p>“Tubbo. Tommy. There is something you need to know about me and it might shock you.” He drops his voice and leans forward, making them believe that he’s about to share a secret. They instantly reciprocate, leaning forward with bated breaths. “I’m part creeper. Blowing things up is part of the deal.” </p>
<p>Tubbo groans and Tommy instantly starts complaining about how that secret was shit. Sam watches as the strain of their friendship fades away. </p>
<p>He stays with them until the light begins to dwindle. Tubbo shows him his nuclear weaponry while Tommy discusses how suspicious Jack and Niki are and that Tubbo shouldn’t trust them. It’s easy between them, the jagged edges worn away. </p>
<p>Sam knows there are more things they have to discuss and that one conversation won’t heal them but he has hope. It’s a small amount, a fragile thing that he stores close to his heart. He has faith in his boys. They’ve already come this far, fought for this much. </p>
<p>So when he leaves, he gives the same declaration that he’ll always be there to Tubbo, much like the one he gave to Tommy. He hugs them both, all fluffy hair and lanky, teenage limbs. He leaves knowing Tommy is staying the night and a maybe a few after that. </p>
<p>The fear and concern for his boys lessens as he walks back towards his prisoner. They have each other and that’s enough. For them, for Tommy and Tubbo, Tubbo and Tommy, that’ll always be enough.</p>
<p>By the time he enters his prison, grabs the food - bread and potatoes, he likes to spice things up - and makes his way to the only inhabited cell, he’s pretty much dead on his feet. </p>
<p>“You look tired,” Dream notes as Sam appears, sliding over the bread and potatoes. “Is everything okay?” </p>
<p>“Therapy is exhausting.” Sam responds and when Dream tilts his head in confusion, Sam continues, “I’m officially a father to a chaos gremlin and a bee-boy and definitely not getting paid enough for it.”</p>
<p>The laughing wheeze Dream gives ignites a part of Sam, the part where he stores treasured memories - Sapnap throwing Dream in a lake, Alyssa and Callahan crying with laughter as Dream chases Sapnap around the forest while Ponk disappears up a tree to hunt for fruit and Bad helps George build a temporary house for them - and he knows everything will eventually work out.</p>
<p>He just hopes it’s sooner rather than later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of foreshadowing at the end, hmm???? </p>
<p>I currently have a migraine so I don’t know when the next update will be, just know that one is coming. </p>
<p>Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and kudos. Hearing your thoughts and knowing you’re enjoying this is giving me so much serotonin so thank you!!</p>
<p>Also, for the next chapter:<br/>We finally get to hear someone’s side of the story and we get more SBI angst ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM WELL!!! POG!!</p><p>Anyway, I love writing this and it’s clear that you guys love it too, so thank you so much for your support, comments and kudos. </p><p>TW// mentions Tommy’s suicide </p><p>I hope you guys love this, even if it’s very angsty also.... Sam’s backstory (or at least, what I want his backstory to be) </p><p>ENJOY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Sam leaves, he tells Dream to not expect him back for a few days. When Dream starts to pull back, starts putting up walls, obviously assuming he’s done something wrong, Sam hastens to hand over a few books. For if he gets bored, at least, that’s what Sam tells himself. Then he holds out a quill and some ink but moves them before Dream can reach them. </p><p>“Promise you won’t stab me in the neck.” </p><p>In that low, ominous tone, Dream says, “I promise.”</p><p>“See that doesn’t make me trust you. Say it for the camera so that when this goes to court after they find my dead body, Quackity has enough evidence to put you away-“</p><p>“-court?” Dream scoffs. “As if they could catch me.”</p><p>“Dream.” </p><p>He huffs. “I solemnly swear to not harm you with the quill or kill you with it, not now or in the future.” </p><p>He makes grabby-hands and Sam can’t refuse such an adorable gesture. Even if it’s from the local psychopathic God. Wishing him a goodbye, Sam grabs his things and leaves.</p><p>He starts his journey by visiting Logstedshire or what remains of Logstedshire. Craters left by TNT explosions litter the landscape as Sam approaches, led by the dirt tower, rising up into the clouds like a beacon. There are half-built buildings, a destroyed nether portal, a Christmas tree, a few crosses and bedrock placed to spell DRISTA. At the edge of the land, next to the open sea, Sam stands among what remains of a beach party. A beach party that no one came to. </p><p>As the sky’s open up, rain pouring down on Sam, his eyes stare at the pole, the tower to the Heavens. The gunpowder in his chest burns and Sam has to clench his fists to resist the heat burning its way up his chest, up his throat. </p><p>Tommy is alive, he reminds himself. He survived this. Sam takes a shuddering breath and looks at his hands as he unclenches his fingers, indents left in his palms. Tommy is alive and that’s all that matters. Even if today fails, he knows Tommy will still be alive when he gets back. </p><p>He takes another long look at his surroundings then turns his back on a part of Tommy’s life. He shuts the door and moves on, refuses to think of Tommy, alone and scared and tired of life. He swallows the gunpowder down and follows the chill in the air until snow falls in his green hair. </p><p>The tundra seems to span for miles in each direction and Sam wonders how much longer he can stare at the snow as he pushes against the icy wind before he gets snow-blindness. With the way his eyes have started to blur, he thinks the clock is ticking rapidly down on that one. </p><p>He considers turning back as he braves another hill of knee-deep snow but he can see the faint outline of smoke in the wind and he knows he’s close. Just a few more hazardous steps and he can speak to a man with a reputation so large it spans hundreds of servers.</p><p>As the house comes into view - it’s good, spruce wood to blend in, raised from the thick snow, shelter for horse standing behind the fence, two other buildings, maybe for storage, beside it and a building in the distance - Sam takes a second to pause. Should he have messaged first? Probably. The Blood God might’ve been nice enough to meet in a warmer biome or at least one closer to Sam’s house. </p><p>That’s not why he came, though. A house is safety and Sam wants to put the man at as much ease as possible for the conversation he wants. He rallies himself. If he can get the God of the server to play nice, then he can talk to the Blood God. Easy. Not hard or terrifying at all. </p><p>Sam climbs the wooden stairs and knocks on the door hard enough to be heard over the sound of the howling wind. As the seconds tick by, he briefly panics. What if Technoblade isn’t home? The gunpowder in his chest might be keeping him warm but he doubts he could brave the weather like this and no way is he going to break into the Blood God’s house. He would rather die from exposure than a sword through his neck. </p><p>Before he can truly dissolve into panic, footsteps sound from inside the house. It swings open to reveal Technoblade in a shirt and trousers, no cape or pig skull in sight. His pink hair flows freely over his shoulders and a pair of glasses sit on the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Technoblade starts speaking before Sam can even open his mouth. “Ranboo, I swear if you lost your key again- Sam?”</p><p>“Hi.” Sam waves, hunches his shoulders to block the wind. “Can I come in?” </p><p>The man blinks at him and then nods, opens the door wider for Sam to slip inside. The heat immediately hits him and he sighs in relief. </p><p>He can’t help but ask, “why would Ranboo need a key if he can teleport?” </p><p>Technoblade stares at him before gruffly stating, all traces of friendliness gone, “he forgets he can teleport.”</p><p>“Ah. Okay.” </p><p>They stand in silence in the middle of Technoblade’s living room staring at each other. Sam can’t really compare the man who screamed across a battlefield as withers and TNT rained down to the man standing awkwardly in front of him, refusing to make eye-contact. </p><p>Sam clears his throat. It’s seems he’s going to be the one starting this. “I- uh, well. I was hoping to speak to Philza. And you. Together.”</p><p>Technoblade continues to look at him. “And instead of messagin’ me or Phil, you just showed up at my house? </p><p>Sam looks to him and tries to find the big brother in his board shoulders and the caring man who took in his little brother in the narrowing of his eyes. It has to be in there somewhere and the longer he looks at his fingers twitching in the awkward air and the glasses and the pink hair, Sam finds the fear shift into something different, something more. This is man who can put fear in every single member of the server, maybe even Dream. But Wilbur wasn’t scared of him and Tommy, Philza and even Tubbo don’t flinch or run when he approaches. Somewhere inside of the infamous, bloodthirsty Technoblade, there is a heart that cares about his family. </p><p>“It’s about Tommy.” Sam says and there’s a flicker there, in those red eyes, of concern, of worry before he sighs, loudly. </p><p>“What’d he do now?” He leans back against his wall of chests, the campfire crackling beside him. “Did he steal from you? ‘Cause if he did, you’re never gettin’ that back.” </p><p>“Uh, no. He didn’t steal from me.” That would be counterproductive of Tommy to rob the man helping him build his hotel. “No, it’s about the fact he’s not doing too good.” </p><p>Technoblade raises his eyebrows at Sam. “You came all this way to inform Phil and I that Tommy’s sick?” </p><p>A noise behind Sam has his shoulders tensing as he turns to see Philza making his way down the ladder. “Tommy’s sick?” He asks, looks at Sam as he hands a book to Technoblade. “Give him some soup and he’ll be fine in a couple of days. Or if it’s that bad, give him a regen pot.” </p><p>Sam watches as Technoblade takes the book, places it in the chest behind him and wants nothing more than to rip his hair out. How does he say that Tommy needs help without dropping the bombshell of his suicidal thoughts and miles and miles of abandonment issues?</p><p>So he switches the topic, tries a different tactic. Facing Philza he asks, “why didn’t you visit his hotel?” </p><p>The Angel of Death fits him with a furrowed brow. “What?” </p><p>“Why didn’t you visit Tommy’s hotel?” </p><p>Technoblade shifts his weight to be closer to Philza and Sam wants to laugh at the irony of Technoblade subconsciously showing he’s willing to defend Philza. Sam isn’t a threat, not unless they don’t help Tommy. Then he might be more than a little threat. </p><p>“I had other things to do,” Philza shrugs, leans back, more into Technoblade’s space. “It’s not even finished yet. What does this have to do with Tommy being sick?” </p><p>Sam doesn’t give an inch. “How many times have you blown Tommy off because you had other things to do?” </p><p>Something in Philza’s eyes harden. “I don’t know what that has to do with Tommy being sick.” </p><p>“Doesn’t it have everything to do with why Tommy is sick,” Sam responds and both of them tense, the double meaning not lost on them. </p><p>“Tommy’s fine.” Philza says and Sam grins at him with that desperate edge, all concern bleeding into anger.</p><p>“How would you know when you haven’t even really spoken to him?” </p><p>Deafening silence fills Technoblade’s cabin and Sam refuses to let it unnerve him. He has every right to ask these questions when he’s the one dealing with the fallout. If Philza can’t handle Tommy, that’s fine, Sam has more than enough space available in his life for him but he has to know Philza’s reasons, has to try and understand all sides of the story before building a strong, unbreakable relationship with Tommy. </p><p>Technoblade gives Philza a quick pointed stare before asking, “is this related to his exile?” </p><p>“Among other things.” Sam responds, cagily. Exile is only one incident that has shaped the Tommy he knows. </p><p>Technoblade shoots Philza another look then nods, gestures to the dining table - six chairs, Sam tries not the read too much into that - before sitting himself down at the right of the head of the table. Philza sits at the head after another pointed glance. Sam sits opposite him. </p><p>“So, this is about Tommy being sick but not the kind of sick that can be cured by a regen pot?” Philza starts and Sam nods, looks to Technoblade. </p><p>“Did you ever visit Logstedshire after he left?” </p><p>He shakes his head. “He didn’t like to go anywhere near it when he was livin’ with me. I just thought that was Tommy being Tommy.” </p><p>“So neither of you saw the massive pole that’s built there?” He asks and Technoblade visibly swallows as Philza’s face whitens. </p><p>“What?” Philza asks and Sam softens the anger from his eyes. </p><p>“I knew,” Technoblade begins, his voice harsh, “I knew something happened between him and Dream. I mean, he was so defensive and snappish but that’s Tommy-“</p><p>“What about the flinches and the obsession with keeping his armour? You’re both extremely smart, surely you put two and two together.” If it comes off a bit cruel, well, maybe Sam’s just had enough of everyone treating Tommy like his problems are stupid, like they’re completely normal. </p><p>At that, Technoblade straightens, his red eyes glowing brighter and Sam finally sees the Blood God behind his human face. “I saw them but what could I do? I owe Dream a favour. If I hunt him down, he could tell me to leave or worse, he could tell me to kill Tommy.” His fist hits the table, the bang ringing in Sam’s ears like an explosion and the heat in his chest rises to the challenge. “Not that I care about that anymore since Tommy betrayed me in front of like thirty people and left me to fight by myself.” </p><p>“Tech-“ Philza scolds but the man only turns his glare onto his father. </p><p>“You’re the one who helped me blow up his country, Phil. You can’t say you care either.” </p><p>“Did either of you ask why?” Sam shouts, his body alight with fire. He wonders if they can see the flames licking in his eyes, hear the sizzle in his tone. “Did either of you actually sit down and ask him if he’s okay?” </p><p>“Sam-“ Philza tries as Technoblade’s fingers skim his belt, only to come up empty-handed. Sam wants to laugh, maybe he is a threat after all. </p><p>“Isn’t he your son? Your brother?” Sam spits, wondering if control is overrated, even if it’s such a nice cabin. “I know you care enough not to hand him over to Dream, not to involve yourself in the fight weeks previous in case Dream called in that favour. I know you haven’t answered any of Dream’s messages - yes, as his jailor, I can see his private messages. But it’s not enough.” </p><p>Philza’s eyes harden. “You don’t get to tell us what we can and can’t do when it comes to family.” </p><p>“Well, considering you don’t really consider him family, I think I have every right.” He leans forward, enjoying the sight of both of their flinches. “Who’s the one that held him when he cried, who has put themselves in between him and a possible murder plot, who has helped him be a kid again? Hmm? It’s certainly not either of you. Don’t you dare tell me I don’t have a right when I’m doing your job for you.” </p><p>He stands, panting, his chest heaving and walks to the window, collecting himself. Behind him, Technoblade hisses, “murder plot? Someone’s tryin’ to kill Tommy?”</p><p>Sam laughs and the noise sizzles as it leaves his mouth. “Oh, do you mean the cultish Egg worshippers, who ever since finding out Tommy’s immune now want to feed him to the Egg? Or, do you perhaps mean the pair, who because Tommy is so annoying and a God’s favourite toy, want him dead?” </p><p>Sam shakes his head, keeps his eyes locked with the snow outside. “I find it absolutely bizarre that Tommy’s abuser seems to care more about Tommy than the majority of the server.”</p><p>Silence once again sits among them and Sam uses the precious quiet to walk himself back from the edge. His mother’s words ring in his skull to fight it, to ignore the anger, to not give in to his instincts. </p><p>He still remembers the time after she died, when he was a wreck, when exploding was the only thing he could do to cope, to stop the pain. That time was the worst moment in his life as he struggled to hold onto reality, as he distanced himself from civilisation in fear of the disasters he would cause.</p><p>Then Dream had appeared with his smiley-face mask and bright green hoodie. He’d made a horrible joke about the green being a way to show that he was dangerous before running a fingerless-gloved hand through Sam’s green hair. Sam had lost it - his mother used to run her hand through his hair when the anger got too much - and blew them both up. </p><p>But Dream didn’t die. Dream just laughed, told him that friends - even though they’d only known each other for less than an hour - didn’t mind the occasionally bomb threat. Sam was dragged over to meet the other kids Dream had recruited into his friendship circle, found George and Sapnap fighting over a steak as Sapnap kept trying to burn George, found Bad running between the pair, putting out fires, scolding them. Alyssa, Callahan and Ponk came later when Sam was more Sam and less creeper. </p><p>It’s why he can’t ever force himself to properly hurt the man behind his obsidian walls. He owes Dream more than his friendship. He owes him his life. </p><p>“What do you suppose we do?” Philza asks, drawing Sam out from his memories. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe talk to him?” Sam says back, the earlier heat still in his tone. The urge to explode may have lessened but he’s still a landmine. The slightest pressure is all it takes.</p><p>“Well, as you seem to be discovering, we have a bit of a communication problem,” Technoblade huffs and Sam spins, his eyes alight. </p><p>“That didn’t seem to be much of a problem when you added Ranboo to this family.” Philza drops his gaze but Technoblade stares back and Sam doesn’t flinch, not at the red, not at the rage. He is the dangerous one here, he is the one with nothing to lose. His boys are safe and he’s done with people who refuse to care. </p><p>In the corner of his eye, through the opposite window and the blizzard outside, he can just make out more smoke, a bright light source. Without blinking, he asks, “he’s that close to you, you’re practically neighbours. How about I go and ask how that came to be?” </p><p>Technoblade’s fingers yet again twitch along his belt and Sam lets the satisfaction fill his face. He’s not playing around, not now, not when it comes to Tommy’s future and his happiness. </p><p>“I blew up his home,” Philza speaks and Sam, out of respect and politeness, drops his gaze to turn to the man. “He didn’t have anywhere else to go.” </p><p>“What about the rest of them who lived there? Tubbo? I’m pretty sure Quackity and Fundy lived somewhere around there. I don’t see any other homes around here.” </p><p>“I don’t open my home to people who tried to have me executed.” Technoblade gruffly states and Sam can’t help but catch the way they both wince at Fundy’s name. He’ll have to ask Tommy about that one later. And anyway, Sam may have only briefly heard about the Butcher Army but he’s pretty sure Ranboo was apart of that too.</p><p>“Didn’t Ranboo join that?” </p><p>“He gave me my things back without the need of violence.” Technoblade responds.</p><p>“I mean, you did blow up their country.” Sam defends and Technoblade rolls his eyes. </p><p>“And? I left. I retired. They’re the ones who hunted me down, called me a pig and threatened Carl. They put Phil on house arrest!”</p><p>“So they deserve to die too? They deserve to lose their home a third time?” </p><p>“They knew what they were starting when they came to my home and executed me.” Technoblade hisses as Philza adds, “Fundy knows exactly where we all stand on that matter.” </p><p>“What do you have against Fundy?” Sam shouts, wondering how they diverged from the original point so quickly. </p><p>“My own grandson stole from me and made me watch Techno’s execution-“ Philza shouts back and then freezes, mouth snapping shut with an audible click. </p><p>Sam’s mind races and his gaze flicks over to Technoblade, who hastily shakes his head. Tommy’s too young which would leave...</p><p>Sam swallows and more pieces of the puzzle fits into place. Wilbur didn’t just leave a father and two brothers when he died. He left a son too. Sam thinks of Dream and Fundy’s wedding. Is that why Dream was so hellbent on wooing Fundy? Was his plan on getting to Tommy as early as then? </p><p>“Your family is,” Sam pauses, tries to come up with an accurate but kind word only for Tommy’s own to spill out from days before, “complicated.” </p><p>Philza laughs as Technoblade snorts, some of the tension leaving the room. “Yeah,” Philza says, “you could say that.”</p><p>Sam thinks of his own family, of a distant father and a mother who died too young. He thinks of Dream, of the family he built for himself. He thinks of George and Sapnap, who despite their fighting have never really left each other’s side. He thinks of Alyssa leaving. He thinks of how he hasn’t really spoken to Ponk or Callahan in a long time. He thinks of Bad, of the day he met Skeppy, of the Badlands, of what used to be his home. </p><p>Sam has already lost two families. He knows the pain of it, of the way it can eat you up inside. He knows the horror of staring someone you once saw as a brother laugh at killing a child and imprisoning another. He knows the grief of hearing that same person plead for his life and somehow, even in the aftermath, still not want to see him die. </p><p>Maybe Tommy and Tubbo aren’t the only ones in desperate need of a healthy family dynamic. Maybe that’s why he feels so protective over them, why he’s trying to do everything in his power to help them. Maybe he needs them as much as they need him. </p><p>“If you don’t want to mend this relationship with Tommy, then at least tell him that so I can pick up the pieces. He doesn’t know if you care or not.” Sam says, looking at the pair and praying that somehow, a father and a brother can do the right thing. “If you want to try again with Ranboo as-“</p><p>“I’m not trying again,” Philza says, firmly. “He needed a place to stay, I didn’t refuse him. There’s a difference.” </p><p>“Why do you even care so much about Tommy?” Technoblade asks and Sam fits him a deadpan expression. </p><p>“Half of the server rallying together to try and kill the kid isn’t enough reason for me to care? How about how he came to me to help build his hotel while we were standing in the remains of his country? How about when he broke down in my arms because as much as he wanted to hate you, all of you, he couldn’t bring himself to because in his eyes, you were still family?” </p><p>They both stare at him and Sam rolls his eyes, turns to look out of the window. The storm is only getting worse but as long as he hits the trees, he should be safe from dying of exposure. </p><p>“I think,” Philza says, slowly, and Sam turns back around to face him. “I think you’re right. We do all need to talk, smooth some things over, discuss our own sides of the story.”</p><p>“Especially ‘cause you want to bring Wilbur back.” Technoblade adds and Sam blinks. Sam knows the only reason Dream wasn’t struck down by Tommy was because he knows how to bring people back from the dead. Sam knows but he still can’t wrap his head around the fact that Wilbur might be coming back. </p><p>He wants to put his head in his hands. What Wilbur will they get: the Wilbur that loved music and brought a drug van to the server, or the Wilbur that descended into madness and blew up his own country? Sam swears if he has to adopt Fundy too, he’s seriously going to hand over the keys to Dream and walk straight into lava. By the end of this road to recovery, he’ll have adopted half the server. </p><p>“If we go now, we’ll be able to beat the storm before the-“ </p><p>“Sam,” Philza says and Sam stops. “I’ll set up the couch for you. It’s already late and the storm is only going to get worse. We’ll go in the morning.” </p><p>Technoblade shoots Philza a look but moves to a chest to gather blankets anyway. Sam stares at Philza, mind reeling. </p><p>“I basically insulted your skills as a father and you’re... letting me stay?” </p><p>Philza laughs and Technoblade mutters, “Phil loves a person that insults him. How else do you think Tommy was adopted?” </p><p>Sam continues to stare. “I- I have no idea how to respond to that.” </p><p>It’s not like Dream needs him. He’d told him he might be a few days. Tommy and Tubbo are safe and no one will miss him for the night. </p><p>“Easy,” Philza tells him, stands. “We’re not going to kill you.”</p><p>The laugh he releases after that statement has Sam doubting him immensely. Still, he does trust Philza’s word. Plus, he may have a bomb in his chest but he doubts he could actually take on the Blood God and Angel of Death. </p><p>“C’mon, Sam.” Technoblade gestures to the makeshift bed. “I know that creeper blood of yours keeps you warm but it won’t save you if the blizzard takes you. Phil and I would find your corpse in the morning.” </p><p>“Which would defeat the purpose of you coming here to call me a shit dad.” Philza finishes and Sam winces but Philza just laughs.</p><p>He walks over to Sam and places his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I needed a talking to. So did Techno but he’ll never admit to it.” </p><p>“Why would I when I’ve never done anything wrong, ever, in my entire life?” </p><p>Philza laughs as Technoblade chuckles under his breath and Sam watches, wondering whether this could be the future with Tommy and Tubbo. Maybe even Fundy and Wilbur. </p><p>He sits on the couch and spends the rest of the evening watching them talk, eats a baked potato Technoblade prepares - ironic; he wonders if Dream is enjoying his books - and falls asleep on his couch. </p><p>Sam sleeps in the lion’s den and he sleeps soundly. His only thought before unconsciousness is that he hopes and prays he can resolve their family drama while they still consider each other a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How are we??? I promise we’re getting more fluff ;) </p><p>I have also changed the completed story bit because I love writing this and so long as you guys do too, I’m going to keep writing :)</p><p>I just wanted to say another big thank you, it really means the world to me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bring more food!!!!! </p><p>TW// swearing, a lot of it, because Tommy </p><p>We get some angst, we get some healing, we get some Fundy :) </p><p>Lets just hope nothing happens to them...</p><p>Yet again, I just want to say thank you for all of your support, it’s amazing and I love you all!!!!</p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way to what used to be L’Manberg they stop off at Logstedshire so that Phil and Techno - they’re allies of sorts despite the tension, the dinner and the breakfast eased the anger Sam felt towards them and their actions - can see the damage left behind. If Phil goes up to the dirt pole and rests his head against it, body shaking with silent sobs as his wings curl around him or Techno stares at the remains of a white tent, his eyes glowing red with unconcealed rage, well Sam will deny it until the day he dies. He walks to stand at the beach, running his shoe across the sand, staring out an the unknown. Even the second visit doesn’t lessen the agony the place creates inside of him. </p><p>When they appear beside him, Phil with bloodshot eyes and Techno’s fists clenched at his sides, Sam doesn’t ask. In truth, he knows. So he leads them through the nether portal that’s not broken and together, they travel through the nether. </p><p>Just like how creepers tend to give Sam a wide berth when he’s on the overworld, as they walk through the Hell-scape, the piglins take one look at Techno and turn away. At Sam’s silence, Techno mutters, “you’re not gonna ask?” </p><p>Sam shrugs. “You didn’t when the creepers left us alone.” </p><p>Techno spares him a glance and something flickers across his face, quicker than Sam can catch. Then he focuses back on the red ground below and Sam follows quietly behind. </p><p>He remembers what Tommy told him about Techno growing up in a fighting pit and after seeing the human beneath the title of Blood God, Sam no longer fears the man before him. He’s a hybrid like Sam, only one that was brought up to fight whilst Sam was taught about peace. In a sense, they’re opposite sides of a coin. Sam chooses to be calm in fear of the damage he can cause while Techno chooses violence because that’s all he’s ever known. </p><p>“You are very,” Phil starts, side stepping a crack in the road that’s a sheer drop to lava, “chill about a lot of things.”</p><p>“Would you prefer if every time I didn’t like anything to have a villain arc and blow something up?” Sam asks, fitting Phil with an innocent smile. </p><p>Phil laughs, eyes squeezing shut and noise echoing around the cavern as Techno chuckles. A few pigmen stare at them as they pass and even Sam can’t help his lips twitching at the noise. Is this the Phil Tommy knew as a child? Did Tommy see this infamous fighter laugh and know that he could be trusted as a father? </p><p>“Sam’s villain arc,” Techno muses. “What would that entail? The classic of exploding the country you live in?” </p><p>Sam rolls his eyes as the nether portal comes into view. “You forget I have a God under my lock and key.” </p><p>Phil shoots him a glance after a sideways look to Techno. “Villain arc Sam would free Dream? Should we be worried?” </p><p>Sam shrugs as they step through the portal back into the overworld. In front of them stands the remains of the community house, the days he spent fishing with Callahan, the joy of finally having a forever home, destroyed by Dream, by the one that built it. </p><p>“So long as Tommy and Tubbo don’t die, then my villain arc is likely to never happen.” He’d hate to lose himself again but he knows the words are coated with a harsh honesty. If something happened to them, he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that his first stop would be at Dream’s cell. </p><p>Techno shifts in front of him and he pauses, looks at the man who can strike fear into the hearts of multiple servers and feels nothing but an odd intrigue. </p><p>“You really do care about them, don’t you?” </p><p>Sam smiles, side steps him and taps a quick message on his communicator for Tommy to meet him by the hotel. “Yes, I do. But that was never the question. It’s if you do.” </p><p>Without checking to see if they’re following him, he makes his way over to the hotel. He hums under his breath as he notices all the new Bloodvines growing across the land. Swallowing, he shoves the image of blood, of obsidian walls, of a deep voice from his mind. He’s free from the Egg now, he refuses to let it take over him. </p><p>He wonders if Dream has a way to permanently kill the Egg or if it’s something that will eventually eat its way through the entire server. A stray thought passes through his head and he stumbles to a stop, staring at the creeping red vines up the sides of the buildings. </p><p>“Sam?” Phil asks and Sam has to force air in his lungs. </p><p>“You’ve heard about the Egg, right?” They both nod and he compels his feet to move. “Well, don’t eggs hatch? What if there’s something inside that thing?”</p><p>He can’t catch their quick look but the silence is telling enough. If there is something inside, is that it for the server? Will the members either die or join it’s cult? </p><p>Before Sam can crumple under the building panic, Phil suddenly says, “do you think it’d make good scrambled eggs?”</p><p>Sam can’t help but laugh, panic shifting to a frantic humour. “What the hell?” </p><p>Techno instantly adds, “with the right seasonings, it’d make fine scrambled eggs. Or what about a good poached egg?” </p><p>“We could fry it!” They both say and Sam is in near tears as they continue to discuss sides and seasonings. Here, two of the most terrifying members of the server discuss eating the red Egg that’s taking over the land. Here, Sam sees the father and son duo instead of the violent anarchists, who blew L’Manberg up weeks prior. </p><p>They climb the Prime Path until they reach the hotel, Tommy standing by the sign - hard hat, vests and boots on - along with Tubbo. His face brightens at he sight of Sam, only to fall when he spots who he’s accompanied by.</p><p>“Sam?” He asks, all vulnerability and stilted, almost sad tone. “I thought we were building the hotel today?” </p><p>“Phil and Technoblade have yet to see it,” he calmly responds. “I thought you’d like to show them your progress and also for all of you to talk. They’ll leave if you want them to.”</p><p>Because at the end of the day, even if Sam is trying to help, he’s not trying to make the boy distrust or hate him. This is Tommy’s time to heal a part of himself that’s still an open wound. If he can’t or simply doesn’t want to, Sam’s perfectly fine with wrapping a bandage over it and moving on. </p><p>“Talk?” Tommy asks and the vulnerability bleeds into something vicious, something angry. “Why would I ever want to talk to these bitches?” </p><p>“Tommy,” Phil tries, stepping closer to him. “We need to discuss what’s happened. I need to apologise, for a lot of things, the main one being the fact that I let you and Wilbur come here without checking it out-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare bring Wilbur into this!” Tommy spits and Tubbo tenses at his side, eyes growing hard and Sam has a feeling he knows where this is going to go. </p><p>But before Sam can step in, from behind them, Phil’s eyes lock with something and he lets out a groan. “Jesus.”</p><p>“Grandpa!” A voice yells and Sam turns in time to catch Fundy hurtle from where he was speaking with Ranboo to run at Phil. “Grandpa! What are you doing here? Can I have a hug?”</p><p>Sam can feel his eyebrows rise as Tommy looks away and Phil stares down at the man before him with a resigned expression. “Hello, estranged grandson. No, you cannot.” </p><p>Fundy scrunches his face up. “But I haven’t seen you in so long.” </p><p>“I think he’s been ignoring you, Fundy.” Tommy mutters, watching Ranboo approach. “He tends to do that a lot.”</p><p>“You’re just mad Phil never gave you a hug when he saw you, Tommy.” Techno says and Tommy’s eyes immediately cut into the pink-haired man. </p><p>“Mostly I’m mad about the fact he blew up my country. Oh, almost forgot,” he clicks his fingers and then points, “that includes you too, dickhead. Twice actually.” </p><p>“I blew up your country because it was being run by tyrants and a president, who was mostly just a pawn-“</p><p>“Hey!” Tubbo shouts as Tommy steps closer and spits, “don’t bring Tubbo into this, you prick! You’re the one who betrayed me!”</p><p>“You used me as a weapon!” Techno yells back and Sam finds himself standing straighter, thinking back to Tommy and Tubbo’s confrontation, to Dream and George’s. “How many times do I have to remind you that I’m a person too!” </p><p>“You told me you’d help get my discs back and-“</p><p>“I told you I was going to blow up L’Manberg and you let me get jumped! What was I supposed to do after I sheltered you from Dream and you instantly betrayed me? Give you a food basket in thanks?”</p><p>“Not side with my abus-“ Tommy freezes and his face whitens. He leans back into Tubbo’s space and the boy shifts so that he’s standing ever so slightly in front of Tommy. Sam wants nothing more than to pull the boy into his arms and take him as far away from this as possible. </p><p>Everyone seems to have the same horrified expression bar Tubbo’s look of pure rage, directed right at Phil and Techno. </p><p>Tommy clears his throat and says, “you weren’t supposed to side with him.” </p><p>Techno frowns and says in a somewhat softer tone, “he wanted to blow up L’Manberg. I needed an ally-“</p><p>“Of course, he wanted to blow it up. Why’d you think that was? It wasn’t because you’re friends,” Tommy spits the word, “it’s because he wanted to hurt me.” </p><p>Silence sits across the group and then Ranboo causally mutters, “while we’re discussing Dream, is it normal to hear his voice in your head?” </p><p>Sam slowly turns to him as Phil says, “no. What?” </p><p>“Uh,” Ranboo stares at the ground and scratches the back of his neck with his hand, “yeah. I think Dream is like, haunting me or something. And sometimes, when I black out, I end up with broken pickaxes outside the prison.” </p><p>Sam blinks. “You end up outside of the prison where Dream is currently living behind obsidian walls with broken pickaxes?”</p><p>“I don’t think I broke through any of it.” He mutters and Sam wants to be angry but the tall child looks so upset that all Sam can do is pat him on the shoulder, feeling worse when Ranboo flinches, his tail flicking at his ankles. </p><p>“Can you come and show me where you wake up at so that I can check?” He asks, softly. “I’ll talk to him about it, if you want?”</p><p>Ranboo looks surprised. “You’re not mad?”</p><p>Sam shakes his head, squeezes his shoulder. “Dream’s a manipulative psychopath, I wouldn’t put it pass him so it’s not your fault, okay?” </p><p>“You shout at me for being a shit dad but no yelling when Ranboo admits to trying to break Dream out of prison?” Phil asks, shock in his tone and before Sam can defend himself, Tommy is stepping past Tubbo, gaining everyone’s attention. </p><p>“You shouted at him for being a shit dad?”</p><p>“The general consensus is that he is one.”</p><p>“I mean,” Fundy mutters and when Phil raises his eyebrows, he’s quick to continue, “I mean that in the you’re just misunderstood and not that you totally stabbed your son because he asked you to without first trying to help him, kind of way.” </p><p>Techno bursts out into a laugh and Tubbo shouts, “Fundy!” </p><p>“He was my dad, Tubbo. I’m allowed to criticise my grandad when he won’t even hug me.” </p><p>“You ransacked my home to execute Techno!” Phil defend and Fundy scoffs.</p><p>“He released withers after you literally killed my dad in front of me! Then, without listening to my reasons like the fact that I’m officially an orphan and that my family just left me, you disowned me! So I’m sorry for maybe acting a bit rash or a bit harsh.” Fundy snaps and Sam is oddly proud. </p><p>“I released those withers because you all betrayed me,” Techno starts, eyes burning. “You know me, know what happened to me, what I stand for and when I helped take down a tyrannical government so that you could all live in peace again, what did you do? You instantly reinstated another president. That’s a government, Fundy. So you used me. You all used me as just The Blade. Have you ever considered how that makes me feel?”</p><p>“Techno-“ Fundy starts but Phil interrupts before he can. </p><p>“I never wanted to kill Wil. I had only received the letters from Techno a few days before I journeyed over here and what did I find? I found one son being used as a weapon like that’s all he was good for. I found another son appointing Tubbo into a presidency even though he’s only sixteen. And I found another son driven out of his mind, standing in front of a button to destroy his own country and he laughed as he pressed it. He begged me to kill him and what was I suppose to do Fundy? Tell him to go sit in the corner and think about what he’s done? If I hadn’t done it, he would have done it himself. I loved him but that, that man who stood by that button wasn’t my son.”</p><p>There are tears running down his face as his voice cracks but he doesn’t wipe them away. He simply stares at Fundy, who has tears running down his own face as Tommy looks away from them all.</p><p>“I miss him.” He whispers, wiping his eyes and Phil nods, runs a hand across his face. </p><p>“I do, too. I think we all do.” </p><p>“Maybe if you’d been there,” Tommy mutters, “like a real dad, he never would have gone off the deep end like he did.” </p><p>“Phil couldn’t have stopped him, Tommy. He was like that when I showed up.” Techno tries to defend his father but Tommy snaps his head around, eyes alight with anger. </p><p>“He should’ve been there from the fucking start! We were just kids and he would leave us at home for days- weeks at a time! Wilbur practically raised me. Where were you? Oh, wait, probably with your fucking favourite child!” </p><p>“Wilbur was already too far gone,” Techno says, doesn’t rise to it. “I wish I could’ve done something, I think we all do, but at that point it was inevitable.”</p><p>Something in Tommy’s face shifts and Sam is reminded of the sword going through Wilbur’s back. “You all gave up on him. I didn’t, not even after the pit or the shit he would say or-“ He hiccups and Tubbo once again places himself in front of Tommy, even as the boy continues, “you just give up. Wilbur, Fundy, me. We don’t do what you like and you fucking leave.”</p><p>Phil’s face splits into one of agony and he takes a step closer to him. “You’re right, Tommy. I should’ve been there and I wasn’t. I could give you a thousand excuses as to why like the fact I never expected to be a dad or that I was scared or that I was genuinely busy but it won’t change the fact that I wasn’t there.” </p><p>“Wilbur needed you,” Tommy sniffles, “I needed you.” </p><p>“I know,” Phil says, voice so hoarse as he steps closer. “I’m sorry that I never came earlier, that I didn’t visit during your exile, that I didn’t take your concerns and complaints seriously. I’m sorry that I sided with Dream. Especially after what exile pushed you to.”</p><p>“You saw?” Tommy’s voice breaks and Phil nods, eyes wet with tears. </p><p>“I am so sorry that you had to go through that.”</p><p>“What about the fact that you found me like you did the rest of them and never counted me as your son?” Tubbo whispers as Tommy curls in on himself and Phil’s face only breaks further. </p><p>“I was gone so long I never thought you considered me your dad.”</p><p>Tubbo looks at him with those heartbreaking, puppy-dog eyes. “You found me, Phil. You did more than actual parents did.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Phil whispers and in a split second, he has an armful of two boys, wings wrapping around them. Sam looks away at the intimate sight of healing, of a reunion long over due. </p><p>He catches Fundy staring at the trio with wet eyes, his ears flat on his skull and spots Techno also looking away, gripping his sword’s handle with white knuckles. </p><p>“So that’s it,” Fundy coughs. “Phil says one apology and we’re all happy families again?”</p><p>“I mean, you did come to my house, threaten Carl and then unsuccessfully execute me,” Techno says to him and Fundy blinks at him. </p><p>“You blew up L’Manberg like twice. I’m pretty sure that means we’re even.” </p><p>Techno considers this. “Plan on doing it again?”</p><p>“No, I much prefer my life.” Fundy responds as the trio untangle from each other. “I don’t want to end up like Quackity with a pickaxe through my teeth.”</p><p>Techno nods. “Then we’re even. Tommy? Tubbo? What about us?” </p><p>Tommy wipes his eyes. “You killed Tubbo, released withers twice, blew up L’Manberg with Dream-“</p><p>“I actually feel like Technoblade and I are even.” Tubbo murmurs. “Sorry about the Butcher Army but you did kill me. Fairs fair, right?”</p><p>“I hid you from Dream without question.” Techno snaps back, silencing Tommy after nodding to Tubbo. “I could’ve given you up any of the times he showed up but I didn’t. I was willing to fight for you when we were surrounded, Tommy. You’re the one who betrayed me not once but twice. You’re the one that despite knowing about me, treated me like I was only The Blade. I told you I was going to blow up L’Manberg but I would’ve helped you get your discs back.” </p><p>“And Dream’s favour?” Tommy asks.</p><p>“He never wanted you dead but I was always worried he would ask me to take you to the prison. That’s why I never showed up at the fight.” </p><p>Ah, Sam’s theory confirmed. Techno cared about his brother to the point that he purposefully withheld himself from fighting to ensure that his favour wouldn’t be used against him. Sam watches the display with baited breath. Tommy looks at his brother and then down at Tubbo. The boy shrugs and Tommy sighs. </p><p>“You’re still a bitch.”</p><p>Techno sighs right back. “You’re still a raccoon.” </p><p>“And me?” Fundy asks. “Am I still a traitorous fox in all of your eyes?”</p><p>Techno blinks at him. “I thought we were even”</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy share a look. “Fundy,” Tubbo says, “we never had a problem with you.” </p><p>“But Phil definitely does.” </p><p>Phil looks at Fundy and Sam knows this is the tipping point. Their family is hanging together by a very thin thread. Phil looks at Technoblade and an expression flits across his face. </p><p>“If Techno can forgive you then I can. After all, I helped blow up L’Manberg too. Can you ever forgive me for killing Wilbur?” </p><p>Fundy sniffles. “Ghostbur says he wanted it, that it was a happy memory. I don’t- not until I get him back. Not until I get to scream at him for leaving me.”</p><p>Phil briefly locks eyes with Sam. “Another shit dad.” </p><p>Sam’s lips twitch. “I’m hoping this cycle breaks.”</p><p>Tommy instantly recoils. “I’m not having kids, gross.”</p><p>Technoblade nods with him. “I learnt the blade, not... that.” </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sam prompts, “is there anything else you all need to discuss while you’re all here?”</p><p>“Is Ranboo officially brother number four- five?” Tommy asks after looking at Tubbo’s, who’s cheeks burn red. </p><p>Everyone turns to the half-enderman beside Sam and he watches as Ranboo drops his gaze, shrugs. “It’s not my decision, is it?”</p><p>“Do you have any other family, mate?” Phil asks and Ranboo shakes his head. </p><p>“Not that I remember.” </p><p>“Wrong answer,” Techno sings as Phil smiles hesitantly. </p><p>“Then, as Tommy said the other day, welcome to the family. We’re a bit-“</p><p>“Messed up but you’ll fit right in.” Tommy finishes, grins at him. “A guy with wings, a pig, a fox, a boy with horns, an enderman, a creeper and a Big Man walk into a bar-“</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Technoblade immediately says and Tommy’s face once again becomes angry. </p><p>“You’re a bitch!” </p><p>And just like that, Sam watches as a family born from friendship and not blood erupt into chaos. There’s still more to do, the healing isn’t over, not by a long-shot. The wound has been disinfected but hasn’t healed yet. There’s still time for it to scar, for more damage to be done. </p><p>Sam knows this road to recovery will take longer. Wilbur needs to be resurrected. Ranboo’s issue with Dream needs to be investigated. They need to persuade Niki and Jack not to kill Tommy. The Egg needs to be stopped and Dream needs to learn how to let people in again. </p><p>There’s still so much to do but as he watches the family fight, he’s knows it will be more of a gentle stroll than a hike up a mountain. </p><p>He looks to Ranboo, who despite the wide eyes doesn’t look that frightened, just bored. “Are they always like this?”</p><p>In front of them, the screaming match continues. Ranboo sighs. “You would not believe me if I told you.” </p><p>He sees Tommy hold up a sword as Techno grips his head in his hands, Phil laughing while Tubbo joins in with Tommy’s argument, Fundy dancing around desperately trying to get Phil’s attention. </p><p>“At this point, I believe you.” Sam replies as Tubbo seems to try and goad Techno with a potato. He watches Phil sigh and tug Fundy into a hug, watches as Fundy collapses into the hug like it’s a lifeline. </p><p>Sam relaxes his shoulders, unclenches his jaw. It’s not going to be easy. He imagines this fragile relationship between them is as brittle as ice. The wrong step, the wrong amount of pressure and it all cracks, the entire family breaking under the strain. </p><p>But as Sam watches Tommy try and tackle Technoblade while Tubbo screams encouragement behind him, watches Phil and Fundy hold each other in the centre of the chaos, watches Ranboo smiling softly at the sight beside him, he knows that for now, they’ll be fine. </p><p>There’s much to do but Sam knows work will always have to be done when it comes to family. Sam briefly closes his eyes, the shouts reminding him of his last family and he lets his chest burn. </p><p>He’ll do right by the family in front of him because he couldn’t with Dream. He’ll be better, do better. He’ll fight with all of his might to keep his boys safe and happy. He won’t ever lose anyone ever again. </p><p>Sam opens his eyes to see the family and he smiles. They’ll be fine, he swears it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.... I hope y’all are okay... :)</p><p>Anywho, just wanted to yet again thank you all for your kudos and comments and interactions. You’re all amazing, I love it, so thank you!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The food, dear readers, is here!!!</p><p>I’m glad you’re enjoying it, just, thank you all so much :D</p><p>Up ahead: a bit of Dream angst, bit of backstory! </p><p>ENJOY!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A message shows up on his communicator as Sam finishes the bottom floor of the hotel, Phil offering his advice and praise as Tommy glows under it in the background. It’s been two days since their confrontation. When Sam left them he was still concerned about the fragility of their relationship but now, as he watches them, hope builds inside of him. They’re finally talking to one another about their version of events, discussing triggers and topics of conversation to shelve until the healing is further along. More than that, they’re finally listening to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>can I visit him? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam checks the message, once, twice and then sighs. He puts the last finishing touches to the bottom floor before stepping away and surveying it. It’s good, if he does say so himself. Nothing like his prison but this was always about Tommy. It’s open-planned with huge windows allowing the light in and red highlights throughout to signify Tommy’s colour. Sam tries to ignore how it reminds him of the Egg. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He passes where Tubbo and Techno have seated themselves, talking in hushed tones. He dodges Fundy running after a teleporting Ranboo - The Bee movie clutched in his hands. It’s chaos but he’s starting to realise that when it comes to this family, it’s the norm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy?” He calls and the boy looks up from where he’s been studying whatever Phil’s pointing out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got to go. You can carry on if you want-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He immediately shakes his head. “Can’t ruin the masterpiece, Big Man. It’s too good. You’ll be back tomorrow, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods, resists the urge to mess up Tommy’s hair. “Yes, Tommy. Sam Nook might even show up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grin he gets stirs warmth inside of him and he smiles back. He’s in the boy’s life now, in all of their lives. He nods to Phil as he swaps out the materials in his pockets for his items before bidding a goodbye to everyone else and leaving for the prison.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk back should be pleasant. The sun shines across the buildings and makes the pathway golden. Sam can hear the faint bickering of people in the distant and as he rounds a corner, his prison comes into view. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s warm and he’s not being attacked but unease swims in his stomach. Bloodvines crawl across the landscape, devouring buildings whole, making the area look like it’s a wound, openly bleeding. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sidesteps the vines, feels the panic rise in his throat as his heart pounds. They can’t get him, he reminds himself, and even if he is kidnapped again, he’ll be found like he was before. A giant red Egg doesn’t scare him. So he swallows his panic and continues to walk, head held high and chest burning with gunpowder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walks until he hears faint muttering and spots Puffy atop a building, staring at materials in her hands as if to compare. He approaches with a smile. A sign sits out front: Puffy’s Therapy Office. He can’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Therapy office?” He calls up to her and she turns to him, smile on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The entire server needs some form of therapy, let’s be real.” She says and he laughs again. She’s not wrong. Especially not when he’s playing a family therapist to one of the most complicated families with the strangest family tree. Tommy spoke about Sally. Sam still can’t wrap his head around that one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose you’re right.” He replies, leaning against the clay wall. “You’re going to be busy, though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shrugs. “It’s honest work and someone’s gotta do it. What about you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinks up at her as she climbs down, placing the materials in her chest. “What about me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look she gives him is one that faintly reminds him of his mother and he instinctively swallows. That’s the look of someone knowing all of your secrets, of being able to see right through you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to talk about the Egg?” She asks, softly and, without conscious thought, he begins to shake his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Puffy, I’m fine. The Egg didn’t kill me so I’m thankful. You should really be focusing on someone with a lot more issues. That’s where you get your business.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam.” She says and he meets her gaze. “Not to come off as pitying or like I’m babying you but this is a safe place, okay? Seriously, how are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to lie again. If he says he’s okay, she’ll let him walk away without further complaint. It would be simple and he could go and speak to Dream about the person that wants to visit and he could move on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Tommy’s tears still stain his shoulder and the nuclear weaponry Tubbo has created is a permanent image in Sam’s brain. Fundy’s need for fatherly love and Phil’s distraught expression of the pole, Techno’s anger at the craters that were left of Logstedshire. Even Ranboo’s fear of sleepwalking, which Sam has investigated and put a stop to, considering he found no breakage in his obsidian walls. That’s another thing he has to speak to Dream about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then there’s the panic that the Bloodvines cause him. He can’t hide from that, can’t ignore that somethings going on inside of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever built something with ice?” He asks and she blinks at him, taken aback. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably, why?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, when you build with ice, there’s always a moment when it shatters under your weight. You’ll be fine for so long, it’s thick, it can hold you and then you apply the wrong pressure to the wrong bit of ice that’s too thin and then you’re under water. It can’t hold you anymore and it collapses underneath you and you find yourself submerged in icy cold water, struggling to breathe.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks at him, evaluating and it’s almost as if he can see Dream there. Sam’s heard that she used to call Dream her duckling but he has no idea if they are related. Sam hasn’t even seen Dream’s face and the man never spoke about his up-bringing or his childhood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A traitorous voice sings that maybe that’s why Dream is so hell-bent on destroying his attachments. Maybe that’s why he’s obsessed with Tommy because if Tommy reminds Dream of himself, maybe Tommy has the one thing Dream can’t have: a family. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re worried that right now, you’re standing on the thick pieces of ice but that you have no idea whether your next step is going to send you under the water?” Puffy asks and he nods, looks at his feet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Egg doesn’t bother me and the family drama I’m sorting out doesn’t bother, even Dream and his refusal to let anyone in doesn’t bother me. I just don’t know what I’ll do if it collapses around me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Sam.” She breathes and he finds himself pulled into a hug, his face pressed against the curls of her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t cry because he doesn’t need to but he grips her so tightly he wonders if it must hurt. If he’s standing on thin ice, praying to not drop in, she’s a lifeline, pulling him back from the edge. She is real and warm and he’s safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that Egg ever touches you again,” she breathes into his collarbone, “I’ll blow it up myself.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think it’ll be that easy.” He murmurs back, not moving an inch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad can fight me, okay?” She says back and he laughs, shaking the both of them. “I’m going to fight for you, Sam. The Egg be damned.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” he says and then pulls away, the words like a confession. “Do you have any advice?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She regards him carefully. “I suppose getting off the ice isn’t an option?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks of Tommy’s pleased smile as Phil praised him, of Tubbo’s wet eyes when being called family, of the relief on Ranboo’s face when Sam’s obsidian walls weren’t touched. “No, I don’t think I can.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Puffy pauses and then says, “well if the foundations are already thin, have someone watching you so that they can pull you from the water if you fall in.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles at her. “Do you want to add lifeguard onto your résumé?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grins at him. “I’m a Captain for a reason, Sam. I’m not afraid of a little swimming.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Captain,” he says and she laughs at him, pushing him away from her door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, if you ever need to talk, come find me. I’ll be here to listen and give you advice or just to offer a hug.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do give good hugs,” he mutters and she beams at him. “That should be on a sign: Puffy’s Therapist Office, you come for the advice, leave with hug.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thanks her again as she pulls him into another hug. “Be safe and if the Egg attacks, I’ll bring the flamethrower.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughs as he leaves, feeling lighter. The creeping Bloodvines still unnerve him but the panic doesn’t rise in his throat. If he needs help, he can always turn back to Puffy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time he gets to the prison, he’s no longer consumed with panic. There’s still an unease but he doubts he can just forget the fact that his friends tried to feed him to a red Egg. He wonders if he could even get through to Bad, if he would even listen. It worries him that he hasn’t seen Skeppy around. Normally, the pair are inseparable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he makes his way through the winding corridors and security doors, Sam muses if Dream would be able to stop the Egg. He can control the server, he made it after all. Only, Dream has no reason to save them after they imprisoned him. His only concern is Tommy. Maybe if the Egg hurt Tommy- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam shakes his head as his chest burns. He’d rather not think about that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing his own lunch and a variety for Dream, Sam makes his way to Dream’s cell. Tapping his communicator, the lava recedes and awaiting him is Dream in all his green-hooded glory, sitting on his bed, book resting in his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam steps further into his cell as the lava falls back around him and he can’t see Dream’s face but he has the feeling he’s caught him off guard. Especially when he walks over and hands him the food instead of rolling it to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bread, fish and an apple,” Dream mutters as he takes the food. “What am I being rewarded for?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not escaping while I left,” Sam easily responds, slides down the obsidian wall to sit where George sat when he visited. “Though I’m intrigued as to how you’d think Ranboo would be able to mine through the obsidian layers, deal with the lava and cope with the many mechanics all while under mining fatigue.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bites into his ham sandwich as Dream stares at him in silence. Sam let’s him contemplate his words. He has a meal to get through. Dream doesn’t take long to catch up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo’s another of the kids you’ve decided to adopt?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam shakes his head, allows the deviation. “Phil beat me to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have been a busybody, haven’t you? Asking Tommy’s dad for permission to adopt him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam smiles at him. “You know me Dream, always looking out for the underdog. Just like you and Ranboo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream shifts his mask to start eating and Sam looks away. They may be in a somewhat awkward part of their friendship but Sam can’t help but respect him. Dream doesn’t show his face and Sam accepts that, it’s why he never took it in the first place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea what you mean,” Dream says after a few bites and Sam rolls his eyes as he starts on his apple. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you tell me the truth, I’ll give you half of my cookie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream laughs and it’s that brilliant wheeze. “I’m not lying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cookie privileges have been taken away until further notice.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam,” Dream groans and Sam can feel his lips twitch. This is the Dream he remembers, the playful one, the crazy man who would dive into rivers just to fight his friends, who would snap back when Sapnap tried him, who would wheeze until he cried. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. No cookie privileges until I get the truth. I thought Tommy was your only plaything or are you purposefully hunting down every minor on the server to traumatise?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if Purpled would let me.” Dream mutters, studying the fish in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream.” Sam states and keeps his eyes on the mask when Dream finally looks up, his lips and chin visible. “Why Ranboo?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t threaten him with leaving - he still has the message to discuss - and instead gives him the opportunity to talk. Sam isn’t here to judge or attack, if he were, Dream would’ve been dead a long time ago. He’s just here to listen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Puffy’s his lifeguard, he’s more than capable of being Dream’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man huffs and finally says, “I can’t like, talk to him telepathically or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good to know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream tilts his head like he’s rolling his eyes and Sam grins at him, waving the cookie in the air. “It’s more like, well, I had to speak to him to let him in my server, right? And he was already pretty unstable with his terrible memory so I may have said a few things and removed the pages from his book so he forgot them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam raises his eyebrows. “And then interfered from the background so he knew something was happening but nothing concrete so he couldn’t blame you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream smiles at him and Sam can actually see it. “It’s always handy to have a backup plan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your backup plan isn’t going to break you out of prison.” Sam says and Dream shrugs, resumes his fish inspection. “Is that the only plan you have in store for Ranboo or should I start worrying now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream laughs, shakes his head. “Why would I give myself away, Sam?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not even for half a cookie?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Dream wheezes and Sam counts his loses, snaps off half and leans across the distance to hand it over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream pauses his wheeze and gingerly takes the cookie like Sam’s poisoned it. So Sam tucks into his own half and focuses on a way to calmly explain the message he received. Dream, of course, beats him to it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somethings happened, hasn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing bad,” Sam hastens to say. “I’ve just- don’t say anything right away, okay? Let yourself think it over before you give me an answer.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam.” Dream says in that harsh tone, the one that has the hair on the back of his neck rise, the stare that’s all Tommy, and somewhat Puffy now that he looks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“George wants to see you again.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mask is pulled down over his lips and chin and Sam stares back at the smiley-face. The easy mood is now replaced by a thick tension and Sam refuses to buckle under its pressure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“George wants to see me again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Sam responds even though it wasn’t a question, “but if you don’t want to see him, you don’t have to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream coughs. “No one else?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy’s not visiting until I know you won’t manipulate him.” Sam states, firmly. “As for the rest, I believe Punz wants to talk about the money but George told him that you weren’t exactly... well, friendly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sapnap?” He asks and Sam hates the way his voice has gone cold like he’s refusing to acknowledge his emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“George won’t let him visit until he knows you won’t try and hurt him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“George gets that type of authority?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam fits him a pointed stare. “You do realise that you properly screwed them over, right? We both know Sapnap wants nothing more than to forget what happened and for you to tell him you actually care about him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s going to be waiting a long time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam looks at him then, stares like he can see through the mask and to the face below. Blond hair and green eyes and freckles. He wants to see further, until he’s past bone and sinew and straight into the man’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam can hear the sizzle in his ears and he sighs, looks away until he’s facing the obsidian wall opposite him. When did this become his friend? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what the stupid thing is?” He says, voice oddly empty. “I still trust you. Insane, I know. Use that information as you will but- I can’t seem to find it in myself to be scared of you. You’re Dream. You’re the man who gave me a family. And yet, you’re the same man who broke it apart.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is suddenly so tired. Sitting with his back to obsidian walls, giving Dream every chance to knock him out and steal his communicator so that he can be free. It would be so easy. Sam can fight but not against someone like Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can still remember when they would spar as they traveled. The days when Sapnap needed to burn off excess energy, when Bad wanted to improve his skills, when Dream needed a way out of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream always knew when the gunpowder grew too hot in Sam’s chest, when his control wavered. He would take him away from the group - Sam’s rule, in fear of harming the others - throw him a wooden sword and they’d fight. Sam never had to worry about killing Dream, about exploding, about his rage overwhelming him. With that sword in his hand and Dream’s mask facing him, he felt safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam stands, grabs the box his lunch was in. “We care about you, Dream,” he says, looking over at the man on his bed. “If we didn’t, we would’ve stopped trying to help. So you can say you don’t care about us but I think that you do. And until I believe the lie you’re trying to sell me on, I’ll always consider you my friend.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have me locked in a prison,” Dream says and Sam wants to find the Dream he knew in the Dream sitting before him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You say that like you don’t deserve it.” Sam responds and Dream straightens but Sam doesn’t let him speak. “Do I tell George that you don’t want any visitors at the moment or do I tell him that he can visit tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream looks at him and Sam looks right back. This is his friend but it is also someone Sam doesn’t recognise. When did they start to drift apart? When did their friendship group split? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know I haven’t lost,” Dream says, out of nowhere and Sam blinks at him. “If I had, if the server was ending, Karl would’ve showed up weeks ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam cannot wrap his head around the sudden conversation flip. “What? What does Karl have to do with seeing George?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream shifts his mask and Sam sees his lips pull up into a smile. “Nothing. Really. It’s just- nothing.” He shakes his head, lips still in that grin but Sam isn’t unnerved by it. Instead, it feels right, somehow. The old Dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell George to give it a week. I need to think some things over.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods, mind still reeling, tapping his communicator. “Okay, sure. Goodbye-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam,” Dream says and Sam freezes mid-step up the pathway. “You haven’t lost either. Whatever you’re doing, it’s right. It’s what the server needs.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do realise I have no idea what you mean, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream laughs and it is Dream, Sam’s friend, the old Dream. “Yes, I do. You’ll get it soon enough. I mean, you worked me out pretty quickly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam sighs. “You’re not as complicated as you seem.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon now,” Dream wheezes and Sam rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye, Dream.” He says and it doesn’t feel like the end, instead, it feels like a new beginning. Dream will always be a psychopathic God but he doesn’t have to let that brand him for life. Sam can work with this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye, Sam.” Dream responds and Sam smiles as he leaves the cell. There’s so much work to do but Tommy and Tubbo have their family back and Dream is, well, unfortunately still Dream but there’s time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam has so much time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Foreshadowing maybe,,,, please have mercy ;)</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed and yet again, I want to say thank you all for your kind comments, kudos and overall interactions. </p><p>I’m glad you’re loving it as much as I am &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have brought food!!!</p><p>To clarify for this chapter: you can read it as Dream and George being a couple or simply being really close friends. The tension is too good between them so I had to :) </p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week that passes is a calm one broken by the interactions Sam has with his friends. He builds the hotel whenever the sun is out, the heat warming him, hugs Fran any time he goes home and spends his days in a relatively relaxed state. </p><p>The Bloodvines try to creep closer but after the first time he saw them and froze, Tommy spends the first few minutes at the build-site breaking them down and burning them. Because Tommy is always there. Whenever Sam shows up - or as Sam Nook when he’s tired and needs Tommy to do some of the work - Tommy is there. Most days, he’s not alone either. Tubbo regularly shows up to help he says but most of the time, Sam is the one working while the two boys fight or bicker. </p><p>But it’s not just them. Occasionally Ranboo makes an appearance. He says it’s to pay back the scare of his sleepwalking mining excursion and no matter how many times Sam tells him it’s fine, that no damage was done, the boy still shows. Not that Sam minds. Ranboo is all dry humour and keen eyes, all lanky limbs and a real help when Sam can’t be bothered to climb up to fix something. </p><p>A couple of times, Fundy walks onto the build-site although he’s never alone. He’s either with Phil or Ranboo. He mostly causes trouble but by the end of the visit, Sam’s face hurts from all the smiling he’s done.</p><p>Techno visits once or twice and it’s mostly to ask Sam about Tommy’s health. For someone with such a backstory of violence, Sam can’t help but see an awkward individual, who cares a lot but refuses to admit it, underneath. </p><p>Unlike the rest, another regular is Puffy. Every night when Sam leaves the prison after sharing a meal with Dream, Puffy waits for him and walks him home. </p><p>“I told you,” she says when he finally asks her why. “I’m not letting the Egg hurt you again and I wouldn’t put it past Bad to try and trident you when you’re alone.” </p><p>It’s nice, Sam concludes at the end of the week, to spend time with them all. It’s refreshing to be surrounded by people. All noise and chaos and life. They’re a family unit built off friendship, not blood and something inside of Sam twists so hard he’s left breathless. </p><p>They’ll never be the family before and as much as he sometimes prays to have it all back like it was - Ponk squaring up to Sapnap, Alyssa and Callahan laughing as Dream disappears into a mine with George, Bad helping Sam construct a temporary house - the pain is no longer present in his chest. He misses them all so dearly but they’re not the same people they were. </p><p>Their family was built on the foundations of a nomadic tribe of kids who were all running from something. Dream and his makeshift family. Dream and his traumatised kids. Dream and his magnetism. Sam never saw it then, not until the Wars, but Dream needed them as much as they needed him. He relied heavily on their support, their trust, their love. </p><p>So when they all started to drift apart, using the server he made as a forever home, in his eyes, maybe Dream thought he was losing them. Sam may have needed Dream to remind him of his control but maybe Dream needed all of them to remind him of his sanity. No wonder he spat in the face of attachments. </p><p>That’s how Sam finds himself spending a week watching them, refusing to compare his new family to his old one. They’re not the same people.</p><p>Tommy is not Dream, even if he sometimes acts like him, the way he’ll pause and stare, the way he’ll talk and Sam has to spend a second to catch up, the way he tilts his head. </p><p>Even if that’s what he overhears when he spends a few hours in the early morning to begin touching up the bits of the hotel that need a polish or a new coat of paint. Behind the thick wall of the BIGINNIT HOTEL poster, he hears the faint sound of Niki and Jack talking in hushed tones, comparing Tommy and Dream. Sam remains frozen in place, paint brush gripped tightly in his hands as Jack’s voice gets louder. </p><p>“- the only thing he cares about is Tommy, even if he says he doesn’t have an attachment.” </p><p>“But you don’t want Tubbo to know.” Niki responds and Sam moves to place his back against the wood. </p><p>“He’d hate me forever if he knew but it has to be done. He’ll eventually get over it.” </p><p>That’s when Sam sees the bright light of burning orange around the corner. He moves - fire and gunpowder have never been friends and is one of the reasons Sapnap and Sam have always had a healthy dose of respect for one another - and smiles as the two flinch from the sight of him. Niki has a flint and steel in her hand, Jack has a burning piece of wood in his. </p><p>“I do hope that’s not for here.” He says and notices the red in Niki’s pink hair, the red covering Jack’s glasses. “Wood is extremely flammable.” </p><p>They blink at him. “Uh,” Jack says, “no?” </p><p>Sam nods. “Good. I hope you two have a safe journey back home.”</p><p>They continue to blink at him before Niki grabs Jack’s sleeve and tugs him away from the build-site. Sam watches them leave, wondering when they became cartoon villains. He also doesn’t know why they’ve decided to have matching red highlights to their outfits but, he shrugs, if that’s how they want to define themselves. Sam simply hopes they do realise they’re sharing their colour with the Egg cult. </p><p>And so the week passes in relative ease. Sam watches them heal from both an outside and inside perspective. </p><p>He knows Tommy feels most comfortable when he’s there, acting as a buffer. It’s how he learns about the fighting pit Wilbur put him through. He doesn’t miss the way Techno’s eyes widen when Tommy huddles into Sam’s open arms. </p><p>Much like Tommy, Tubbo comes to Sam when he needs an unbiased view. He discusses his fear of fireworks and that even though Techno and him have sat down and spoke, he still flinches at loud noises. </p><p>On one night, he whispers, “what if- I don’t- what if I become Schlatt?”</p><p>Sam tugs him into his chest and tells him, “whether he’s your dad or not, you won’t ever become him, Tubbo. You may have followed in his footsteps with the presidency but that doesn’t condemn you. You’re strong and sweet and so long as you don’t lose what’s inherently you, then you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“And if I lose it?”</p><p>“Tubbo, do you still like bees?”</p><p>“Obviously.” </p><p>Sam rests his chin on the boy’s head. “Come to me when you stop because until that point, you’re still you.” </p><p>His boys are firmly on the road to healing and Sam could burst with how proud he is. But those aren’t the only ones who need a bit of care. </p><p>Fundy spends his moments around the build-site talking about Wilbur. Fundy was too young to remember when his mother left - or died, Phil tells Sam after, no one is quite sure what actually transpired, only that one day Wilbur showed up with a bundle of orange fur - but he still remembers her beautiful singing voice.</p><p>Techno, in a rare show of his emotions, smiles at him and softly says, “well, Wilbur wouldn’t pick anyone without at least a little bit of musical talent.” </p><p>So Sam finds out that it wasn’t until Pogtopia that Wilbur started to lose it because until that point, they only have good memories of the man. His constant humming, his humour, his protectiveness. Phil even tells the story about how he first met Wilbur and how he only found out the boy had picked his pocket - after a lengthy chat about local politics - when he found him holding Phil’s chest filled with his diamonds when paying for bread and beef. </p><p>“All three of them hoarded things for the first few weeks,” Phil says in the dying light and Sam hums in the back of his throat, watching Tommy try to tackle Ranboo during a sparring session as Techno corrects his form. “I think they thought I’d kick them out the minute I was bored of them. Even Ranboo hoards things.”</p><p>“Really?” Sam asks, looking over at Phil, who’s wings twitch in the wind. </p><p>“Yeah,” Phil laughs, “true enderman. I went to his house and he has all these fuckin’ materials - random materials, completely random - dropped all over the place. He’ll just pick them up and then drop them.” </p><p>“When I was a kid,” Sam offers, “my mom always used to freak out because I’d walk off with any creeper I could find. They’d start walking and I’d just follow.”</p><p>Phil smiles at him. “Tech sometimes does that with piglins, even now. Being able to communicate with them comes in real handy when we need directions.”</p><p>There’s a warmth there now, between them all. It’s subtle and tenuous, a thin piece of string, breakable and delicate but there. The space in Sam’s heart grows to accommodate them. Sure, creepers aren’t necessarily pack animals but humans are and being alone in a world like this one would mean certain death. </p><p>But their space in his heart isn’t equal. Sam is honest enough to admit that. The children have more space than most and the number of them are quickly growing. Tommy and Tubbo have the largest section but Ranboo is joining that along with Fundy. </p><p>Fundy, who is suffering from an absent father, who descended into madness and blew up his country. </p><p>Ranboo, whose mental health is fragile and who’s desperately in need of someone to remind him that he’s supported and cared about. </p><p>So Sam is quick to jump in at the furry jokes when Fundy’s ears press against his skull, doesn’t mention when Fundy grabs at his tail when he’s surprised or shocked, and is always ready to place a hand at his shoulder and squeeze, just to remind him he’s there. </p><p>Sam’s also quick to stop anyone bringing water around Ranboo, refuses to look in the boy’s eyes when it becomes apparent how much he hates it,  and is always there to tell him how proud he is of whatever work Ranboo’s been up to. </p><p>It’s a mismatched family made of warring pieces but they’re here and they care and at the end of the day, that’s all that really matters. </p><p>The week is peaceful but as it draws to a close, Sam’s anxiety grows. This family may have worked many of their issues out but one family is still in tatters. </p><p>On the day the week is firmly over, Sam bids Tommy and Techno a goodbye and makes his way over to the prison. He dodges the incessant Bloodvines, takes multiple, steadying deep breathes and is not surprised to see George waiting for him. </p><p>“Sam,” he says before Sam can lead them inside and he pauses, faces George. “He can’t- if something happens, we’ll both respawn, right?” </p><p>Sam nods, holds his arm up to stop George from waking past him. “I’m not going to let you in there if you plan on killing him.” </p><p>“I’m not.” George says and his eyes hold such a sorrow that Sam swallows. “I have some things to discuss with him and they’re not, well, he’s not going to like them.” </p><p>Sam sighs, leads him through the prison - weapons and armour removed - to the cell. This time, there’s no hesitation on the man’s face as he waits for the lava to recede. There’s something numb there, a hollowness. Sam tries to find the boy he met in the man before him. </p><p>He can’t. </p><p>“Dream,” George greets as he strides across the pathway to meet the green-hooded man standing in the centre of his cell. Sam taps his communicator and the lava falls back as he makes his way to his security room. </p><p>“George,” Dream responds. “You wanted to see me.” </p><p>“I wanted to talk through some things with you.” George says and Sam is surprised by how emotionless it is. There’s no warmth, no comforting tone, barely any inflection. The ice has finally enveloped him. </p><p>“Okay,” Dream says, clearly as confused as Sam if the hand fiddling with the bottom of his mask is anything to go by. </p><p>“I want you to beg me to stay.” George says and Sam feels himself tense alongside Dream. The man straightens instantly, hand dropping from his mask. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Sapnap and I plan on leaving,” George starts, his voice detached and a part of Sam burns, shatters, crumbles. “Maybe Alyssa was right. Nothing is holding us here, not when you clearly don’t want us anymore. I have no idea what’s happening with Bad and Quackity is planning on building Las Vegas somewhere away from here anyway. I haven’t been able to find Karl to ask but Punz and Ponk said they both might consider it.”</p><p>Sam stares at the security feed and has the sudden urge to vomit. As he enhances the feed and the sound quality, he finds that his hands are shaking. </p><p>“So,” George continues after a moment of still, deafening silence, “give me one good reason why I shouldn’t follow through with my plans.”</p><p>Sam can see it now, Dream in the middle of the mess he started as the walls fall in around him, burying him under his consequences. Sam can feel it himself: he’s on the ice again, only this time he can see the cracks start to appear under his boots. </p><p>Dream stares at George and mutters in small, broken tone, “because this is your home.” </p><p>“Is it?” George hits back and their roles have reversed as the anger in his tone burns with fire, Dream’s with fragile ice. “A home is with family and friends and good things, Dream. If you haven’t already noticed, you don’t have any of that anymore. You destroyed it yourself and I’m tired of picking up the pieces, of trying to defend you when you clearly enjoy being the villain.” </p><p>“George,” Dream says and it’s hoarse and Sam feels his stomach drop as George shakes his head at him. </p><p>“Don’t. I’m not going to let you manipulate me or walk all over me. I never have and I’m not going to start now.” He snaps and Sam watches as the cracks under his feet grow. “Give me a reason, Dream, or this is it. You finally get the goodbye you want from me.”</p><p>Dream shifts and hisses, “I don’t get to say goodbye to Sapnap?”</p><p>“No, not when he’ll fall for your tricks.” </p><p>Sam remembers hearing about how Dream found Sapnap first, a pyromaniac child with more sass and sarcasm than Dream had ever encountered in a person before. Then George, the calm one, the detached, the one that would snap back but also sooth. Sam doesn’t think he’s ever thought of the group as separate. </p><p>“So tell me, Dream,” George says and finally something comes through his voice, something desperate, something pleading. “Is this goodbye or are you finally going to admit the truth?”</p><p>Sam looks to the ice at his feet and wonders if this is when he becomes submerged. Sure, he may not speak to the people who used to be his family every day but there are still ties there, ties as strong as obsidian linking him to them. They’ve fought before, hundreds of thousands of times but they always apologise and move on. They’re family, it’s what they do. </p><p>Yet as Sam stares at the men through his screen, he knows this fight isn’t one of their regular ones. This is the culmination of a year of tension, of War, of unnecessary bloodshed and death. </p><p>“The truth?” Dream presses and George’s lips pull into a flat line. “What do you mean the truth?” </p><p>“You know exactly what I mean.” George says, harshly.</p><p>Sam holds his breath, clenches his fists to stop them shaking. He knows George will stick to his word, that he will gladly walk away if Dream doesn’t comply. Two magnets attracting only to repel. </p><p>When Dream doesn’t speak or even move, George drops his head to his chest and heaves a sigh. It’s shaky and Sam watches the ice at his feet split. </p><p>“Goodbye, Dream,” George murmurs, turns, looks up at the camera so that Sam can recede the lava and Sam waits for the icy cold water to freeze him where he sits. </p><p>George takes a step closer to the lava as Sam reaches for his communicator. Ice crawls up Sam’s spine. He goes to tap when Dream finally speaks up. </p><p>“Stay,” he whispers and the voice is so broken that Sam, at first, doesn’t recognise it. “Please stay.” </p><p>George doesn’t turn but Sam sees the way he pauses, the way his shoulders hunch. “That’s not a reason, Dream,” he breathes. </p><p>“What do you want me to say?” Dream hisses and Sam swears it sounds like he’s crying. “I can’t- I don’t- what reason will make you stay?” </p><p>“If you can’t think of one-“</p><p>“If you leave, then what does that mean for me?” He interrupts, voice low. “If you do, I don’t have anyone left.”</p><p>At that, George spins and spits, “but this is what you wanted, Dream! You didn’t want attachments!”</p><p>“They make people weak!” Dream snarls and George takes several steps forward. </p><p>“Then why are you so hell-bent on me staying?” George yells. “If I- we leave, you’re free from that weakness, right? Why tell me to stay when you don’t even- when-“ </p><p>As the fight leaves George in a rush, Sam watches the change in Dream’s body language. He leans forward into George’s space and raises his hands to grip George’s arms. </p><p>“Just tell me you don’t care about me,” George whispers. “Please. So that I can leave.” </p><p>Sam knows this is it, the make or break. He thinks back to the day at the lake, the day they came to the server, the day he first met Dream. He thinks of the Wars, the horrified look in Tommy’s eyes, the terrified confession from Tubbo. </p><p>Dream shifts and Sam waits for the blow, waits for the ice to shatter under his feet. And then, “I can’t do that.” </p><p>“Why?” George hisses. “You said-“</p><p>“Without you, without Sapnap, I’m nothing, George.” Dream murmurs and for once, Sam isn’t inclined to believe he’s lying. There’s a brutal honesty to his words, a sword flaying muscle from bone. “I- you can’t leave because I don’t know what I’d do if you left. I know you don’t visit but-“</p><p>Dream swallows and lifts his hand from George’s arm to move his mask to the side. Sam drops his gaze but he saw the forbidden: a green eye, freckles, a sharp cheekbone and the starting of a scar at his nose. </p><p>“I miss you.” And the words strike Sam deeper than a sword could. He watches George crumble in his hand and Dream catches him, steadies him as they hold onto one another. Two magnets attracting one another. </p><p>“Please, don’t lie to me.” George breathes, so faint, Sam nearly can’t hear it, into Dream’s chest.</p><p>“George, I swear to you, I’m not.” Dream murmurs back. “Sam’s been mentioning some things to me, like the days we used to spend together before-“</p><p>“Hi, Sam.” George pulls away, shouts and Dream looks up to the camera, grins. Sam can see it and it feels like he’s encountering something he really shouldn’t be. </p><p>“Hi, Sam.” Dream parrots and then drops his gaze back to the man clutched in his arms. “He keeps telling me I should accept the fact that I care but if I acknowledge that, then all of this has been for nothing. All the war, all the death, would’ve been for nothing.”</p><p>“Then accept it and move on,” George states like it’s easy and Sam finds the ice at his feet is no longer cracked. “Apologise, give out some gift baskets, bring Wilbur back for Tommy, do some community service or something.” </p><p>“I don’t think Sam would allow that.” Dream says and Sam rolls his eyes. “What if I escape?” </p><p>“Then swear you’ll stay. You’re on your last life, Dream, you might need a bodyguard. Build up that trust until people see you as the Dream you were not this psychopathic villain.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I am that person, George.” Dream murmurs, speaking it into George’s hair. “I don’t know if I can move on and apologise.”</p><p>At that, George pulls back and looks at him fully. “If you don’t try, Dream, Sapnap and I have no reason to stay. So if you don’t do this for you or for the sake of your server, do it for us.” </p><p>Dream looks back and Sam is finally able to see that evaluating stare in his green eyes. There’s sorrow there, a healthy dose of odd fear and something that can only be described as affection. </p><p>“I’m not a good person, George. This, whatever this is, isn’t going to be easy.”</p><p>“We’ll look after you.” George breathes and Sam can’t help but agree. “You’ve always looked after us, maybe it’s time to repay that debt.” </p><p>Dream smiles, his eyes lighting up with warmth and unshed tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, “for everything. I know it doesn’t mean much and I’m probably going to be saying it for the rest of my life but, really, I am.” </p><p>George laughs. “Trust me, Dream, you’ve still got years worth of yelling to get through. One apology and hug won’t make this right but it’s a start.” </p><p>“A good one?” Dream asks, vulnerability in his tone and George smiles at him. Sam steps off the ice as a warmth burns in his chest. </p><p>“Yes,” George says. “A good one.” </p><p>Sam prays it lasts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>George: I’ll take care of you. <br/>Dream: It’s rotten work. <br/>George: Not to me. Not if it’s you. <br/>(Originally Pylades and Orestes by Anne Carson, Euripides)</p><p> </p><p>But anyway, lads, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!!! </p><p>To clarify, this may seem like a conclusion but it’s not. We are in the home-straight though so buckle up because we’re about to get very angsty but before you all freak out on me, don’t fear, this will end with a somewhat happy ending. </p><p>Promise :)</p><p>Thank you all for your comments, kudos and interactions. It’s unbelievable and I love you all!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am feeding you but I don’t think you’re going to like the food... I am so sorry... </p>
<p>TW// major character death, heavy violence, blood, injuries, literal child getting seriously hurt, descriptions of death</p>
<p>Stick with me, okay!! We still have more to go!!! </p>
<p>Enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam wakes to a strange churning in his stomach. He rises and pauses at the edge of his bed, Fran watching him with a concerned stare. Nothing else seems wrong. He can feel all his limbs, he doesn’t have a headache and while his temperature is naturally higher than most, he’s not burning up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shrugging it off, he gets ready for a day of work. Fran follows at his heels as he potters around his house, plans running through his head. He’s on the second floor of the hotel now. There’s the stairs to fix and the fact he might have to Sam Nook his way to getting Tommy to find him some more clay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not only that, he hopes Ranboo or Techno show up so that they can help him shift the stone. Ranboo to reach for the scaffolding and Techno for the fact he’s built enough to carry most materials without breaking a sweat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ponders this as he wishes Fran a good day, kisses her on her fluffy head and leaves. Journeying to the hotel, he once again dodges the Bloodvines - panic swims in his veins, churning his stomach more - as his mind is filled with images of floorplans and materials. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he reaches the hotel, Sam pauses at the entrance, a smile on his face. The first floor is sleek but bold, with the bright red offsetting the grey stone and oak wood. It’s Sam and it’s Tommy and Sam is extremely proud of how it looks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His communicator buzzes. He looks down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">T-minus 10 minutes until launch</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam frowns. What is Tubbo doing? He knows that despite the probable threat of Jack and Niki, both boys can’t truly see it. They’re friends after all and until they do anything, Sam can’t exactly attack them for no good reason.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surveying the hotel, Sam shrugs and decides that he might as well go and collect some materials while the rest of them haven’t showed up. Spruce, he considers, would be a good fit and he’d get to see Tubbo, see what he’s up to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he swaps out his materials from his belt with his chest and begins the journey over to Snowchester. The chill hits his face as he walks and hums under his breath, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach. Maybe he ate a rotten potato or didn’t cook his steak enough.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His feet hit the snow as two messages pop up on his communicator. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Sam! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">what are we doing today </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles down at the messages, pauses to type back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Getting spruce. Meet at Snowchester? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The message is instant:</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> spruce?!? fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam laughs and continues his walk. Tommy is probably already at Snowchester. Ever since their discussion, Tommy spends most days with Tubbo at his side. It makes Sam warm to know they’re healing and they’re doing it together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spruce trees come into view and Sam begins to chop. He’s half way through his second when another message buzzes his communicator. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">T-minus 5 minutes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam stares at it and sighs. Maybe this is why his stomach has been churning. He’ll have to catch up with Tubbo, ask what he’s messaging about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He begins again, walking a few steps before chopping one down so that the landscape remains as unchanged as possible. When a sapling drops, he’s quick to plant it and move on. The burn in his muscles keeps him moving and the song he hums keeps his spirits up as the trees fall and the wood is collected.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam climbs a brief incline that surveys the surrounding area. The air up here is icy and burns his throat and hidden under the trees, Sam can spot berry bushes. He wonders if Dream would appreciate a handful. When George left - they spent three hours talking, Sam joined after the first hour and an half - Dream seemed to be in a chipper mood, he was relaxed and the slither of a smile Sam could see showed him that Dream, whilst being the God of the server, is still human. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he fells a tree, Sam spots a flash of red and pink in the distance. Looking over, he sees Niki leading Tommy around the area as he occasionally pauses to chop down a tree. A smile tugs at Sam’s lips at the sight of the boy doing what Sam suggested. He still remembers the looks he got one day at the build-site when he told Tommy to fetch him something - using his Sam Nook skills - and Tommy did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">T-minus 1 minute </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam blinks down at his buzzing communicator and frowns. He turns from the sight, catching Niki suddenly say something to Tommy before running off, and continues to bring his axe down on the wood. It splinters under the swing and with a sharp kick, the tree falls to the sound of an echoing boom, too loud to have come from a tree.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam freezes as the ground underneath his feet sways. The axe in his hand feels too heavy, all of a sudden, and he shifts his weight so that he doesn’t fall. A strange heat collides with him and Sam reaches a hand out to steady himself on a nearby tree-trunk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The churning in his stomach increases and Sam instantly turns to the boy, who’s so far away he’s tiny, below. He watches Tommy pause and Sam moves before he can think. He needs to make sure he’s okay, that he’s not injured, that whatever that was didn’t affect him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s something in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam stops mid-step to watch as it comes closer and closer. Time seems to still. The air is caught in his throat, he feels like he’s drowning. He starts running before his mind can truly catch up with the situation he’s in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s not fast enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shape in the sky collides with the ground and a wave of debris and fire erupt from the damage in a wave. The blast has Sam flying back as his own gunpowder burns in his chest. He shakes it off - explosions mean nothing to a creeper - and rises, staggers his way forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s only one word repeating in his mind, over and over, a vicious cycle of terror and pain: Tommy, Tommy, Tommy-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s ears ring and his body feels too hot but he doesn’t stop moving, doesn’t stop wading through the broken trees, dodging the fires left behind. In the distance, he spots a crater and his mind goes back to L’Manberg before he shakes himself. He has to find Tommy, he has to find his boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does. It’s not good. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy’s on his side, curled up underneath a tree. Whatever collided with the ground - he thinks he knows, thinks about the messages, about Tubbo, about Jack and Niki hanging around - was far away enough that it only destroyed a certain perimeter. Tommy was standing on that outer edge. He must’ve been hit by the wave, his back slamming into the tree behind him, pieces of splintered wood falling atop him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam falls to his knees, blood pooling around the boy, soaking into Sam’s trousers. A sob chokes it’s way up his throat. This is Tommy. This is his boy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With gentle, shaking hands, he turns the boy to face him. His face is pale, bits of wood embedded in any available skin, his body shudders, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. He groans as Sam pulls his blood-soaked head - blond hair stained crimson - into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy?” He breathes, voice quivering. He can’t do this. He can’t save him. He never takes healing or regeneration pots with him, he doesn’t have to. Today was supposed to be a simple day of chopping wood. “Tommy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy groans and Sam soothes the lines on his mud-covered forehead. “Hey, Tommy.” He whispers and a part of him burns, twists, dies. “It’s- it’s going to be okay, I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shakes with the lie as Tommy presses his face into Sam’s stomach, blood pool growing beneath them. “I-“ Sam swallows, “just keep breathing, okay? Please. It’s- please.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needs to type for help, needs to shout, needs to do something but he can’t move, his voice is dry. The boy in his lap is dying and Sam can’t do anything. Tears collect in his eyes and he blinks them away, tries to smile when Tommy looks up at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurts,” he hisses and Sam sees blood on his teeth, sees blood spill from the corner of his mouth. Sam’s heart breaks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know,” he breathes, hand running through his crimson hair, “I’m sorry, I can’t. I don’t have anything to stop it hurting, Tommy. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy lifts a bloody hand to haphazardly wipe at Sam’s face. “Don’t cry. M’okay.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s broken heart is lit on fire and he watches the ash fall between his fingers. The ice he stands upon cracks and he doesn’t try to fight it as he’s pulled under the icy water. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy,” he breathes and tries to find where he’s bleeding from but there’s blood everywhere. Splinters and split branches dig under his skin and his back may be broken, along with the head-wound. There are burns and abrasions and Sam can’t stop the tears. “Tommy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shouts ring out from above, joyful and loud and Sam leans down to cover the boy, hold him to his chest. He knows what’s coming, knows it’s inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo appears at the corner of his vision, followed by Niki and Jack. They all have large smiles on their faces, eyes wide with shock at the damage. Sam looks up to meet Tubbo’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time stills, stops. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam watches as Tubbo’s smile falls from his face in slow motion as his gaze shifts from Sam to the boy in Sam’s lap, laying in a heap, in a pool of blood. Even the smiles drop from Niki and Jack’s faces at the sight of the broken boy slowly dying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy?” Tubbo whimpers, falls to the ground beside Sam, hands hovering over Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam wants to shield him from the sight, wants to take Tubbo and tell him to walk away but it’s too late and Sam can’t move without disturbing Tommy and he can’t breathe- </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sob catches in his throat as Tubbo cries, shaking hands gripping Tommy’s face gently. “We need,” he murmurs, voice high with panic, “healing and regen and I don’t- Jack-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a flash across Jack’s face, as Niki places a hand over her mouth, unshed tears shining in both of their eyes and Sam sees the way Tubbo’s face splits into pure agony. The puzzle pieces dropping into place. The icy water rushing around his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You-“ he stutters, bloody hand pulling from Tommy’s face to point at them. “You knew! You knew this was going to happen!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s heart thunders in his chest as the gunpowder burns. It would be so easy to give in, to rip their lives away from them like they’re ripping his away from him. It wouldn’t even hurt. They’d feel heat and then nothing. He’d be left alone, in the rubble, surrounded by their items. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he can’t. Tubbo only has one life left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam looks down at the boy in his arms, feels the heat build again at his young face. Tommy only has one life left too. For him, this is the end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo?” Tommy groans and Tubbo immediately looks away from the silent pair to his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy?” He cries, brushing the hair from his forehead. “Tommy, I’m so- I’m sorry, I didn’t- I thought-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam shifts Tommy’s weight to that he can reach across and grip Tubbo’s shoulder, staining his neck with Tommy’s blood. Tubbo leans into it, crying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M’okay,” Tommy whispers, his face smoothing out and Sam knows what that means, what’s coming. “It’s okay. It does- doesn’t hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo sniffles, presses his forehead against Tommy’s and Sam leans forward, wrapping his arm around Tubbo, ice spreading through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy?” Tubbo whispers, pulls back and Sam watches as Tommy’s eyelids flutter. “Tom-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes close and Sam feels the weight of him vanish from his lap, items and objects dropping into the pool of blood. Sam swallows, watches as Tubbo’s face goes slack and moves, grabbing him in his arms as he screams. The sound is like a wounded animal, pained and scared. Sam doesn’t try and shush him. Sam just holds him tighter as they clutch each other. The only remains of Tommy’s existence being the items around them and the blood they sit in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s communicator buzzes and he knows what it’ll say without looking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>TommyInnit was blown up by Nuclear Bomb</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo shudders and screams into Sam’s chest and he tugs at any last shred of control to look over at the pair, staring at the scene with horror. He doesn’t try to hide the rage on his face, the flames in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We didn’t-“ Niki tries, tears running down her face. “It wasn’t suppose to work-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo-“ Jack says, reaching out and Sam has to fight with the boy in his arms as Tubbo lashes out, grief bleeding into anger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t- I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!” He screams and Sam holds him as Jack staggers back, face ashen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo,” Sam says as softly as he can because he knows if Tubbo kills Jack, he’ll be even more broken by it. One of them has to be strong for the other and Sam is more than capable - he’s under the water, closing his eyes, ice clawing up to his heart - to shoulder that burden. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Big eyes look at him and Sam’s heart shatters into even tinier pieces. “Sam,” he whimpers and Sam pulls him into his chest, blood squelching under his knees. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t know how long he sits there, holding Tubbo, feeling the ice freeze him. The time is marked by messages buzzing through his communicator, some asking, some pleading. He doesn’t respond. He holds the boy and lets the ice freeze the gunpowder in his chest. There will be time later to use it, to destroy everything that destroyed him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It isn’t until he hears Tubbo calm that he finally lifts them both from the blood-soaked soil. They rise on shaky legs, Tubbo leaning heavily on him. As gently as he can, Sam starts to move, concern spiking at the emptiness in Tubbo’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They only make it two steps before Tubbo lets out another choked sob and collapses to the ground, hand grasping a silver chain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo?” Sam asks, throat raw, leaning down to lift him as Tubbo clutches the silver to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His-“ Tubbo hiccups, face striken. “It’s his compass.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he tilts it in his hand, Sam can just make out the engraving: </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>your Tubbo</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">He chokes as Tubbo runs a bloody finger over the metal. He flicks it open and the needle points straight at Tubbo’s chest, straight at his heart. Sam watches his own heart be crushed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With shaky hands, Tubbo closes it and pulls it over his head, joining another compass. “When I lost mine,” he whispers, holding the other compass with the engraving </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">your Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, “Ghostbur made me another one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flicks it open and the needle spins, finding nothing to link it to. Sam swallows as the emptiness returns to Tubbo’s eyes. He closes it and drops it back under his shirt. Sam wraps an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders and tugs him away from the horror behind them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he leaves, he turns to the pair watching them. “The only reason you’re not dead is because I’d be killing Tubbo too. You’re only alive because I’m choosing to prioritise Tubbo over my own emotions. So the minute I know he’s safe and looked after, I’m going to come and find you. You’re on borrowed time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo doesn’t even acknowledge the words, his eyes distant and hollow but Jack flinches while Niki takes a full step back. Now he’s looking, Sam notices that more of them are red: the hair, the eyes, even the highlights on their clothing. The Egg, his mind whispers. That’s where his anger can be directed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they don’t move, he fits them with a hard stare. “Run.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without looking back, Sam grabs Tubbo and shifts him forward. They walk in silence, each step heavier than the last, each breath like he’s inhaling shards of glass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t feel real, like time has frozen and he’s moving in slow motion. He waits for when he’ll jump out and laugh, say it’s a joke. But Sam is a realist. He knows he’s not coming back, that it wasn’t a joke or a prank. His mind keeps chanting his name, over and over, a vicious cycle of pain and anguish. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they make it onto the path, they’re met with familiar faces. Ponk staring at the blood, Fundy’s ears pressed back against his skull, Ranboo’s tail flicking at his ankles and his eyes wide, Sapnap and George blinking at them, Punz loosely holding his sword. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo keeps his gaze to the ground but Sam meets each of their eyes - even Ranboo’s - and he knows what they see. Two broken individuals holding onto each other like a lifeline while drenched in their friend’s blood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Puffy runs from her house, freezes at the sight of them, tear-tracks on her cheeks. “Oh, Sam, Tubbo.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, the ice shatters and the dam breaks. Sam collapses, sobbing. Arms encircle him, hold him up but his eyes are too blurry to see who. He holds onto Tubbo’s hand as everyone supports them. Over the tops of their heads, Sam spots Karl staring at him, his lips in a grim line. Sam closes his eyes and buries his face in Puffy’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam thought he had time, he thought he was healing them. As he stands in the centre of an everlasting hug, like the combined pressure will somehow press his broken pieces back together, he can’t help but sob. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t know how to fix this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM SORRY, SO VERY SORRY, PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!! </p>
<p>This isn’t the end!!!</p>
<p>Thank you yet again for all your comments, kudos and interactions, I swear it gets better... ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, um, sorry for last chapter... I swear everything is going to be okay... :)</p><p>TW// blood, dissociation, mentions of murder, violence, mentions of character death </p><p>Enjoy!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time passes in molasses. Sam doesn’t know how he ends up from the path to Puffy’s house. All he remembers is passing the hotel and breaking down, leaning heavily on Sapnap as the grief finally hit him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy wouldn’t ever finish his hotel. Tommy wouldn’t live in his house. Tommy wouldn’t walk this path. Tommy wouldn’t see them, any of them, ever again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Sam knows is there’s a hole where his heart is and his lungs can’t pull in enough oxygen. All he feels is empty. His mind is blank bar the cycle of his name, over and over and over again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy, Tommy, Tommy- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone thrusts a boiling hot cup into his hand - it smells like sweet tea- and he stares at it blankly. Beside him, Tubbo gets the same treatment, only his fingers flinch from the heat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, sorry,” Ponk mutters and Sam draws his gaze from the floor to watch Ponk take the cup from Tubbo’s hand. He waits for a response from Tubbo but the boy just blinks at his fingers, not moving, barely breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- listening to me? Sam?” George says and Sam turns his head to face him. “Sam? We need to get you and Tubbo cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinks at George, focused on his clout goggles. “Cleaned up?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam, you’re covered in-“ Sapnap waves in his general direction and then freezes, snapping his mouth shut. He looks worried, scared even and Sam wonders what it’s like to feel something other than this numbness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the world quietens again, he finally acknowledges the inhabitants of Puffy’s house. Sapnap is crouched in front of him with George standing at his back. Ponk shifts around the house, opening cupboards, brewing tea, muttering under his breath. On the opposite side of Tubbo, Puffy sits, arm wrapped around his shoulders, talking to him in such a quiet tone, Sam can’t hear it over the ringing in his ears. He sees Quackity through the window, face pressed against Karl’s swirl hoodie as the man calmly holds him, face a mix of confusion and pain. Ranboo sits by the door next to Fundy, both in silence, both staring off into the distance. Eret stands beside them, tear-stains on their cheeks, Hbomb beside them, murmuring something. Punz rests outside, skilled hand sharpening his sword as Purpled stands beside him, face ashen. Connor sits at the edge of the group, head in his hands. Next to him, Callahan watches the group with dazed eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam can’t breathe. He’s submerged under the ice and no matter how many times Puffy or any of the others try and pull him to the surface, he can never reach it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dropping his gaze to his hands, he sees the blood dried on his skin, under his fingernails. It feels too much like his mother, like a part of him has been ripped out and smashed. Sam wants his mom, wants to ask her what to do, wants to hug her and sob. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he can’t. He’s stuck under the ice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shout rings out and everyone looks up, even Tubbo. Sam can feel his heart shatter all over again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Phil shouts, wings continually fluttering, eyes wide with disbelief. Sam wonders what stage of grief he’s at as he stands, stepping past George and dodging Sapnap. “Where’s Tommy?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam can feel eyes staring into the back of his head as he steps across the threshold of the mushroom house. Next to Phil, Technoblade has his hand on his sword and Punz’s eyes track him as he moves. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil takes a step, wings drawing up behind him as he stares at Sam’s ruined clothing. “Sam,” he breathes and Sam waits for it, “where’s Tommy?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks at Phil and briefly wonders if the emptiness, the agony is clear as day on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Phil.” He says and he knows it’s not enough, even as his voice cracks, as it burns in his throat. “I’m so, so sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil staggers backwards into Techno’s steadying hand. “This is- this is a joke, right? A prank-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno remains as still as a statue, face carved in stone. His ears twitch and through the pig’s skull, Sam can just make out bright red eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s gone, Phil,” Techno says, voice as monotone as ever but there’s something raw there, like the words have been forced out. “He only had one life left.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam watches as it hits Phil, slowly, like a wave lapping at the shore. Phil refuses to believe it but Sam’s bloody clothing, hands and cheek is enough proof. The disbelief, then the belief, then the horror, the pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Techno moves, enveloping him in a hug, Phil’s wings curl around them, the sound of his sobs burning it’s way into Sam’s brain. The worst part is that Phil keeps chanting, “Tommy, no, Tommy, my son, I’ve lost another son, Tommy-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno doesn’t say anything and Sam knows he’s doing what makes sense to a man born of violence. That grief is being converted into rage. Sam fears for whomever that rage lands upon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will he- will he be like Ghostbur?” Ranboo asks and Sam doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to respond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If he was coming back, wouldn’t he have already reappeared?” Punz asks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think-“ Eret mutters, hands shaking at their sides, “when we tried to revive Ghostbur, he ended up disappearing after the last try. I think- we might’ve ruined it somehow.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So even if he could-“ Fundy breathes and then looks down, sniffling. Sam finishes the sentence in his head: even if Tommy could come back like Wilbur did, he wouldn’t be able to anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we revive him.” Purpled comments, causally. “Dream has that resurrection book from Schlatt, right? Just get him to bring Tommy back-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A chorus of shouts begin and Sam flinches at the sudden noise. It’s been so quiet, so silent around him. Maybe that’s how he’s grieving, maybe that’s how he stops it from hurting. If he can’t hear them or see them, he can drift into a place where he can’t be hurt anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree with Purpled,” Eret says and Fundy snaps his head up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would trust Dream, wouldn’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eret flinches, opens their mouth to respond but Quackity beats them to it. Pulling away from Karl’s chest, he’s quick to say, “we’re not involving Dream. He’ll use this as an opportunity to escape.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if it gets Tommy back?” Ranboo asks and George exits the house, shakes his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Dream will exploit it in any way possible.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So he’s gone?” Sapnap whispers and they all pause, look over to where Phil is sitting on the path, Techno beside him. Phil’s eyes are blank, bottomless while Techno’s are an open flame. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno looks up at the attention and gruffly says, “then all that’s left is to hunt down whoever did this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo did.” Sam murmurs, voice hoarse. “You’re going to kill Tubbo?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil blinks at him but Sam keeps his eyes locked with Techno’s. He knows the man would never intentionally hurt the boy - after all, he was peer-pressured into killing him - but Sam’s not thinking clearly, hasn’t since he held Tommy in his arms as he bled out. He can feel the gunpowder in his veins, feels it warm his chest. He won’t lose another boy. Not today. Not ever. Even if he has to take the whole server with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We both know Tubbo would never purposefully do it, so who was with him, Sam?” Techno asks and Sam can feel Sapnap take a step back. Fire and gunpowder, never a good combination. Even Punz shifts, watching them both carefully, hand resting on Purpled’s shoulder as if to pull the boy back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam doesn’t blink and Techno nods. They’d discussed Jack and Niki before when Sam was sitting in Techno’s cabin, back before they considered themselves friends, let alone family. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shakes himself and stands. Behind him, Punz rises slightly, hand gripping his sword. “I’ll be back,” Techno says and everyone once again starts shouting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam flinches and George places a hand on his shoulder. He hates it, the noise, the chaos. It reminds him too much of the boy no longer with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His body aches with the loss, like he’s missing a limb. The drowning no longer bothers him, the pressure in his chest brutally reminding him that he’s alive. Sam is but Tommy isn’t. His gunpowder burns and even the ice can’t stop it from consuming him whole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks of Jack and Niki, sees the red staining their clothing, eyes and hair. His chest burns but he knows he can’t be responsible for the deaths of people who are only a few years older than Tommy is- he chokes. He may never forgive them but they’re not ultimately to blame.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not them,” Sam finds himself saying and George’s hand squeezes his shoulder as the crowd falls silent. “The Egg’s controlling them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” A set of voices call out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Egg is the one responsible.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet again shouts ring out and Sam turns this time, the noise too overwhelming, and sits back beside a still catatonic Tubbo. With the background of yells, he lets George drag a washcloth across his cheek and hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap stands behind George, talking but Sam can’t hear him. He just watches his mouth move and tries to work out what he’s saying. He knows how to lipread - as a person that can explode, ears popping or ringing is a regular thing - but his eyes are blurry and he’s so, so tired. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time sluggishly moves on and he finds himself being pulled to his feet, gently led to Puffy’s bathroom. He blinks at the pair before him, Ponk hovering behind with his arms full of towels and folded clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shower,” George says, pressing him forward. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want Fran.” He murmurs and George nods, looks to Sapnap, who immediately spins on his heel and leaves. Sam wants to find the irony in Sapnap, the local pet-killer, fetching his dog but the words die on his tongue. The joke doesn’t seem funny anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shower and when you come out, Fran should be here.” He takes the towels and clothes Ponk hands to him as George continues, “are you going to be okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods and George sighs, ushers Ponk out of the doorframe so he can shut the door. In the silence of the bathroom, Sam allows himself to break and rebuild. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Under the heat of the water, Sam cries for the boy, his boy, Tommy. Pink water rushes down the drain with salty tears and Sam watches as it disappears, just like Tommy did. The weight of his head on his lap, the touch of his bloody fingers on his check, the fluttering of eyelids before he-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam swallows, makes sure there’s no remaining blood on him and then steps out from the water. He dresses and imagines the ice forming up over his body until he is unbreakable, unfeeling. He doesn’t know how long he stands in the centre of the bathroom, green hair dripping water down his neck. Time carries on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It isn’t until a knock at the door that he finally pulls himself together and exits the room. He’s met with fluffy feet and an armful of dog. Fran whines into his neck as he holds her, snuffling her wet nose into his collarbone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ends up on Puffy’s couch, laying with Fran on his chest. He catches glimpses of Tubbo as he’s ushered into the bathroom, as he leaves the bathroom, silver chains around his neck, as he’s taken upstairs. He wants to do more for the boy, after all he’s his boy too, but he can’t bring himself to follow. He knows that road leads to despair, two broken individuals breaking on one another. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Sam lays there, watching the others pass - he can just about see Techno and Phil at the kitchen table, talking in low tones, faint words like funeral passing through the air - the loss sits heavily in his rib cage. He can’t think past it, his brain is mush, repeating Tommy’s name over and over again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he does what any good builder would do: he plans and he plots. The Egg needs to pay for what it did, and if it somehow wasn’t responsible for Niki and Jack, then they’re next. He wonders what’s inside the thing, if that needs to die too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s not a big fighter although he can easily hold his own but Sam doesn’t really need to fight it, not when he has a bomb in his chest that’s begging to be set off. He can walk away from an explosion - and doesn’t that sting, that he can shake it off and Tommy- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He buries his face into Fran’s fur. He can survive an explosion, walk it off and recharge. He doubts the Egg can. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then there’s Tommy. His boy. Gone. Not able to return as a ghost although that’s something he is thankful for. Ghostbur is a fragment of the Wilbureveryone knew and Sam is glad he doesn’t have to look at a greyed out version of Tommy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he still wants to see him, to hold him, to apologise over and over again. He can’t do that if he’s not coming back. Sam doesn’t have many options left, he only has one in mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream and that supposed resurrection book. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam thinks of the favour he could pose, thinks of Dream now, probably pacing his cell. Well, for all Sam knows, he’s already escaped and bringing Tommy back as he thinks but no alarm is blaring from his communicator. Dream’s still there. Waiting. Biding his time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks up from where his head is laying on a pillow, Fran licking his chin, and sees the others moving around. They won’t let him walk there, not if they know his plans and both George and Sapnap know that Sam doesn’t need to go and hand Dream his meals. They know the prison is pretty much automated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he’s left with only one option. He does what any good creeper does, what Dream is currently doing. He waits for an opportune moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam drifts in the time it takes for the light to dim and the others to settle down for sleep. Time is irrelevant to someone whose heart is broken. He closes his eyes and lets the comforting weight of Fran distract him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In those few seconds, minutes, hours, he’s no one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It isn’t until the house falls quiet that he finally raises his head to see George passed out on a chair, Sapnap draped over him. Callahan has claimed the other chair and when Sam looks over, his eyes blink open. Sam freezes but Callahan shoots him a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He signs: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I trust your judgment. Do what you feel is right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam blinks at him and signs: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What if I’m wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callahan shakes his head, quickly signs back: </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Sam, if it was Alyssa, you would be encouraging us to help her. Tommy means something to you. So go, get him back. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam smiles, tearfully, at his friend and rises. Fran moves, shuffles around his feet until he points at Callahan and she nudges his calf, curling up at the bottom of the chair Callahan rests upon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing, he taps into his instincts and silently makes his way through the household. Ranboo’s limbs are contorted to fit across the stairs, a blanket thrown over him. Fundy is curled a few stairs up from him, holding his tail, ears twitching. Sam doesn’t see anyone else in the house or outside it as he leaves, one destination in mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His footsteps are sure as he walks, exhaustion and sorrow weighing him down. He needs his boy back, he doesn’t care if he’s making a deal with the devil. He’ll gladly pay any debt to see Tommy again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The prison looms closer as he nears, towering black obsidian walls and orange lava flowing through it. It’s intimidating and impressive but Sam doesn’t even feel proud as he surveys it. Without Tommy, there is no good. The happiness and joy is stripped from things, colours dull and sounds too loud, too much. He knows it’s the grief talking but he can’t accept that he’s gone. Not until he tries to bring him back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam approaches the entrance but stops when he sees a figure waiting for him. Karl. He runs a hand through his brown hair and shoots Sam a tiny smile. Sam blinks at him and then carries on forward. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam,” Karl says, a hand to his chest. He wonders why Karl doesn’t look scared of him. “The future is uncertain from this point. If you go in there, I can’t help you anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam still has no idea what he means but he says, “you haven’t interfered until now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were doing a pretty good job until now,” he says and Sam doesn’t see the bubbly man behind his swirl jumper. He sees someone with age in his eyes even if there aren’t any lines on his face. “What happens next is a blur to me. I can’t reach it. This timeline, it’s distorted.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam looks at him, hears the word timeline and reviews Dream’s words. “You’re the one that stole Wilbur’s button. The first time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karl smiles at him, looking as young as he should be. “I tried to help but I could only interfere so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why not stop him from being there, in that area?” Sam feels like he’s missing half of the conversation but he can piece enough of it together to understand Karl isn’t exactly human. Or he is but he can manipulate something to do with time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karl looks down, shakes his head. “I did. It- the timeline was worse, so much worse. This is the only one I can’t properly see but that could mean hundreds of different things. All I see are glimpses, I can’t reach it. So please, think about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam has. Sam has thought about this when he sat in a house surrounded by people he cared about but not the one person he needed. Tommy is more than just a child he befriended. That’s his little brother, his son, his chaos gremlin. He refuses to let the boy be taken from him when he was finally healing. He can’t do that to Tommy and he can’t do that to Tubbo, who’s also only starting to heal. Tubbo needs his best friend, his brother back. Sam knows what has to be done and frankly, he doesn’t care about the outcome so long as his kid is alive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for the advice, Karl.” He says, moves the hand from his chest and side-steps the man. “But Tommy is gone and I can’t-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shakes his head and walks away, only to catch the final words Karl shouts to him. “I wish you the best of luck, Sam. If not, I’ll see you again, right here. I’ll know what to say to convince you not to go through with this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all this, Sam is going to corner Karl and demand that he explain what or who he is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam walks through his prison, wondering if the emptiness he’s experiencing is what Dream felt when he was led through here. How did he accept it was over? Sam blinks, oh. He didn’t, did he? He had Ranboo on the outside and probably countless other backup plans. Dream could never accept it. So Sam certainly isn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses on his communicator and the lava starts to recede. Sam catches the glimpse of Dream pacing back and forth, a wild animal caged, before he turns at the sound of Sam’s feet on the pathway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream stands in the centre, shifts his weight and the hairs on the back of Sam’s neck rise. This truly is a caged wild animal in front of him. This is a threat and Sam welcomes it with open arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream starts speaking before Sam can. “Who did it and where are they? Give me an enderchest and I’ll get the book and bring Tommy back. Then I’ll hunt whoever did it and we can discuss that favour-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A metallic thunk sounds in the cell at Sam’s keys and communicator hit Dream’s mask. With long fingers, Dream picks them from the obsidian floor, looks up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam?” Dream asks. “I thought-?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam feels the tears in his eyes build, the heat in his throat, scratching like razor blades as he shakily inhales. “I don’t- he’s gone, Dream and I can’t-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care about you or your schemes, okay? If you can’t be bothered to change, then what does it matter? You know what I do care about? That boy. The kid that bled out in my fucking arms, who I held as he fucking died! He’s dead, Dream!” The gunpowder burns in his chest and he chokes on it. “So I don’t care if you’re only bringing him back for your own selfish gain or whatever bullshit you have concocted so long as he’s alive to see it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream steps towards him, slowly, like Sam is the dangerous one, like he’s the God of the server, like he’s the wild animal. It makes him want to laugh but it comes out as sobs. Dream steps closer until he’s inches away from Sam. With a shuddering inhale, Sam is pulled into Dream’s arms. It feels like before, when Sam was out of control and Dream was his anchor, when they first arrived at the server, when the eight of them would spend nights huddled around each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He melts into it, feeling so lost and empty. He wants to move on, to ignore the pain in his heart. Everything aches, everything hurts. He’s submerged under the ice, begging to either be rescued or to be allowed to drown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to bring him back, Sam.” Dream whispers, tightens his arms around him, mask digging into Sam’s temple. “Maybe it can be the first step in apologising to him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pulling back, Sam wipes his eyes, nods. He doesn’t care about Dream’s intentions so long as Tommy is alive. “That’s all I ask. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream hands him his communicator and keys back and Sam leads him from his cell. They both watch the lava fall back into place from the opposite side. Dream shakes himself and together they make their way through the winding corridors and security doors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Approaching an enderchest, Sam gestures for Dream to get what he needs and after a second of hesitation - the prison really has changed a part of him - he opens the chest. He starts pulling out armour and weaponry, all the while keeping Sam in his peripheral, like any minute, Sam’s going to rip it all away from him. He’s not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream sorts his items in his bag, on his belt and then pulls out a book. Sam studies it, expecting more glow or maybe a brighter colour but it’s a simple hardcover book. The only odd thing about it are the lines of age in the cover, the yellowing on the edges of the paper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s going to bring him back?” Sam asks and Dream nods, tilts his head as he drops it into his bag.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes but I don’t know if there’s a time limit on it so lets get out of here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam takes a second to look at the man before him. This could all go horribly wrong and he is trusting Dream of all people but he has to try. For Tommy. For his kid. For Tubbo, who needs him. For Phil, who has already lost a son. For Techno, who has already lost a brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods, leads him out of the prison entrance only to freeze at the sight before him. It appears his absence was noted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George and Sapnap stand shoulder to shoulder, holding shields and swords. Punz stands a little way off from George, eyebrows raised, twirling his sword at his side. Eret and Techno are grouped together at the other side of Sapnap, each holding their swords but loosely, like they don’t actually want to fight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam?” George asks and Sam shifts ever so slightly in front of Dream. “You’re not seriously considering this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam looks to him. “I want Tommy back, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, I do,” George says, not moving an inch, “but trusting Dream-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, George. Oh, hey, Sapnap,” Dream drawls behind Sam. George and Sapnap both twitch and Dream chuckles under his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam-“ And Sam just can’t. He cares about his friends but his emotions are stirring inside him, creating a dangerous storm of sadness and anger. He was never one to deal with grief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d really rather not have to blow you all up,” Sam says and his voice is suddenly hard. “Dream can bring Tommy back and that’s what he’s going to do, whether you like it or not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He takes a step forward and they all step back expect for Techno and Punz. The latter looks up at Dream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to talk to you. After this.” Punz says to Dream and the man tilts his head in agreement. Without another word, Punz turns and leaves, twirling his sword as he walks away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream then turns to Techno. “I could always cash in that favour.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to?” Techno asks, genuinely curious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream shakes his head, steps up beside Sam. “You want Tommy back as much as Sam and I do. You won’t intervene.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno stares at him, hard and then sighs, nods. Sam has the faint feeling that Dream is smiling. It should annoy him but he just feels numb again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a clap, Dream turns to face him. “Ready to go bring Tommy back?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam faces him and nods. As they leave the obsidian prison, backed by a few people, Sam can spot Karl sitting in a tree, watching them leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This will work. It has to because if it doesn’t, Sam doesn’t know what he will do with himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, how are we? </p><p>A few headcanons to clarify:<br/>- I like to think Punz and Purpled are brothers so that’s why Punz tries to pull Purpled back<br/>- Punz is a mercenary and whilst he cares about Tommy dying, he’s a little cold<br/>- When they tried to resurrect Ghostbur, it messed with the pathway between death and the server, meaning that even if Tommy could reappear as a ghost, he physically cannot pass<br/>- Techno cares about his family but he’s trained since childhood to be violent so he doesn’t really express his emotions normally<br/>- Sam’s grief is associated with dissociation because if he thinks about what happened to much he will not be able to control his explosions, which what happened with this mother when she died and Dream found him<br/>- the Badlands people aren’t here - along with a few others - because the Egg and because the others are from far away<br/>- as much as they want to get Tommy back, no one on the server trusts Dream anymore and so don’t want to involve him in fear he’ll escape and cause chaos again </p><p>Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos and interactions. Your comments especially make me laugh and give me so much serotonin, seriously, thank you!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one was a bit late, I had so much work to do :)</p><p>TW/// character death but respawn is possible, violence, blood, explosions, child death mention </p><p>A bit more plot, I hope you guys like it!! </p><p>ENJOY!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.” George says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Absolutely not.”</p><p>Dream tilts his head at him. “I’m sorry, George, maybe I wasn’t loud enough. I have to do this alone.”</p><p>“Maybe you didn’t hear me, Dream, when I said no.” George snaps back, steps forward and Sam is so done with this and looking at Sapnap’s gleeful face as they argue, Eret’s reserved one and Techno’s, whose is just plain bored, Sam thinks he might be the only one. </p><p>“Dream,” Sam says, running a hand across his face, “just go.”</p><p>“Well, I would, Sam, but I currently have a sword at my throat.” Dream replies, staring at George, whose hand grips his sword steadily. </p><p>Sam is going to walk into the ocean. The ice is chilling him and his patience is wearing thin, exceptionally thin. But he can see that Dream is at his own edge too. His sarcastic words are lined with a rage that makes Sam keep him in his vision at all times. It’s something primal, something that his instincts are warning him of, telling him that Dream is dangerous.</p><p>He turns to George as Sapnap takes a step away from him. “George,” he starts, his voice a sizzle in the back of his throat, “do you remember that mining trip we went on when I needed redstone and we found that cave system?” </p><p>Sam watches as George draws himself up, as Dream and Techno both start to eye Sam carefully. Even Eret is leaning back, hand on their sword. Dream may be a wild animal but Sam is a bomb. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Do you remember when we were backed into that corner because of the spawner and you were three seconds away from dying from a single punch?” </p><p>George nods and his sword shakes with his hand. He knows what Sam is talking about, remembers the day as clearly as Sam does. Afterwards, when they walked back to the campsite Bad had set up, George had come up with a story of what happened. </p><p>“You mean when you two came back covered in zombie guts and gunpowder?” Sapnap questions and something in Dream’s stance shifts. He knows, he’s worked it out. </p><p>“You said it was because you set off some TNT,” Dream breathes and Sam keeps his eyes locked with George’s clout goggles. </p><p>“George was going to die and I got a bit...” Sam shrugs but he knows his eyes are alight. “We all know I wasn’t the epitome of control back then.” </p><p>Eret looks between them all. “Can someone explain what’s happening here?” </p><p>“Sam is threatening George,” Techno comments, hand resting on his sword. “He’s saying he owes George an explosion. He saved him in that cave, which means George owes his life to a currently slightly unstable Sam.”</p><p>With another glance, both Sapnap and Eret step back. Sam’s slightly intrigued with why Techno doesn’t move. Sure, he’s heard the man supposedly can’t die but he assumed that was a joke, a rumour to improve his prowess as an infamous fighter. Maybe, the Blood God is more like Dream than Sam considered. </p><p>George raises his eyebrows. “Really, Sam?” </p><p>“All I care about right now is Tommy so you can either help me or get out of my way.” </p><p>Sam is not a cruel person nor is he vicious. He was raised better than that but he was also raised to put family above everything else. His childhood was filled with a community of other hybrids, of creepers and endermen and blazes. It was before they were hunted, before his home-server was destroyed. He had no choice but to leave when his mother-</p><p>Sam isn’t cruel or vicious but his family means more to him that anything and while George may have been apart of that once, he’s one of the few members of the server who backed away from the Wars. George didn’t participate in the election, he didn’t try and help when Dream started going off the deep-end. Sam might not be a saint but the past few weeks he’s been trying to fix the problems that the server has endured.</p><p>And what does he get for his troubles? Tommy dead. So he may not be cruel or vicious but his blood is filled with gunpowder and his chest aches with the loss of a child he saw as a brother, as a son. Sam and his control, the age old question of who’s going to win.</p><p>He takes a step closer to George and lifts his hand to push the sword away from Dream’s neck. George doesn’t fight him but his silence is telling enough. </p><p>“Thank you, Sam,” Dream says, turns to leave but Sam isn’t done just yet. </p><p>“Dream,” he calls after his retreating figure and the green-hooded man pauses, tilts his head to face him. “Don’t push your luck.”</p><p>Dream laughs but Sam simply looks at him. He may have let the man out but he’s not afraid of him. </p><p>“Push my luck? C’mon now.” </p><p>“You only have one life left, remember?” Sam reminds him and his laugh cuts off. Sam isn’t playing anymore. A creeper’s skill is in its creeping. The most dangerous creatures are the ones you don’t expect, the ones you didn’t hear approach. </p><p>Dream stares at him and then nods but before he can leave, a rustling has them all spinning to face a panting Karl as he skids to a stop. Clearly, he ran to get to them.</p><p>“Karl?” Sapnap breathes and the man shoots him a grin.</p><p>“Hey, Sap.” Karl responds before rummaging in his bag. He pulls out five totems of undying and hands them to Dream, who takes them like he’s expecting them to bite him.</p><p>There’s a moment shared between the two, full of something Sam has yet to understand. Time and the future, Karl had mentioned like Dream had. Of course, the God had to know who he was letting into his server. Dream tilts his head and Karl gives him a tight smile. </p><p>“You need them.” That’s all he needs to say for Dream to place the totems into his bag without hesitation.  </p><p>With a pointed look at Sam, Karl mutters, “Quackity needs me, so bye guys.” </p><p>Then he spins on his heels and walks back the way he ran from. Without another glance, Dream turns, disappearing into the forest, green-hoodie blending in with the foliage. Sam turns to the face the rest of them, throws his arms wide. </p><p>“Anyone else?” </p><p>Immediately Techno starts laughing. “I like this Sam.” </p><p>Sapnap shakes his head. “I didn’t know you had a dad voice. I thought Bad only had a dad voice.” </p><p>Sam shrugs, the numbness creeping through him again. When no one adds another comment, he nods and begins to walk in the direction of the Egg. He vaguely remembers it, back when he followed Puffy to talk to Bad and Antfrost, back when he was pulled from the Egg by Puffy and Tommy. </p><p>“Sam,” George says, concern in his tone. “You’re shaking. Violently.” </p><p>He gives George a twisted smile. “I’m having a bit of trouble controlling it and I really don’t want to hurt you.” </p><p>“Then where are you going?” Eret asks. </p><p>Sam goes to answer but Techno beats him to it. “Where do you think? The Egg.” </p><p>And just like that, Techno falls into step with him as he leaves the rest behind. Sam looks to the man and frowns. </p><p>“I could hurt you.” </p><p>Techno snorts. “No, you couldn’t.”</p><p>“Technoblade never dies?” Sam asks and Techno grins at him, a grin that’s all violence and anger and bloodshed. </p><p>“Yeah. Death and I are old acquaintances, friends even. She’s too fond of me.”</p><p>Sam blinks at him and says, “I’ve heard you say a lot of things but that’s definitely one of the strangest.” </p><p>Techno shrugs, keeps the grin. “I thought it was the chanting of Blood for the Blood God?”</p><p>Sam smiles at him, the ice thawing slightly. “Let’s just say you’re not the first God I’ve met.”</p><p>Techno snorts again and together, they follow the path to the Egg. With the darkness setting in around them, Sam looks at the buildings and wonders if he is doing the right thing. He wants Tommy back but at what cost? What is Sam willing to lose? </p><p>He threatened George without a second thought. He even threatened Dream. Is this who Sam is becoming? </p><p>“Stop thinking so loudly,” Techno mutters and whispers, almost inaudibly, “chat, he’s fine, stop spamming E.” </p><p>Sam sighs. “I’m not thinking loudly and I am fine.”</p><p>Before he can take another step, Techno shifts in front of him, freezing him in place. Sam steps back and frowns at him. Techno leans forward, eyes burning crimson but Sam can’t find himself to fear the man, even now. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You’re panicking about freeing Dream and getting angry at everyone.” Techno states and Sam flinches back, opens his mouth only for no sound to come out. Techno nods and leans back. </p><p>“Stop that.” </p><p>“I- I can’t just stop!”</p><p>Techno shrugs. “You’re being an idiot.” </p><p>“Tech-“</p><p>“Sam,” Techno says and Sam pauses at the tone, “you do know what the stages of grief are, right? One of them is anger. You’re angry, which is understandable, so stop overthinking your actions and calm down. So what if you’re not thinking straight? You’re allowed to be angry, you’re allowed to make mistakes if this even is one. I’d be coming after the Egg with or without you.”</p><p>He pats his shoulder and turns, states as he brings to walk away from Sam, “pretty much everyone else on this server has had a villain arc, go for it.” </p><p>Swallowing, Sam stares at Techno’s back before chasing after him and once again falling in line beside him.</p><p>“I’m not a bad person, though, right?” He asks and Techno rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Why is everyone so obsessed with good and bad? I mean- shut up chat- no, you’re not.” Techno sighs, pats him again and continues, “are we going to kill the Egg or are you going back to Puffy’s?”</p><p>Tommy could be coming back and Sam needs him to come back to a safe place. Niki and Jack may have held the sword but the Egg swung it. He needs justice. </p><p>“We’re going to go and make some scrambled egg.” The laugh he gets is worth the subtle pain striking through his chest. </p><p>As he walks, he can’t help but think over Techno’s words. This pain that he’s living through is manifesting into anger. The ice he’s submerged under is leaving him numb. </p><p>Growing up on a hardcore server made Sam learn to be careful, to treasure life as much as he could but he was no stranger to death. People would die and their village would mourn but they had to move on. Sam could move on. </p><p>Until his mother’s death. Then all he remembers is skipping servers as quickly as he could as he ran from her murderers. He jumped and jumped until he couldn’t anymore, until he was the shell of the boy he used to be. </p><p>All he was then was anger. He couldn’t control himself or his instincts. He spent months in the forest on a random server, hiding and repairing the damage he created every time he thought about her. </p><p>Sam can cope with loss but not when it comes to family. Not when it’s true grief. </p><p>Approaching the spider spawner, Sam shakes himself, tries to draw himself back from the edge as Techno leads the way down. He doesn’t even hold his sword. Sam wonders how many of the rumours about Techno are true. </p><p>Walking down the path, Sam’s numbness shifts into panic. This is where he was nearly eaten, where a voice spoke to him, where he lost himself. The ice climbs up his spine: this is where Puffy and Tommy saved him. </p><p>The room is as red as he remembers but more Bloodvines are now visible, climbing floor to concrete ceiling. Pools of lava litter the floor and Sam follows after Techno’s sure footing. </p><p>“So, uh, Phil didn’t want to come?” Sam asks trying to ignore the fear stirring in his stomach. </p><p>“Phil mourns by ignoring what happened,” Techno simply responds and Sam nods, hums to say he heard. </p><p>He goes to ask another question when his name being called freezes him in place. Looking up, he’s met with the Egg standing tall, nearly touching the ceiling, Bad and Antfrost standing atop it. Beneath them, Jack and Niki stare at him and Techno with dread.</p><p>“Hello, Sam,” Bad says and Sam steps up beside Techno. “Have you come back to declare your love for the Egg?” </p><p>Sam swallows, looks at Niki and Jack. “I actually came for them.” </p><p>“You said he wouldn’t-“ Jack tries to say only to end up with Antfrost’s sword at his neck. </p><p>Bad completely ignores him. “We’ve been expecting you.”</p><p>“Really?” Techno asks, hand resting on his own sword. </p><p>Bad merely blinks at him. “Hello, Technoblade. Would you like to declare your love for the Egg?” </p><p>Techno snorts. “Depends what flavourings you’re adding to it.” </p><p>“Hmm. The Egg doesn’t like that answer.” Bad turns back to Sam. “We will offer you Niki and Jack’s life for your undivided love for the Egg.” </p><p>Sam stares at him as Niki and Jack inhale sharply. “What?” </p><p>“The Egg grants you what you desire most, Sam. Isn’t vengeance what you’re after?” </p><p>“I want Tommy back,” Sam says, gunpowder rising in his chest. Whoever is in front of him, it isn’t the Bad he knows. It’s not the Bad he’s built hundreds of houses with, the one Sam would put his faith and trust into. This is something wrong, something twisted. </p><p>“I’m afraid Tommy needed to die. His immunity and neutrality to the Egg was a threat.” </p><p>Sam watches as Techno shifts, eyes suddenly burning and knows that Techno liked that statement as much as Sam did. Tommy wasn’t a threat. Tommy didn’t deserve to die. </p><p>“The Egg gave you what you wanted, right?” Sam asks instead and Bad nods. “So where’s Skeppy?” </p><p>For a second, Sam swears he’s broken through to the real Bad. His eyes flicker with recognition and his fingers curl into fists. Just as quickly as Sam sees it, it’s gone. </p><p>“Skeppy is currently spending time with the Egg at home. The Egg needed to make sure he was truly devoted-“</p><p>“You would never hurt Skeppy, Bad. You would never hurt a kid either. Whatever the Egg is telling you, it’s not for your benefit.” </p><p>Bad’s face changes entirely and Sam watches as all four of them suddenly draw weapons and hold them up to Sam. Technoblade unsheathes his own sword, shifting his stance to prepare for battle. Sam doesn’t move, he just blinks at his friend and wonders what went wrong. Were there signs he missed? </p><p>“If you cannot love the Egg, you must be removed.” Bad says and Sam steps forward, ignoring the glance Techno gives him. </p><p>“Before you do that, can you tell me what the Egg’s purpose is?” </p><p>Bad lowers his sword ever so slightly. “Well isn’t it obvious? The Egg will bring peace and happiness to the server. It’ll give us what we all desire.” </p><p>Sam nods, takes another step. He’s not wearing any armour and his sword is still sheathed at his belt. The odds aren’t good especially when faced with three people in full netherite and Jack in full iron armour but Sam doesn’t care. If he’s going to do this, he needs answers. </p><p>“One more thing,” he looks to Jack and Niki. “Did you actually want to kill Tommy?” </p><p>“Yes,” they both say in unison and then pause, look to one another. </p><p>“He was annoying and kept stealing all my shit!” Jack says. </p><p>“He’s the reason for the Wars!” Niki adds.</p><p>There’s something wrong there too. Sure, a lot of people found Tommy annoying but few want him dead, actually dead. Sam knows somewhere inside of them, they don’t actually want him dead. There simply under the Egg’s psychotic influence.</p><p>Sam sees Techno shift behind him and sighs. “But when you saw him, you said you didn’t expect it to actually work.” </p><p>Niki looks at Jack and whispers, “he wasn’t supposed to actually be in the blast zone but he followed me without question. Even if he kept talking about Avengers: Endgame.” </p><p>“And did you meet the Egg before having these murderous thoughts?” Sam asks and they both nod. </p><p>“We touched the Bloodvines a bunch of times,” Jack says and Sam feels the gunpowder build as Antfrost drops down to stand before him. </p><p>“The Egg is bored of these questions, now is time-“ Bad begins. </p><p>“Sorry, got to say my goodbyes,” Sam interrupts, smiles at him and spins to look at Techno. “The no dying thing works, right?” </p><p>Techno looks at him, nods and grins, sheathes his sword as he faces the group behind Sam. “Oh, this is going to be fun. See you later, nerds!” </p><p>Sam turns back to Bad, his friend, a man he considered his brother. The guilt is easily quelled at the thought of what he is about to do. This isn’t Bad, not really. And after a quick calculation, he’s pretty sure they’re all on three lives so they should be fine. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he tells him, tells them all, “but you killed Tommy, took his last life. The Egg doesn’t get to decide that, okay? The Egg doesn’t get to decide who lives and dies.” </p><p>Closing his eyes, Sam thinks of Tommy. His laugh, his smile, his love of Avengers: Endgame, the fact he thinks he’s most like Spider-Man, his water bucket skills, his joy of flying, his respect for Phil, his protectiveness of Tubbo. Sam thinks of the blood staining his hands, Tommy’s fingers brushing his cheek, Tubbo’s anguish, Tommy dying in his arms, Tubbo’s scream. Sam thinks of his mother’s hugs, of her running her hand through his green hair. </p><p>Gunpowder burns in his chest, hot and bright. His veins feel like he’s ingested fire, scorching through him. He knows he’s shaking, the sizzle sounding from his throat. From his stomach and chest, the heat races up, across his arms, up his throat. </p><p>“Wait!” He hears Karl suddenly scream behind him. </p><p>But the gunpowder is alight inside of him, his control slipping. He opens his eyes and grins at Bad’s terrified face, watches as all of them freeze in place. He knows enough to not try and kill Sam, knowing he becomes like a charged creeper but the Egg is probably holding them in place too.</p><p>“Sorry about this but you killed my kid.” </p><p>With a sizzle, his chest burns and he feels the gunpowder ignite. His body lurches forward as the charge goes off, the bomb inside his ribcage exploding. It shakes through him as the explosion hits, the boom ricocheting off the walls and leaving a ringing in Sam’s ears.</p><p>To him, it feels like jumping into a pool of ice after swimming in lava. The heat being washed away with frost as the gunpowder sizzles out, is used up. </p><p>He collapses to his knees and blinks blearily around him, panting. The four in front of him are gone, leaving only scattered items, armour and weaponry as four death messages buzz on his communicator. The Egg has been torn apart, red vines and pieces of the shell staining the walls, the floors. Inside the Egg, bright, lime green goo drips from the inner shell. In the centre of the Egg, three iron doors sit beneath an iron block, another iron door blown off in.</p><p>As Sam rises, tries to look around, he sees Techno help Karl up from where’s hidden behind the wall. Karl’s not dead. Sam didn’t kill him. Before he can sigh in relief, Karl is staggering towards him, blood staining his face, his swirl jumper. Sam, in silent horror, notices that the arms of his jumper are white, speckled with dried blood. </p><p>“Karl? Did I-“</p><p>Karl blinks and shakes his head. “Not mine. You- I told you to wait-“</p><p>The building shakes and Sam catches Karl as he stumbles forward. Over his shoulder, Techno stares at the ceiling with a worried gaze. The floor under their feet writhes and Sam blinks the startling white haze from his eyes. </p><p>“That wasn’t me.” He says instantly when Techno looks at him. </p><p>“Noted. We need to leave, the ceiling looks like it’s going to collapse.” </p><p>Sam turns to Karl. “I can’t stop it once it’s...” </p><p>The words die in his throat. Movement in his peripheral vision has Sam snapping his head around, looking to the Egg. The green goo splattered across the inner shell has migrated to each other, reforming into a human-like figure. Black jeans, a green hoodie, blond hair, white mask with a smiley-face. </p><p>“Dream?” They all breathe in unison and the figure tilts it’s head at them. It takes a cautious step, dodging the iron doors like they’d burn it. </p><p>Karl draws his sword but Sam watches as the figure takes another cautious step and says in Dream’s voice, “yes. I- what happened?” </p><p>The hairs on the back of Sam’s neck rise and he looks at the mask, sensing no familiarity whatsoever. Creepers resemble one another, an evolutionary trait to survive. Sam has the built in instincts to recognise someone or something he’s seen before. Whatever stands in front of him, it certainly isn’t Dream. </p><p>His hand goes to his own sword as Techno appears at his shoulder. The figure watches his hand move, surveying each of them like it’s looking for weaknesses. </p><p>“Uh- can you hear me?”</p><p>“You’re not Dream.” Sam states with utter confidence, fear spiking in his stomach as his gunpowder tries to recharge. He’s weak now, will be for a couple of hours, maybe a couple of days. </p><p>“No?” The figure states and then sighs when Karl and Techno don’t try to disagree. “Oh, Sam. We could’ve had so much fun.”</p><p>Sam swallows. “You’re the one that was talking to me when I was trapped here.”</p><p>The figure tilts it’s head, chuckles. “A creeper hybrid. You would’ve done nicely with the demon. We could’ve ruled over this server.”</p><p>Techno shifts to place himself in front of Sam. “Enough talking, let’s get to the killing you part.”</p><p>The figure laughs at this and it’s Dream’s wheeze but not. Somethings off, the tone or the pitch. It grates at Sam’s brain like if he were to enter a room where everything is the same but moved slightly to the left. </p><p>“Technoblade, the Blood God,” it greets, turns to Karl. “Hello, Karl. Did you miss me? We have such fun when you travel.” </p><p>Karl shudders. “You’re the one that’s been talking my books.”</p><p>The figure shrugs. “Can’t have you remembering and stopping me, can I? Although this, this has been a valiant effort. Had I had time to hatch, I would be so much stronger.”</p><p>Techno swings his sword, steps forward. “What am I hearing, is that you’re weak right now? Perfect for me.”</p><p>The figure laughs and brushes a hand against the red splattered on the shell. “Oh, no, no, no. I can’t have you kill me, not when I have plans,” it breathes and the voice shifts from Dream, growing higher in pitch as it’s clothes shift to a red-shirt and jeans, hair pulling back shorter and straighter, muscle fading into lankier limbs. The only thing that stays the same is the mask on its face.</p><p>Karl flinches back, Techno stutters out a breath and nearly drops his sword as Sam feels the air rush from his lungs. </p><p>“You wouldn’t kill me would you?” The figure says and it’s a voice that has Sam reaching for Karl and Techno to steady himself. He says the only thing he can think, his mind repeating the name over and over again. Time stills, stops. His heart thunders in his chest. </p><p>“Tommy?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did we think? Did I catch you by surprise? Thoughts? </p><p>Thank you all again for your comments, kudos and interactions, it really makes my day so thank you so much &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have fed you and I think y’all are going to either hate it or love it :D</p><p>TW// mention of death, blood, major injury, seizures </p><p>I hope all of you are staying hydrated, taking your meds, have had at least one meal today and have spent a few minutes listening to your favourite song :)</p><p>ENJOY!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam knows the figure isn’t Tommy. Sam knows this but apart from the mask over his face, it resembles Tommy perfectly. The voice, the way it shifts- well, it moves more like Dream but Sam has been spotting the similarities between them for weeks. </p><p>Techno is the first one to shake himself out of his daze. He steps forward, sword pointed straight at the Tommy-impersonator. Sam grips onto Karl’s forearm, needing the reassurance.</p><p>“You’re not Tommy,” Techno snarls and the figure lets out Tommy’s nervous laugh. </p><p>“Woah! Woah! Easy there, Techno. Fucking hell. What about us being bedrock bros?” It says and Sam swallows as Techno’s arm visibly shakes. </p><p>This isn’t Tommy. It isn’t. Even if it sounds like him - it’s still off, Sam can sense that, he knows Tommy and the creature may have his body but it’s not him - and looks like him. But despite his instincts screaming at him that it’s a fraud, that he needs to run, he can’t bring himself to move. </p><p>“Tommy died.” Karl says and the figure turns to Karl, flinches back. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m alive, Big Man.” </p><p>Sam is going to be sick. He knows he’s shaking, out of fear or pain or something else entirely. It won’t cause an explosion, though. His body still needs to recharge. </p><p>“We saw you change from Dream to this,” Karl continues, his voice stronger than Sam’s ever heard it before. “We know you’re not Tommy.”</p><p>The figure lets out that nervous laughter again. “Karl, what the fuck are you on about, man?”</p><p>“If you’re Tommy, why are you wearing Dream’s mask?” </p><p>Not-Tommy shrugs. “Well, that green bastard ruined my life. I thought I’d steal the fucker’s mask. Suits me, right?”</p><p>“You killed Dream?” Techno asks, voice even more strained even through his monotone. </p><p>It shrugs again. “Couldn’t have you cashing in that favour with him now, could I?” </p><p>Sam is going to be violently sick. This is worse than being told about Tommy’s exile, worse than holding the boy as he sobbed, almost as worse as holding him as he died. </p><p>It knows things about Tommy, it stands like Dream and Tommy, and the voice is slightly off but it knows. It knows the way Tommy talks, the way he swears, it knows about whatever the hell ‘bedrock bros’ is to get Techno to pause. </p><p>The room once again shakes and Techno’s eyes flicker from the Tommy-impersonator to the ceiling. “We need to leave,” he says and Sam finds himself nodding even as his feet are frozen to the floor below.</p><p>“Let’s go-“ </p><p>Techno keeps his sword pointed at it. “You’re staying right there.” </p><p>“Tech-“</p><p>“No.” Techno shudders and Sam can see the tension in his shoulders, his hands. Sam knows he’s trying to rationalise what he saw to what he’s seeing. Sam couldn’t hurt the creature, not when it’s wearing Tommy’s body. If Techno’s face is anything to go by, he can’t hurt the figure either. After all, that is his dead little brother. </p><p>The figure tilts it’s head and Sam yet again sees Dream in the gesture along with something that is also inherently Tommy. It’s good at it’s mimicking. Sam would be impressed if his stomach wasn’t rolling. </p><p>Techno nods at Sam. “Go. I’ll follow behind.” </p><p>Sam blinks and Karl gently pulls Sam away from the figure watching them curiously. Karl pushes Sam ahead of him as they climb the stairs. He wants to sleep, to hold Fran. His head spins and Sam can only focus on his steps. Left, then right. Left, then right. </p><p>He climbs until he’s at the spider spawner and continues as Karl pushes at his back. Sam walks, feeling his chest burn. </p><p>It’s like he’s under the ice all over again, icy water rushing across his face and leaving his ears ringing. He’s started to fight against the water but the urge to drown is growing. Tommy isn’t Tommy but Sam wishes it was, wishes he could hold the not-Tommy, wishes he could stop the ache in his chest. </p><p>Sam’s so lost in his head, he nearly doesn’t register the sudden screams. </p><p>Karl starts pushing him forward but Sam is already sprinting, ice burnt from his brain as he panics. Is Tubbo safe? Is someone hurt? What’s happening? </p><p>The ground writhes under their feet and Karl topples into Sam’s back as he pauses to steady them. A groaning sound fills the air and Sam turns to see the brick and concrete crack as Techno moves. In a rush, the ground behind them falls, the ceiling of the Egg room crumbling in. Sam can’t see the Tommy-impersonator. </p><p>When the ground stops shifting, he starts moving again, rushing from the door to the prime path. Outside the server seems unharmed. The sky is just shifting to blue as day breaks and there aren’t any fires, any items dropped on the ground. </p><p>Then he hears it, clearer this time and he starts running before he can blink because it’s Tubbo’s scream, Tubbo’s anguish. Sam is part creeper, they’re not known for running but it’s Tubbo. His Tubbo. </p><p>He rounds a corner, sees Karl and Techno from his peripheral and then skids to a stop. From the back, Sam sees Tommy stand over Tubbo, diamond sword pressing against Fundy’s throat. Around the trio, Puffy stands holding her own sword, Callahan beside her. </p><p>Time stills, stops as he shouts, “hey!” </p><p>Tommy turns and it’s not Tommy, it’s the creature wearing his body, mask over it’s face. Even if Sam can’t see it, he knows the creature is grinning at him. </p><p>“Let him go,” Sam says as he notices blood staining Tubbo’s t-shirt. He may need to recharge but his blood is pumping as rage blurs his vision. “Now.” </p><p>Not-Tommy chuckles. “Now why would I do that?” </p><p>“Because you’re not Tommy and I’m going to kill you now,” Techno spits and the figure laughs as it drags a finger across the tiny wound at Fundy’s neck. </p><p>Blue jeans fade into brown trousers as the figure shortens by a few inches, blond hair growing out and red-T-shirt staining green. A hat appears atop the figure’s head and Sam sees the way Techno reels back like he’s been burnt. </p><p>“Phil?” </p><p>The figure responds in Phil’s voice, “hey, Techno. You wouldn’t kill me, would you?” </p><p>Techno audibly swallows, face ashen and Sam has to speak up for him, “let Fundy go.” </p><p>“But my grandson wanted a hug-“</p><p>“You’re not Phil, you’re the Dreamon!” Tubbo interrupts as Puffy pulls him from the ground, Callahan standing guard as she presses a healing potion into his hand. Sam burns with relief when he drinks it. </p><p>“Dreamon?” The figure laughs in Phil’s tone. “Didn’t you exorcise that?”</p><p>“Not well enough, it seems.” Fundy comments and Sam watches as he pauses when the sword digs back into his neck. A single drop of blood runs down under his shirt. </p><p>Techno is still motionless beside him and Sam replays the time previous in his mind. The iron doors, the green splatter, Skeppy’s disappearance, Bad saying the Egg gives you want ever you desire, Dream and Tommy and Phil. </p><p>“You’re taking the shape we want,” Sam says and the creature looks at him. “You know I don’t mind Dream but Techno has no problem killing him so you had to turn into something we all wanted. Tommy.”</p><p>“But it didn’t work for Tubbo or Fundy,” Puffy points out.</p><p>“Because we know what it is,” Tubbo replies, sounding alive and well and Sam’s concern melts away. “The mask was a dead giveaway but also the fact it dodged the iron doors.” </p><p>The figure shifts. “How quickly you’d kill your friends, Tubbo.” </p><p>Tubbo flinches into Puffy and Sam steps forward, “so it doesn’t work on Fundy or Tubbo. We appear and Techno says he’s going to kill you because he knows you’re not Tommy. So you have to change again. Who will Techno never kill? Who means a lot to him?”</p><p>“Phil,” Puffy breathes and Sam nods, studies the creature as it shifts, Callahan shifting too. Sam wonders if he can understand what’s going on when he can’t read the creature’s lips.</p><p>“See, this is why you should’ve been on my side, Sam. We could’ve been amazing together.” The creature says and Sam finds himself reaching for his own weapon. Fundy has two lives left, he’s pretty sure. </p><p>Only the creature tuts. “I wouldn’t, Sam. Who’s to say killing me won’t kill Phil? And, Techno,” they can all see the way he flinches, “doesn’t Phil only have one life?” </p><p>“That’s not possible,” Tubbo says. “When we exorcised you, Dream didn’t lose a life.”</p><p>“Of course, he didn’t. I do need a host and he was always the strongest out of all of you, well...” The figure looks between Karl and Techno. “I suppose that’s not true anymore. I have a few to choose from.” </p><p>“Phil’s not a worthy host?” Karl asks and the figure laughs. </p><p>“He’s stronger than the humans but he’ll eventually burn out, especially with only one life. Whereas you, Karl, you’ve been able to sustain me every time you go back and forth, messing with time as you do.”</p><p>Karl’s face suddenly whitens. “You’re why I can’t access the future close to now. I can only jump decades or centuries.” </p><p>The figure nods. “Oh, well done. It only took you - how many times has this server been ruined now? - a few hundred times.”</p><p>Sam blinks. Karl and his time. Karl, who’s had a part to play in all of this. Karl, who Sam has underestimated. Whatever the creature is, it’s meant that Karl couldn’t see what Sam was going to do after he entered the prison. Karl said he could only catch glimpses, meaning he couldn’t travel there to see if anything went wrong. </p><p>This whole situation is insane. A creature wearing Phil’s body and Dream’s mask has a diamond sword to Fundy’s throat after injuring Tubbo, all because they could see through the illusion. Sam needs a distraction, needs a way to help Fundy and kill the figure without hurting Phil.</p><p>“So that’s your plan,” Sam says, looks into Fundy’s terrified eyes. “You need a host.” </p><p>The figure shrugs. “Are you offering?” </p><p>Sam ignores the question. “Who do you need? Dream?”</p><p>“I highly doubt he’d let me possess him again.” </p><p>The puzzle pieces slot into place, ice climbs up Sam’s throat. “Isn’t that why you have Fundy?” </p><p>For a second, the creature tilts it’s head and then laughs. “Oh no! Not over their little engagement fiasco! No, the fox is stopping all of you from killing me and well, other reasons I don’t wish to discuss.”</p><p>“You might as well discuss them considering we’re all here,” Puffy says and behind her, Tubbo shakes his head, looking over Callahan’s shoulder. </p><p>“We’re not. Ranboo’s missing.” </p><p>The figure hums in the back of it’s throat. “Ranboo. I like him. He’s like you Karl, with his memory problems. He’s also like you, Technoblade, with his voices. But he only has one.”</p><p>Ranboo had told them it was Dream. As Sam studies the figure, he has a strange feeling it might not have been Dream. Sam stares at the mask as more puzzle pieces slot into place.</p><p>Dream and his changing attitude, going from psychotic to the old Dream Sam knew. Ranboo and the voice in his head sounding like Dream. The Egg and trying to give people what they desire. The server slowly being corrupted. The exorcism. </p><p>“It’s you.” Sam says as it falls into place in his mind like a floor plan, like a list of materials. “All of this ties back to you.” </p><p>The figure laughs and Sam watches as the hand on the sword falls loose. “Oh, Sam! If I could clap I would. You’re so quick with things, even when you were trapped, your mind was whirring away. If it weren’t for the boy, you would still be mine.” </p><p>Tubbo inhales sharply. “You killed Tommy because he freed Sam?” </p><p>“You killed Tommy, Tubbo,” the creature replies as Tubbo flinches and Callahan moves to block him from sight. “I only had Jack and Niki make sure everything was in place. And no, not just because of Sam. Tommy had a bad habit of messing with my plans and the fact he was immune? No. It couldn’t do.” </p><p>“But how are you doing this?” Puffy asks, holding Tubbo’s shoulder. “How can you say Phil will die if we kill you? How can you even change into him?”</p><p>Sam watches as the figure calmly regards her but doesn’t speak. Sam only knows it has something to do with the Egg but he’s still missing a piece of information. </p><p>Karl scrunches up the hem of his jumper with his fists as he says, “what’s all over the server that everyone keeps stepping on?”</p><p>“The Bloodvines,” Tubbo, Sam and Puffy all say. </p><p>“Every touch was a connection,” Tubbo adds and it all clicks. </p><p>When Sam was taken, when one of the people at the build-site would jump over the Bloodvines crawling up the fences, when they’d step over them on the prime path. Every time, they would be inadvertently giving the creature what it wanted. </p><p>“That’s how you know about us,” Sam breathes. “A single touch is all it takes for you know everything about us-“</p><p>“You feed off memories.” Karl interrupts and silence spills across the group, Callahan blinking from Karl to the creature with fear and confusion painted on his face.</p><p>Without realising, they’d told the creature everything. All of their strengths and weaknesses, all of their successes and failures. The past and the present were owned by the Egg and through Karl, it learnt the future. It could then predict how to stay alive longer by messing with Karl. </p><p>Tubbo let’s out a squeak. “Ranboo’s memories?”</p><p>The figure chuckles. “Dream saw an opportunity and through Dream I saw potential. I’m not to blame for all of his memory issues but I haven’t exactly made them better.” </p><p>Tubbo pushes past Callahan, eyes burning with rage, with a fear of losing another friend. “Where is he? What have done with him?”</p><p>The figure laughs, pushes the sword deeper into Fundy’s neck to halt Tubbo. Sam watches Fundy’s ears press into his skull, eyes wide and panicked as he tries to breathe slowly as to not cut his neck. </p><p>“Well-“</p><p>“Help! Help!” Voice scream behind them. </p><p>The sun rises behind the grass hill as people appear over the top, stained golden. Light dances across the jewels in Eret’s crown as they appear first in a full-blown sprint, freezing to a stop at the sight of the creature holding Fundy at sword point. Then George and Sapnap appear, carrying a limp and clearly unconscious Dream between them, blood dripping from his hoodie. </p><p>Time stills, stops. </p><p>Three more people appear behind them. One has ram’s horns curling around his ears from his temple, wearing a pressed suit and red tie. The next is wearing a brown trench coat and black boots with a large red stain in his white shirt, a beanie thrown over curly, brown hair. The final one has jeans and a red t-shirt on, blond hair wild as dark stains litter his jeans and shirt. </p><p>They all look haggard, exhausted and there’s a grey sheen to their skin but Sam knows them. His instincts aren’t warning him of a possible impersonator. Instead, they’re telling him to run to greet them, to hug the boy he thought he’d lost. It’s his boy, his brother, his son. He’s alive.</p><p>“He’s barely breathing!” George shouts as they near only for Sapnap to pull them both back as Eret stares at the creature and Fundy in horror. </p><p>Sam can see Techno blink at the trio appearing and Puffy lifts her hand to her mouth. Both Tubbo and Fundy’s eyes fill with tears. Karl stares with his mouth wide open as Callahan’s sword hand shakes. Sam thinks his own heart stops for second. </p><p>“Phil?” Eret breathes, interrupting their staring. “Let Fundy go.” </p><p>“It’s not Phil,” Puffy says when no one replies, too busy looking at the approaching group with a mix of horror, anticipation and hope.</p><p>“Why’d you have Dream’s mask?” Sapnap asks as they lower Dream to the ground. Sam should be worried, concerned. Dream is bleeding and George said he’s barely breathing but he can’t look away from the trio, from his boy. </p><p>His mind only repeats one word, one name, over and over in a vicious cycle of disbelief and fragile hope. </p><p>“Tommy?” Sam breathes. </p><p>“Wilbur?” Fundy whimpers. </p><p>“Schlatt?” Tubbo hisses. </p><p>“Dream could be dying!” George snaps but only Karl and Callahan move, running to his side. Karl presses his fingers against the side of Dream’s neck before scrambling through his bag as Callahan rummages through his own bag, pulling out healing potions. </p><p>George shakes his head. “We tried. They aren’t working.”</p><p>“He used the totem but I don’t know if that can stop him bleeding out,” Karl speaks, quickly. “I can’t see! If I could see I’d be able to fix him-“</p><p>The creature starts cackling and the approaching trio stop to stare at it as everyone else turns. “Oh, Karl. Why would you want that when you’ve given me everything I could ask for?” </p><p>“Who the fuck is this?” Tommy asks, pointing at the creature. Sam’s heart shatters and he watches a tear spill from Tubbo’s eye as he grips onto Puffy.</p><p>“Why are you wearing Phil’s body, you fucking creep?” Wilbur adds and Fundy winces.</p><p>“What the fuck happened to Manberg?” Schlatt mutters, staring over at the path, ignoring the creature and Dream. “And who built the massive fuck-off prison?” </p><p>Before anyone can say anything else Karl jumps to stand in front of Dream, sword drawn as his eyes burn. “I won’t let you use him as a host!” </p><p>“Oh yeah?” The creature presses the sword harder until the wound at Fundy’s throat starts bleeding profusely and Sam watches as Wilbur’s eyes harden as his hands clench into fists. “At the cost of your precious fox? You don’t even like Dream!”</p><p>“Kill him and you won’t have enough time to do whatever the fuck you’re on about before I kill you.” Wilbur says in such a charming tone that Sam can barely hear the threat, even as Schlatt chuckles at his side. </p><p>“I’m so scared of the deranged, little boy, who blew up his country because daddy didn’t love him enough!” The creature snaps and both Techno and Tommy step forward. Even Schlatt’s eyes darken.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t say that to my brother!” Tommy snaps and Sam’s heart pounds. </p><p>“Don’t say that, I will cry,” Wilbur mutters as Techno’s sword raises again. </p><p>“You may be wearing Phil’s face, and you may be right about me never hurting Phil, but don’t think I won’t kill you the minute that I know he’s safe.” </p><p>On the floor, Sam watches in horror as Dream starts to shake. George immediately flips him over as Sapnap moves his mask just enough to see his lips, blood spilling from his mouth. Eret drops to crouch beside them, hand at Dream’s neck as Callahan’s own hands shake over his bloody hoodie. </p><p>“You’re running out of time,” the creature sings. “I can save him.” </p><p>Sam is undergoing mental whiplash. Tommy is alive along with Wilbur and Schlatt. Karl is a time traveller of sorts. Dream might be dying. A creature that came from an Egg is trying to take over the server. </p><p>If Sam lives to see the end of this, he’s taking a month off. He’s so tired. He just wants to hug his boys and sleep for the next century with Fran in his arms.</p><p>And then, because Sam’s luck is as hilarious as jumping from a burning building onto a tree that’s on fire, strange music fills the air. A loud, booming sound that has Wilbur rolling his eyes and Schlatt face-palming. </p><p>“I’m gonna kill him, Wilbur,” he breathes and the man pats his shoulder. “I swear to god, I have not been resurrected to suffer with him.” </p><p>From the hill, as golden light shrouds him in a sort of halo, a figure that looks exactly like Dream bar the dark hair and Mexican flag on the front of his green hoodie, appears. Music fills the area as he hurtles over the hill, trips, falls, completes a perfect forward roll and jumps right back up to his feet, correcting the smiley-face mask on his face.</p><p>“What the fuck?” The creature asks as Tommy belts out laughter and Schlatt groans when the man starts circling him. </p><p>“‘Ey!” He calls to Schlatt, who looks ready to die again, it almost makes Sam laugh if it weren’t for the absurdity of the recent events.</p><p>“Yeah!” Tommy squeals. “Mexican Dream!” </p><p>Sam no longer wants a holiday, he’s simply going to walk straight into the ocean. It seems like a much better option than whatever the hell is going on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So,,,, yeah. </p><p>I told you it was temporary!!!! The boys are back, baby!!! </p><p>Also, I just wanted to say that I never expected this to happen, for all of you to give kudos and comment and enjoy it as much as you have. I was honestly going to just write one chapter but here we are. So thank you all, it makes me want to cry at your support so really, thank you!! </p><p>Thoughts? Have I blown your minds? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey lads, hope we’re doing well :)</p><p>To clear something up: not all of the characters are in this because I don’t watch all of them and so I don’t want to give them a false voice that they don’t have. As for the latest additions, like Foolish and Hannah, I actually haven’t watched them and so wouldn’t know how to add them to this. </p><p>TW// major violence, major injury, major character death, blood, seizures, subtle drug mention, explosions, arson</p><p>I’m sorry but also not because I resurrected the boys for y’all so,,, ;)</p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam stares at Mexican Dream and the shock at seeing Tommy, the odd thankfulness of having Wilbur and Schlatt back, the fear of Dream on the ground and Fundy in the Dreamon’s grip suddenly has Sam lose it. He joins in with Tommy’s laughter and wipes away the tears that spring in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno shoots him a concerned look but Sam is so out of his depths, he might as well accept it. He moves away from the man and while keeping Fundy in his vision, pulls Tommy into a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do that again and I’ll kill you myself.” He breathes into the boy’s hair and Tommy squeezes back. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t remember it, Big Man, so you’re fine.” Tommy pulls away and turns to Tubbo. “Get in here, Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy rolls his eyes, points at Wilbur and Techno. “They’ve tried to kill me hundreds of times. No, I don’t hate you. I could never. Now accept my fucking hug or I’ll bite you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a fucking animal.” Wilbur responds, fondly and as Tubbo leaves Puffy’s arms to hurtle into Tommy’s, Tommy snaps his teeth at Wilbur. Tommy then tugs Sam back in and he grips his boys so tightly because they’re here, they’re alive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno moves too, slowly at first, and then he’s pulling Wilbur into a hug that’s clearly awkward but Sam sees Wilbur melt into it, sees the way Techno grips his brother in a white-knuckle grip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can blow up as many countries as you like but if you ever wanna- tell me, okay?” Techno breathes and Wilbur sniffles, pulls him impossibly closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Tubbo turns to Schlatt, who suddenly looks more terrified than anything, Techno pulls away from Wilbur to look at Tommy. He goes to open his mouth but Tommy is already flinging himself into Techno’s arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to talk,” Tubbo states, calmly, harshly. “You are going to tell me the truth. Sam is going to be a witness.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam blinks at Schlatt’s glance. “I- uh, he didn’t tell me he was going to say that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the fuck are you again?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam reels back. “I attended your funeral-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Ey, man!” Mexican Dream says to him. “You look-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, okay, man,” Mexican Dream says, finger-guns Sam and then turns back to Schlatt, who yet again groans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you never listen to my no?” Mexican Dream says something in Spanish and Schlatt rolls his eyes. “That was one time!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur raises his eyebrows at him. “You do realise I’ve picked up some Spanish, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt holds up a finger threateningly. “You heard nothing, okay, Wilbur? Nothing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Depends on if you want to run for president again-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we maybe focus on the fact that Dream is dying?” Sapnap snaps and they all look over to where George is wiping the blood from Dream’s lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or maybe the fact I have a sword to the fox’s throat?” The creature mutters and Fundy makes a humming noise in the back of his throat like he’s agreeing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur raises his eyebrows at Sapnap and then the creature. “Firstly, why would I give a shit whether Dream died-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-he brought you back to life!” George hisses and Wilbur fits him with a pointed glance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I ask for that? No. Plus, after everything he’s done, it makes sense for him to die. Poetic justice.” Wilbur calmly continues and then turns back to the creature. “Secondly, I thought we already covered the part where if anything happens to Fundy, I’ll slaughter you myself?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam is yet again blown away by how nice Wilbur makes it sound. His slight smile is soft and Sam can’t help but want to smile back until he looks into his eyes and see’s the burning flame. With a smile like that, it’s easy to forget that this is the same man who blew up his country in a fit of jealous rage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like the green bastard either,” Tommy says, watching Mexican Dream cartwheel across the path. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want him to turn off the fucking music!” Schlatt screams at the man mid-cartwheel and he springs to his feet and taps his communicator, rapidly shouting something at Schlatt in Spanish, who grips the sides of his head like he’s in pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam is bemused by the whole situation but the ice has thawed from his lungs, his feet are on solid ground. His boy is back. His boys have reunited. There’s still so much to do, so many more things to discuss. The road to recovery has only grown but if Sam can survive this, he’s willing to walk for miles so long as they’re happy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Puffy moves from her spot, drops to the ground to pull Dream’s head into her lap, running her fingers through his blond hair. A faint song tumbles from her throat, of the wild sea, of salt in the air, of metal on metal and not seeing land in sight. Sam watches in shock as Dream’s body slowly stops shaking. Callahan gives her a thumbs up and she smiles shakily as Karl keeps a protective stance in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, isn’t this lovely?” The creature breathes and it’s form ripples to become Dream once again. “Mother and son, father and son. All these lovely reunions and yet we’re exactly where we were minutes ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s because you literally haven’t done anything,” Eret responds, holding Dream’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After everything I’ve seen, I thought you would’ve tried to fight me by now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno pointy stares at the sword at Fundy’s throat. “Maybe it’s the hostage. Have you considered letting the hostage go so that we can get onto the fighting?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam isn’t surprised by the relief in Techno’s tone now that the creature is no longer wearing Phil’s body. There’s also an eagerness there and Sam worries for when the creature has nothing to hold over them. Techno and Wilbur both seem to be waiting for the chance to rip it apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I’m exactly where I need to be.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s mind starts racing and he looks at Karl to see the moment it hits him too. The creature needs a host, Tubbo mentioning that Ranboo’s missing, the fact that Sam blew up the Egg. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo’s bringing you a host,” Karl breathes and Tubbo immediately starts seething as Tommy holds him back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Sam says because he sees the creature tilt it’s head and Sam has spent enough time around Dream and Tommy to pick up on their shared body language. “Ranboo’s bringing Bad and the other’s. Ranboo is the next host.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare!” Tubbo screams and Sam is moving but Schlatt beats him to it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt moves to grab Tubbo as he charges forward, holding the flailing boy as Tommy positions himself in front of them, Wilbur shifting to place himself beside Tommy. Fundy’s eyes widen as Eret blinks from Dream to the creature. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Dream-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even dying, he wouldn’t let himself be possessed again.” Karl says, brokenly. “Ranboo sleepwalks, right? That unconscious state is like the one when I travel. The Dreamon won’t need to convince him, he’ll just be able to jump in.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Techno and Sam step forward. “You’re not touching him,” Sam breathes and the smiley-face stares at him in glee. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if you could stop me,” it chuckles. “C’mon, Sam, you’re smart. Put two and two together. Why do you think Dream’s dying? I could save him but you won’t let me near him-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll use this to jump.” Karl interrupts but Sam is already thinking, mind whirring away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lays it out like a floor plan in his mind, like a list of materials. Looking to Dream twitching on the floor, Sapnap and George talking in hushed tones to work out what’s wrong with him, Puffy’s humming, Eret and Callahan’s support. He looks up at Wilbur, Tommy and Schlatt, a thrashing Tubbo. In the background, he watches Mexican Dream hold a bag of white powder in his hands and lay it in lines on the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Bloodvines, the Egg, Bad and his disciples. The puzzle is nearly complete by the centre pieces are missing and so Sam can’t see the whole picture. Why can’t he see the picture? Why can’t he-?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks at Mexican Dream in the background and looks back at the creature. “Uh,” he clears his throat, “I still have no idea what you’re on about but to confirm, you learnt about us when we touched the Bloodvines?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Dreamon nods. “Every time you touched one, you would be connected to me where I could feed on your memories.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that why Bad kept trying to get everyone to visit the Egg, so that they’d touch the Bloodvines because if not, you didn’t have any control over that person?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The creature nods again, says in Dream’s voice, “yes, Sam. Well done.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam smiles and looks back over to Mexican Dream but catches Wilbur’s eyes, raises his eyebrows. Wilbur blinks at him and then a darkness fills his gaze as his lips pull into a smirk. He turns the stare at Techno, who grins that bloodthirsty smile back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over on the path, Sam watches as the Bloodvines begin to blacken as if a wither has touched them. They’re starting to die now that the Egg is gone. Sam looks to Dream. The pieces slot into place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the one killing Dream, aren’t you?” Sam says, calmly, quietly and the creature chuckles. “How?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if I would reveal that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karl looks at Sam and then at Dream. “Sam, do you remember when I tried to tell you to wait?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw Dream with the book and the totems just as you exploded the Egg. When Dream brought everyone back, that energy rippled across the entire server so by blowing up the Egg-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-it gave the Dreamon enough energy to reform.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fifth totem was supposed to be for Dream,” Karl breathes, horror in his tone and both George and Sapnap look up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re telling me,” Sapnap hisses and Sam takes a step away as fire lights in his eyes. “Dream would be fine if you hadn’t had been in that Egg?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The creature laughs. “Survival of the fittest. What can I say? It’s good to have a connection-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap lunges and Eret tackles him. Sam takes another step away, feeling the sudden change in temperature. Fire and gunpowder, not the best of friends. George seems frozen in place as Puffy continues to sing softly, Callahan lifting his own hand to press against Dream’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look,” Schlatt says, holding onto a now still Tubbo, “can we get to the original point ‘cause the dead among you have no clue what the fuck you’re all talking about. Dream’s dying ‘cause of the other Dream. We’re all waiting for this Ranboo guy, who’s bringing a bunch of, what, cultists, who get a hard-on for an Egg?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur hums as Tommy nods. “Pretty much, yeah. Part of the cultists are Niki and Jack, the ones that helped kill me. You forgot that part.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur looks at Tommy. “Niki and I are going to have a chat about that, don’t you worry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not killing them,” Tommy says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Tubbo didn’t mean it and they didn’t because the Egg was the one at fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur nods, grins at Techno before looking back at the creature. “See? Now, not only am I killing you for hurting Fundy, I’m killing you for killing Tommy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The creature chuckles again and then turns slightly. Sam follows his gaze - ignoring Eret’s soft mutterings to Sapnap - and sees Ranboo approach with Bad, Antfrost, Niki and Jack. Sam can feel his stomach drop at the sight. Ranboo’s eyes are no longer the red and green of two warring sides inside of him. They’re the striking purple of an enderman. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo immediately starts thrashing as Wilbur places himself firmly in front of Tommy. Techno swings his sword and the hairs on the back of Sam’s neck rise. His chest burns as the gunpowder tries to ignite but he knows it won’t be enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo?” Fundy breathes and Ranboo doesn’t even look at him. He walks like he’s pulled by rope, standing before the creature with dead, purple eyes. Dream immediately starts seizing again, blood running from the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Ranboo doing that?” Tubbo whispers and the creature chuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The connection breaking between them, Tubbo. You know how the Egg made you cry, those thoughts of watching everyone you love die? That’s the connection between Ranboo, Dream and I.” He briefly looks at Karl. “Even you’re connected, Karl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bad and Antfrost drop to their knees while Niki and Jack linger back, both staring at Wilbur and Tommy with wide, tearful eyes. Sam’s instincts urge him to run, he looks to Wilbur instead and nods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now,” the creature says, turning to Ranboo and holding out it’s free hand. “Come here, Ranboo, let me-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Sam says, steps forward. His instincts scream at him but he looks at Tommy, at Tubbo, his boys, his everything. He can lose lives and even if this is the end, he would gladly die to know they would be safe. “Take me instead.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy and Tubbo immediately start screaming, Wilbur grabbing Tommy as Tubbo fights Schlatt’s hold. Karl stares at him in horror as Sapnap and George blink over at him, mouths open. Puffy pauses her singing to watch him with bloodshot eyes. Techno doesn’t say anything, just looks at him carefully, but Callahan smiles at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He signs, quickly: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I trust you and your judgment even if you’re insane. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam!” Tommy and Tubbo scream and Sam is going to be haunted by that, he knows it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” The creature asks as Fundy blinks at him with a fearful, pleading gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo’s just a kid.” Sam says, truthfully, knowing he can’t lie to a figure that already knows all about him. “You know I can’t let you hurt a child.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’d offer your soul for his?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods to the wails behind him. “Gladly but you have to let Fundy go. I won’t let you use my hands to kill him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Dreamon tilts it’s head and Sam knows he’s won. “Fine but throw all of your weapons away.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam...” Puffy breathes and he looks to her as he unsheathes his sword and throws it by Wilbur. “I can’t pull you from this water if you jump in.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” he tells her with a smile, takes off his bag and throws it at Wilbur’s feet while turning to look at George, Sapnap and Callahan. “But family means everything, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam!” Tommy and Tubbo scream as Sam steps closer, holds out his hand for the Dreamon to take. It tilts it’s head and then slowly removes the sword from Fundy’s neck so that he can reach over for Sam. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time stills, stops. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s blood boils, the need to survive stirring up gunpowder in his chest. He won’t run, can’t. He just prays this works. With a smile, Sam grasps the Dreamon’s sword hand. His breathe sizzles. He’s moving before his brain can catch up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chaos erupts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tugging the creature away from Fundy, he pushes Fundy forward. Wilbur drops Tommy, lunges to grab Fundy and press his hand against his throat, using his other hand to throw Sam his sword. Techno’s already there as Sam flips the creature, sword crashing down where the Dreamon should be but he rolls away, wrenching his hand from Sam’s burning grip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind them, Ranboo staggers forward as Bad and Antfrost charge them. Sapnap and Eret move to block them, swords out as Niki and Jack freeze, hands on their weapons but clearly fighting for control.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the corner of his eye, Sam watches as Callahan hands Wilbur a healing potion. He tips it down Fundy’s throat, holding his son delicately in his hands, muttering something that has Fundy tearing up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Karl shifts as Tommy grabs at Sam’s trident and lunges at Bad, who cuts at Eret. Callahan stands, joining Karl as he holds his own weapon up. Tubbo pushes Schlatt away, grabbing his own weapon to flank Tommy. Sam’s heart pounds. Why can’t he move?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Dreamon shakes. “You think you can defeat me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno laughs and something inside Sam freezes, instantly making him keep Techno in his peripheral. The man next to him is no longer that awkward individual, who cannot express his emotions. This is the infamous Technoblade, the Blood God. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grins at the creature, a grin that promises blood and pain and says, “I’ve done it before.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Sam gets to see why everyone fears him. Techno moves like a dancer for such a tall man with broad shoulders. His red robes move around his back as his pink braid swings. Not once does his crown move out of place as he lunges forward and swings. The Dreamon has no option but to be on the defence as Techno gives it no leeway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slash at the knees, a kick, a punch and then another slash. He spins, oddly elegant. Sam pauses to watch as Niki and Jack are lured into the fight, eyes flashing red. Sam watches in dread as Tommy and Tubbo have no choice but to fight their friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam looks down as his hand burns and finds green goo crawling up from his fingertips to his wrist. A shout has him blinking away to see Dream suddenly stop seizing, coughing blood as Puffy brushes her fingers through his hair, George holding up a healing potion and using his own sleeve to clean the side of his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo,” Dream breathes and Sam can hear the rattle in his chest, the way the name is forced from his throat. “I need- George-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo’s eyes flicker briefly and then he’s staring at the battles around him in fear. Red and green eyes freeze on the Dreamon and then he staggers towards Dream, dropping to his knees as Karl rushes over to stop Sapnap getting impaled by Antfrost’s trident. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur pulls Fundy up, rifles through Sam’s bag to pull out an axe as Fundy unsheathes a sword from his belt. They join the fight together, both knocking Niki and Jack away from Tommy and Tubbo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s hand starts to go numb, a red haze filling his vision. Dream reaches for Ranboo’s head as Tubbo and Fundy scream the exorcism words at the Dreamon, who simply grins back. It’s posture shifts and suddenly, it swings back at Techno, a sudden strength and urgency to it’s movements. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may not have your memories, Technoblade, but I have the memories of the people you’ve fought. I don’t need to know you to beat you.” It punctuates that but punching Techno so hard, his head snaps around, spitting blood onto the grass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam should feel concerned. He should feel something. He should be trying to help but his mind is hazy, red blurring his vision as the green rises up his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the corner of his eyes, he watches Schlatt pull a flask from his suit jacket and sit on the path beside Mexican Dream, who’s hollering from the sidelines like it’s a game. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, the battle shifts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the Dreamon advances on a now more careful Techno, a sudden hail of arrows implant themselves in the Dreamon’s neck, thigh, shoulder and stomach. As it staggers back, Punz jumps from a building, charging forward and slicing it’s ankles, sending it reeling into Techno, who uses the opportunity to slice it’s stomach. It doesn’t go down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The mercenary,” it spits at Punz. “Can’t I pay you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the background, Ponk runs in to push Bad away from Eret, Quackity skidding in to high-five Mexican Dream before flanking Karl. Hbomb and Connor follow, swords drawn as Purpled shoulders his bow and falls to the ground to stand beside Punz. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Punz shrugs. “Can you pay double what Tommy gave me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then pay up.” Punz holds out his hand and the Dreamon blinks at it. “Oh? You don’t have payment right this second? Interesting. What do we say to that, Purpled?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Purpled grins at the Dreamon and Sam can see that the brothers share the same cocky grin. “No deal.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam blinks at his hand as the Dreamon laughs, Ranboo pressing his forehead to Dream’s mask, eyes slipping closed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The connections already been made,” it snarls. “Dream will die and Sam will be my new host. I cannot be killed!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam blinks through the haze and the answer is suddenly there, has been all along. He looks up at Karl and grins at him. Something in Karl’s eyes flash and he immediately starts pushing them back, away from where Sam stands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right,” Sam says and everyone looks at him, as the green grows up his hand but his chest only burns hotter, trying to rid it from his skin. “The connection has been made, so tell me, do you remember that time when we were hunted, all eight of us?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks to Sapnap and the man blinks at him in sudden understanding. In Karl’s panic, a circle starts to widen around Sam, the Dreamon and Techno. George instantly helps Callahan manoeuvre Dream and Ranboo further away, eyes wide with Sam’s implication.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Dreamon blinks. “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the skies, large wings flap as Phil lands, iron sword twirling at his side. Sam wasn’t the only one who lost a son, after all. He watches as Karl frantically types on his communicator, messages that Sam and the creature can’t see. Wilbur holds Tommy back as Fundy grips Tubbo. The Egg people are frozen in place, surrounded but the creature must be lax in its messages to them, too confused to make them move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil looks at his communicator and nods to say he understands as Sapnap presses his hands on the shoulders of Karl and Quackity. Wilbur and Techno’s lips pull into bloodthirsty grins.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam smiles at the Dreamon and calmly says, “you know me, don’t you? So you must know that I’m overprotective of my family, that’d I’d do anything for them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Dreamon tilts it’s head like it’s rolling it’s eyes. “Yes, that’s a given. I don’t get what this has to do with that time you were hunted. Which time?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam steps forward as Phil spins his blade. “You hurt my kids,” Sam says like it’s obvious, “you hurt my family. You’re dying for that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam runs as Sapnap glows and Phil throws his sword, wings shooting up skyward. Sam grabs at the Dreamon, pulling it into a tight embrace as the heat from Sapnap spills out. Fire and gunpowder, a bad combination. Phil’s sword slices into Sam, through him into the Dreamon as the fire Sapnap puts out lights Sam up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone knows not to attack Sam when he’s angry or his explosions can be like a charged creeper. The fire Sapnap gives out burns the gunpowder, giving it enough energy to ignite. The sword sets Sam ablaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can hear Tommy and Tubbo’s scream as the gunpowder ignites, burning heat racing through his chest. The shockwave rolls out, a ringing in his ears as blood pools from Sam’s back and chest. Every nerve ending is on fire as a boom sounds and Sam blinks, collapses forward at the size of it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can feel the ground beneath him move as the grass and soil go up in the explosion, rock joining as he throws them to the ground. He hears a faint screeching as the Dreamon is impaled by the iron sword, as its blown apart by Sam, who’s also destroying it’s host. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam feels it combust, become goo in his arms as his face meets the stone, layers below the soil. Pain burns hotter through his chest and he chokes on his own blood, watches it pool around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He may have three lives left but he’s pretty sure the last charged creeper-hybrid he watched explode, actually died. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t matter though. He’s killed the Dreamon, Tommy is alive and has told Tubbo that he knows it wasn’t his fault. His only regret is not making sure Dream would live. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As death calls to him, he sees himself under the ice, finally drowning. Water floods his mouth as ice climbs up his spine. Dying isn’t as scary as he thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Screams spill around him and he mutters for their sake, “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Awesamdude blew up</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhh, don’t kill me? </p><p>Also, before y’all yell at me, it’s not over yet so!!! We’re going to be okay, I swear :) </p><p>Thank you yet again for your kudos, comments and interactions, honestly thank you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO Y’ALL, I HAVE BROUGHT FOOD, GOOD FOOD :)</p><p>The healing begins, my loves, we are on the homestretch. </p><p>TW// mention of child abuse (it’s very brief but there so), talks a lot about death, scar mention, mental health discussions</p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Sam notices as he slowly wakes is that there is a hand in his hair, running through it, soothing his headache. As his mind clicks back into life, he hears soft humming, smells oak and roses, feels the heat of sunlight on his face. He swallows. He knows where he is. </p><p>Blinking his eyes open, the woman, who’s lap his head is upon, smiles down at him. Hazel eyes and long blonde hair with green ends. </p><p>“Mom?” He chokes and her smile widens, showing the lines at the edges of her lips. </p><p>“Hey, Sammy.” She replies and it’s her, that smooth tone with a little sizzle. </p><p>He moves before he had properly think it through. He slams upwards and turns, pulling her into his arms. Tears fall from his eyes as he holds her, delicately but tightly. </p><p>“Momma,” he breathes and she sniffles into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly back. She feels warm and real in his arms and Sam doesn’t ever want to let go, doesn’t want this moment to end. </p><p>He doesn’t know how long they hold each other. All he knows is that when he finally blinks his eyes open, he find himself in his old house, the house he was born into, the house with oak wooden walls and stone flooring and large windows to let as much light in as possible. Outside, he can vaguely see other people - he knows them, it’s his old community of hybrids - and the knowledge that they’re here, all here, has more tears springing to his eyes. </p><p>He pulls back and whispers, “am I-?”</p><p>She smiles at him, wipes his eyes while her own are bloodshot. “No, sweetheart. For you, this isn’t permanent, which I’m thankful for. Don’t worry your mother like that ever again. Mind telling me how this happened?”</p><p>He sniffles and she leans her forehead against his. “I’m sorry,” he tells her, “but this server I’m on- these kids - because they are just kids, mom - needed me and I had to do this to help them-“</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart.” She murmurs and he’s in her arms again. “My little saviour.” </p><p>When they pull apart, she tugs him to his feet and then blinks up at him. The last time he saw her, he was an inch taller with acne, green hair cut to his chin. Now, he stands at least five or six inches above her, face without spots and green hair shaved at the sides, long and styled back at the top. </p><p>Her eyes fill with tears and she lifts a shaky hand to her mouth. He’s tugging her to his chest instantly. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re so tall,” she breathes and he laughs as she wraps her arms around him. “My little Sammy is a man now.” </p><p>He smiles into her hair. “I’ll always be your little Sammy, momma.” </p><p>He hugs her like his life depends on it as she presses her face into his shoulder. She’s here. Even if this is his brain hallucinating or if this is the actual afterlife, she’s here and that’s all that matters. </p><p>Eventually, she untangles herself from him, makes him stand at the doorframe of his old bedroom to scratch his height in. Running a finger over the other lines, he finds the last one. Age fifteen, before the village was ransacked, before his house burnt down, before the people were slaughtered and Sam had to server-skip with the death of his mother breaking his heart.</p><p>While she makes sweet tea, he reacquaints himself with the house. The bookshelves on the far wall of the living room, the throw-rug, the dip in the floorboards of his bedroom where he fell and hit his head, the ugly blue curtains in the bathroom. He stands there in his childhood home and breathes, closing his eyes to store it away carefully in his mind, next to his floorplans and material lists. This will go with his treasured memories, protected, secure. </p><p>She calls him over and they sit on the porch swing together, hot tea in his hand as he tells her everything that happened from the minute he server-skipped. He mentions running for years, Dream finding him, the eight of them creating a family together. He talks about Tommy and Tubbo, speaks about their life experience and how he couldn’t help but step in. Quietly, he tells her about how he ended up dying. </p><p>“I just don’t know why I haven’t respawned if you said I wasn’t actually dead.”</p><p>She shakes her head, sips her now cold tea. “If you were dead, we’d all feel it. You simply showed up on my couch, long legs hanging over the edge.” </p><p>“Maybe my body’s healing,” he wonders and she shrugs, leans her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“How’d you know blowing it up would work?”</p><p>He rests his head atop hers. “Dream has five totems, the fifth for himself but when I blew up the Dreamon the first time, it used that totem to come back, which means I did kill it the first time. All I had to do was blow it up when there weren’t any totems.” </p><p>She hums and they stay like that in the sunlight until he asks, “so dad never-?” </p><p>She shakes her head, pulls him to his feet and grabs the empty cup from his hands. “He’s out there somewhere, running to keep you safe. You know how many people are after a pet creeper hybrid as their bodyguard.” </p><p>Hybrids are hunted for their ability to go against armies and survive. On anarchy servers, hardcore servers, hybrids can change the tide of battles just by showing up. Sam’s father had survived on a hardcore server before falling in love with Sam’s mother and having to lead the hungry hunters away when she fell pregnant. At least Sam knows that somewhere, his father is alive. </p><p>“Anyway,” she says, swallowing, smiling at him, “tell me more about this Technoblade.” </p><p>“Seriously?” He asks as he follows her into the house. </p><p>“The dead talk, dear. It’s all we can do. I have to be able to brag to the others that not only does my son know Dream but also the Angel of Death and Technoblade.”</p><p>So they talk and he eats her famous cookies and they hug and cry and Sam feels apart of his heart heal. He gets to speak to her, gets to hug her. His mom. </p><p>“Mom,” he says, sitting around the dining table, watching as she makes more tea. “You’re not- uh, you’re not ashamed because I lost myself when you passed, right?” </p><p>He’s in her arms before he can blink, her hands in his hair. “Oh, sweetheart. Of course not. None of that was your fault, okay? You’re allowed to be upset when someone you love dies, Sammy. I should be the one apologising for putting you in that situation-“</p><p>“-mom-“</p><p>“-I should’ve picked a better server, one where you would never have to experience permanent death until you were at least forty.” </p><p>“Mom,” he says again, pulls away to smile at her. “None of that was your fault either.” </p><p>She brushes a hand across his cheek. “No, I’m not ashamed. I’m proud. I’m so proud of you, of the man you’ve become.” </p><p>Tears prick his eyes and she smiles at him so softly, he can barely breathe. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, sweetheart. I’m always proud of you and I missed you so much.” </p><p>“I missed you, too.” He sniffles and she wipes the tears spilling onto his cheeks. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you, too.” She says back, kisses his forehead and then continues in a low tone, “however, if I ever see you here again before you’re at least thirty-five, you’re sleeping on the porch.”</p><p>He laughs as he cries, curled in her arms. The loss of her eases. His heart soothes the wound of emptiness left behind after she passed. He will never be over her, forever miss her but she’s here now and she’s proud and she loves him and it’s enough. That will always be enough. </p><p>It isn’t until the light starts to dim that he starts feeling strange. Around him, an orange glow leads from the house, out into the forest behind it. </p><p>“Mom?” He asks and she’s smiling at him, kissing his cheek. </p><p>“Your times up, sweetheart.” But he doesn’t want to leave her, not when he can talk to her again, hug her again. She’s here in his arms, in their old house and he can’t lose her again. </p><p>She must see the fear in his eyes because she pulls him into one last hug. “Don’t fight it. You’re suppose to live, Sammy.”</p><p>“But I just got you back,” he breathes into her hair. </p><p>“You have two boys, who need you. A third, too, considering everything that poor enderman has gone through. I’ll still be here when you return in the future - far, far into the future, you hear me? - so go to them, go home, go back to your family.” </p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” he says and she pulls back, runs a hand through his green hair. </p><p>“I’ll miss you, too.” With a gentle push, he’s opening the door and stepping out onto the porch, orange light beckoning him forward. “I love you, Sammy.”</p><p>He spends a second staring at her, blonde hair with green ends, hazel eyes, laugh lines near her mouth. “I love you, too, momma.” </p><p>With a swallow and tears in his eyes he turns and leaves. They don’t say goodbye because they never do. He simply walks away from his house and his mother, following the orange light through the forest by his home. </p><p>Instead of walking through it - there’s a stream to the side, where he along with a blaze hybrid would chase after the fish; a flower field to the right - he takes three steps and finds himself standing in the middle of a creeper hole. Not just any creeper hole: his own, from years ago.</p><p>On a low-hanging branch to the side of it, a figure in a green-hoodie, black jeans and smiley-face mask sits. Sam’s instincts don’t flare and he knows this isn’t the Dreamon. </p><p>“Dream,” he greets and Dream looks up at him, pats the branch beside him. </p><p>“Hey, Sam. Thought I might be seeing you here.” </p><p>He joins him on the branch and asks, “where is here exactly?”</p><p>“Death. The afterlife. The in-between. It has many names, pick one.” Dream shrugs, adds, “but you’re not actually dead. If you were, you wouldn’t be meeting me.” </p><p>Sam raises his eyebrows. “We’re both in this strange place and you’re still being vague with me?” </p><p>Dream laughs his wheezing laugh. “Secrets are important, Sam.”</p><p>“Dream, a creature called a Dreamon stole your body and proceeded to try and take over your server, so I think I deserve at least a little bit of an explanation.” </p><p>Dream sighs, tilts his head and says, “do you remember when I created the server and I disappeared for a week beforehand?”</p><p>Sam nods. “Then you passed out for a week afterwards. I don’t think George or Bad left your side the entire time.”</p><p>“It should’ve killed me, creating the server.” He says and Sam snaps his head around, blinking at the man beside him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” </p><p>Dream fiddles with the bottom of his mask. “I have these... memories, I suppose you could call them, of years ago, even if I was only born last century. It’s how Karl and I know each other. When he jumps back, he meets those versions of me.” </p><p>“Okay,” Sam breathes, mind whirring to catch up with all the information being given to him.</p><p>“When I ran from my relatives and found all of you, I wanted a home for us, a proper, solid home.” He shifts his mask left to right, staring straight ahead. “So I contacted a few of the people I knew from my past and they told me how I could create a server for myself.”</p><p>“DreamXD,” Sam says because he remembers when Dream left and came back, silent and deadly, nothing human inside him. </p><p>Dream nods. “I needed to ignore the human side to create the server but the problem was that I wasn’t strong enough to sustain a server of the magnitude I wanted. That’s how I found the Dreamon.” </p><p>The puzzle pieces are handed to Sam as he slots them into place. “DreamXD and Dream, two different entities in one body?”</p><p>Dream nods. “DreamXD is the immortal. I’m just Dream with all these memories. My consciousness will die but that part of me won’t, will move on to become a new Dream.” </p><p>“And the Dreamon?” </p><p>Dream tilts his head. “It promised me the energy I needed in exchange for me as a host. It burns out without memories to feast upon. Normally it devours the host and leaves a husk but I’m not just human. I was the perfect host.”</p><p>Sam knows the man beside him is a God but it’s still strange to hear him say it. “But you weren’t acting crazy until after the exorcism?” </p><p>“It was weak when I found it,” he says, staring off into the trees ahead. “After the exorcism, after it had to reform and use the Egg as a home to build up strength, I could still hear it. So could Ranboo and Karl. Just little comments that sound  so much like yourself, you don’t realise they’re not until it’s too late.”</p><p>Then he shakes his head and Sam asks the question he’s been dying to know since he first saw Dream in his little museum, “is that why you destroyed your family? Why you turned on all of us?”</p><p>And suddenly, Dream is laughing that horrible, broken laugh, one of pain and malice. It hurts Sam’s heart and he wonders if he can go back to his mother, if her arms will warm the ice spilling down his neck. </p><p>“No, Sam,” Dream says and the voice is harsh, hoarse. “No, that was all me.” </p><p>“But why-“</p><p>“You can’t leave me if I’ve already pushed you away.” It’s a simple statement, one that leaves Sam blinking at the man, who refuses to meet his gaze. The honesty in the words strike Sam in his heart, twists until it feels like it’s shattering. </p><p>Just like that, Sam can understand Dream a little more. All that cockiness, all the laughter and the smiley-face mask is nothing but a front for a very broken man beneath. A man that has been hurt too many times and so as a defence mechanism, has built walls around him high enough to keep everyone - any potential threat to his happiness - out. </p><p>“Even after everything you did,” Sam says, carefully, “I’m still here. George and Sapnap are. Puffy and Callahan and Eret. We’re all still here. We haven’t left you.” </p><p>“Yet,” Dream replies like he already has seen the outcome of their friendship. “Everyone leaves eventually. You’ll hate me if I’m good or bad so I might as well give you a reason. Then it makes sense why I’m being punished-“ </p><p>He shakes his head again and Sam reaches across the distance Dream tries to put between them and squeezes his shoulder. He tries to remind Dream he is still there. He’s quiet, let’s Dream organise his thoughts.</p><p>“It hurts when people leave. My parents weren’t ever- they weren’t, like, bad or anything but- love wasn’t cheap in our household, you know? Emotions were seen as a weakness and I couldn’t be weak because it wasn’t just me, it was-“</p><p>He pauses, freezes and Sam remembers the girl with the green-hoodie, long blonde hair and same smiley-mask, the bedrock at Tommy’s exile plot. “Drista?” </p><p>Dream swallows, nods. “When I was old enough to leave, I couldn’t leave her behind. That’s how I found Puffy. Well, Drista did, anyway. I thought Puffy was trying to kidnap her but, she was offering Drista a place to sleep, food, things like that.”</p><p>“So you let her go?” Sam prompts and Dream leans into his hand. </p><p>“It was safer and anyway, when I had the Dreamon, I made another, smaller server for her.”</p><p>Dream and his fragile childhood, filled with memories of past lives, a sister that needs him while his mental health suffers. No wonder he’s the way he is, no wonder the walls are so high. </p><p>“With the same three lives?” Sam questions, thinking it over and Dream let’s out a scoff. </p><p>“No. Infinite respawns. That was supposed to be for my server, too, but the Dreamon-“</p><p>“Ah.” Sam says, pieces clicking together. “The book Schlatt had was a way to bring the dead back but you never really needed that, did you? If the server is apart of you, all you need is DreamXD-“</p><p>“I hand over the reins for him and I can change my server but the Dreamon was always sneaky. The totem was a fail safe it exploited and DreamXD got a bit confused and accidentally brought back everyone, burning me out completely.” </p><p>Dream had walked into the forest alone and allowed for DreamXD, the immortal entity inside of him to bring Tommy back. Only with the Dreamon talking inside Dream’s head, instead of only Tommy, everyone was brought back to life. So Dream’s energy was next to none and the Dreamon had its chance to come back, feasting off of an unconscious and dying Dream, only growing in power. </p><p>“Do you think you could maybe change our server to infinite respawns?” Sam asks and Dream laughs, this time more him, more wheezy. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll get onto that when we get back.”</p><p>Sam still has so many questions so he blurts them out, dropping his hand from Dream’s shoulder. “Why am I here? As much as I’m loving the opportunity to grill you, why?”</p><p>“You know I said that Karl, Ranboo and I are all connected through the Dreamon’s influence?” Sam nods and Dream continues. “Karl is through his travel, Ranboo through his memories that were able to sustain the Dreamon, me because I was it’s host. Now you.”</p><p>Sam blinks. “What?”</p><p>“When Phil stabbed you to stab the Dreamon, your blood mixed. You’re as connected as I am, which means we’re connected. I don’t die, I just heal and your body is currently fighting the Dreamon’s blood. So we’re here, waiting.” </p><p>Sam stares and quietly says, “you’re not going to telepathically influence me to kill Tommy or Tubbo, are you?” </p><p>Dream wheezes. “I mean... no, don’t worry. I don’t think I can.”</p><p>“Is that why you were holding Ranboo’s head?” Sam asks and Dream sighs. </p><p>“I can’t give him all his memories back, the kid has serious amnesia, but I can give him control back. Stop the sleepwalking.”</p><p>Sam hums in the back of his throat. At least Ranboo won’t be as messed up as he expected but Sam knows he’ll still be there for the boy. His boys are going to have another brother if Sam can fight Phil for him. He’s willing to look after the enderman hybrid. </p><p>After a moment of silence, Sam asks, “why’d it have your mask?”</p><p>“Doesn’t have a face,” Dream says so nonchalantly that Sam starts choking as he laughs. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Dream starts laughing, too. “Doesn’t have a face.” </p><p>“Do you have a face?”</p><p>“I have a face! You literally saw half of it!” </p><p>Sam can’t breathe as he leans forward, giggling. Dream wheezes beside him and suddenly the situation doesn’t seem as bad. They’re still kids themselves after all. Twenty-somethings with life awaiting. </p><p>Sam is so caught up trying to catch his breath that he doesn’t see Dream take off his mask until it’s too late. He sits up and is met with a white face, green eyes, a scar from an eyebrow across a nose to lips, curly, blond hair falling down to a sharp jawline. </p><p>Sam chokes again, slams his hands over his eyes. “Dream! You don’t have to prove you have a face!”</p><p>“Sam,” Dream says, carefully, removing the hands covering his eyes so that Sam is yet again facing the real Dream. He even gets to watch his lips twitch in amusement, green eyes rolling. “You’re allowed to see. I want you to.”</p><p>“Why?” Sam croaks and Dream actually smiles at him. Sam gets to see straight, white teeth. </p><p>“We’re dead and you’re officially connected to me. It’d be awkward if I hid away forever.”</p><p>There’s something else there and Sam quickly replays the entire conversation before calmly stating, “you didn’t need to show me your pretty face to stop me from leaving. I’ve made it clear I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Thank you for the compliment.” Dream rolls his eyes, leans back, fingers fiddling with the mask in his lap. “I didn’t show you my face-“</p><p>“Dream.” Sam says more firmly. “I’m not going anywhere. I can’t promise you forever because that’s impossible for me to know but just like George and Sapnap and Puffy and everyone else who showed up to help you, I care about you, okay? You may be a bad person but you don’t have to be and even if you are, I’m still going to fight in your corner.”</p><p>Something in Dream’s eyes shift as he tilts his head. Sam gets to see the evaluating stare up close and personal. </p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“You’re family and even if you weren’t, you’re my friend. That means I’m supposed to take care of you.”</p><p>“Even if I don’t take care of you?” Dream asks in a quiet voice and Sam wants to find whoever made Dream think love was a reward that cost too much. </p><p>“You already have.” He tells him gently. “You built me a permanent home where I’m safe and not hunted. The same home that’s inhabited by all my friends. We may not all be living together like we used to do but that doesn’t mean we don’t care. We can distance ourselves and still care.”</p><p>The look of disbelief in Dream’s eyes give Sam some context on why he pushed them away, why he believed attachments made someone weak. He created a server so they could all live as a happy family, only for months to pass and all of them to eventually branch out. To Dream, that must’ve been a betrayal in the highest regard, that punishment of love being taken away. </p><p>“When we get back, I’m hosting a weekly dinner, so that everyone can meet and see one another.” He says firmly and Dream laughs even as there are tears in his eyes. </p><p>“Even when I’m back at prison?” </p><p>“You mean I don’t have to force you back into the cell?”</p><p>“Well, I’m still being punished, aren’t I?”</p><p>Sam looks at Dream and says, “if you willingly go back and don’t try and escape, I’ll let you out for the weekly dinner and maybe for some community service. You’re looking a little pale.” </p><p>Sam gets to witness the wheeze first hand and he can’t stop his own smile at the sight. Dream isn’t fixed nor is Tommy or Tubbo or Ranboo but they’re getting there. It’s a start. </p><p>He wasn’t lying when he said he’s protective of his family but this is why. Without them, to be alone, is to die. Sam grew up in a community and he’s going to fight to stay and live within another one. He’s more than capable of offering that olive branch to Dream, to offer him that community, too.</p><p>Dream catches his breath and they spend a few minutes in silence, leaning against one another, looking over the hole Sam created years prior. So much has changed but it doesn’t feel wrong, like he’s missing pieces of the person he used to be. He feels new, fresh, the same brand but an improved model. </p><p>“You know,” he says, quietly, “all of this happened because you tried to goad me when talking about Tommy’s exile.”</p><p>Dream pauses, blinks at him as his head tilts. “Seriously?”</p><p>Sam nods. “I couldn’t ignore what was happening anymore so I started speaking to him more and more. Then the Egg had to - well, you know - so I blew it up and here we are.” </p><p>Dream laughs. “Who knew me being such a bad person would lead to such positive results? Next time-“</p><p>“No.” Sam knocks his shoulder into Dream’s. “New Dream is going to be better or I’m going to get Mexican Dream to take over guard duty.” </p><p>Dream stares at him in horror. “You wouldn’t.” </p><p>Sam tries to replicate Techno’s bloodthirsty grin and Wilbur’s deadly stare. “Try me. You’re going to be nice to people, apologise, treat Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo like the kids they are.” </p><p>Dream rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his lips. “And you’re going to be there, every step of the way?”</p><p>“What can I say?” Sam replies as easily as breathing at hearing the vulnerability in his tone. “That’s what families do.” </p><p>Time is irrelevant in place that does not use it so Sam has no idea how long he sits there with Dream. They share memories of the lake, of building, of sparring. </p><p>Dream talks about the first time he met a wild Sapnap, born from fire and unsure how to live without it. He talks about meeting George, a boy who came off as cold but cared more deeply than all of them. </p><p>Sam talks about his mother, about drinking tea with her while sitting on his childhood porch. He talks about how being a creeper feels, how his body sometimes yearn for an explosion. </p><p>They end up sprawled in the hole, head to toe to one another, staring up at the blue sky, pointing out cloud shapes. </p><p>When the orange glow appears again, Sam doesn’t feel as apprehensive. He’ll see Dream when he gets there, he’ll see his boys again. He stands with Dream and together they follow the light from the hole back into the woods back home. </p><p>He takes a step, another, a third and then he’s horizontal, his eyes closed, his body tingling. A wet nose is pressed into his neck and he feels surrounded in warmth, hearing the familiar sound of a bunch of people breathing. </p><p>Blinking his eyes open, he finds himself at his home, Fran lying atop him. Tubbo is curled into his left side, holding his arm like a pillow. Tommy is on his right, mouth open as he breathes, hand gripping Sam’s shirt. Sam can just spot a silver chain under his shirt: he’s got his compass back. Looking around, he finds Techno sprawled in the chair, sword lying across his lap, his red robe used as blanket. Wilbur is sleeping beside the bed, Fundy’s head on his lap, Wilbur’s hand in his hair. Ranboo is curled in the fetal position on the other chair, face hidden by his knees as a blanket is thrown over him. </p><p>Then there’s Phil, standing by the door, smiling at him. It’s a peaceful smile, a content one. His whole family is spread across the floor, bed and chairs. All together again at last. </p><p>“I’ll owe you for as long as I live,” he tells Sam, quietly, “I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done.” </p><p>Sam smiles at him, tries to sit up but Phil’s hands gently press him back down, brushing his fingers over Tubbo and Tommy’s hair. “Sleep. We can talk when everyone is awake.” </p><p>“Is everyone-“</p><p>Phil nods. “You saved everyone, Sam. Puffy and the others are with Dream and the Egg cultists. Sleep. You deserve it.”</p><p>Sam wants to fight it but he’s warm and alive and his boys are in his arms. Sam is exactly where he wants to be. Happiness cannot describe the emotion in his chest but he doesn’t need an emotion, all he needs is one word: family. He’s with his family. </p><p>Sam closes his eyes and knows that when he opens them, he’ll wake to his family around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all are okay, I hope you’re staying hydrated and if you feel like Dream please reach out to people because you’re not alone, okay? </p><p>I also hoped you enjoyed this, and I yet again want to thank you for your support, this wouldn’t have happened without you all because honestly I was only going to write one character. </p><p>So thank you all so much!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey lads, I have brought you healing food today :)</p><p>TW// swearing, mental health discussions </p><p>I hope y’all are having a good time and remember to drink some water, eat something if you haven’t today or if you’re just hungry, take your meds :D</p><p>Also!!! @Owlwinter has made a piece of amazing fanart for this fic, which actually blows my mind because wow, just thank you:</p><p>https://imgur.com/a/Co2ujat</p><p> </p><p>ENJOY!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam opens his eyes at the sound of hushed chatter. Blinking them open, he finds that he still has an armful of boys and a dog on his chest. Ranboo is still curled up but Techno is now awake and so is Wilbur, who is talking to Phil, who’s sitting on the end of the bed to speak to them. As Sam shifts his head around, he can just spot Fundy, head still in Wilbur’s lap, Wilbur’s fingers running through his hair. </p><p>“-I mean, how could you, Phil?” Wilbur mutters and Phil is clearly holding in laughter while trying to be serious. </p><p>“Friend has infinite lives! And anyway, I’m pretty sure Dream has him in that museum-“</p><p>“-you mean the museum that he was going to lock Carl up into? I’m so glad I hid him away when I got back from being executed.” Techno interrupts and Wilbur lifts his eyebrows. </p><p>“Wait, was I trying to show you Friend when you were about to be executed?” Wilbur asks, amusement in his tone and Techno rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Yes. Really didn’t appreciate that when you could’ve broken me out!”</p><p>Wilbur grins at him. “Hey! That was Ghostbur, not me!” </p><p>“And yet you’re still mad that I may have blown up Friend?” Phil asks, incredulously and Wilbur’s face turns serious. </p><p>“Yes, Phil. Those two statements can coexist. He meant so much to Ghostbur and so he means a lot to me.” </p><p>So Wilbur remembers some of Ghostbur’s memories, like Dream and DreamXD. Two sides of the same coin, connected but also separate in their own right. </p><p>Sam smiles as they talk and slowly pulls himself up, trying to untangle himself from the limbs of the boys beside him. Tubbo is gripping his arm so tightly he’s pretty sure he’s going to have bruises while Tommy won’t let go of his shirt. Both of their legs are throw over his and Sam kisses Fran on the nose and gently nudges her away. The movement has the rest of the men looking up and Phil’s instantly there, helping Sam manoeuvre himself out of the puppy pile without waking them up. </p><p>“Tommy’s stuck to you like a slime?” Wilbur asks and Sam nods as Phil pulls Tubbo’s fingers from his arm. “Yeah. He does that quite a lot. He’s very clingy for someone who complains so often that Tubbo is the clingy one.” </p><p>Sam shuffles forward when the arms and legs are no longer blocking his movement. Fran jumps off, sitting with a wagging tail as he looks to Wilbur, the eyes of Phil and Techno watching. </p><p>“Are you going to be there for Fundy or am I going to have to adopt him from you?” He pauses. “Or maybe from Eret, I think Eret now has the papers?” </p><p>Phil immediately cracks up, Techno chuckling under his breath as Wilbur blinks at him. “Phil said you’ve already yelled at him and Techno for being a shit dad and brother.” </p><p>Sam nods. “We can arrange me yelling at you when I don’t feel like my body is going to dissolve to mush, if you feel like it.” </p><p>Wilbur looks down at the head in his lap, brushing his fingers across fox ears. “I- maybe save the yelling for if I fuck up again, yeah? I’m going to try and better. For him. For Tommy. I mean, Tommy and I spoke but I understand what you’re saying. We haven’t been a proper family in a long time.”</p><p>“Then do it,” Sam says. “Saying you’ll do it isn’t the same as actually doing it.” </p><p>Wilbur nods, brushing the hair from Fundy’s eyes before blinking, eyes suddenly darkening. “You mean the traitor, Eret? That Eret has adopted Fundy?”</p><p>Before Sam can try and defend Eret, a small voice behind them says, “not a traitor. Eret hasn’t been a traitor in a long time, Wil. If they’re a traitor, then so is Niki and Phil and Tech and pretty much half the server.”</p><p>Sam spins, smiles at Tommy as the boy continues, “can’t be a traitor to L’Manberg if it doesn’t exist anymore.”</p><p>Then, he has an armful of boy again. Tommy’s in his arms, squeezing Sam as hard as he can to the point that Sam can barely breathe. He doesn’t care. He’s here, Tommy’s here, they’re both alive. That’s all that matters. </p><p>“I’m okay,” he whispers into blond hair. “I’m alive. I’m so sorry for making you think it’d be permanent.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for dying,” Tommy breathes and Sam’s heart breaks. </p><p>“No, no. Don’t apologise for that.” He says, firmly. “That wasn’t your fault, okay?”</p><p>Tommy pulls back and his eyes are watery when he says, “but I made you cry.”</p><p>Sam smiles at him as softly as he can. “Don’t apologise for that, Tommy. All that matters is that you’re alive and I’m alive and everyone else seems to be alive too-“</p><p>“But not the Dreamon creature, thankfully.” Techno adds at the end and Sam nods in full agreement.</p><p>Tommy looks at him and in small, cheeky voice mutters, “so you’re still going to build my hotel?” </p><p>Sam laughs as he pulls Tommy into another hug. “Yes,” he says, fondly, “I’m still going to build your hotel.” </p><p>“I’ve heard so much about this hotel-“ Wilbur tries to stay when a sleepy voice interrupts. </p><p>“Oh, group hug!” </p><p>Then Sam has an armful of both boys, Tubbo clinging to him as he squirms under Tommy’s arm to be closer to Sam. Sam’s heart pounds. He’s with his family. His boys are safe. Hope floods his veins in a warm rush. They’re going to be fine. </p><p>“It isn’t really a group hug if only the three of you are-“ Phil begins and Techno immediately shakes his head.</p><p>“No. Nope. Nah. I’m good.”</p><p>“But think of the children,” another sleepy voice pipes up, red and green eyes blinking up at Sam and then flicking to Techno. </p><p>“Aren’t you a child?” Wilbur asks and Ranboo sighs. </p><p>“Unfortunately, yes.”</p><p>Humour dances in Wilbur’s eyes and Phil shakes his head. “Sorry, Wil. He now holds the record.” </p><p>“Motherfucker.” Wilbur hisses and Sam pulls away to blink at them all. Tommy must see his confused stare because he starts laughing. </p><p>“We’re all tall, right? When Phil adopted us, we all slowly grew taller than him, all apart from Tubbo-“</p><p>“-short King-“ Wilbur sings.</p><p>“-don’t make me come over there-“ Tubbo snaps. </p><p>“-but Wil holds the title of the tallest.” Tommy finishes, ignoring the two now glaring at each other. </p><p>“Wait,” Sam looks at Techno and then at Wilbur. “You’re taller than Techno?” </p><p>Wilbur grins. “He may have got the shoulders but I have the height advantage.”</p><p>“Not anymore,” Phil reminds him and Ranboo seems to duck more behind his knees. </p><p>“You, uh, you can keep your title.” </p><p>Techno leans across to pat Ranboo on the shoulder. “No, this is good. Wilbur needs to be taken down a peg or two.”</p><p>“Coming from the Blood God,” Wilbur says, voice dripping poison but Techno just laughs.</p><p>Fundy groans and Wilbur looks down, hand still running through his hair. “You’re all so loud.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Wilbur says, softly, a completely different tone than the one used to speak to Techno. Sam can see it in his eyes, the yearning, the sorrow. He died and left a son and came back to find him with a sword at his throat. </p><p>Sam wonders if this is what his life will be now, gently coaxing his family to care more openly about one another. He needs to get Schlatt to speak to Tubbo or leave him alone. He needs Wilbur to be there for his son or give Sam the opportunity to swoop in. He needs Phil to accept Ranboo with open arms or Sam will gladly step up. </p><p>He has a family again and he’s going to do everything in his power to keep it together. </p><p>“As much as I love this,” he says, messing with Tommy and Tubbo’s hair, “I need a shower and considering you’re all in my home, I’m expecting a nice breakfast.” </p><p>“You want us to make you breakfast?” Techno questions and it’s in that deep, menacing tone but Sam only rolls his eyes as he stands up, petting Fran. </p><p>“Who’s chair are you currently sitting on?” He says, raises his eyebrows. “I’ve been out for a while so you must’ve used my kitchen to at least eat, which means you know where everything is.” </p><p>He then turns and points at Tommy and Tubbo. “No burning down my house.” </p><p>“Why’d you point at us?” Tubbo yells.</p><p>“Yeah! We’re fucking saints! Why not Ranboo?” </p><p>“Ranboo has never done anything wrong ever in his life,” Sam calmly says and Phil starts laughing. “Would you like me to list all of your collective war crimes?” </p><p>He leaves for his shower followed by giggles, loud declarations of innocence, Ranboo snorting alongside Techno and Phil muttering, “did I raise a bunch of criminals? Oh, God, I totally did, didn’t I?”</p><p>Sam is home. Not just physically either. Even as he showers, he can hear bickering through the walls, Tommy swearing, Techno and Ranboo’s low monotonous drawl, Wilbur randomly threatening them all in sweet tones. He’s content. He’s with family. He’s home. </p><p>He does need to check on Dream, too, and set up the weekly dinner night to bring everyone together. His mind begins to plan, laying out ideas like he’s creating a build as he leaves the bathroom and joins them in his kitchen. </p><p>It’s much too small for the magnitude of people but Sam finds it cosy. Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy are sitting on his counter, pieces of toast in hand while Phil’s wings curl around the back of the chairs where Techno, Wilbur and Ranboo sit. Fran has her chin resting on Ranboo’s knee, his fingers petting her ears and head, causing her eyes to close. </p><p>Phil passes him a cup of hot coffee and a plate of toast and he smiles at him in thanks. Tommy is throwing bits of bread at Wilbur, who’s loudly discussing the art of poetry to Techno, who calmly states the importance of mythological texts back to him. Fundy is trying to play footsie with Tubbo, as Ranboo tries explaining to them how to break a person using Tom Jones’ ‘What’s New Pussycat?’ song. Supposedly it takes seven tries, followed by a ‘It’s Not Unusual’ and then immediately another ‘What’s New Pussycat?’. Sam is slightly terrified on how he found that out.</p><p>It’s chaos but it’s them. It’s family. Sam breathes and as he chews on slightly burnt toast - if Tommy refusing to make eye contact with him is anything to go by, he’s the one that made it for him - relief sets in his bones. He looks down at the ice he’s stood upon and steps off onto solid ground. No more worrying about if he’s falling in, not when he has multiple people willing to jump in after him to pull him out from the cold.</p><p>So they eat and then they go to find Dream. In all honesty, Sam was completely fine with going alone, allowing them to mingle with a newly resurrected Tommy and Wilbur but of course not. A family built on abandonment issues and death are obviously going to follow to make sure he doesn’t leave or die. Or both, according to Tubbo. </p><p>Maybe it’s the connection Sam and Dream now share but Sam doesn’t need to message him to know where he is. It’s like a thin green line, pulling Sam forward. He sees it briefly connect to Ranboo too, and another line leads in the same direction, only the green seems to fluctuate, as if it’s a glitch. Sam knows it to be Karl.</p><p>Dream is at Puffy’s house, Sam can see him through the windows. He’s surrounded by George and Sapnap; Bad, Antfrost and Skeppy at his feet. Dream looks up, maybe sensing Sam, who has yet to enter the house and immediately everyone else snaps their heads up, yells almost instantly following as Dream makes his way out of the house.</p><p>“You can’t take him back just yet-“ George snaps, rushing after Dream.</p><p>Tommy crosses his arms over his chest. “He literally tortured me!” </p><p>“He just woke up!” Sapnap is also quick to defend and Tubbo points at Sam. </p><p>“So did Sam!” </p><p>Sam spares a glance with Phil, who’s lips twitch but at no point tries to intervene even as more people spill onto Puffy’s lawn. Tommy and Tubbo are up against George and Sapnap as Bad stares at Tommy in horror, Skeppy grabbing his hand to comfort him. Niki and Jack keep their eyes to the ground and Antfrost looks away. Eret and Fundy try to referee as Techno and Wilbur whisper bets to one another. From the front door, Puffy holds Dream back, eyeing Sam carefully. </p><p>“Hey!” Sam finally shouts and everyone flinches back. Phil grins at him, impressed. “Maybe you should ask why I’m here before screaming at each other? I’m not here to take Dream back to the prison.”</p><p>“You’re not?” Dream hisses, hand raising to grab Puffy’s, as many of the others parrot him. </p><p>Sam shakes his head. “No, we literally died. I’m not going to instantly cart him back there like a pi- cow to the slaughter.”</p><p>Techno gives him a brief nod of thankfulness and Dream continues to stare at him. “What?”</p><p>“I came to make sure you were okay. If you want to go back now, we can but the last few days have been traumatic to say the least. I was going to give you at least a few days to apologise, sort out some things.” </p><p>“You’re letting him decide when he wants to go back?” George asks and Sam nods. “Surely, he could just say never.”</p><p>Sam looks straight at Dream. “Then that would prove he hasn’t changed, or at least, willing to try to.”</p><p>Dream looks down at his feet, squeezes Puffy’s hand and then walks towards Sam, ignoring the stares of everyone. Sam watches as he pauses in front of him and then holds up his hands dramatically as if to be cuffed. </p><p>Sam rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot. I need someone to co-plan the weekly dinner night with and your schedule is free.” </p><p>“Weekly dinner night?” Wilbur asks and Sam grins at him. </p><p>“Everyone has branched out, now. No one really lives together so we see less and less of each other. I thought with Tommy’s hotel, we could a weekly dinner night where we all get to see each other.” </p><p>Tommy tilts his head. “I like the sound of my hotel being used but I still don’t like the green bastard.” </p><p>“You don’t have to, Tommy.” Sam says as gently as he can. “You can sit on opposite ends if you like but I’d like to try and get everyone there.” </p><p>George looks around and Phil and Techno share a brief glance. “It could work.” </p><p>“If George wakes up in time,” Sapnap says and George immediately tries to hit him.</p><p>Dream let’s out a wheeze. “Is helping you with this weekly dinner night going to be my community service?”</p><p>Sam shrugs. “Depends on your cooking skills.”</p><p>“Terrible,” Sapnap says instantly. “Trust me, he will poison you. Accidentally, I mean.” </p><p>George goes to open his mouth and Bad quietly says, “George, he gave you food poisoning because of a potato.” </p><p>Techno blinks at Dream. “Seriously? You don’t have a house and now this? How can anyone be scared of a homeless man, who can’t even cook a potato?” </p><p>Phil immediately starts laughing behind Techno and Fundy causally mutters, “he did try to feed me out of date delicacies on our first date.”</p><p>Dream shakes his head, points at him. “That was one time!”</p><p>“And George’s food poisoning? The time you made Quackity throw up because of gone off fruit? Eret and the week they spent in bed because you gave them spoilt milk?” Sapnap asks and even Tommy is laughing as everyone looks to very embarrassed Dream. </p><p>“It’s not my fault I forget that human bodies are weak!” </p><p>Sam reaches over and grasps Dream’s shoulder. “Then it’s decided, your community service involves learning how to make edible food.”</p><p>“Uh,” Bad raises his hand and Sam’s heart hurts at the vulnerability there, the fear and meekness, “can I help him because if not, we will all end up sick?”</p><p>Sam gives him a soft smile. “Of course.” </p><p>Then he moves from Techno’s side and pulls Bad into a hug. Bad immediately melts into, holding onto him as Sam makes sure to dodge his horns. </p><p>“I’m sorry! I knew what I was doing but I couldn’t stop it! And it had Skeppy and-“</p><p>“Bad,” Sam tells him as he pulls back. “That wasn’t you and while I’m probably never going to eat eggs ever again - Dream, no eggs for the weekly dinner night, write that down - I don’t blame you, okay? I’m sorry that I didn’t step in and help earlier.” </p><p>Bad gives him a watery smile and Sam turns to Antfrost. He holds out his arms and Antfrost’s tail twitches as he throws himself at Sam. </p><p>“I don’t blame you either, okay?” </p><p>“You’re too good, Sam,” Ant breathes into his neck and Sam smiles, flicks his ears. “Do that again and I’ll scratch you.” </p><p>Sam laughs and then turns to Niki and Jack, who refuse to meet his eyes. He sighs, looks to Tommy and Tubbo. With a hand he waves them over.</p><p>“I can’t ever forget what you did,” he tells them and they flinch when he reaches to press a hand on both of their shoulders. “But I can forgive you. I know it wasn’t you and so while it might take some time for me to not have that image burned into my brain, I’m not after vengeance. After all, you’re both kids, too.” </p><p>“Seriously?” Jack asks and Sam shrugs.</p><p>“People make mistakes and normally, they’re more like accidentally giving people food poisoning,” he shoots a look to Dream, who flips him off instantly, “but getting mind controlled to nuke someone may also be on that list.”</p><p>Niki blinks at him and mutters a tiny, “thank you.” </p><p>He smiles as Tubbo and Tommy walk over to stand at his side. With a quick glance, he raises his eyebrows at everyone else and Bad immediately starts ushering people back into the house until only Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Jack and Sam are there. Phil does have to pull Wilbur away from listening in, Techno following with a pointed glance, as Ranboo and Fundy disappear down the path. </p><p>The minute everyone is away, Sam pushes them forward and steps back. </p><p>“We’re sorry!” Niki starts. “We never meant for it to go that far!”</p><p>“But you do find me annoying,” Tommy says and Tubbo looks to him. </p><p>“I mean-“</p><p>“Tubbo! You’re supposed to have my back here!”</p><p>Tubbo raises his eyebrows but sighs. “You have to admit that everyone finds you annoying. You do grow on people though! Like a mould.”</p><p>“You did not just refer to me as fucking mould,” Tommy says and Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to withhold his laughter.</p><p>“Boys,” he says. “Niki, please continue.” </p><p>“Tommy, we do find you annoying but we never wanted you dead-“</p><p>“The Egg made it sound like the best option. I never wanted to hurt you, Tommy,” Jack interrupts, looks to Tubbo. “You know I’d never do anything to hurt you either, Tubbo.” </p><p>“I know it won’t fix what we did but we’re really sorry. To both of you.” Niki says. </p><p>Jack holds up a finger. “Well, mostly Tommy because we did actually kill you.” </p><p>Sam watches as they stare at one another and then Tommy sighs, runs a hand across his face. “You’re not the first person who’s killed me and you certainly won’t be the last.” </p><p>“That doesn’t make it right,” Sam tells him because even if this conversation has to happened to allow healing to begin, he needs Tommy to know he’s important. He can’t let people walk over them. </p><p>Tommy nods. “I know it doesn’t. I’m not forgiving them, Big Man but I know they weren’t in control. I’m willing to try and overlook the nuking me part because to be honest, I am a bit annoying.”</p><p>Tubbo blinks at him. “That’s... oddly mature of you.” </p><p>Tommy shrugs, smirk on his lip. “What can I say, Tubso? I’m just fucking amazing.” </p><p>Niki and Jack share a look and Jack says, slowly, “is it too early to be making, god, I wished I killed you jokes?”</p><p>Tommy grins at him. “No but I will expect you to help build my hotel to, you know, repay your sins against me and everything.” </p><p>Niki and Jack share a pained look before turning to Tubbo, who blinks at them. “Tubbo?” Jack asks and Tubbo sniffles. Sam immediately reaches across to rest his palm on his shoulder.</p><p>“I trusted you. You were supposed to be my friends and you lied to me and I know, I know it wasn’t you, it was the Egg but-“ </p><p>“Tubbo-“ Niki tries and he shakes his head, swallows. </p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to but I want to forgive you.” </p><p>“We’ll do whatever it takes, for however long it takes, to make it up to you. The both of you.” Jack says and Niki nods her head. Tommy smiles at the both of them and moves to wrap his arm around Tubbo’s shoulder. Sam drops his hand and grins at them. </p><p>“So everything’s settled?” </p><p>Sam nods and then reconsiders it. “I mean, not by a long shot but it’s a start.” </p><p>He turns to see Dream staring at him through the window, head tilted. Dream and Tommy need to speak, Sam still needs to sit down and talk things through with Ranboo. Then there’s Schlatt and Tubbo, Wilbur and Fundy. He smiles at Dream through the window and gets a nod in return. </p><p>It’s a good start. Sam can’t wait to see where the rest of the road will lead him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The healing arc has occurred!!!</p><p>Also, yes I headcannon that Ranboo speaks in John Mulaney quotes because he 100% does, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk :)</p><p>Thank you all again for all of your comments, kudos and interactions &lt;3</p><p>I also don’t know if I’ll be able to update tomorrow because I have a full work day but I’ll try :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written in my breaks so I hope you love the food :) </p><p>TW// swearing, mental health discussions, mention of suicide attempt  </p><p>Also, yes, so many John Mulaney references, I couldn’t contain myself :D</p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the boys talking to Niki and Jack, Sam stands to the side, mentally coming up with ideas for food to offer at the weekly dinner night. He thinks maybe a light meal for the first time, some sandwiches, fruit, lots and lots of cake. He’s so busy making a list of food items he’s going to have to hunt down, he doesn’t notice Wilbur has sidled up beside him until he feels a presence at his shoulder. </p><p>It’s almost impossible to creep up on a creeper.</p><p>“Are you actually going to yell at me?”</p><p>Sam looks to him. “Do you want me to?”</p><p>Wilbur shrugs. “I mean, I was a shit dad. I’d deserve it.”</p><p>“Look, I only have one question for you, okay? You were a terrible father, sure, whatever, that seems to run in the family but are you going to try and change? If you’re not, then yes, I will yell and immediately steal Fundy from Eret.” </p><p>Wilbur stares at Tommy and Tubbo, Niki and Jack looking as relieved as ever to have them both in front of them. Sam doesn’t know what Wilbur is trying to find, all he knows is that this is a man who lost everything.</p><p>From a simple drug van to president of a country he built to exiled and outcasted to the man that destroyed his little brother, his friends, his family, his country, his entire life. That burning flame growing to a full out forest fire to nothing but embers. </p><p>“Tommy and I spoke,” Wilbur says, finally, “when he died. He told me about how you’ve been trying to help him. We spoke before, when he was close to death in that museum. I could feel it, the bridge between life and death. I’ve only felt that once before.” </p><p>Sam thinks of the pole, of Tommy’s shaking hands and tear-stained cheeks, of holding the boy together. Wilbur seems to see it in Sam’s eyes because his fists clench and he grits his teeth, eyes flickering over the where Dream is inside the house. </p><p>“Tommy almost jumped,” he whispers, “and you’re still trying to help that green bastard?”</p><p>“You put your own little brother in a pit and told him to fight his older, more experienced brother in a fist fight.” Sam reminds him, not gently at all but he doesn’t enjoy the flinch he gets in return. “Even after you won, you still blew up your country, not once thinking about the people who fought for you.”</p><p>Sam let’s the words settle, turns back to see them now engaging in a game of tag, Tommy trying to climb up a tree to escape Jack. A smile pulls at his lips at the sight. They’ll be alright. </p><p>He looks back over to see Wilbur staring at Ranboo, helping Fundy up to sit on the roof of a nearby building. Long legs dangling over the side as they chat to one another. It isn’t long before Tubbo - freshly tagged - runs over and slams a hand into Ranboo’s ankle, giggling as he runs away to hide behind Niki. </p><p>Ranboo spares Tubbo a long glance before turning to Fundy, who’s already begun to back slowly away, hands raised in a surrender, ears pressed back to his skull. In a second, Ranboo blinks from existence, teleporting to stand behind Fundy. Sam watches as Fundy frantically looks around before freezing as he steps back against Ranboo. Then Ranboo places a hand at his shoulder before blinking away again. </p><p>“Come on!” Fundy yells as he jumps from the side of the building and begins chasing after a screaming Niki and Tubbo.</p><p>“I’m not saying Dream is a good man,” Sam says when it’s clear Wilbur has nothing to retort. “Trust me, at the start, I wanted nothing more than to leave him to rot in there after everything he’s done but he’s still my friend. Just like you’re still Tommy’s brother and Fundy’s father. Just like Phil is still your dad. We’re the sum of all parts, both good and bad.” </p><p>Wilbur follows Fundy with his eyes. “Dream was the one that gave me the TNT to blow up L’Manberg.” </p><p>“He also helped Techno and Phil blow it up for the last time.” Sam replies and Wilbur shoots him an annoyed look but Sam is only telling the truth. The blame cannot be solely placed on just one man’s shoulders, not when they all had a part to play.</p><p>Dream may be the worst out of them, but many of the others have participated in the mayhem and chaos, too. No one on the server is wholly good or wholly bad. </p><p>Sam organises his thoughts and says, “I’m not letting him free nor am I giving him a second chance. I don’t think I’ll ever trust him again, not like I used to, not with my life. But as much Dream hates to admit it, he does care. If he didn’t, he would’ve killed Tommy and Tubbo the minute they did something he didn’t like.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make him a good person.” Wilbur says and Sam nods.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t but it does make him human.”</p><p>Wilbur blinks at him. “What?”</p><p>“A God does not care for petty things like feelings. An immortal loses sense of right and wrong. Why bother being good when your actions have no consequences?” He looks to where Ranboo is now, somehow atop Puffy’s house as Tommy tries to find a way to climb up. “But Dream has done everything is his power to look after us- well, when he found us. He tries for George, he looks up to and respects Bad. I mean, Puffy calls him her duckling because whenever she goes far away, he follows to make sure she’s safe. Monsters don’t feel, Wilbur.” </p><p>Sam looks to him and gestures to the world around them. “I mean, if Dream really wanted to, he could easily break out of that prison. He does, after all, control the server. So tell me, why does he stay? Why does he willingly approach me to go back?” </p><p>Wilbur looks at him and then looks over to the house. Dream is still visible through the window, watching as Bad and Skeppy try and explain something to him as Sapnap wipes tears from his eyes in glee. They see the way he throws his hands up and Sapnap keels over, face red as he laughs as Bad pats his arm, Skeppy turning to hide his own smile. </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes sparkle with the sudden understanding and he whispers, “he wants to be punished because he knows he did something bad.”  </p><p>Sam nods. “If he thought he was in the right, he would’ve easily overpowered me weeks ago and left. He didn’t because he knows why he’s there and he knows that he needs to pay for what he’s done. As long as that’s still happening, I’m willing to help him because he’s asking to be helped.” </p><p>“That’s all it takes,” Wilbur asks, voice suddenly small. “Anyone could ask for your help, no matter what they’ve done, and you’d help?”</p><p>Sam smiles at him. “My kind blows things up because it’s fun. I was raised to be better than that, to not immediately assume someone is a threat.”</p><p>Wilbur swallows, looks back to Fundy, who’s sprawled on the grass next to Niki. Behind them, Tubbo is clinging onto Ranboo’s back, refusing to budge as Tommy tries to pull Ranboo to ground, Jack cheering him on.</p><p>“I want to be better,” Wilbur says, quietly. “Not just for Fundy. For all of them. I don’t know how, though. It’s not like I can go up to them and apologise for being a shit brother and son and dad. Like, that makes no fucking sense.” </p><p>“Wilbur,” Sam says, calmly. “If I can journey across a tundra to sit across from Technoblade and the Angel of Death and threaten them to sort their problems out and help for once, I think you can talk to your family.” </p><p>Wilbur laughs and Fundy looks up at the sound, grinning at him. Wilbur smiles tentatively back. </p><p>“But what do I say?” </p><p>Sam shrugs. “I can’t help you with that. It would be insincere if I came from my mouth. Tell them the truth. No fancy, charming tone. Tell them how you actually feel. Talk to Phil about dying. Talk to Techno about using him as weapon. Talk to Fundy and Tommy about hurting them. And then do something about it. Words will never last as long as actions do. Show up, be there, give praise and affection freely, willingly.” </p><p>For a long second, Wilbur looks at him and Sam wonders which version he’s looking at. The boy, who was adopted into Phil’s family. The man, who started a nation. The villain, that tore it all down. The ghost, who only held onto the good memories. </p><p>As Wilbur’s eyes dance with warmth, his lips curling up into an uncertain but easy smile, Sam thinks he’s looking at the new Wilbur. The one that will be there for his family, who will tell them when things get bad, when he needs a shoulder to cry on or space to think. </p><p>“You would’ve been a great president.” He says and Sam laughs, multiple sets of eyes flashing over to him. “I mean, you’d be a shit politician considering you talk way too much truth.”</p><p>He shakes his head, grasps Wilbur’s shoulder. “I’ll stick to being normal, Wilbur.”</p><p>“Wil,” the man says and Sam smiles at him as he turns to Fundy. “Hey, can I talk to you?” </p><p>Fundy looks apprehensive but he stands, smiles at Niki and walks over. “Yes?” </p><p>“Walk with me?” Wilbur asks and Fundy nods. Before they leave, Wilbur quickly turns to Niki. “Can we-“</p><p>She nods, smiles at him. “Of course.” </p><p>He smiles back and begins to walk down the path but Sam stops him with a shout, “I liked the yellow sweater!” </p><p>Wilbur rolls his eyes. “Noted!” </p><p>Together, the disappear down the path, past Phil and Techno, who eye Sam with impressed eyes. He can’t help the sigh he releases. </p><p>“Why are you doing this for free?” Techno asks. “You could be making a lotta diamonds out of this.” </p><p>Phil quickly holds up a hand. “Techno, don’t say that when it’s our family he’s helping!” </p><p>The other man snorts. “But think of the diamonds, Phil. He’d be rich!” </p><p>Sam laughs and then turns to Ranboo, who appears to have shaken Tubbo and Tommy off and is now hiding behind Puffy’s house. The enderman hybrid is ducking down, long limbs curled in. Sam decides to help the boy out.</p><p>“Tubbo!” Sam shouts over and points behind him, at the top of the hill, near the hotel. “I saw purple particles up there!” </p><p>Multiple grins are thrown his way as Tommy immediately starts sprinting up the hill. Techno snorts as Phil laughs into his hand, wings ruffling. </p><p>“Thanks, Sam!” Tubbo calls back and Niki, Jack and Tubbo run after Tommy’s retreating figure. </p><p>Once they’re half way up, Sam turns to Ranboo, who’s blinking at him in surprise. “If you want them to leave you alone,” he says, “just throw something shiny their way and then book it in the opposite direction.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ranboo breathes and Sam smiles at him, goes to turn when Ranboo continues. “Thank you for everything, actually. You helped me see that I’m not losing my mind.” </p><p>“Because you’re not.” Sam looks at him, at his too old eyes - making sure to not hold eye contact - and calmly asks, “do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Ranboo blinks, wide, red and green eyes at him. “I- talk about what?” </p><p>“Anything you want,” Sam says, gently and Ranboo suddenly looks so young that Sam’s heart hurts. This is another boy, lost to bloodshed and war. </p><p>He knows Ranboo remembers very little, that he too spent years server-skipping until Dream found him and offered him a home. Looking back, Sam can see the Dreamon’s intentions, the chance to exploit someone who cannot remember it exists. But Sam can also see Dream’s reasoning. Ranboo is a young Sam, a young Sapnap, a young Bad. A hybrid hunted and scared and needing a permanent place of safety. Dream saw a broken boy and maybe, deep down, a part of him saw himself in Ranboo’s bi-colour eyes. </p><p>Maybe this is what it’s been about for Dream: trying to fix in others what he can’t fix in himself, giving them a family that he never had, providing a home where they can be loved. </p><p>“Come on,” Sam gently tugs him away from the wall of Puffy’s house. He nudged them in the opposite direction of the large hill, the figures of the boys and Niki running around as they search in the background. </p><p>He walks side by side with Ranboo towering over him. The boy quiet but Sam waits him out. He can be patient. </p><p>They pass buildings and Sam can see that the Bloodvines are now dying, red decaying to black. He spots Karl and Ponk hacking at the roots, Quackity shouting down encouragement from a nearby building as Mexican Dream holds a burning bit of wood. Sam blinks and can’t help but chuckle at the sight, especially when Mexican Dream starts throwing bags of white powder at Karl and Ponk whenever a vine dissolves into ash. </p><p>They’re close to the crater when Ranboo stops and Sam pauses, looks to him as he stares out at what used to be L’Manberg. All that’s left is rubble, debris and a L’Manberg flag in the centre of what Sam guesses was once a cave system. </p><p>The nostalgia hits Sam like a wave. This is where he spoke to Tommy for the first time after Dream’s goading of his exile. This is where it all started, not just his own story of trying to heal a broken family but the Wars, the bloodshed, two brothers building a nation in peace and watching it go up in flames. </p><p>He clears his throat. “This is where you used to live, isn’t it?” </p><p>Ranboo nods, raises a finger to point in the direction. “There. That’s where Phil found me and asked if I needed a place to stay.”</p><p>Sam raises his eyebrows. “The man, who just blew up your house, offers you a place to stay and you follow him?”</p><p>“In my defence, I didn’t currently have a house to return to,” Ranboo fits him with a pointed stare that has Sam grinning. “But I suppose you’re right, I should’ve told him that he’s not getting me to no secondary location.” </p><p>Sam blinks and sighs. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that, if it’s any consolation.” </p><p>Ranboo shrugs. “I mean, it’s not as bad as getting possessed by a Dreamon or thinking I’m slowly going mad.” </p><p>Sam has no idea how to broach the topic of what Ranboo must be going through. Ranboo may not have lived through the Wars like Tubbo and Tommy did but his mental health is far from good. Dream may have cured his sleepwalking but he doubts the boy is going to be fine for a long time. </p><p>“Well,” Sam tries, “I just wanted to let you know that I’m here and if you ever need to talk, I’ll listen. Even if it’s to ramble about Avengers: Endgame.” </p><p>Ranboo cracks a smile. “Tommy really loves that film, huh?”</p><p>Sam shrugs. Tommy made him watch it one night when he was trying to decide between woods for the second floor. He was thoroughly impressed with the entire cinematography of it all but the best thing about it was the awe and wonder in Tommy’s eyes, the blissful smile, the way he’d mouth the lines. It was the first time Sam saw the child under the soldier. </p><p>“Yes, he does.” Sam says and then turns back to the crater before lowering himself to the ground, legs hanging over the edge. If he looks hard enough, he can spot Schlatt appear and sit on a rock, facing the L’Manberg flag, whiskey bottle in hand. </p><p>Quietly, Ranboo joins him and the silence isn’t uncomfortable, it’s just silence. Sam closes his eyes as the wind ruffles through his green hair, listening to the quiet chatter from the group far back, faint shouts in Spanish followed by laughter. </p><p>“I’m fine.” Ranboo says, all of sudden and Sam blinks his eyes open, faces the boy, who’s focused on Schlatt below. “I am, really. I mean, the Dreamon’s gone and no more sleepwalking, which is good. Whoo!” </p><p>Sam smiles and says, “you don’t have be fine, though. You know that there’s nothing wrong with being not fine, right?” </p><p>Ranboo faces him - Sam makes sure to focus on his cheeks or over his shoulder so that he doesn’t make him uncomfortable with eye contact - and mutters while pointing at his heart, “I’ll keep all my emotions right here and then one day, I’ll die”.</p><p>Sam huffs a laugh. “That’s not healthy, at all.” </p><p>“If it’s fine being not fine, who do you talk to when you have to deal with everyone else’s problems?”</p><p>“Puffy.” Sam says instantly because she is there for him, his lifeguard and he’s old enough to have coping mechanisms so he continues, “if I can’t handle something, I drink sweet tea. If I need a hug, Bad’s always there, Egg or no Egg. If I need to spar, it used to be Dream but I’m sure I could get Techno. If I need space, I have Fran.” </p><p>Ranboo’s eyes widen and he nervously chuckles. “That’s a very large support system you have there.” </p><p>Sam nods. “It can involve you, too, if you need it. Puffy knows what she’s talking about and I’m sure Bad would gladly give you a hug. Tubbo definitely would. Plus, you looked pretty content with Fran. My door is always open if you need to just chill with her.” </p><p>“Antfrost is right, you’re too good.” Ranboo says but Sam’s pretty sure he can see tears in his eyes. </p><p>Carefully, making sure Ranboo can see the movement - a trait Sam has picked up from Tommy and his flinches - he reaches across and squeezes Ranboo’s shoulder. The boy leans into the hand and Sam smiles at him. </p><p>“I’m here, okay? So are multiple others like Fundy and Tubbo and Phil. You don’t have to be strong, Ranboo, you don’t have to pretend. I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>Between breaths, Sam finds himself gripping onto the back of a suit jacket as Ranboo leans in for a hug. It’s slightly awkward - the boy is so tall - and Sam imagines this is what it would be like to hug a skinny, lanky Techno. With delicate fingers, Sam fixes Ranboo’s crown and watches his tail flicker. </p><p>“You have been eating, right?” He asks because the boy is almost as skinny as Tommy, who before the nukes, he had to remind to eat. </p><p>Ranboo nods against his shoudler. “I do. Sometimes I forget to eat, though.” </p><p>“Would you like me to remind you?” Sam asks, because it’s not his place to force him but if Ranboo needs help, Sam is more than willing to step in if need be. </p><p>“Yes, please.” </p><p>Sam holds him and knows that he’s one hundred percent going to fight Phil for him. Angel of Death or not, Sam is going to look after the boy hugging him back like he’s never been hugged before. It breaks Sam’s heart a little and he squeezes him. They’ll be alright. Sam will make sure that he’s alright.</p><p>Then Ranboo whispers, “I’m scared I’m going lose myself again.” </p><p>Sam’s heart shatters and he fiercely whispers back, “I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that never happens, okay? If you feel like you are, come find me or message me. I’ll be there, Ranboo, okay? I’ll be there for you.” </p><p>Ranboo sniffles and Sam holds him and knows that his words are spoken with a brutal honesty. This is his family and he protects and nurtures those he’s loyal to. </p><p>“I also really don’t trust Dream, even if he helped me, because what if he’s just manipulating me?” </p><p>Sam pulls back and gently holds the sides of Ranboo’s face. “If you don’t want Dream anywhere near you, he’s never going near you, okay? Even if I have to leash him to Mexican Dream.”</p><p>Ranboo laughs and Sam refuses to mention how much it sounds like Techno. “Yeah, Mexican Dream will throw him off his rhythm.” </p><p>Sam blinks and then smiles at him. “How are you feeling?” </p><p>“Better. Thank you.” </p><p>Sam slowly pulls away, giving Ranboo the time to lead back in if he needs another hug. Ranboo easily backs off, a content smile to his lips, eyes a little lighter. </p><p>“You ever need to chat, come talk to me, okay?”</p><p>Ranboo nods, looks back to the crater. “I will do. It’s a good service. Would recommend. Nine out of ten stars.” </p><p>“Why’d I miss a star?” He asks, curious, slightly worried he’s done something wrong. </p><p>“No cookies.” </p><p>Just like that, Sam starts laughing as Ranboo chuckles to himself. “Ah, I’ll be sure to have some prepared next time to up my rating.”</p><p>Before Ranboo can reply, a sudden yell of victory interrupts them as Tommy sprints straight at Ranboo, who quickly teleports to the opposite side of the crater. Tommy skids to a stop, Sam’s arm snapping out to catch him if he tumbles. It’s Tommy. He doesn’t. </p><p>“You bitch!” Tommy screams across the crater as Tubbo, Jack, Niki and Fundy run up to him, panting. </p><p>In the same breath, both Tubbo and Ranboo shout, “street smarts!” </p><p>“What the fuck are you two on about?” Schlatt screams up from the crater and Tommy leans over to spot him. </p><p>“Schlatt, what the fuck are you doing down there, man?” </p><p>“None of your fuckin’ business!” </p><p>Sam may not be able to see him but he can practically hear Bad shouting ‘language’ from afar. He looks up and Fundy’s eyes seem a little bloodshot but his smile is wide and warmth bursts through Sam’s chest. They’re healing. </p><p>In the end, Tommy commands an attack with the group splitting either side of the crater. Sam doesn’t remind them that the minute they reach him, Ranboo can simply teleport back to the other side. </p><p>In the dying light, with the sound of laughter and yells and swearing, Sam smiles. The road to recovery is still a long one, full of unseen hazards, but he’s confident and hopeful. </p><p>He watches the children be children, watches as Tommy’s smiles are no longer forced and Tubbo’s eyes shine with glee. He sees the tension ease from Niki and Jack’s shoulders. He notices the unfiltered happiness in Fundy and Ranboo’s laughs. </p><p>Back where it all started, Sam’s heart feels content. He’s home and he’s alive and he’s surrounded by family.</p><p>Sam smiles and continues to plan the weekly dinner night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are we feeling the healing?? :) </p><p>Also, yet again, a big thank you for your kudos, comments and interactions. It’s amazing, seriously, you’re all amazing!! </p><p>I hope you’re all taking care of yourselves, staying hydrating, eating a meal, taking your meds and know: I’m proud of you, okay?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am tired but FOOD!!! </p><p>TW// alcoholism, broken families mention, brief child abuse, ptsd symptoms, mental health discussions, swearing </p><p>Also!!! Some more fanart because you’re all amazing and I’m blown away by the talent! Here’s the link by @SammyBoi :</p><p>https://dsmpismyparalasisdreamon.tumblr.com/post/642794785251459072/first-fanart-and-its-for-a-fic-ive-fallen-in-love</p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Sam leaves his bedroom, prepared to make some breakfast for himself, he’s surprised to see Tubbo and Tommy spread across his couch, snoring away. Tommy’s head is hanging off the edge while Tubbo is curled up using Tommy’s calf as a pillow. Ranboo is also there, curled on the chair, Fran laying across his lap, tail wagging when Sam enters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did they seriously break in?” He asks her and she wags her tail harder. A smile instantly forms on his face and he rolls his eyes at the sight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stepping in the kitchen, he puts on some toast and has barely put on a pot of coffee when his door opens to Wilbur and Fundy. Wilbur has removed the trench coat and is wearing a yellow sweater. It makes him look healthier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“- so now I can’t look Schlatt in the eye when he talks about Wednesdays, whiskey and a wild Mexican Dream.” Wilbur finishes as Fundy’s eyes widen. “Oh, hey, Sam!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Snap streaks,” Tommy mumbles before slamming upright when Fundy closes the door. “Wil? Fundy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Tommy.” Wilbur nods back as Tubbo also shoots up due to Tommy accidentally kneeing him in the face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell, man!” Tubbo snaps and Sam watches as Wilbur and Fundy settle around his dining table. “Ow!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Tubso but you were holding my leg like a fucking weirdo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam blinks at them. “You do all realise this is my house.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said I could come,” Ranboo mutters and Wilbur snaps a finger in his direction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What he said.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam continues to blink before sighing. It’s not like he’s going to run out of food. Or coffee. Fran stays with Ranboo as Tommy and Tubbo enter the kitchen. Tommy makes a move to grab Sam’s cup of coffee and he instantly moves it away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy, I care about you so much, but I’m not prepared to see you on caffeine for at least another six months, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur instantly cracks up as Tommy crosses his arms and pouts. “Wil, tell him I can have coffee!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The last time you sipped Phil’s coffee, you literally went batshit,” Tubbo murmurs and Tommy snaps his head around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo! You traitor!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam rolls his eyes so hard his head hurts. Of course, his children would be so loud at such an early time. He hands out the toast and cups of tea and glasses of orange juice with a tiny smile. He’s a little surprised when Fundy reaches up to open his cupboards for cereal but he shrugs it off. He guesses this isn’t going to be his home anymore, it’s going to be all of theirs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With their chatter in the background, he butters some toast and walks over to a still curled up Ranboo, petting Fran’s head. Sam places the plate in front of him, on the coffee table, and smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo nods. “Sorry about them. I didn’t think they’d follow me here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam shakes his head, runs a hand through Ranboo’s hair and watches the way his eyes shut. “I don’t mind. If I did, I would’ve had a better security system and I wouldn’t have shown Tommy where my spare lever is to get the door open.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo hums in the back of his throat and Sam looks to Fran’s smiling eyes. It seems he’s not only lost a home but also a dog. He gives her a quick kiss before removing the hand from Ranboo’s head and passing him the plate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you want anything else?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo takes it and shakes his head, sitting up. “No, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods, walks back over to the others and quickly grabs his cup from Tommy’s hands. “No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sam!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo muffles his laugh behind his toast as Fundy hands Tommy some orange juice. He blinks at it and Wilbur starts laughing so hard, he starts wheezing, wiping tears from his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off,” Tommy mutters but he accepts the orange juice with little complaint.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam rolls his eyes again and pushes a plate of toast Tommy’s way. He spends the rest of his breakfast dodging Tommy’s grabby hands and watching as Tubbo and Fundy advance with how much food they catch in their mouths. To say the least, Sam is throughly impressed with Fundy’s skills. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He learnt from the best,” Wilbur comments afterSam tells Tommy and Tubbo to fetch some supplies for the hotel build, Sam Nook style. Ranboo follows along when Sam tells him that he can take Fran if he wants. She’d enjoy the walk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy rolls his eyes as he helps Sam clean up the kitchen, drying as Wilbur scrubs. “You’re only good at it because Tommy tries to attack you every time we eat.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur laughs. “Exactly. I learnt under pressure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s an ease between them now, like they’ve sanded off the jagged edges to make it smooth. It’s clear there are things they’ve yet to discuss, topics that they both refuse to mention, but it’s calmer, easier. Sam smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you two talked?” He asks, gently and they both nod. If Tommy copies Dream, then Fundy takes after Wilbur with his dramatic gestures and sometimes intense stares. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wilbur’s coming to speak to Eret about the whole adoption thing,” Fundy says. “He’s also coming to Dry Waters with Niki and I.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam raises his eyebrows at Wilbur and he scoffs. “I’m going to be nice and civil, don’t worry. I’ve already caused enough problems, I think it’s time to start fixing my mistakes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s going to be fun!” Fundy says, tail flicking behind him and Sam smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you need any thing, shout or message, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the kitchen is back to how it was before, Sam watches them walk off together in the direction of Eret’s castle. Despite the initial worry, Sam is confident that they’re going to be fine. Even if they’re not, he’s here to offer support to both of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s barely taken a few steps in the direction of the hotel when Tubbo drops from a tree branch and smiles shakily at him. Sam’s heart drops and he’s reaching for the boy before his brain can catch up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” He asks and Tubbo easily falls into the hug. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo nods but doesn’t let him go. “I want to speak to Schlatt.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah. Sam sighs, and gently says, “we don’t have to if you don’t want to. You never have to speak to him again-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Tubbo breathes. “But I have to get some closure. I have to find out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam runs a hand through Tubbo’s hair, tucking the locks behind his horns. “If you want to leave at anytime, just squeeze my wrist or tell me, okay? You don’t have to give an explanation.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo nods against his chest, pulls away. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anytime.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tapping his communicator, he messages Schlatt through a private line: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">manberg </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes, types back: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">where exactly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he doesn’t immediately get a response, he looks to Tubbo. “All he’s responding is Manberg. Any idea where he means?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo sighs, begins to walk. “He was by the flag yesterday, wasn’t he? He’s probably still there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam furrows his brow as he follows. “He stayed there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saw the whiskey, right? Yeah, he probably passed out there.” Tubbo says it like it’s normal Schlatt behaviour. Sure, Sam knows the man was an alcoholic before and that his heart attack was probably due to his alcoholism but Tubbo speaks with such a monotone it worries Sam. Is this what Tubbo had to deal with? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Sam begins, “you’re used to this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo scoffs. “During his days as president, we’dall slip him as much as possible to make him pass out. It was easier than dealing with whatever mood he was in. Less insults, less smashing bottles.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam pauses and looks at Tubbo. He speaks with an ease, an attitude of acceptance. It breaks Sam’s heart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know that’s not healthy, right?” He asks, gently. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that, Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugs. “Pogtopia needed a spy and Schlatt trusted me. Well, up until the festival.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam may be still recovering from his death, his gunpowder slowly regenerating but he can feel the heat burn in his chest. Tubbo had to live in an abusive situation for the sake of a War that should’ve never happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of him doesn’t care what Schlatt has to say: Tubbo is Sam’s now. He’s going to look after the boy whether Schlatt wants him or not. Tubbo deserves a good role model, a person that will choose him and care for him. Sam can be that. Sam is more than willing to be that for Tubbo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you tell Tommy and Ranboo to get them to leave you?” Sam suddenly asks when it’s clear they’re not being joined. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told them that I’m pretty sure I could convince you to let us off easy with collecting materials,” Tubbo says with a cheeky grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course Tommy would believe that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo’s laughter follows them as they find themselves on the prime path, quickly making their way to the crater. It looks different in the light, somehow. Sam can almost see L’Manberg before. The light paints the crater as something beautiful, as different rock and ore shine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Here lies what used to be a great nation. An open grave but no longer an open wound. Every step Sam takes, he’s slowly able to disinfect it, wrap it carefully, add stitches when necessary. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam pauses and turns to him. “I don’t know if you heard what I was saying to Tommy when I woke up, but I’m sorry that I died. I had to-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo pats his arm. “I know, Sam. It’s okay. I mean, it’s not but I understand. I- just don’t do it again, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam smiles, quickly ruffles his hair. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Below them, Sam can spot the shape of Schlatt, sitting in the same spot opposite the L’Manberg flag. Sam plans the descent and steps down first, making sure that Tubbo won’t fall due to a fragile rock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It takes a while, Sam being overly cautious so that they don’t trip and die but it pays off. Together. They step onto bedrock, Schlatt briefly looking up to see them approach before he sighs, takes a long swig of a new bottle. Sam can tell due to the fact it’s mostly full, as if only just started. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wondering when you’d be showing up.” He says to Tubbo and the boy instinctively straightens his back, face becoming oddly neutral, eyes blank.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you we’d speak.” Tubbo replies, tone brusque. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt hums in the back of his throat, looks to Sam. “And you’re here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something inside Sam snaps. Tubbo deserves more than this and Sam didn’t die to be left dealing with someone like this. He hates the small, blank Tubbo next to him, hates how he’s speaking like he’s preparing to be insulted or hit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam nods, crosses his arms over his chest. “Yes. Do you have a problem with that? I’m here for Tubbo, just like you should be. So either act like an adult or I’ll start treating you like a child.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo blinks up at him and Schlatt laughs. “Tubbo, you’ve found a bodyguard.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam burns. “Is it possible to not act like a complete asshole or is this your way of dealing with coming back from the dead?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt once again laughs but it’s not as humorous. He takes another swig of his drink and turns back to the L’Manberg flag. Sam watches as his shoulders roll. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’d you want to know, Tubbo? Let me tell you, you’re not gonna like some of the answers.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo once again draws himself up. “Are you my dad?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt shrugs. “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like that, Sam can see Tubbo tense, the anguish in his eyes. Without thinking, he reaches across and grips Tubbo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Tubbo breathes and Schlatt turns, shrugs again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t fucking know. There were a lot of,” he waves the bottle, “and you look kinda like me but who the fuck knows?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was left,” Tubbo hisses, slowly, face pained and Sam squeezes his shoulder, “on the side of the road and you don’t even know if I’m your son?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt looks at him - Sam can see something flash in his eyes - and says in an almost gentle tone, “Tubbo, I don’t know. I never stayed with anyone for a particularly long time. I can’t confirm or deny it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo stares at him and it’s such a heartbreaking look that Sam can feel his own shatter. He pulls him closer into a hug and Tubbo presses into his space.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can ask around the hybrid community,” Sam breathes to Tubbo. “If that doesn’t work, I’m sure Dream would gladly ask around-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To manipulate me-“ Tubbo tries and Sam holds him tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll tell him that it’s important to me to relocate some family member if you don’t want him to find out, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d do that?” Schlatt asks all of a sudden and Sam looks up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s important to Tubbo, it’s important to me.” Sam replies, easily because it’s the truth. He has no idea whether he’d be able to find anything but he knows people from when he server-skipped and he knows that Dream has a plethora of contacts at his disposal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Tubbo wants to find his real parents, his real family, then Sam is more than willing to do everything in his power to find them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt blinks at him. “It’s that easy for you. Tubbo’s not your kid and you’re willing to-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Sam states, firmly. “Yes, because family is not dictated by blood. Tubbo is my family. So if he wants to find his blood relatives, then I’ll help him do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a pointed stare, Sam adds, “because that’s what families do. We show up and we care and we do everything in our power to make sure the rest of our family is happy and healthy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt snorts. “Families don’t do that. Families are shit. They break up and argue and abandon you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt cuts himself off. He takes another swig of his whiskey, runs a hand across his face to hide his expression, even though Sam saw the tightness at his eyes, the watery film to them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the fuck am I telling you this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because Sam listens,” Tubbo says as he pulls back, looks at Schlatt with fresh eyes like he’s starting to understand the man before him. “Sam cares. Sam doesn’t judge you or tell you your feelings are wrong.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they wrong? Doesn’t that mean I’m fucked up?” Schlatt asks and the anger and protective need to take Tubbo as far away from the man as possible, leaves Sam in a rush. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. It means that you’re, in a terrible way, trying to protect Tubbo.” Sam says, hand still on Tubbo’s shoulder. “You don’t want to screw him up by being associated with you. So you belittle him and push him away in fear of him turning out like you but instead of helping him, you’re hurting him. And you know this, you’re not stupid, which is why you’re always drinking. That way, you don’t have to think about anything, like your past family or possibly hurting Tubbo or whatever else you have going on in there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt and Tubbo both blink at him but Sam just shrugs. “What? It’s the truth.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when could creepers read minds?” Schlatt asks and Sam smiles a tiny smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since surviving relied on knowing who and who not to trust. That means I’ve learnt to pick up on people.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Server-skipping saved his life but it could’ve easily dropped him into the laps of more hunters, or humans who simply hated hybrids. Sam had to learn to pick up on cues, see through people in fear for his life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt snorts. “Doesn’t change a thing though, does it? I’m not fit to look after a kid.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s obvious considering you literally had me murdered. Oh, and spent all the time around me either yelling insults or passing out because of the whiskey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt raises his whiskey at him. “It is good whiskey. And fuck, Tubbo, you were a spy. I had to take care of that threat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?” Tubbo shouts and Schlatt shrugs. “Do you not even want to try? Dad or not. Are you just going to give up?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a second, something yet again flashes in his eyes. “Sam’s right, Tubbo. I’m just going to fuck you up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m already fucked up,” Tubbo snaps back and there’s a rage there, an age that shouldn’t be in seventeen year old’s eyes. “I had to live through the Wars and that festival and being a president, thinking I was going to turn out like you. I nearly died, multiple times, because of Dream and in the end, I didn’t care! You clearly didn’t! So don’t you dare tell me you’re going to fuck me up when I have been for longer than I’ve known you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam squeezes his shoulder but doesn’t interrupt, doesn’t try to tell him he’s wrong or quiet him. Tubbo’s allowed to feel angry, allowed to feel alone. Sam’s just hell-bent on him never feeling that way ever again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That emotion flashes again in Schlatt’s eyes and Sam sees the gentleness, the pure devastation. “What? Tubbo... you wanted to die?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo shrugs, leans back into Sam’s hand. “If it meant Tommy was alive, then it didn’t matter. We couldn’t actually take Dream. Anyway, don’t act like you care.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt tumbles off the rock. “Tubbo, dad or no dad, you shouldn’t ever feel like that. I’m... I’m sorry that you thought that, had to experience it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam gently nudges him and quietly says, “if you ever feel like that again, you can always come to me, okay? I’m here if you need to talk or if you want to-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch Avengers: Endgame?” Tubbo asks and Sam laughs. They’re going to be okay, he thinks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My door’s always open if you want to watch Avengers: Endgame.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt looks between them, clearly sensing an inside joke and decides not to ask. Sam wants to laugh at the bewildered expression but he keeps his attention on Tubbo, smiling at him and squeezing his shoulder. He’ll always be here for his boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t,” Schlatt says and they both look up as he swallows. “I don’t know how to be a dad, or a good one at that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you can’t be that, fine. It’s filled anyway,” Tubbo looks at Sam and his heart bursts as he blinks down at the boy, smile hurting his cheeks, “but I’d like you in my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam is going to cry and then hug Tubbo and most definitely cry again. He holds it back though as Tubbo turns to Schlatt, clearly waiting for a response. Schlatt considers it, swinging the bottle around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the opposite of a vodka aunt?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Sam says, and looks down at the bottle. “If you’re going to be in Tubbo’s life, you’re not going to be a raging alcoholic.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt raises his eyebrows at Sam. “Really?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re going to try and be apart of Tubbo’s life, no alcohol. You have to actually try. Words mean nothing from someone whose business was to lie. You have to show up, be there, actually care about him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then prove it!” Sam snaps back, gestures with his free hand at the bottle. “No more alcohol. No more insults. No more hiding behind this mask of indifference. No one here is going to judge you if you actually say you care about Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream’s got you good, hasn’t he?” Schlatt breathes and Sam reels back, blinks. “Saying you care on this server is the quickest way to death.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Sam can even begin to try and explain Dream’s reasoning or why he’s most definitely not under Dream’s thumb and that the power may actually rest more in Sam’s hands, Tubbo jumps in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you can’t even give up your precious whiskey for me, then I don’t want you.” Tubbo says with confidence and it’s Schlatt’s turn to flinch back. “I want good memories of you and you and alcohol isn’t a good combination. So choose. Me or the whiskey.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam stares at Schlatt and knows that whatever the answer, he’ll be there for Tubbo. If Tubbo already sees him as a substitute father, then he’ll do everything to keep him happy. He’ll show up, he’ll care. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a long glance at the bottle, Schlatt sighs and Sam shouts, “don’t smash it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt catches the neck of the bottle before it can drop and Sam squeezes Tubbo’s shoulder. He remembers the boy mentioning smashing bottles. He doesn’t want to hurt him more than he’s already hurting him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a dramatic eye roll, Schlatt places the whiskey on the floor. “I choose you, Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo blinks. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” Schlatt blinks back, Sam wonders if they are actually related. “You thought I’d choose the whiskey?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you have before!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam holds up a hand before Schlatt can shout back. “The weekly dinner night will be in a couple of days. You’ll be there. Sober-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re also going to come to Snowchester with me. Also sober.” Tubbo adds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam quickly types on his communicator in a private message: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">you will be nice and compliment it and if I hear that you made him cry, I will kill you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt looks down at his own communicator and snorts but nods, carefully says, “you’ve built a nation for yourself? Then I’m proud already.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s only one comment but Sam can see Tubbo light up instantly. He grins at Schlatt, turns to Sam and he yet again squeezes the boy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is very impressive, Tubbo.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. Both of you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hairs on the back of Sam’s neck rise and he tenses. It’s almost impossible to creep up on a creeper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take that as you three are done here.” A voice speaks, and Sam turns to see Quackity jump down beside them, wings curled behind him and beanie in place. “Everything all good here?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long were you standing there, Big Q?” Tubbo asks after a collective moment of silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long enough to hear Schlatt’s going to be sober,” he grins at the man. “That’s going to be fun. You’re finally going to feel guilt, maybe even empathy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt rolls his eyes, grins right back and drops his tone. “Aren’t you pleased to see me, Quackity? Didn’t you miss me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity approaches and slaps him, hard. Sam grabs Tubbo and pulls him slightly behind him. Schlatt’s head snaps to the side, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s for being a dick.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his other hand, Quackity slaps him again. Schlatt’s head snaps to the other side and he blinks, rapidly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s for fucking everything up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, to finalise his actions, Quackity slaps him again. Schlatt’s head yet again snaps to the side and his eyes are slightly dazed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s for dying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Schlatt works his jaw with his hand. “Ow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity points at him, threateningly. “You deserved it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never said I didn’t.” He winks at Quackity. “Although if you ever want to do that again-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity slaps him again and Schlatt nods as he holds up his hands in a surrender. “Yeah, that- that was deserved.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m engaged to Sapnap and Karl,” Quackity says and Schlatt raises his eyebrows. “I don’t need you. I don’t want you. However, if you do get sober - which will be a fucking shock but you’re alive right now so stranger things have happened - come find me and we’ll talk.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a long moment, they stare at each other. Schlatt’s eyes are dark but he doesn’t look angry, he looks amused. Quackity refuses to blink, staring at Schlatt like he’s prepared to fight him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, they both nod. Quackity steps back and grins at Sam and Tubbo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad’s planning this weekly dinner night, by the way. He’s expecting you so that you can talk it over.” Quackity says to Sam and then turns to Tubbo. “Tubbo, if he’s a dick, I’ll come slap him again, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo grins at him. “Thanks, Big Q.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Quackity,” Schlatt calls and Quackity pauses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I invited to the wedding?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity barks out a laugh, rolls his eyes. “Like I said, come find me when you’re sober.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam looks between them all and sighs. “Anything else while we’re all here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing because if I can’t drink, you’re going to have to entertain me?” Schlatt mutters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo looks up at Sam. “Snowchester?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tommy’s going to bite me if I don’t help out at his hotel.” Sam says, lightly and Tubbo laughs. “I can still come-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tubbo!” Quackity says. “You’ve yet to show me Snowchester!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo grins but still looks up at Sam. He nods. So long as someone’s there to monitor what Schlatt says so that he doesn’t hurt Tubbo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need anything, just message me, okay?” He says and Tubbo grins at him, pulls him into a quick hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you!” He says and turns to Quackity, rapidly talking about the buildings and nation he’s built. Quackity explaining how he knows where Schlatt’s secret stash is and that he’s willing to help Tubbo destroy it. Sam looks to see the fond smile on Schlatt’s face even if he seems slightly pained at the idea of his alcohol being destroyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The road to a healthy relationship between them is only beginning but Sam is filled with hope. It’s a start but a good one. Families are full of ups and downs and Sam is willing to fight for this one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watches Tubbo laugh and his heart warms. They’ll be fine. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all enjoyed, I am tired so I’m going to bed :) </p><p>I hope you’re all staying hydrated, eating if you haven’t yet or because you’re hungry, taking your meds. You’re amazing and I hope you’re all okay &lt;3 </p><p>Thank you all for your comments, kudos and interactions, this is wild and I love you all!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOOD FOR Y’ALL!!! </p><p>TW// mental health discussions, ptsd symptoms, talk of past abuse and suicidal thoughts, swearing, mention of a scar</p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stares at the complete hotel and smiles. A few changes here and there, a better lawn and the hotel will be finished . His hands ache and he’s pretty sure he’s pulled a muscle in his back but he’s happy. </p><p>“Wow, Sam Nook,” Tommy mutters, eyes wide with wonder. “This is actually pretty cool.” </p><p>“Thanks.” He stretches out his fingers, already thinking up a way to sort out the roof’s angle. “Although without everyone’s help, it wouldn’t be finished this quickly.”</p><p>While Tommy and Ranboo collected materials, Bad came over to discuss possible meal ideas and ended up helping Sam. As the time went on, that day was spent with Bad, Ant, Skeppy, Tommy and Ranboo helping finish the second floor. The next day, Wilbur, Fundy, Eret, Phil and Techno joined along with Tubbo, Quackity and Schlatt. The following day, Ponk appeared with Niki and Jack. Punz and Purpled also appeared but mostly to yell moral support. </p><p>In the end, the sheer amount of people meant that what would’ve taken Sam and Tommy weeks, took days. Sure, some of the stone needs a polish, some decorations need to be added and the bar needs to be stocked but the rooms are all finished. </p><p>In the dying light, Sam can’t help but be impressed. He reaches his arm across and pulls Tommy into a one-sided hug. Tommy ducks his head, smile wide, showing off his teeth. </p><p>“We did it,” he breathes and Sam’s heart pounds. </p><p>“Yeah,” he smiles back, “we did.” </p><p>Around them, cheers ring out. Tubbo slots himself under Sam’s other arm, Ranboo standing beside Tommy and Sam reaches a hand out to grab his shoulder. His children, alive and well and happy. </p><p>Bad starts the tour around the hotel, Phil oohing and aahing as Techno makes absurd comments about decor. Niki and Jack dance around the inside, planting flowers in the flower pots as Wilbur and Fundy debate different flower colours with them. Sam watches as Mexican Dream opens the door to a balcony and sits on the railing, catcalling the tour below. </p><p>It’s chaos but it’s family. Sam’s heart bursts but he knows that it isn’t over yet. As Sapnap and George appear - Puffy, Callahan and Karl behind them - there’s a distinct lack of a certain individual. </p><p>He pushes the boys forward. “Make sure Techno doesn’t start stealing the gold from the front desk.” </p><p>Ranboo let’s out a laugh and Sam turns to see Techno eying it up. “I think that ship has sailed.” </p><p>“Oh my,” Tubbo starts to chuckle as Tommy’s face grows red. </p><p>“Do you want me to kill that guy for you?” Ranboo asks and Tubbo shoots him a quick look as Tommy immediately takes off, swearing at Techno, Bad face-palming in the background. </p><p>“Language!”</p><p>“He’s stealing my fucking gold, man! What the fuck-“</p><p>“Language!” </p><p>Tubbo rushes in after Tommy, pulling him away from Techno as Skeppy hides his smile behind his hand, wrapping an arm around Bad’s shoulders to comfort him. </p><p>Ranboo looks down at Sam. “You’re taking Dream back to the prison, aren’t you?” </p><p>Sam follows Sapnap and George with his eyes as Puffy and Callahan stand beside Ant. Karl rests his head on Sapnap’s shoulder as Quackity bounces over into their arms, giving a pointed stare to Schlatt the whole time. </p><p>“They’re here without him,” Sam says. “That means it’s time.” </p><p>“Can I-“ Ranboo swallows. “Could I maybe speak to him before you take him back?” </p><p>Sam snaps his head around. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Well, you’ll be there the whole time, right? I just to get some things straight with him.” </p><p>Sam reaches out, squeezes his shoulder then nods. He turns and locks eyes with Phil, who nods, immediately turning to find Tommy. </p><p>Together, they set off in the direction, that green thread beckoning him forward. He knows exactly where Dream is. He would, even without the thread leading him. Dream, after all, is dramatic. </p><p>“If you need to leave, tell me or squeeze my wrist, okay?” Sam says and Ranboo nods to say he’s heard as the looming obsidian walls come into focus. </p><p>“I know we’ve been here before,” Ranboo speaks as Sam can just make out a figure in a green-hoodie, “but remind me to never get on the wrong side of you.”</p><p>Sam laughs, pats his shoulder. “This is what happens when you don’t eat your vegetables-“</p><p>“No!” Ranboo groans and Sam laughs harder. “Not the punishment for the veg. I’ll eat all of it next time, I swear!” </p><p>Dream pushes himself off the wall when they approach and he stares up at Ranboo, expression hidden behind his mask. Sam watches the way Ranboo tenses up, how he lets Sam always be a step ahead of him. </p><p>“Sam?” Dream asks and Sam gives him a half-shrug. </p><p>“Ranboo wants to speak to you.” He turns to the hybrid and smiles encouragingly. “Go ahead.” </p><p>Ranboo swallows and says, quietly, “I trusted you when you offered me a place here and I need you to know, that trust is gone now.”</p><p>Dream tilts his head. “I gathered.” </p><p>Ranboo shakes his head, says more fiercely. “I heard you in my head, Dream. You were the one telling me it was for the greater good and I know- I know now it was the Dreamon but it was your voice telling me to break you out, your voice telling me to hurt Tubbo, your voice telling me to speak to Techno about the favour. So I want to know how much was you and how much was the Dreamon because I don’t believe for one second that it was just the Dreamon?”</p><p>Dream doesn’t move. Sam can’t even tell if he’s breathing or not. Ranboo twitches but he doesn’t look away from the mask. </p><p>Dream shifts, after a minute of silence. “I don’t know how much. When the Dreamon spoke to me, it sounded like me. It sounded appealing. So the Dreamon may have been speaking to you but they were all my thoughts. Even if some of them were exaggerations.”</p><p>He takes a step forward and Ranboo flinches back. Sam moves to position himself slightly in front of the hybrid, shaking his head at Dream, who quickly backs off.</p><p>“I know I can’t apologise enough but I am sorry that you had to experience that Ranboo. You were... a pawn, I guess. A useful part. You’re more than that, I see that now.” </p><p>“You made me think I was insane!” Ranboo snaps. “I was terrified of sleeping in case I ended up sleepwalking. Half of Phil’s supply in coffee is gone because I needed some way of making myself stay awake and you think calling me a pawn is going to change that?”</p><p>Dream shakes his head. “No. I understand why you’d hate me or be fearful of me but I can’t take it back. Not even Karl is willing to try when we’re supposedly back on track. I’m sorry, Ranboo, but I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you-“</p><p>Dream pauses, and then turns to Sam, who feels like he’s missed something important. “What?” </p><p>In a split second, Dream rummages through his bag. Ranboo instantly tenses, hand reaching for his sword and Sam finds himself also standing straighter, wondering what Dream’s doing. </p><p>Then, in a flourish, Dream pulls out a single piece of paper and holds it out for Sam. Blinking at the paper, Sam reaches across the distance and plucks it from his grasp. Carefully, he inspects it.</p><p>“You wanted me to look into that thing,” Dream says in lieu of an explanation. “Those are some of the people that responded.” </p><p>Sam reads over the names, the servers they’re attached to. Sam nearly tears up. Six people isn’t a lot but it’s a start. Someone’s willing to talk. </p><p>“What?” Ranboo asks and Sam clears his throat, thinks of Tubbo. </p><p>“I’m trying to find some family members.” </p><p>“I could-“ Dream shrugs. “I could help you with that if you want, Ranboo.” </p><p>Ranboo stares at him. “Even if you help me, the whole being possessed thing is probably the one thing I’m incapable of forgetting.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to forgive me or forget what happened, Ranboo. I’m simply offering to help-“</p><p>“No.” Sam shakes his head. “Different tone, please.”</p><p>They both turn to him. “Excuse me?” Dream asks and Sam shakes his head again.</p><p>“Sounded like manipulation to me. Switch it up, back to your normal tone.” </p><p>Even with the mask, Sam swears Dream is blinking at him before he shifts, turns back to Ranboo. “I want to help you. Not to be payed back or owed.” </p><p>When they both turn back, Sam nods. “Better.” </p><p>“You know, I’m not trying to-“</p><p>Sam nods. “I know. I would’ve stabbed you if you were. Your voice just goes all-“</p><p>“Smooth, right?” Ranboo interrupts and Sam points at him. “It drops and goes all, up and down, like he’s talking to a little kid.” </p><p>Sam smiles at him. “Yes!” </p><p>Dream tilts his head. “Oh, c’mon now. It doesn’t do that.” </p><p>“It really does.” Ranboo says. “Either that or it’s all snappish. You start swearing and it’s terrifying.” </p><p>“That’s how we know things are getting serious.” Sam adds and Ranboo nods. </p><p>“I can practically hear you say to me: woah, you look terrible tall child! Get some rest tall child!” Dream looks at Sam, and he shrugs in response. Ranboo sometimes says some questionable things but his eyes look lighter and his posture has relaxed slightly. By pointing out Dream’s ways, Ranboo has been able to see past them. </p><p>Sam remembers hearing Techno talk about Dream being homeless whenever talking to Tommy, about how Dream can’t be scary if he doesn’t have a home. Sam saw the way Tommy would instantly relax, laugh it off. Techno was replacing Tommy’s fear with humour, stripping Dream of his power. </p><p>“Anything else you’d like to say?” He asks Ranboo.</p><p>“Uh,” he looks back to Dream, “I’d like you to see if you could look into it. My relatives, I mean. If you could.”</p><p>Dream nods. “Sam?”</p><p>“So long as you’re not escaping, you can talk to who you like.” Sam shrugs and Dream turns back to Ranboo, who looks to Sam. </p><p>“I- yeah, that’s all.” He then looks to Dream. “If I ever hear your voice in my head again, though, I’m going to actually walk into the ocean, okay?” </p><p>Dream snorts as Ranboo smiles at Sam and walks away. Sam watches him ago, finds himself laughing while also feeling a bit concerned. </p><p>“If he hears your voice in his head again, I’m so going to blow you up.” Sam says and Dream tilts his head like he’s rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with. I miss my clock.”  </p><p>“Dream.” Sam says, stopping him. “You said everything you need to say?” </p><p>Dream looks at him and then at the prison. “George says he’s going to visit, so did Sapnap and Puffy. We all spoke. I- I mean, I’ve yet to see it but-“</p><p>“Dream.” Sam says, softly. “They can come whenever they want. And they will.”</p><p>“Because they care,” Dream mocks Sam’s tone but Sam can still hear the vulnerability there, the fear that they’ll leave him again. </p><p>Sam may not be able to convince Dream now, but he has all the time to prove it. They’re a family, all of them, even with jagged edges and cutting remarks and trauma that’s slowly being unearthed. Their family is a little broken, a little bruised, but Sam will fight until they’re healed again. </p><p>They step into the prison’s entrance and Dream approaches the enderchest. In silence, he easily opens it and begins to remove his belt, his weapons, his armour, the items in his bag. Sam looks at him and can no longer see the man standing in the museum. He sees a man healing, a man growing. </p><p>This isn’t the Dream he knew, nor is he the Dream that threatened the entire server. He’s the Dream that sat beside Sam and told him the truth, told him the reasons why. He’s a new Dream. </p><p>“Ready?” He asks and Dream nods, fiddles with the bottom of his mask. With an inhale, he nods, turns. </p><p>“Sam!” A voice screams and Sam snaps around as Tommy barrels into the room, skidding on the obsidian floor to a stop. “Wait! I need to- oh. You’re still here.” </p><p>Sam blinks at the boy. “Tommy, what are you doing here?” </p><p>“Phil is a good guy to have watch over me but he doesn’t hover. All I had to do was tell him I needed something and pull the Tubbo puppy dog eyes and Phil fucked off.” Tommy says in burst and then pants, face still red from clearly sprinting here. </p><p>“We’re-“ Sam frowns. “We’re going to talk about that later, okay?” </p><p>Tommy shrugs, tilts his head. “Yeah, sure, man. We can use the conference room you put in the hotel- why did you build that? I mean I get, like, using it for business but-“ </p><p>“Did you come here to talk to Sam about your hotel?” Dream asks and Tommy immediately snaps to attention, shoulders hunching slightly. “Because if so, can you hurry it up? We’re in the middle of something here.” </p><p>Tommy flinches and Sam burns. “No. You’re not going to talk to him like that.” </p><p>Dream turns to him. “I didn’t say anything-“</p><p>“Dream.” Sam says, sizzle in his voice and Dream sighs, looks away. Sam stares a moment longer and then turns to Tommy, takes a careful step towards him, making sure his hands are visible. </p><p>Tommy watches him carefully, all Dream’s evaluating stare and it pains Sam to see him like this: cowed, scared. He takes a step and slowly reaches for Tommy’s shoulder. Sam breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn’t flinch at the contact. Instead, he presses back against it. </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asks, softly, and Tommy nods, blinks at him. “What did you need me for?”</p><p>Tommy gestures at Dream’s back. “I wanted to talk to the green prick, didn’t I?”</p><p>It’s Sam’s turn to blink. Tommy wants to speak to Dream. Tommy came all this way, and deceived his father, to speak to Dream. Sam is more than a little concerned but he’s never going to try and control Tommy. He is, however, going to support him.</p><p>“If you want to leave, squeeze my wrist or tell me, okay?” He whispers and Tommy nods, smiles at him. </p><p>He steps away, keeping the hand on the Tommy’s shoulder. “Dream,” he says, and the man turns. “Tommy wants to speak to you.” </p><p>Dream looks from Sam to Tommy. “Yes?” </p><p>Tommy swallows, puffs out his chest. “I never liked you, you green bastard. I thought you were my friend, you made me think you were my friend! I lost everything because of you-“</p><p>“I brought Wilbur back!” Dream snaps and Sam goes to step in but Tommy’s moving before he can, causing Sam to drop his hand, stepping around Sam to point at Dream. </p><p>“You made him like that in the first place! It’s just common decency to bring him back!”</p><p>Dream shifts. “You came here to shout at me?” </p><p>“Yes! I’m allowed to do that!” Tommy screams and Dream looks to Sam, as if to ask him if Tommy is actually allowed to do that. </p><p>Sam shrugs. It’s long overdue, in Sam’s opinion. Tommy needs to reclaim that part of his life, needs to draw a line in the sand and look past it. If he wants to yell, Sam isn’t going to stop him, quiet him. </p><p>“I nearly killed myself because of you,” Tommy seethes, “and you say I’m important, you say you need me alive but you’ve never told me why. Why push me to that point if you wanted me to stay alive? It makes no fucking sense!” </p><p>Dream shrugs and Sam knows he’s started to rebuild his walls again, can see it in the set of his shoulders, the tremble in his fingers. </p><p>“You are important.” Is all Dream says and Tommy breaks. </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare!” He snaps and lunges for him. Sam moves, catches the boy around the waist as Dream steps back. “Don’t you- Sam! What the fuck!” </p><p>“Take a deep breath for me and don’t elbow me in the eye, please.” Sam says, calmly. “You know I can’t let you hurt him, even if he deserves it.” </p><p>“Why?” Tommy hisses and there’s a strain to his voice that makes it come out as a broken whimper. “Why?”</p><p>Sam relaxes his hold but keeps him in place. “Because you’re going to kill him and you’re going to hate yourself for it. You will because you’ll look back and see that he’s trying to make you angry. So take a deep breath, and tell him what you want to say without inflicting bodily violence.” </p><p>He feels Tommy shake and he holds him until he feels him breathe in and out. Cautiously, he lowers his arms and waits for if Tommy decides to move again. He doesn’t. </p><p>After another moment, he whispers, “just tell me why. Why me? I never wanted to be the hero, man. That was Wilbur’s fucking dream, his plan.” </p><p>“Technoblade calls you Theseus,” Dream replies, “that’s a hero’s name.”</p><p>Tommy rolls his eyes. “Tech’s a fucking nerd. He gave Wil and I our roles as a kid. I was Theseus - mostly because Phil said it was my real name, like he sometimes calls Wil, William - and Wil was Icarus.” </p><p>Theseus, the hero that had his nation turn their backs on him and Icarus, the man that flew too close to the sun. Oddly fitting. Sam wonders if Techno has a way to see the future like Karl does. </p><p>Dream tilts his head and Tommy says, “still doesn’t explain why me. Don’t use my name as an excuse.” </p><p>“Dream,” Sam says after a considerable amount of silence. If Tommy wants answers, he deserves to get them. </p><p>The man sighs, brings a hand up to fiddle with his mask. “You remind me of me.” </p><p>Tommy scoffs. “And? Is this some weird, sadist role play?” </p><p>“You’re me if I had everything.” Dream snaps, voice hard. “You have the Angel of Death as a dad and Technoblade as a brother, Tommy, and yet you whinge all the time-“</p><p>“Dream.” Sam steps up but the man is on a roll. </p><p>“You’re so loud and happy and fucking annoying. I looked at you and thought, oh, that could’ve been me! But then you had to have Wilbur as this revolutionist and you both turned all of my family against me. They were mine, Tommy! You already had one and yet you stole mine!” </p><p>His chest heaves and Tommy blinks at him. “You did all this... because of revenge? Because I pissed you off and your friends decided to leave home early?”</p><p>“Don’t-“ Dream snarls but Tommy isn’t laughing. He isn’t really moving. He’s staring at Dream with Dream’s evaluating stare, the same head tilt. </p><p>“That’s why you can’t let me die, because if I’m you, I can’t die. Gods can’t die.” Tommy breathes and the whole puzzle suddenly fills, all the pieces in place, showing Sam the full image in his mind. </p><p>“It would break the illusion,” Sam adds and Dream looks down at the obsidian floor, refusing to reply. </p><p>Dream wants what Tommy has and when he couldn’t get it, when his friends naturally began to drift, he could only reason that Tommy was the problem. This blond child with raccoon tendencies and a bold personality. A blond child who had a family that was willing to fight for him. A blond child that inadvertently brought the server together. </p><p>Sam remembers what Dream said back when they sat next to each other in-between life and death. Love in his family wasn’t free. He never had a solid family to base his future relationships on. So he turned to his friends and built a place for them to be a family, only for a mini-version of him to show up and seemingly destroy it in one fell swoop. </p><p>“Wilbur dying, Techno and the withers, the exile, hunting Tubbo. All to get back at me.” Tommy’s voice is small but he doesn’t sound scared, then he mutters, “you must really hate yourself.”</p><p>“Tommy,” Sam breathes but Dream just laughs that broken, pained laugh. He looks up and the smiley-mask makes him look crazed. </p><p>“You have no idea. Why else do you think I’m doing all of this? You all hate me. I gave you this server and you all hate me. The least I can do after everything I’ve done is to accept my punishment with grace.” </p><p>Tommy and his head tilt. “You actually want to be better?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to be here, alone, no. If that means I bring everyone back and change the server to give you all infinite lives and I indulge Sam and his fantasy of a weekly dinner night, fine. As long as I can eventually leave and have someone waiting for me.”</p><p>“But you do have people waiting for you, dickhead. George doesn’t wait for anyone, fucks sake, and Sapnap? He’s spent more time with you than with his fiancés.” </p><p>“They don’t-“ Dream shakes his head and Tommy looks to the ceiling. </p><p>“Oh my- fucking hell. Dream, as much as I wish you’d just die, we’d all mourn you. I mean, I wouldn’t, obviously. Well, maybe the whole family- oh, Sam would. Fundy definitely would because of, you know, the whole wedding thing. Don’t you have to do that again but ban George?” </p><p>Sam blinks at the onslaught of words and Dream sighs. “Yes, Fundy’s planning another wedding. Yes, George isn’t invited.” </p><p>Tommy nods. “Exactly, man. They care about you even if you’re a bastard. If they’re still willing to after everything you did, then it’s clear that people do care about you. Or are you blind?” </p><p>“I’m not blind, Tommy.” Dream sighs and Sam can see the people they were before the Wars, their strange friendship filled with insults and challenges. </p><p>Tommy nods and silence yet again fills the room. Dream seems to be considering Tommy’s words while Tommy is focused on the man in front of him. It’s not uncomfortable, just strange. </p><p>“I still fucking hate you, man,” Tommy says and Dream let’s out a quick, laughing wheeze. “I do. I’d even dance over your grave- maybe not, that’s a bit far but Wil would. I hate you and I hate what you did and I’ll never forgive you for it but...”</p><p>Tommy exhales and Sam watches the child bleed away into the adult he was forced to become. “But, if you’re actually going to change, I won’t kill you. I want to see that Dream, okay? So I don’t mind if you come to these dinner nights - whatever the fuck they are - but I’m fully prepared to stab you if you ever try and manipulate or hurt me again, okay?”</p><p>Dream scoffs, looks at Sam. “Tommy, there will be a line before you can get to me.”</p><p>Sam straightens up and smiles at Dream, cold and creeper-like. “It’s one fight I’d definitely win against Techno.” </p><p>“And Phil, Wilbur, Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, Jack and Puffy?” </p><p>Sam nods. “I will be first in line. I can guarantee that.” </p><p>Tommy whistles. “That’s a long ass line.” </p><p>Sam rolls his eyes and turns to Dream. “Would you like to say anything else?” </p><p>Dream shakes his head. “Just that I’m sorry, even if that means nothing. I am, really.” </p><p>Tommy shakes his head. “Don’t care, you green prick. Kindly, fuck off back to your obsidian hell-hole. Bye Sam, see you later!” </p><p>Without saying anything else, Tommy waves at Sam and then walks away, back out of the prison. There’s a lightness to his steps, an ease to his shoulders. His boy is going to be fine. Sam thinks they all are. </p><p>Turning back to Dream, he finds Dream letting out a muffled wheeze. “‘Kindly fuck off’?” </p><p>Sam shrugs. “He’s so eloquent, isn’t he?” </p><p>Dream then clears his throat. “You know, I wasn’t joking about that, right? I am sorry about all of this.”</p><p>Sam nods, presses his hand against Dream’s shoulder. “I know. Like I said, if I thought you were being insincere, I would’ve stabbed you by now.” </p><p>Dream laughs and together they walk to his cell. It’s easy. There’s a weight off his shoulders. His boys are going to be fine. They’re going to be fine. All of them are. </p><p>As Sam presses his communicator and the lava recedes, he doesn’t worry about Dream or Tommy or Tubbo or Ranboo. He breathes in the heat - it burns like the gunpowder in his chest - and exhales it in a rush. </p><p>The road to healing is far from over but it’s looking brighter by the day. He pulls Dream into a quick hug before he can move. Dream freezes, then melts into it. </p><p>“You need anything, just message me, okay?” Dream nods against his neck. “If you’re serious about this, then I’m extremely proud of the person you’ve become, the person you’re becoming.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Dream breathes and Sam squeezes him tightly before stepping back. Dream easily walks the path back to his cell and Sam watches as he removes his mask. He’s met with blond hair and green eyes, a scar from an eyebrow across a nose to the top of a lip. He’s met with Dream. A smiling Dream.</p><p>“Sam. No one has ever fought for me before, or cared like you have. Thank you. For this, for saving the server, for healing us.”</p><p>Sam smiles back. “Well, I know it’s going to be alright because if not, Karl would’ve showed up by now.” </p><p>Dream laughs and Sam can see it. He feels warm, content. His family. His home. </p><p>“Goodbye, Dream.” He says and he knows he’s coming back, knows this isn’t the end. </p><p>“Goodbye, Sam.” Dream replies and Sam can hear the warmth mirrored there. </p><p>They’re going to be alright. The road to recovery continues but the sky is brighter and it doesn’t seem as far away. </p><p>He breathes in as the lava falls back in place. Sam is home and he’s happy. His family is safe and he’s overjoyed by the possibilities of their future. </p><p>Sam smiles. He’s got his family back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We’re in the Endgame now, lads. </p><p>I think maybe only one or two chapters to go :) I’m thinking of maybe adding to this after it’s done, like maybe a spin-off because you’re all supportive and you’ve clearly enjoyed this - I certainly have!!! </p><p>I hope you’re all taking care of yourselves, staying hydrated, eating if you haven’t or are hungry today, have taken your meds! You’re all amazing so thank you for all of this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FOOD FOR Y’ALL EVEN THOUGH MY WIFI IS TRIPPING, MY LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS.</p><p>(It’s the reason I haven’t answered any comments so sorry about that)  </p><p>TW// alcoholism mention, mental health discussions</p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a day before people start showing up at the prison. Bad is first, bringing with him cooking and baking supplies. Sam let’s Dream out into the kitchen of the prison, and watches in utter joy as Bad teaches him to bake. </p><p>When they all server-skipped, Dream was their best hunter and tracker. He knew the ways of the server, knew where to find fresh water, where to avoid certain areas or terrains. Sapnap, Bad and Sam were on mob control and simply walking on the outer edges of the group would protect them all. Creepers would see Sam and understand his familial claim; any mob that would burn would take one look at Sapnap and spin around; and any mob briefly glance at Bad’s demonic face and decide not to try.</p><p>But even then, Bad was their best cook next to Alyssa and Callahan. George and Ponk were good scavengers. Bad and Sam would build the houses. Dream could simply look at another travelling group and they’d back away. They helped each other in more ways than one. </p><p>All of that means that Dream never had to cook. The roles were divided evenly and considering Dream doesn’t have to sleep, he’d hunt and watch over them at night. The rest of them would do any other tasks to make it fair. </p><p>So watching as Dream stares at the ingredients Bad lays out, describing in excess detail how to properly prepare and to monitor times and to add seasoning here and there, has Sam crying with laughter. It makes it worse because Dream honestly looks like he’s paying attention. His head is tilting like he’s surveying an opponent and working out where best to hit. </p><p>At the end of the day, they’re all covered in flour and bits of egg and Sam’s pretty sure Dream has somehow stained the obsidian. It’s messy and chaotic but Bad is laughing and Dream is wheezing and Sam, well, Sam’s heart pounds. </p><p>They have a set of cupcakes, an oddly goopy mushroom omelet, a cake and a set of cookies. Sam grabs a cookie and hums at the taste, Dream watching him carefully, all evaluating stare. </p><p>“You know what?” Sam says, and grins up at him. “Not bad for your first batch.”  </p><p>Dream’s shoulders relax as Bad claps. “Really?” </p><p>Sam nods. “I’m not touching the omelet, though. I’m thinking about throwing that straight into the lava-“</p><p>“Sam!” Bad shouts and Sam points at him. </p><p>“Eat it then, Bad. Go on.” Like when they were children running from anything, everything, Sam narrows his eyes and says, “dare you.” </p><p>Bad rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to fall-“</p><p>“If you don’t think you can handle it, Bad,” Dream immediately jumps it, “then why shouldn’t Sam throw it in the lava?”</p><p>“You’re the one who made it! I thought you’d be more inclined to fight for it’s honour!” </p><p>Dream shakes his head. “Normally, yes but even I can admit a defeat and that, that creation, is not edible in the slightest.”</p><p>“It’s not like it can kill you!” Bad snaps and Dream points at him. </p><p>“It can’t kill you either, Bad, so eat it.” </p><p>Sam holds his breath as Bad approaches, looks down at it and audibly sighs. He goes to touch it with his fingers and then immediately recoils. </p><p>“Yeah, no, you’re right, it’s most definitely inedible.” </p><p>“Ha!” Dream and Sam shout, leaning over to high-five as Bad rolls his eyes. Together, they get through most of the cookies - by far the best - and Bad takes a plate of cupcakes for the others to taste-test. </p><p>Dream doesn’t seem as down when Sam takes him back. He seems eased, lighter. And of course, Bad visiting then opens the floodgates. </p><p>Sapnap and George arrive together and while they chat, Sapnap spends half the time swimming through the lava. Saw watches from his feed as Dream is regularly brought into embraces. Sapnap ruffling his hair or pushing him, George grabbing the back of his neck, batting his hands away before squeezing his wrists. It’s playful and calm and Sam smiles when George hollers for him. </p><p>He runs from a burning Sapnap, that swims to him before he can recede the lava, is pulled into a quick hug by Dream and helps George defend himself when the other two start to insult him. It’s chaos but it’s family. </p><p>Puffy visits alone and brings Dream a set of books and tiny trinkets. Some are made from gold, some are made from many metals. The shapes vary from fishes to mer-people. There’s even a ship, carved from wood, that fits in the palm of her hand. </p><p>When Dream sees them, his hands shake. “You found them?” He asks, voice small and Puffy smiles a watery smile at them. </p><p>“They were in the chest on my boat. Captain’s quarters. I knew they had to be somewhere, I wouldn’t get rid of these.” She swallows and Sam has never seen Dream handle something so delicately. “You remember the stories behind them?”</p><p>“You know that I do,” he breathes and it’s so fierce, Sam feels himself tense. Whatever these trinkets mean, whatever stories are attached to them, they’re important to Dream, very important. </p><p>Puffy wipes her eyes. “I’m sorry that I let you go. I should’ve made you come with me. I should’ve fought for you, the both of you, more.”</p><p>Dream shakes his head violently, steps closer. “No, no. You did more than anyone had before. You saved our lives. Puffy, you did everything you could and it was enough- more than enough.” </p><p>“But you’re still here,” she whispers. “I couldn’t save you from this.” </p><p>“No one could’ve but I’m not in here forever. I- Sam wouldn’t let me get that far. Bad’s teaching me to bake. That weekly dinner night is coming up and Sam’s letting me out. I’m trying.” </p><p>It sounds desperate, like he’s trying to prove he’s alright while also asking for her help. She moves in a blink, pulling him into a hug. It’s strange to see Dream - tall, strong, something strange in his stance that subconsciously warns of a threat - dip down and crouch slightly so that he’s tucked under Puffy - small, no less fierce but softer, somehow, more grace than rage - head resting on her shoulder. </p><p>“I know, I know you are. And I want you to know that no matter where you are or what you do, whilst I don’t agree with your actions, you’ll always be my duckling, okay? You’re still my duckling, Dream.” </p><p>Sam can hear them sniffing and even if Dream is holding Puffy so tight it looks painful, his fingers don’t squeeze on the trinket. He doesn’t crush it. The ship rests his hand and Sam knows that it must be exceptionally precious. </p><p>Puffy only stays to make sure he’s being fed and that he’s not too hot because of the lava and that the trinkets have a place to sit without being damaged and then she leaves. Dream seems melancholy in her absence and Sam can only stay away for an hour of speaking to Tommy about a possible hotel extension before he’s entering Dream’s cell. </p><p>He gestures to the trinkets. “May I?” </p><p>Dream nods but his back is tense and Sam knows he’s probably thinking that Sam will steal them away or throw them into the lava but Sam isn’t cruel, he isn’t vicious. </p><p>The detail on them is insane. Sam can see the eyes of the mer-people, one of them is holding a comb, embedded with tiny pearls. There’s a turtle, it’s shell striped and Sam swears the eyes are emeralds. The ship is last, oak wood whittled into something small and compact. There’s a mermaid as the figurehead and the masts are straight with textured sails.</p><p>“These are beautiful,” Sam breathes, fingers hovering over them but refusing to touch. Even as a builder, where steady hands are important for fiddly jobs, he’s still part creeper. They’re not known for being delicate and the gentleness in which Dream presents leaves Sam cautious around them. He doesn’t want to damage what is important to Dream. </p><p>“On her travels, she’d pick up anything that caught her eye. Bits of the treasure they found that looked different, interesting. She has hundreds back on her boat, all of them with stories attached.” </p><p>Sam stares in wonder and Dream slowly approaches, points at the mermaid. “An actual mermaid gave her this one.” </p><p>Sam frowns and then thinks to his own biology, to Sally, Wilbur’s love, Fundy’s mother. They all joke that she was a salmon. Maybe they weren’t far off. </p><p>“The mermaid handed it to her straight from the sea?”</p><p>Dream laughs. “Supposedly, Puffy’s crew fished her from the sea and when Puffy found out, she threw a fit. Told the poor mermaid she’d give her a favour for her troubles. The mermaid had lost a daughter, another Captain, had stolen her from the sea. Puffy took her ship and hunted that Captain down, gave the mermaid her daughter back. In thanks, the mermaid gave Puffy her prized possession, made from spoils of treasures.” </p><p>Sam smiles. “That’s a pretty cool story.”</p><p>“Drista loved them,” Dream shrugs. “It- she would sleep, when Puffy told her them.”</p><p>Sam accepts the new knowledge without question, gestures to the boat. “And this?”</p><p>Dream goes quiet and says, “Drista loved sailing but she couldn’t be bothered to learn how to. Puffy was trying to teach her to be more human. So, to build up her patience for boring, human things, Puffy made her whittle wood.”</p><p>Sam stares at the wooden boat with new found respect. “Is that-?”</p><p>Dream nods. “She was terrible at it at the start. She’d throw tantrums and burn the wood without thought but she grew to like it, I think. The amount of hours she’d sit and play with it was crazy.” </p><p>“So Puffy found these for you?” Sam asks after a long moment of them both staring at the ship. </p><p>“When I woke up, we spent a long time talking about what happened, about why she didn’t come and visit. She thought she’d lost them but she found them.”</p><p>Sam looks at Dream, sees the scared boy running from his family with a younger sister in tow, prepared to fight any battle to protect her, only to run into a tired sea Captain, who easily offered her home up. “Yes,” Sam agrees, “she did find them.” </p><p>However, it’s not all good days. No one visits for a consecutive two days and Sam can’t spend all his time with Dream. </p><p>Those days when he leaves Dream, he visits Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo. The hotel is beautiful, elegant walls of wood and Tommy’s red clay, the secure stone flooring beneath them. Tommy spends his days circulating the server, visiting people to get them to see his hotel. Tubbo mostly follows him around but he’s building the trust back with Niki and Jack so Sam doesn’t find it strange if he has to trek over to Snowchester. Ranboo is also an odd one. He circulates many crowds, spending time with Tommy at his hotel, building his own house at Snowchester, going back to his home near Techno’s base. </p><p>It’s a slow road but Sam is trying. Ranboo comes to him whenever he needs to get something off his chest. Sam sits with him as he talks through his emotions, explains what has happened, shows him his memory book. </p><p>Unlike Tommy and Tubbo, who can open up and trust because they know Sam, Ranboo is still a little controlled around Sam. He seems to linger at the edges, always worried he’s overstepping. Sam has to remind him that’s he’s family without saying it, in fear of frightening him off. </p><p>It starts off small, more lingering touches on his shoulder, running his hand through his hair, making time to listen to him. Even if some of the things he says are confusing. </p><p>“He said, and I quote this, ‘you have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair’.” Ranboo says and Sam blinks at him as they hide under a tree to shield from the rain. </p><p>“And you accepted this assessment of yourself?” </p><p>Ranboo shrugs. “I mean, he wasn’t wrong, was he?”</p><p>Sam looks at him. “If you need a backbone, mine is shareable.”</p><p>Ranboo laughs. “Oh my- Sam. Sure. I’ll accept your offer of a backbone.”</p><p>By spending more time with Ranboo, he’s inadvertently gained the attention of the boys. Tubbo and Tommy both follow them around, insults and compliments traded back and forth as easily as breathing. </p><p>So most of the time, when Sam meets with Ranboo, he is in fact surrounded by children in no less than half an hour. Not that he’s complaining. </p><p>Tubbo has a weight off his shoulders now that Schlatt is trying. Quackity and Tubbo, along with Fundy whilst Wilbur watched, burnt Schlatt’s former alcohol supply to the ground. In its absence, Schlatt distanced himself as the effects of withdrawal kicked it. Not that he doesn’t answer if they call for him. </p><p>“He’s trying,” Tubbo tells him as Niki and Jack set to building a large monument of some kind in the chilly wind of Snowchester. “He talks to me when I ask for him and it’s less insulting now. He catches himself, which is nice. And! Quackity mentioned that he doesn’t even try to belittle his new relationship.” </p><p>Sam smiles at him. “That’s good, really good. Have you looked at the names I gave you from Dream?” </p><p>“I’ve, yeah, I mean- look, what if-“ Tubbo starts to ramble and Sam reaches for him.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, softly, gets him to look at him, “you don’t have to do it now. You don’t have to do it ever, okay?” </p><p>“Could we-“ Tubbo takes a breath. “Could you sit with me, when I talk to them? Not now! I, I was thinking in a couple of weeks when the whole Schlatt situation has either worked or not.”</p><p>Sam nods, runs a hand across his horns. “Of course, Tubbo. When you feel the time is necessary, come and find me, okay?” </p><p>Tubbo relaxes into the touch and Sam only has enough time to duck from a snowball before Tubbo is screaming. Ice drips from his horns and Jack is slowly sliding behind Niki, smiling placatingly. </p><p>In seconds, Tubbo is jumping to the ground, hurtling after a screaming Jack, who’s trying to convince him that he didn’t mean it. Sam smiles at the display as Niki laughs behind them, quickly throwing in her snowballs without getting caught. </p><p>Sam’s found it easier to be around them, too. He understands what they experienced and while he can never get the image of Tommy, bleeding out in his arms, he can see past his anger and pain and see that it’s two broken people, who also need support. </p><p>Jack came by to hand over stacks of red stone while Niki appeared with decorations for his buildings. He made them tea and they’d discussed things from their angle. They didn’t need to: Sam had already decided to see past it. </p><p>But if Tubbo was a demon with an angel’s face - Sam knew about the puppy dog eyes, regularly fell for them - then Tommy was an all out chaos gremlin. </p><p>He refused to be out of Sam’s life for more than a couple of hours. Sam would be at the hotel touching bits up and Tommy would rush in, already talking. Sam would be at home, either making breakfast or about to start dinner and Tommy would already be on his couch, head hanging over the edge. Sam would be on his way to speak to Bad, or heading back to the prison, or walking to Snowchester and Tommy would appear, asking for advice or mentioning something Wilbur had done. </p><p>Tommy relied heavily on their interactions and Sam would be lying if he said he hated it. Tommy was always hyper, always moving and talking. His energy and Sam’s calmness, evened each other out. Sam could get Tommy to talk about serious matters and Tommy could bring Sam forcefully out of his shell. </p><p>“Sam!” Tommy groaned as he leaned over the balcony, Mexican Dream chasing after Schlatt as Wilbur cries tears of joy in the background. “How many people are invited to the weekly dinner night?”</p><p>“Everyone, if they want to come.” Sam replies, trying to decide between the bricks in front of him. </p><p>“Will they-“ Tommy breathes and Sam is immediately snapping around at the vulnerability in his tone. “Are they going to come?” </p><p>The beach party that no one came to because Dream burnt all the invitations. “Tommy,” Sam starts, gently, “I’m definitely coming. Nothing is going to stop me from coming unless someone is injured or dead. Even then, I’ll message you, okay? Bad is coming, so is Tubbo and Ranboo. Everyone else knows about it.” </p><p>Tommy looks over at Mexican Dream. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Tommy, Wil will be there, so will Fundy. Phil and Techno are getting honey from their beehives as we speak.” He steps closer to the boy, who still doesn’t look convinced. “Would you- I could walk you there, if you want? Tubbo and Ranboo, and Niki and Jack could sleep over if you want?” </p><p>Tommy nods, eagerly and then tries to hide it. “Uh- I mean, if you want, Big Man.” </p><p>“I’ll message them now to arrange it.” </p><p>Tommy is still healing just like Tubbo and Ranboo are, just like the majority of the server. They’re all healing, really. Even Sam. </p><p>When he has rough days, when the server closes in or the heat grows too hot in his chest, he either speaks to Puffy, or he spends a few moments with Fran. The boys know to back off when he simply needs to breathe for himself. They know that he’ll be back soon and it’s none of their fault. </p><p>Those days are spent beside the crater, Fran at his side. He closes his eyes and lets the emotions roll through him like a wave. It’s easier to breathe beside the once-great nation. Maybe because it’s where everything started and ended or maybe it’s because Sam can stare at it and know that things are slowly getting better. </p><p>But even then, somethings will never change. </p><p>He spends the final day before the weekly dinner night walking the server and making sure everyone has something to bring and is coming. He chats with Ponk and his lemon pie, hugs Skeppy and speaks to Ant about his gorgeous, three-tiered cake, laughs at Hbomb’s afternoon tea selection of mini-cakes and sandwiches, watches Sapnap bring out a plate of chilli nachos. </p><p>Then there’s Karl, who fits him with a stare and says, “yes, I can time-travel. No, sometimes I don’t know when or where I’m going. Yes, the Dreamon could control that and blocked me from learning how to destroy it. No, it doesn’t make me older than Dream. Yes, it’s confusing. Anything else?”</p><p>Sam blinks. “All I was going to ask is if we’re on track?” </p><p>Karl blinks back and laughs, his nervous, adorable laugh. “Oh! Right! Yeah, yeah we’re back on track. Nothing to worry about.” </p><p>“Mexican Dream’s not going to cause hassle at the dinner?” </p><p>Karl shakes his head, still giggling. “I can’t tell you the future. That’s the biggest no-no in the time-traveller community. Everything’s going to be fine. Swear on Quackity’s beanie-“</p><p>“Hey!” Quackity shouts and Karl immediately takes off sprinting. “No! Get back here, Karl!” </p><p>Sapnap rolls his eyes, fondly. “Aren’t they the best? So hot and cute and-“</p><p>“Sapnap sucks!” Sam hears them scream. </p><p>“-and I’m going to kill them. Bye, Sam!” Sapnap finishes and sprints after them. </p><p>That’s how Sam finds himself at Punz’s house. Purpled stands by a fence, sharpening a blade, as if awaiting Sam’s presence. </p><p>He approaches Purpled and the boy takes one look at him and rolls his eyes. “I’m fine. I don’t need your big brother, fatherly advice, okay? I may have a mercenary for a big brother but I was also able to screw over the God of the server through real estate.” </p><p>Sam laughs. “Understood. I was actually going to ask if you and Punz were coming to the weekly dinner night?” </p><p>Purpled nods. “We’re bringing casserole.”</p><p>“Casserole?” Sam breathes and Purpled fits him with a scarily accurate blank, bone-chilling stare that is all Punz. </p><p>“Do you have a problem with that, Sam?” </p><p>Sam shakes his head, holds up his hands. “I honestly don’t know what I was expecting but casserole isn’t it- but that’s fine! Goodbye now!”</p><p>Purpled laughs as Sam backs away and Sam can’t hide the smile. So not all of the members of the server need his help. That’s fine. He’s here for them all, even if it’s to accept casserole.</p><p>At the end of the days, he always visits Dream. Just to see him, to check in. Now, final day approaching, he finds Dream pacing his cell. </p><p>“What if they-“ Dream says before Sam can even approach. </p><p>“They’re going to like your cookies and even if they don’t, I’m stealing as many as I can.” Sam reassures and Dream breathes out, nods. </p><p>“Everything ready?” </p><p>Sam leans against the wall. “Bad and some of the others finished the table and chairs. The path has been carved out and there are a few private areas if people want to group. Now all we’re waiting for is people.” </p><p>Dream looks up at him and Sam can tell he’s smiling. “You’re really bringing the server together, aren’t you?”</p><p>Sam puffs out his chest. “Purpled’s bringing casserole. That’s how you know it’s going to be a good party.” </p><p>Sam’s day ends with Dream’s wheeze and he’s content. He’s home and with family. A weight lifts from his shoulders, the wounds close and his heart beats without heaviness. </p><p>Sam is happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I think there’s only one more chapter to go, lads. </p><p>Thank you all so much for your support, your comments, kudos and interactions. You’re all amazing and I love you!!</p><p>Stay hydrated, maybe eat if you’re hungry or you haven’t today, take them meds and know that if all you’ve done today is exist, then I’m proud of you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINAL MEAL, MY BEAUTIFUL READERS :o</p><p>TW// mental health discussions, suicidal thoughts mention, violence, brief mention of alcoholism and drugs </p><p>REMEMBER: stay hydrated, eat if you’re hungry or haven’t today, try and sleep, take your meds and know that I’m proud of you :)</p><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam’s mother taught him that love was all about choice. You could choose to love someone or hate them. The feelings would exist without reason but the choice to ignore them was available. </p><p>His mother chose to love his father, knowing the consequences and choosing love anyway. Then, when he had to leave, she chose Sam, she chose to love him even with the knowledge that his existence had pushed his father away. </p><p>Then, when Sam had met Dream, met the others, all broken individuals running from something, in desperate need of a family, Sam finally understood what his mother meant. All of the group had jagged edges, a vicious way about them bred from a need to survive. Yet they chose each other, every step of the way. </p><p>When Sapnap got caught pickpocketing and Ponk pushed the man into the sea so that they could run. When Alyssa and Callahan were backed into a corner and Bad had placed himself in front of them, prepared to kill and die for them. When an entire village tried to kill Dream and George had to step in and somehow talk them both out of it. </p><p>Every time, every incident, they chose each other. No hesitation. Even when Sapnap refused to speak to Bad because Bad left him in a mineshaft. Even when Alyssa wouldn’t stand or be seen near George because his words cut a little too deep. Even when Dream distanced himself from the entire group after accidentally cutting Ponk during a sparing session. </p><p>It didn’t matter because they were family and no matter what, they still chose each other. </p><p>As Sam sits around a table, chaos erupting around him, he understands the sentiment a little more. </p><p>Dream is far off at one end, George and Sapnap either side. Sapnap keeps trying to instigate a food fight and the only thing stopping him is Techno’s stern grip on Tommy’s wrist as he insults the man about his throwing skills. </p><p>George is getting harassed by Hbomb, who’s yet again in the maid outfit. Whenever George mentions a piece of food available, Hbomb slams upright to grab it for him, much to the wheezing laughter of Dream as George is bright red, groaning into his hand. Connor sits beside Hbomb, giggling at the man lunges across the table to grab a slice of apple pie for George.</p><p>Ponk is sitting opposite them, awash with praise for his lemon pie that even Tommy can’t fault. He sits besides Puffy, who is trying to keep the peace between Sapnap and Tommy, and Callahan, who simply watches the fight with glee. </p><p>Karl and Quackity sit beside Sapnap, egging him on easily as they laugh between themselves at his antics. Karl either has his head resting on one of their shoulders or an arm around them. The smiles on their faces are wide and happy. </p><p>Beside them is Schlatt and Mexican Dream. They’re involved in everyone’s stories as Schlatt lets out wild claims and Mexican Dream and Quackity team up to help start the food fight. Someone has conveniently placed alcohol in front of Schlatt but every time Sam checks, he never reaches for it, not once. His eyes linger before turning to Tubbo and then he’s starting another conversation, or insulting Wilbur.</p><p>Punz and Purpled sit opposite them, easily flitting in and out of conversation. Sam isn’t surprised that the savoury casserole is amazing and was devoured in seconds and if the smirk on both of the faces mean anything, neither are they. </p><p>Bad sits beside Skeppy, hands linked, and Antfrost sits opposite. They’re all discussing new builds in the Badlands while also spending considerable amount of time complimenting everyone’s food. </p><p>Eret, Fundy and Wilbur sit together, conversation following easily between them as Niki and Jack sit opposite. The animosity between them is void and Fundy now has two fathers who care for him.  Niki is leaning across the table, explaining something to an interested Wilbur, his hand resting casually on the back of Fundy’s chair. Jack is adding in his own side to the story, while also trying to convince Tubbo, who’s firmly debating something called the Bittenbinder method with Ranboo. </p><p>Ranboo, who is sitting  beside Phil, constantly being brought into conversations with Niki and Eret, with Techno on his opinion on anarchy and communism, with Wilbur, who’s surprised by how nice Tommy is being to him, with Fundy, who’s discussing his latest redstone creation. </p><p>Phil is leaning across to talk to Techno as he dishes out food to an irate Tommy, a laughing Tubbo and a smiling Ranboo. He’s trying to calm Tommy while also explaining how Techno’s house should have an extension. Tommy, who’s certainly not listening and Techno’s iron grip still holding him in place. </p><p>Sam leans back and Dream catches his eye, tilts his head and Sam knows he’s smiling, knows that they both are. Despite everything, in the end, they all chose each other. This is their family, their home. </p><p>“Tom,” Sam says and the boy freezes mid-insult. “Eat your lemon slice before I hand it to Wilbur, who’s very clearly staring at it.”</p><p>“What?” Tommy snaps his head around and starts glaring at Wilbur. “It’s fucking mine.”</p><p>Ponk looks up and Wilbur grins at him. “It is very good pie.”</p><p>“Thank you, man.” Ponk grins back.</p><p>“No one is touching my fucking pie!” Tommy snaps and Phil looks at Sam. </p><p>“Tom?” He asks and Sam shrugs. </p><p>“He responds to it quicker and I’m not calling him Tomathy or Theseus-“</p><p>“You’re just bitter you don’t have a hero’s name.” Techno interrupts and Sam blinks at him. </p><p>“Since when was Technoblade a mythological hero’s name?”</p><p>“Oooo!” Wilbur and Eret shout, Wilbur continues, “drag him, Sam!” </p><p>“Yeah, Technoblade!” Tommy joins in. “What’s your hero name, you fucking nerd?” </p><p>Techno fits Tommy with a blank stare. “Achilles.” </p><p>“So what you’re telling me,” Quackity shouts over as Tommy starts complaining and Wilbur’s clearly thinking over the myth, “is all I had to do was stab your fucking-“</p><p>“Language!”</p><p>“-ankle and I’d have won? Sorry, Bad.” Quackity finishes and the table lull into silence, turn expectantly at Techno. He leans back in his chair and gestures at Quackity. </p><p>“You want a free hit, Quackity? Sure, go ahead. But then it’s my turn.” The smile he gives promises bloodshed and Quackity huffs back into Sapnap’s arms. </p><p>“You’re mean.”</p><p>“You have no idea,” Wilbur and Tommy say in unison and as they slowly look to each other, the table erupts into laughs and conversations once again flow. </p><p>It doesn’t mean it’s all easy. Sam would be lying if he did. </p><p>Tommy still flinches at raised voices or pointed comments, guarding his armour like it’s something holy. There are days when Sam sees a shadow of the boy he knows. He’s quiet or too loud, trying to either shrink into himself or put up walls to defend himself. </p><p>On those days, Sam keeps his voice calm and soft. He never assumes and always asks. He’s cautious with his moves, slow and steady to not cause Tommy anymore fear. </p><p>Tommy always comes to him for comfort. He follows Sam around, tucks himself under Sam’s arms, needing someone to hold him and reassure. </p><p>There are extremely bad days, when Tommy stares off the edge of a building, when he looks at lava a little too eagerly. Those days, Sam follows him around but gives him space. Offers comfort without coming off too strong. They sit up together and watch Avengers: Endgame, Tommy pressed against Sam, hands shaking and Sam stays with him the whole night, doing anything and everything he can to stop the nightmares, to keep him alive. </p><p>Tubbo still hates fireworks. Any loud noise and he’s cowering, hand on his sword, eyes wide with panic. He also has days where he needs to see Tommy, the sight of his bloody, broken body too fresh in his mind. Tommy doesn’t complain when Tubbo clings to him, eyes bloodshot. </p><p>He, too, flinches at raised voices. Tensing for a hit, for an insult. Whenever Tubbo straightens while his shoulders hunch, Sam slips himself in front of him, offering his support by blocking him from whatever has caused the fear. </p><p>Just like Tommy, he also has extremely bad days. Unlike Tommy, who’s thoughts and impulses push him to the edge, to the lava, Tubbo’s is his carelessness. Some days, he doesn’t care enough to worry about falling from heights, from when sparring sessions get too brutal. Those days, Sam let’s Tubbo hold his wrist, to feel the heat in his veins, feel his pulse to remind Tubbo that they’re both alive and have a reason to keep living. </p><p>Some nights, he finds Tommy and Tubbo, sprawled across his couches - Puffy and Phil provided him with extra - asleep and curled around each other. Tommy still sleeps with a dagger, Tubbo with a sword within in reach.</p><p>Ranboo’s bad days involve too much eye contact, too many people. He always ends up shifting behind Sam, Phil or Techno when a crowd appears. Despite his height, he hunches down to hide himself. </p><p>Sometimes he thinks he hears Dream and the panic overwhelms him. Those days, Sam sits with his hand in Ranboo’s hair, holding him close, reminding him of what’s real and what’s not. He spends hours discussing the reality they live in with a soothing voice and careful hands. </p><p>He knows what it’s like to feel out of control and so when Ranboo doesn’t know if he is or not, Sam is there to question, to console. He offers his arms when Ranboo needs to breakdown, his shirt or hoodie soaking up Ranboo’s tears so that he doesn’t hurt himself. He also offers his home, letting Ranboo stay over when he needs, reminding him to eat whenever he’s around, making sure he’s warm and his armour is up to scratch, even if Techno and Phil would never let any of them without good armour. </p><p>It’s how he knows the bad nights from the good because some days he’ll awaken to the boys huddled around him on the bed, tucked up close, relying on him to be there. He always is. </p><p>There are bad days for Dream, too. Those days when he’s all restless energy, Sam messages Techno. Dream and him have supposedly spoken, and if the crack in Dream’s mask at the edge - like his head smashed against stone - and the thin, red line at his throat is anything to go by, Techno has said his piece. </p><p>Sam watches them spar outside the prison, watches how Techno is brute strength hidden in elegant twirls and a sheer desperation that screams how he’s only really used to fighting to survive. Dream, on the other hand, is all speed and quick wit, using the terrain to jump and climb, to dodge and confuse. They are two opposing forces, violence and peace mixed into a mess of shiny metal and blood. </p><p>Even when Dream has those days of pacing his cell like a caged animal or staring at the lava with a too keen eye - so much like Tommy, it frightens Sam but he always heads down and sits with him, talks with him, briefly holds him in a hug - he never once touches the trinkets. They’re kept shiny and held in high regard. Not even Sapnap, always ready for a joke, threatens them. </p><p>But Sam has bad days, too. The heat growing uncomfortably, the fear of not being able to control his thoughts. Only he’s built himself a support system, a family of people waiting with open arms. </p><p>He sits with Fran when he needs space. He speaks to Puffy when he needs to vent, to understand his emotions. He spars with Dream with the gunpowder burns under his skin. He sits with the boys as they put on all their favourite films. He spends a night at Techno and Phil’s, listening to their stories. </p><p>They’re not the only ones who have bad days. Wilbur comes to speak about Fundy, needing someone to tell him that he’s doing better as a father. Schlatt comes to mostly insult but to always ask about Tubbo, to confirm that he’s turning a corner. Phil appears to ask about his boys, to work on being more open with his emotions. </p><p>They’re all a bit broken, a bit bruised. There are so many things to do to improve. Sam still needs to sit down with Tubbo to discuss his possible family members, he needs to continue to build a steady level of trust with Niki and Jack, he needs to sit down with all seven of his past family members and discuss what happened between them, how to bring them closer together. </p><p>It’s still tenuous, still fragile. There’s so many things that can go wrong but as Sam sits with his family, his whole family, he doesn’t worry. He chooses them and they choose him back. He offered an olive branch and they all grasped it with both hands. </p><p>They’re his family and he’s so, so happy. </p><p>But of course, his family means never a quiet moment. His family means chaos. </p><p>As they eat, Dream suddenly snaps his head up and they all freeze. The seven, who grew up with him, immediately reach for swords and it doesn’t take long for the seasoned fighters to catch the same drift. Wilbur, Techno, Phil and Puffy all drop their hands to their swords and Tommy and Tubbo make brief eye contact before nodding. </p><p>“Dream?” Bad asks and pulls Skeppy closer to him. From the corner of his eye, Sam sees how Wilbur, Phil and Techno all look to each other before dropping their eyes to Tommy, to Tubbo, to Fundy and Ranboo. </p><p>“Someone’s-“ Dream starts and then freezes again, tilts his head and immediately starts laughing. “Oh my- seriously?” </p><p>Sam and the other six relax but Techno and Phil are still tensed, clearly confused. Then, like when Dream brought back the four, a wave washes over them, a sharp, white light filling Sam’s eyes before blinking out. </p><p>When he has his sight back, he sees Dream stand and turn away from the table, looking over towards the spawn point. Sam stands, too, walks over and more people rise.</p><p>Over the top of the hill, a figure in a green-hoodie and black, ripped jeans, flies over, long blonde hair spilling around a smiley-face mask. Tommy starts to vibrate at Sam’s side where he’s pushed through, all excited energy.</p><p>“Drista!” He yells and runs straight for her. </p><p>Sam turns to Dream. “You had no idea?”</p><p>“I contacted her to fix the lives issue because the Dreamon depleted my energy stores so releasing DreamXD might not have been wise but no. I didn’t think she’d actually show up for at least a couple more days. I didn’t even think she’d come and visit.”</p><p>Tommy reaches her and Sam watches as she materialises a sword in her hand, tries to slash at him. Tommy ducks like it’s easy, like he was expecting it and pushes her to the ground, the sound of their laughter filling the silence. </p><p>“You fixed it?” Dream calls over and she pauses from where she has Tommy in a headlock and nods. </p><p>“Don’t know why you couldn’t have done it because it was easy but yeah. Added a few biomes, too.” When Dream looks at her she shrugs. “What? I was bored. You gave me a cryptic message and then never answered. I worked with what I was given.” </p><p>Tommy breaks free and they squabble again as Punz asks, “can I have another shulker box?”</p><p>“No!” Dream and Techno both snap as Drista tilts her head - should Sam be worried about who Tommy is related to? - and starts to hold out her hand. </p><p>“You guys are no fun.” She looks to Tommy. “Operation fork?” </p><p>He grins. “Operation fork is a go!” </p><p>Sam spends the next ten minutes watching as Dream battles his little sister, who holds a trident up to his mask, while Mexican Dream plays his music and half the server spin and try to kill him. </p><p>“What’d you mean it was done?” Wilbur asks when Dream has his palm over the mask on his sister’s face, keeping her within arm’s distance. </p><p>“You no longer have three lives.” Dream says and when everyone immediately spins to him in shock and betrayal, he adds, “you have infinite. No more hardcore. Sorry, Phil.” </p><p>Everyone takes that in, staring at each other in wonder until Schlatt pulls out his sword and holds it up to Mexican Dream’s neck. </p><p>“So I can kill him over and over again?” Schlatt asks and Mexican Dream takes off running. </p><p>“You’ll never catch me, man! If the police can’t-“</p><p>“I’m going to kill you. So many times.” Schlatt grins and then an entire hunting party sets off. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t kill my cousin!” Quackity screams and Bad slowly turns to him before dramatically looking around. Quackity blinks at him. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m looking for who asked?”</p><p>Sam finds himself cheering and oohing with the rest of them remaining as Quackity goes red and Sapnap has to lean on George to be able to breathe through his tears of laughter.</p><p>It’s chaos and even if that night, they spend time around a campfire as everyone pulls out their variety of instruments to support Quackity and Wilbur, with Jack as the backing vocals, sing. Sam is beside Tubbo, who’s strumming a ukulele and Tommy, who’s screaming the words, Ranboo beside Tommy and tucked under Phil’s wing. Fundy beside Tubbo, fingers dancing as if trying to play a piano. Sam even finds out that Techno can play the violin despite the fact he refuses to do it.</p><p>Sitting, surrounded by his family as they yell the lyrics of Quackity’s song into the dark sky, Dream and Drista huddled beside Puffy, Sam is warm. </p><p>“Dad- I mean, sorry, Sam.” Tommy mutters, face red and Phil laughs, ruffles a hand through his hair by leaning across Ranboo. “Sorry, Phil.” </p><p>“You’re allowed to pick who’s-“ Phil tries but Techno doesn’t let him.</p><p>“Be kind to your father figure, Tommy.” </p><p>“Which one?” Ranboo questions and Techno shrugs. </p><p>“Either one. Fundy has Wilbur and Eret-“</p><p>“Yes, we’re getting married in April. Aren’t we, darling?” Wilbur immediately jumps in and Eret laughs. </p><p>“I personally thought a winter wedding would be beautiful but April works. I can wear my strawberry dress.” </p><p>“I think everyone sees Sam as a father figure,” Tubbo adds, shrugging as he strums. “Or as a big brother.”</p><p>Sam smiles down at them. “To me, you’re all family. So if I’m your friend or your big brother or your dad, I’m cool with that.”</p><p>“Of course, Sam would be the ‘I’m cool with anything’ type dad. No rebellious phase because Sam is just cool with it,” Puffy huffs and Ranboo looks up at Sam. </p><p>“So if I wanna dye my hair bright pink?” </p><p>Sam shrugs. “Sure. I can help if you want.”</p><p>They all groan and Phil laughs at him. “Are you sure you’re not a father, mate? I’m pretty sure to have skills like that, you’ve had to have tested them out.” </p><p>Schlatt shakes his head. “You think Sam would leave a kid? Nah. If Sam had a kid, they’d be here with us.” </p><p>“I think you’re missing the point,” Dream says and Sam knows he’s smiling at him, “Sam thinks we’re all his kids.” </p><p>Sapnap snaps his head around. “Daddy?”</p><p>Groans and screams fill the night air and Sam laughs until he cries. His family may be strange and chaotic, filled with people from all walks of life but Dream’s right, they’re his. </p><p>He’s chosen them and by showing up, by baking and cooking and talking to one another, they’ve chosen him back. He’s with family and he’s home. </p><p>In the darkness, stars above them and multiple voices singing about a new boyfriend, Sam smiles and feels his heart grow. He only wishes his mother could see this, see him, see how happy he is. </p><p>Holding his boys tighter, tears prick his eyes as he smiles over at Dream. They’re alive and safe and they’re all with him. There is still so much more healing to do, the road to recovery still needs to be travelled but Sam has so much hope. </p><p>“I love you, idiots.” He says and multiple voices chime it back with the occasional ‘simp’ comment. </p><p>Sam is with his boys and the rest of his family. He’s warm and he’s tired and he’s home. Sam smiles and he’s content.</p><p>“You know that favour, Techno?” Dream asks and Sam tenses as Techno nods, a hush surrounding them. “I was thinking of cashing it in soon.” </p><p>“What over?” Techno asks, briefly glancing at Tommy. “Need me to find you a home?”</p><p>“MCC is in a couple of weeks. I’m saving it for then.” </p><p>Shocked gasps fill out as Wilbur quickly exclaims, “oh, you green bastard!” </p><p>“Like you need the help,” Techno mutters, rolls his eyes. “You speedran death and resurrection.”</p><p>Laughter rings out and Sam leans against Tommy, squeezing Ranboo’s shoulder, smiling down at Tubbo. They’re alive and well and here. </p><p>“So, did any of you want what my uncle gave me?” Mexican Dream asks, holding up a bag of white powder and chaos yet again erupts.</p><p>It’s chaos but it’s family. His family. </p><p>Sam smiles and is wholeheartedly happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So,,, how we feeling??</p><p>To explain: the second instalment is now UP!!! Whoop whoop!!</p><p>Thank you all for being here. I started this as a one chapter thing and look where we are but that’s all because of your support and love, your comments, kudos and interactions. It makes me feel amazing so thank you all so much!! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My new obsession is BlockPeople and this is how I’m coping. </p><p>Also Sam Nook has become my comfort character. </p><p>I might add to this, so if you want some more interactions feel free to add some because I actually love these characters. :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30952856">Some sort of Healing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingReptiles/pseuds/RisingReptiles">RisingReptiles</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>